I'll Remember
by Mallie-3
Summary: Six years had come and gone since their passion filled fling, which ended in hatred and unthinkable acts. Six years was enough to snuff that flame, but with one look and a few words that flame just might have been rekindled... He'd could not forget and nor could she...
1. Prologue

I'll Remember

By: Mallie-3

_Prologue_

_Disclaimer: __I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. This is just a hobby. _

_Warnings:__ This is not a fiction for those who are under the age of 18. This story will contain sexual situations, uncomfortably graphic imaging, and language, which is not suitable for those under the age of 18. With that knowledge, please enjoy my fan fiction. _

_Author's Note__: This story is to dedicate to Preciousjade76. She really enjoyed the song by Adele called "Someone Like You". I happened to love the lyrics, which she told me to look at. She thought it would make a wonderful B/V fiction. She gave me a small plot idea, and hinted for me to do something with it ;). I hope she likes it along with you. Remember this is an A/U. There are not super powers or super strengths. Vegeta is a human._

oOo

_6 years ago…_

…

_.._

_._

Stupid….

She was so stupid…

A glistening tear rolled down her cheek, and was roughly wiped clean from her face. She glanced out the window of her father's black Bentley Continental. She pulled the seat belt away from her chest. She couldn't breathe. She reaching up allowing a shaky hand to run threw her light blue locks of hair.

"You need to relax; I will be sure and pick up your prescription for the pain." Mrs. Briefs said softly placing a hand upon her suit's skirting.

Her mother's hair was pulled back in a French twist and her make-up was applied lightly upon her pursed lips. She lifted a hand to fix her hairstyle briefly before shifting her blue eyes toward her daughter.

Bulma wanted to say nothing to the woman, not now or ever for that matter.

"Oh Bulma, everything will get better in time. It may be fresh now, but believe me you will soon realize it is for the best." She patted her daughter's thigh.

Bulma yanked her legs away and winced feeling herself begin to cramp up once again. She was so happy that they numbed her well enough during the whole procedure. She couldn't wait to get her hands on the prescription drugs. They would surely work better than the stuff wearing off now.

"How do you know it will get better, I have completely went against what I believe in just to appease father. That isn't right! Just because you don't want his reputation tarnished by the magazines? You don't care at all about me, about my conscience in the process. No you just care about his selfish decisions, and for that I will always suffer." Bulma whispered softly, placing a hand over her face.

"I have done exactly as you have before. At your age I had to complete the same procedure in order to keep a good family name. Then I was introduced to your father, and we have been married since I was twenty-five. I am lucky to be where I am because of my choice." She shifted her blue gaze toward her daughter, frowning slightly in the process.

"Mother, did you not just hear yourself? Vegeta is from a good family! I am completely fine with how my life would have turned out!" Bulma choked back a sob, burying her face in her hands.

"Bulma that is enough, I do not wish to hear that boys name ever again, do you understand me? You will no longer see him, and he sure as hell better not come near us. He is an Ouji, and therefore he is scum. I am glad you rid yourself of that _thing _you both created together. Gods Bulma, do you have no sense at all?" her mother sighed dramatically and rustled through her purse trying to find her cigarettes. Once they were found the woman placed one between her perfectly painted lips and lit it, rolling down the window to allow the smoke to escape.

"I loved him, mother!" the blue haired girl shot up from her slouched position and pointed at her mother, "That thing was our child, which it was unfair of you to have me go through with the abortion…he will never forgive me…" Bulma whispered and sniffled feeling her eyes become clouded with tears.

"Good, I am glad. He needs to stay away from you, like I said. There will be no more seeing him. You will marry Yamcha. He is a great boy. He is going to be a fine lawyer someday, which he will take over his father's firm. You will take over Capsule Corporation and together you both will create wonderful stability for this company, just as your father imagined." Mrs. Briefs sighed softly and smiled, taking yet another drag from her cigarette.

"I do not care what father wants…does anyone care what I want? I do not wish to marry that…that sorry excuse for a man. I wish to marry Veg…" the sound of skin on skin contact vibrated throughout the close quarters within the vehicle. Bulma clutched her swelling cheek and watched her mother with a wide eyed expression.

"There will be no more speaking to this boy, or so help me God I will go straight to your father and tell him where we came from. I will also inform him as to who caused his daughter to be in that condition, and there will be hell to pay. Your father would stop at nothing to put them out of business. You know him…" Mrs. Briefs said softly, shaking her stinging hand and placing it into her lap. She took another drag of her cigarette and blew the white smoke out the window, flicking the ember ashes in the process.

"I-I promise I will not see him again, but please never speak to father about what has happened, I wish nothing bad to happen to Ouji Corp. Please mother…" Bulma whimpered softly letting her fingers trail away from the faint redness across her cheek.

"You have my word; I will not speak to your father about this." She sighed.

After a brief moment of silence, Mrs. Briefs allowed smoke to escape her nostrils and turned her head, smiling upon her daughter, which caused her to grow uneasy, "You will be a lovely bride with Yamcha as the groom. I can hear wedding bells already." Her mother lifted her shoulder slightly and was grinning happily. She didn't answer her mother, she knew not to. She didn't want to get satisfy her with an answer, for she didn't deserve one.

Bulma sat back in the lush seating of her father's car. The driver was taking them back to Capsule Corp. where their father would be waiting for them to arrive. She was sure that stupid Yamcha character would be waiting. She didn't hate him, but he tried too hard, and she knew him way too long to think of him as anything else but a friend. He could never be a love interest.

She felt silly at how her life had spiraled down. She had been in a quiet relationship with Vegeta Ouji for the past two years. It started out as an innocent out of town dinner date, then they swapped numbers, and nightly meetings in the parks. Vegeta always said what was on his mind. He was rude, cocky, handsome, and her first lover.

She didn't know what drew her to him first; Bulma figured it was the fact that he was so off limits to her. His father and her father hated one another, and if they were ever figured out they would both cause a war between both of the company's. That was the thrill of it for them. She figured it was the same for him as well. To add Capsules daughter as a notch on his belt would really please his father, but something happened over a course of a few months. They honestly enjoyed each other's company. It was lonely being the daughter or son of a large company. Everything was handed to you. Everyone caters to you. With one another, they could be themselves. They didn't have to worry about anything.

Two years later, after being able to keep it a secret that long their relationship started to strain when Vegeta's father caught wind of their relationship. It hurt to know he was pulling away from her. They were so close, and he was her first at almost everything. She couldn't say the same for him, but she was sure she had his heart. Even though he never told her he loved her, she knew he did in his own way.

During their terrible bouts of arguments, they wouldn't see one another for days at a time, maybe even weeks. That was when the first symptoms hit. She was tired and cramping. Her breasts started to become sore, all symptoms that her monthly was gracing her with its presence once again. But this time her period never came, and instead of more cramping, nausea hit her throughout the day. That was when she decided to take a home pregnancy test. She never felt more alone in the world than the very moment those two pink lines upon the stick stood out proudly, basically welcoming her to motherhood.

She cried for hours not sure how to tell Vegeta. He would not take the news well because his father was already breathing down his neck, warning him of the consequences of their relationship. Now a child between the two would surely break out in catastrophic events that would only cause more pain then joy.

She finally worked up enough courage to tell him. That was the first time she had seen him speechless. He looked her form over as if waiting for her to keel over at any second. What was his reaction? She couldn't tell from the outward appearance. She wasn't sure if he would yell or be pleased. The only thing he did was embrace her, stroking her hair and whispering softly to her.

"_It will be alright, woman. I promise…"_

Those were the words that rang in her ears over and over again…

Over and over again those words repeated as the gas mask was applied to her face, when they put her under during her procedure…

Her biggest mistake was going to her mother.

That was when she was corned into the worst decision of her life. She would be forced to rid of the child…

The innocent life within her, which was created out of love, love that she shared with the only man she had truly cared about in this world. Sure she was young, but she knew what she felt. She had ruined two of the best things she could have accomplished in her life…all because of the selfish desires of her father and mother.

Bulma clutched her coat tightly around her body. The soft lights of the street illuminated a small patch of concrete which she had been pacing across for nearly a half hour. Her hood was pulled tightly up around her face. She didn't want anyone to recognize her. Especially right now, at the moment she was planning on meeting with _him_.

"Woman…why are we meeting here?" he asked looking up at the coffee sign, which was brightly glowing. 

It was their favorite coffee place. The place they first met.

Bulma shifted her gaze, looking over her shoulder to see the flame hair style. He had a black jacket on, buttoned completely up and his hands were placed in his pocket. He was so handsome. Bulma couldn't help but smile.

"I needed to talk to you…but I need you to understand before I tell you…that I did it to protect us…and that I love you…" she whispered feeling a tear escape her glistening eyes.

Vegeta started to walk slowly in her direction. His hands slipped out of his pocket and his head tilted to the side. Those dark eyes of his narrowed some, "What did you do?" he finally asked in a low tone.

"I-I…please…just know I did it to …protect us…" she began to sob, covering her face with her hands. A few strands of her long blue hair escaped from the hood of her jacket.

"You didn't…you didn't kill…our…?" Vegeta's eyes widened some and he slowly took a step back, shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered choking back a sob, letting her hands slip from her face, "I wasn't supposed to meet you, but I had to tell you…" she licked her dry lips.

"You didn't even ask me…does my thought matter at all? It wasn't just yours, damn it." He ran his hands through his unruly mane.

"I know…but…" Bulma tried to take a step toward him, hoping he would allow her to embrace him. She stopped seeing his arm extend and his palm wave her away.

"Stay away from me…I don't ever want to see you again. Do you hear me? You disgust me. You let _daddy_ influence you that much? Well, you're not the woman I thought you to be." He sneered, "Fuck you…you and your stupid corporation. You know what Woman? I am glad you decided to rid of it, because it would have been hell to live with you for the rest of my life…" he spoke in a hurtful tone.

"Vegeta…" she sobbed hearing those words, which cut into her like a dull knife.

"No, don't speak to me…don't ever try to contact me again…good-bye Bulma," he whispered walking in the opposite direction as her, leaving her broken and sobbing.

She lifted her gaze, feeling the small droplets of water fall upon her face. The dark clouds rolled in and the soft sound of thunder could be heard through the city. She was broken, and she had broken him. For that she could never forgive herself…

She wished the best for him…

Even though he had ill thoughts of her now, she truly hoped that he would never forget what their relationship was and could have been. She knew no matter how many years passed, she would never forget, and she would always remember, even if he forgot her….

oOo

I hope you all liked the first "chapter" aka Prologue. PreciousJade, I really hope you enjoyed the first part of this story, which is dedicated to you. I have the "first chapter" written up; just going to mess with it a bit before I actually post it.

Please review!

Mallie-3


	2. Chapter One

_I'll Remember _

_Chapter 1_

By: Mallie-3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

Listening to: _Someone Like You_ By: Adele

oOo

_Words meshed together upon the white printed paper, and made no sense anymore. Her brain was completely bored with the tedious repetition of rules and work being provided to her in her classes. She was required to gain a business degree just for the sake of her father's business. Capsule Corporation was an important company throughout the world, and if she was to take over that business someday, she was to be well educated. Even though she had proved her worthiness at a young age, it meant everything for her to receive that piece of paper that told everyone she was qualified. She had thankfully inherited the brains from her father. College was a breeze so far, and nothing seemed to challenge her. _

_Sighing softly, Bulma lifted her head from her arms and placed the article back in one of her folders. She tapped the pink eraser against the gleaming polished wood of the table top. Her blue eyes lifted momentarily as her eyes scanned the coffee menu. What was this, her third?_

_She quickly ran a hand through the wavy tresses of her pony tail and pulled it over her shoulder as she made her way to the counter. It was 11:30 am, which left her only three more hours until she had to arrive promptly in her auditorium class, which was a two and a half hour class. She quickly ordered her coffee and tossed a ten on the counter, waving for the girl to keep the change. She looked to the tiled ground, thinking about the meeting she was required to attend this weekend for her father and his silly Corporation. _

_Her small body suddenly collided against the hard chest of a man. Scalding coffee spilled down the front of her pink top, causing it to look somewhat transparent. Bulma gasped and threw her arms up, quickly wiping down the front of her shirt hoping it would somehow make things better. _

_**Shit…**_

_Bulma's blue sapphire eyes blazed with anger as she pursed her lips tightly, trying to retrain the boiling anger, which was dying to come out right about now. _

"_Gah, that's just lovely. Look buddy, will you watch where you are going? What are you blind?" she growled and paused seeing a pair of black eyes shimmering back at her without a care. _

_Quickly she closed her lips and crossed her arms of her breasts, realizing how transparent her shirt was and the eyeful he was most likely getting in the process. _

"_Look, you foolish girl, you ran into me. I was merely standing stationary when you slammed into me. Maybe you are the one who needs to watch where your clumsy ass is going." He turned and angrily gave the coffee quick toss into the trash can, just feet from where he was standing. _

"_Caramel Mocha…" the man behind the counter called. _

_She stood up straight, flaring her nostrils, "Whatever. Take the damn coffee. I can always get another one I guess." She eyed his ridiculous flame hair style and his sophisticated way of dressing. Someone of importance she supposed? He sure looked familiar._

_Vegeta chuckled softly and reached out to grip the coffee, "Why, thank you…?" he waited a moment for her to fill in the blank. _

"_I'll get another one please…" she said plainly to the cashier, her eyes shifted in an irritated manner as she watched him approach her, "Bulma." She said finally as she cleared her throat and began to twist her long hair in between her perfectly manicured fingers. _

"_Bulma…hm." He said softly making a funny face, "Odd name."_

"_Odd?" she shot him a funny look, "You must make a great impression on the ladies. Has anyone ever told you how rude you are?" the look upon her face was one of disgust. She flicked her hair and turned her nose up, keeping her arms crossed over her chest. _

"_Plenty of times…as for the ladies, they seem to like me just fine" Vegeta tossed his card on the counter, placing his body between her and the cash register, "Let me get it, next time I won't be as nice." He raised a brow and looked her over, shaking his head seeing how ridiculous her top now looked. _

"_Um…thanks?" she kept her arms crossed over her chest, feeling them wrap around tighter because of the closeness. _

"_Don't thank me, clumsy woman." He took a small drink from his coffee as he walked to the exit with one of his hands in his front pocket, "And you might want to change that shirt. You might get some unwanted attention, not that I mind at all though." He grinned, which caused Bulma to look away with a deep blush upon her cheeks. She her eyes wandered over the countertop, unable to keep eye contact with him._

_Her eyes shifted to the card left on the counter. She gasped and gripped it between her fingers and rushed to the door, but he was gone. Bulma pushed through the front doors and looked both ways. The rough shoves of the city people caused her to back against the glass doors. She stepped up on her tip toes to find him in the hordes of people, but she was unsuccessful in spotting that flame hairstyle of his. She glanced down at the card and raised a brow. She carefully caressed a thumb of the raised print on the credit card as she read the man's name._

_**Vegeta Ouji**_

'_So that is who you are…' Bulma thought, a small smile on her lips._

…

_.._

_._

_Present Day…_

Bulma's eyes opened slowly as she let her head drop to the side as she saw her fiancé of five years snuggled closely next to her. He was lying on his stomach and sleeping soundly as he hugged the white covered pillow. She let a small soft breath escape her lips as she wiped her eyes and slipped out of the bed. She slipped on fuzzy slippers and took small steps toward the large windows which spanned from the ceiling to the cool wooden floor. She pulled the curtains aside slightly and looked out. It was a long way down from her penthouse apartment.

She peaked out and looked down toward the ground, hearing the soft sounds of the traffic horns and sirens even from this height. The sun was brightly gleaming, causing the windows of the sky scrapers to flash brightly in her direction. Bulma quickly shielded her eyes and stepped back, pulling the curtain over slightly to block her fiancé's body from the cruel morning sun.

Another day of this life had begun, and she was once again dreaming of him. Would she constantly be haunted of the past? Would this ever end? Bulma's thoughts quickly left her as she heard a small groan erupt from the man in her bed.

Bulma gripped her robe in her hands and slipped it over her shoulders, letting her arms slide into the sleeves. She tied it tightly around her waist and shut the door behind her. He would most likely sleep for another half hour to an hour, and she would most definitely enjoy that short time away from him.

Bulma quickly located her coffee, scooped some of the black coffee grounds into the filter, and got it brewing as soon as possible. She poured herself a steaming cup. Black was how she liked it. When she was in college it was all about the sugar and cream. Not to mention that wonderful coffee shop that she treated like a second home. They always prepared coffee just the way she liked it. Ever sense her time from college, a lot of things had changed. She was not that young girl fresh out of high school. She was a woman of twenty-six, which she helped her father run the famous Capsule Corporation.

Her father had been battling the prestigious Ouji Corp, which was their rival. Her father couldn't stand that particular Corporation. He had wanted to over throw that man for years. They had unfortunately worked together many years ago, and her father accused Vegeta Sr. of stealing his ideas, which later resulted in threats of lawsuits. They both had contributed many ideas to the success of the company. Their friendship had ended and resulted in competing companies. Her father had been trying to come out with the most up to date ideas, ones that his suppliers would pay big money for. His sales had not discouraged Vegeta from gaining much success with the American's. His company had obtained Billions. This was all thanks to Vegeta Sr. son.

Ever since his son had graduated college he rose in status, which now made him the Vice President of the company and because of this they were gaining more clients. Yes, the famous son of Ouji Corp, a handsome thirty year old bachelor, well sort of. Vegeta Jr. was a powerful speaker, and a typical business man. He knew how to talk, and that is why their company had grown over the past six years. Her father was frustrated as of late because of their competition, not to mention Bulma's resistance to marry the wealthy, Yamcha Ichihara.

He was a popular lawyer and had his own law firm. He came from a long line of lawyers in his family. Each male in his family was very successful, and it was only expected that he would follow in his father's footsteps and become just as prestigious. Yamcha seemed perfect for the heiress. He was smart, handsome, and provided much media attention to her father's company.

She had hated seeing her picture in the local magazines when it got out that she was dating the famous lawyer's son. Their relationship was a crock of lies. Sure he was attracted to Bulma, and had been begging her to date him for years, but she was not about to give in just because her father willed it.

Unfortunately, she gave in just five years back. They were "together" for less than a year and he had already proposed. She figured it was her father's doing. She had agreed in her moment of grief. It was a terrible time in her life. She had lost a part of her just months prior to that proposal. Where had the time gone?

She had to admit, Yamcha was an adequate lover, and he was a doting fiancé. He was everything that a woman could hope for in a man, but he just wasn't _him_.

Bulma's fingers brushed over the wedding booklets and magazines covering the marble counter. She sighed and set her coffee cup upon yesterday's paper, just above the caption, which made headline news. Vegeta had been in the local papers and news shows regarding his engagement with Maron, a voluptuous aqua haired woman. Bulma snorted with laughter hearing about the pathetic relationship just a few years back. She was convinced it was only physical. That was of course until she was told about the marriage proposal. Vegeta was now newly married to the young woman. Bulma's finger tips caressed over the photograph of Vegeta with her eyes somewhat dazed. His emotions were masked as usual, but his blushing bride smiled brightly for the paparazzi. She leaned in to get a better look at his face, which was somewhat hidden by his hand, but quickly jumped when a noise cautioned her from behind.

"You're up early." A deep voice came from the hallway.

Yamcha had awakened quicker than she would have liked and was walking toward her with a playful grin. He stood next to her and placed a kiss upon her cheek. Bulma tilted her head to the side and smiled softly allowing him to place his lips upon her pale skin. She quickly turned away, gripping her mug tightly in her hands. Yamcha slid his hand across the marble counter and lifted the paper, most likely because of the heading.

"Hm, I am shocked he actually decided to marry that woman, or any woman for that matter. She is a model right?" he asked turning to face her. Bulma had a hip resting against the counter, which only offered him a view of her backside.

"Yes, she is a model." Bulma flashed a funny look over her shoulder.

"Well no matter, you're still the most beautiful woman in my eyes." He chuckled and gripped her waist, pulling her body tightly to his.

Bulma placed her mug to the side and allowed his arms to snake around her hips. She forced a smile and tried to keep her eyes from rolling, "Oh stop being bias. You're supposed to say that because I am your fiancé." Bulma slipped out of his grip and walked to the pantry, pulling out a box of cereal.

"You can never take a compliment from me, why is that?" Yamcha asked her seeing she was now giving him the cold shoulder.

It had taken many years to get through that wall she put up against him. He wasn't even sure if he would ever break through to be honest. He had been very interested in Bulma from the moment he had met her. She was a young woman at the time, and he fell in love with her instantly. It was also a plus that his family was well liked by hers. Dr. Briefs had wanted him and Bulma to get together for years. Five and a half years ago they started a rocky relationship, if he could even call it that. She wasn't interested, but her father insisted. If she was to run his company he had to agree with the man she was with.

Yamcha fit those criteria. He felt bad at first because she had shown no interest, but he was willing to try hard to win her affections. Slowly she warmed up to the idea. He had always known she would have to come back to him in order to have control of her father's company. It was that stubbornness about her. She came around of course and after six months of dating, Yamcha decided to pop the question. He had taken her to a house he owned in Italy, created a romantic atmosphere, and then got down on one knee and finally asked her. It was a three karat flawless diamond with white gold. It was a designer ring, which was rather expensive, but he could afford it.

She tried to hide her emotions, which he knew the topic of marriage overwhelmed her. She always seemed to hesitate. It was only a matter of time before they would be expected to get married. It was the perfect time for him. She hesitated for the long time, but finally she agreed. It had made Yamcha the happiest man in all of Japan.

It had been five years since the proposal and nothing yet. She had been dragging her feet. Her mother had made arrangement after arrangement for party planners to meet with her to discuss a date. She blew it off constantly, saying she was busy. Of course Yamcha was in no hurry. He knew he wanted to be with this woman, and sooner or later, her father would push the envelope by threatening the company once again. He thought it was unfair, but he was willing to do anything to gain what he wanted most, and that was Bulma Briefs. He knew she could learn to love him.

He snapped back to reality and glanced in his fiancé's direction, who was seated at the small table eating, "What do you have planned for today? Are you planning on meeting your mother to pick out the flowers you want for the wedding ceremony and the reception?" he lifted a dark brown brow, testing her mood.

Bulma was in the middle of chewing the large bite of cereal she placed in her mouth. The cosmopolitan this month was rather interesting. 'How to Please Your Man', Bulma chuckled as she turned the page, 'no thank-you'. She paused in mid-bite and glanced up at her fiancé.

"Yes, I am meeting her at our favorite restaurant at two. She made reservations." She said with an annoyed tone and turned the page slowly, letting her blue eyes skim the pages.

"Ah, I see. I am shocked you found the time." He chuckled and poured himself a cup of coffee, keeping his back to her.

"What is that supposed to mean? You know we are working on more capsules this month. There are new ideas that my father wishes to test out and I had to oversee the work being performed." She rolled her eyes and took another bite of her cereal.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it. I just know we have wanted this wedding for five years now and you still haven't really given a date. I figured it was your father's doing." He shrugged and stirred in the creamer, setting the spoon on a napkin.

Bulma gave the magazine a toss and stood in one quick movement. She gripped the bowl in both hands and placed it in the sink, "I am going to take a shower."

He glanced over his shoulder and nodded. He had got his answer. Her father had tightened the leash and had been pushing her without his knowledge to finally tie the knot. She was not happy.

oOo

Bulma leaned against the glass of the sliding door in her bedroom. The cool breeze flowed over her face and caused her strands of hair to caress of her cheeks. She lifted her hand and watched the tip of her cigarette glow brightly as the breeze licked over it lightly. She took a long drag and inhaled. The nicotine calmed and soothed her body as her thoughts wandered. She let out a slow breath, seeing the light smoke escape her nostrils. She flicked the end, allowing the ash to fall to the ground near her bare feet.

She didn't love this man she was forced into a relationship with. She understood how precious this company was to her father. Her father had built this company up from nothing, and she understood he wanted it in good hands. Her father's list of compatible men was short. Yamcha was a family friend and had been for years. He had been close with her since they were young, and was the best candidate for her. She honestly would rather be unwed the rest of her life, but he father wanted grandchildren. He wanted to ensure that the company would be run by his bloodline in the future.

She took another drag, causing the tip of the cigarette to blaze brightly. She exhaled and then took small steps toward the small ash tray sitting next to one of the reclined chairs on the veranda. She quickly snuffed it out as she twisted the tip against the glassy surface.

Why did her life have to be this way? It had been controlled for years. She was required to go to certain schools, socialize with a certain group of people, and of course had to portray a certain outside appearance. Her father was very particular, especially when it came to his image and his family. Money was everything to her family, and she had grown up a spoiled child.

Her college years had been excellent. She got to choose a college to her liking, and after much begging she was allowed to stay in a dorm just like the other kids. She was very glad to be rewarded with that experience. She met a lot of people, and enjoyed the late night bar crawls, along with the early class hangovers. She was able to be considered normal for once in her coddled life.

It got better when she met _him_ of course…

_Bulma gripped the strap of her bag and shifted it upon her shoulder. Her sapphire eyes scanned the large building that belonged to Ouji Corp. Quickly looking across the street she took off to the other side, and slowed her pace as she stepped up on the curb. Bulma slowly made her way to the double doors, gripping one of the handles and opening the door. Butterflies fluttered in her belly. She really hoped that no one knew who she was. If word got back to her father that she had stepped foot in Ouji Corp. property she would get an ear full later when she arrived back at her dorm. _

"_May I help you, miss?" a blonde haired woman with bright red lipstick asked from behind a 'U' shaped desk in the center of the large opening. _

_Bulma's eyes lifted all the way to the ceiling, which had to be at least a fifty foot drop from the top of the many flights of stairs, which this was nothing. There were still many other floors in this large skyscraper. She shifted her eyes slowly back to the woman as she made her way to the counter. _

"_I am looking for Vegeta Ouji." Bulma said calmly. _

_The woman gave her a funny look as she began to grin, "Do you have an appointment?"_

"_Um, no I just was returning something that belongs to him." Bulma looked down and reached into her pocket, gripping the credit card between her index finger and thumb, flashing it to the woman. _

"_How did you get your hands on that?" the woman snapped, immediately standing and leaning over the desk. _

_Bulma pulled back her arm and frowned, "Look lady, I am just here to return it to him. I am not giving this to you, so you can sit back down. I will only return it to Vegeta Ouji." She emphasized his name as she arched her eyebrows. _

_The woman frowned and glanced to her right, which her line of vision landed upon the conference room. It was filled with men, and through the glass windows she could see the young man she had seen at the coffee shop the day before. _

"_Ah, there he is. I will wait." She smiled and slipped the card back in her pocket and made her way to one of the comfy chairs around the wide open entrance hall. _

_The lady chewed her gum obnoxiously as she rolled her eyes and sat back in her office chair, most likely getting back to work on her Facebook page, or her solitaire game. Bulma shook her head seeing the attitude, and crossed her legs carefully watching the young man through the window, which he must have felt eyes on him because those onyx orbs lifted from the table to meet hers. It caused him to slip from the room immediately after spotting her. _

_He placed his hands in his dress pants and strutted up to her with a grin upon his lips. He tilted his head to the side and let his eyes scan over her body, "Couldn't get enough of me, huh?" he chuckled seeing her jaw drop. _

"_You're so full of yourself, it's disgusting. Actually I came to return this. You left it at the coffee shop." Bulma reached into her pock and extended her arm. _

_Vegeta's eyes soften as he looked down at the object she was offering him and quickly snatched it, "No shopping spree? I know how you idiot women are." He said in a dry tone. _

_Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a dirty look, "I have my own money to spend. I don't need to steal people's credit cards to get by, plus it was you who forgot the credit card. You are lucky I was the one who found it." Her lips pursed as she popped her foot out and stuck up her nose. _

"_I hope you're not busy this Friday, because I am going to pick you up. I am taking you out." He leaned in some causing her to snap out of prissy mode. _

"_Are you asking or demanding? I see you are basically giving me no choice whether or not to go out with you," she chuckled and shook her head. _

"_Fine, if you don't want to go…I will find someone else." He shrugged and quickly turned to walk away. _

"_What! I never said I didn't want to…go." Bulma looked around trying to be cool with the situation, "you just didn't give me time answer." Bulma's bright blue eye softened. _

_Vegeta smirked, "Well what is it, woman? Yes or no?"_

"_Pick me up at eight….don't you dare be late." She roughly placed a business card in his hand and made her way out of the building, hips swaying and all. _

oOo

Bulma stepped out of the sedan that brought her to the restaurant, which her mother had made reservations at. She situated her white Armani sundress, which came down to her mid-thigh, showing off her exquisitely long creamy legs.

She glanced down and ran her fingers over the fine fabric, which was buttoned completely up and her midsection adorned with a tie, showing off her slender waist. Her hair was been cropped from its long length in her early twenties. It was shoulder length and straightened, shimmering in all its glory as the sun gleamed brightly upon her.

"There is my gorgeous daughter!" Her mother's voice shouted from the outside seating. Her hand shot into the air and waved her down. Bulma let a soft breath escape her lips.

She stepped into the restaurant and walked toward the doors to the outside. Upon the table were many different books stacked, and a beautiful glass filled with iced water.

"I am so glad you showed up, this is Ayame Fukui. She is going to help us with the wedding preparations. I was thinking that you could be married easily within a couple months…" Mrs. Briefs smiled and tapped her fingers upon the open book showing her daughter a beautifully laced bouquet of flowers. Bulma smiled and shook the woman's hand as she slid her hand over her rear, making sure the fabric of her dress was tightly under her as she sat with her ankles locked tightly together. She quickly eyed the picture and shook her head making a funny face, which her mother rewarded her with a frown and turned the page.

"A few months…mother…don't you think that is a little soon?" Bulma felt the color drain from her face.

"Bulma, are you even listening to yourself? You have been engaged for almost six years."

"Five and a half…" Bulma interjected.

"Whatever, it has been too long, and I want this to happen now. That poor Yamcha…" Mrs. Briefs pouted softly and sighed shaking her head, "He loves my Bulma dearly, it's really quite sad."

"Well, the sooner we pick some of the flower arrangement the sooner we can get our wedding. It is a small portion, but it is a start, Mrs. Briefs." Ayame smiled softly.

Bulma tuned out the soft conversing her mother and the planner were creating. Her attention was claimed by the soft flashing lights of a camera, which seemed to be coming from the front of the building. She wondered who the magazines were targeting now. She quickly turned around and pulled the edge of her sundress down.

"Bulma, are you listening?" her mother's wide blue stare was filled with annoyance.

"Yes mother, flowers…we were talking about flowers." Bulma offered a fake smile.

The blonde woman frowned and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and inhaling softly, "We were talking about how beautiful your children were going to be." Bulma's smile immediately disappeared, and she found it extremely hard to swallow.

"Please excuse me…" Bulma stood quickly almost knocking her chair completely over.

Mrs. Briefs watched her daughter quickly run to the doors and forced a smile on her lips, "Well, let's get back to the flowers shall we? Show me something that will dazzle me. I wish it to be the best wedding this city has ever seen." She took another drag of her cigarette.

…

..

.

Inside Bulma made her way around the quiet seating, trying her hardest not to disrupt the dining families and couples. She felt like she was about to lose the contents within her belly. She placed a hand over her mouth feeling that sour taste coat in inside as she hurried toward the women's room.

Bulma tripped over a lining that transitioned from carpet to tile. Her body was catapulted forward and she landed into the strong arms of a man no doubt. Her eyes slowly opened, as she forced her shaky legs to hold the weight of her body. The soft black fabric of his suit caught her attention. It was definitely an expensive designer suit if she was correct. She placed a hand over her face and began to chuckle.

"I am so sorry; I can be so clumsy at times. Please forg-" Bulma's eyes lifted, flashing the man she had rudely fallen upon a sweet smile, but as she went to finish her sentence she met a pair of emotionless black eyes.

Bulma gasped and stumbled back running toward the door, flinging it open and threw herself to her knees. Pains shot up her bent knees as they impacted with the tile floor. She placed her hands upon the stalls two walls and lost control of her stomach. Her body lurched forward, ridding itself of everything she had drank, or snacked on, which wasn't much. She felt a string of saliva dangling from her trembling lower lip and soft tears welling in her glistening blue eyes.

He was here…that was why there were paparazzi. Why didn't she even consider it? He saw her. It had been nearly six years sense she had last seen the man in person. He had his arms on her, god she couldn't leave the bathroom.

Bulma stood up and flushed the toilet, letting the back of her hand brush over her lips. She took baby steps toward the mirror and brushed her hair from her eyes. She made eye contact with her reflection and whimpered, closing her eyes slowly. She looked horrible. How could she let him see her like that? Gosh, why did she run like an idiot? She didn't want him to know he got the better of her.

_Too late…_

Bulma quickly wiped her eyes and slung the strap her purse up and over her head. She opened it and pulled out some light make-up to dab over the blotchy coloring covering her cheeks. Her eyes lifted when a woman with aqua hair and a tight fitting dress waltzed into the bathroom. Her high heels clicked over the tiles as she made her way toward the mirror.

The woman fluffed her beautiful cascading curly locks of hair. Her breasts were extremely prominent in that dress, along with those amazingly rounded hips of hers. The woman puckered her lips and applied more lipstick as she gave Bulma a side glance.

"I know you, oh my gosh!" Maron giggled ridiculously, which caused Bulma to jump and look upon her with an awkward wide eye look. Still there were no words that escape her slightly parted lips.

"Are you Bulma Briefs?" The model leaned her voluptuous hip against the counter top.

"Yes…" she said softly, licking her lower lip and finished applying her cover-up.

"I knew it, so exciting. I heard you are getting married to that handsome Lawyer, Yamcha." Maron offered her a saucy grin.

"Um, yes." Bulma nodded and offered the woman a fake smile, finally allowing herself to take in her features. She was pretty, she would give her that, but she was too giddy. What did he honestly see in her?

"Oh, is that the ring?" She snatched up Bulma's petit hand to get a better look at the rock. Bulma yanked it back.

"Yes, that is the ring. Please excuse me…" she whispered.

"Oh sure, nice to meet you Bulma Briefs," she giggled and flipped her hair.

Bulma needed to get out of the bathroom before she clocked that woman in-between the eyes for touching her with those…those hands, which she used to touch... Bulma shuddered and dismissed the thought immediately. Bulma face had a clear look of disgust upon it.

She ran a hand through her newly fixed hair and took a step out, looking around the restaurant before deeming it safe and taking a step out into the dining area.

"Don't fall again, clumsy woman." That deep voice pierced her ears, and caused her to pause.

Bulma shifted her gaze and looked over her shoulder to see him leaning up against the wall, most likely waiting for that obnoxious woman of his.

"I won't fall…and I am not clumsy. I just…" she paused and gripped the thin strap of her purse.

"Didn't see the bump, got it." He rolled his eyes and shifted his blank stare toward the restroom door.

She turned slightly and watched him a moment, completely lost for words. What should she say now? Should she say something nice? Yes, that was it, she should say something nice.

"Um…congratulations on your marriage, I am happy for you…" she swallowed down the pain.

Those soul piercing eyes of his narrowed slightly and looked her frame over quickly, before his lip quirked up in a grin, "Really? You're happy for me?" Vegeta raise a brow.

"Yes, I am happy for you…see you…" she shot up a hand hesitantly before turning around and slowly making her way to the doors, which of course she was rewarded with a scolding from her mother.

"Where on earth were you?" Mrs. Briefs asked placing a hand around her cool glass of water and looked her daughter over carefully.

"Oh, I just reapplied my make-up. Sorry about that, now show me what you like so far, mom." Bulma smiled softly, shifted her gaze over her shoulder just barley to see him being dragged off by his…._wife_.

oOo

Alright, so this is the first official chapter of this story. I hope you like it so far, I wish to thank those of you who have reviewed my story, also for all the favorites and the alerts. It really makes me happy!

Please remember to leave a review. It really would mean a lot to me.

Mallie-3


	3. Chapter Two

I'll Remember

_Chapter 2_

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. As other fan fiction writers have done plenty of times before me, I am simply barrowing the characters and playing with them.

Authors Note: Hi everyone, I am sorry if I offend anyone with this author's note, and I apologize now in advance. I would like to point out a few things now so there are no more surprises in the future. Some of the Dragon Ball Z characters will be OOC! Surprise! That is the beauty of fan fictions! Also, Trunks was not killed, and if I choose to bring a child up in this fiction (which I hadn't planned on) Trunks obviously would be the first child to be born ALIVE. If you do not like OOC at all, (like Mrs. Breifs and Dr. Briefs) please do not read my fiction if you are uncomfortable with it. I do not wish to distort your view of the characters you know and love. That being said, please know that I am the author of this particular fiction, and therefore I am going to write it how I see it happening.

With that small little rant out of the way, thank you for the reviews. They all put a huge smile on my face.

Ps. I hate Maron, sorry for all those who like her, but she annoys me. Unfortunately, I had to choose someone for Vegeta. But have no fear this is a B/V and they will get together! I am basing this story off of a song called "Someone Like You" by Adele. Those lyrics might help you with understanding the story line a little better.

Alright…I'm done…with that being said, and after scaring away some of my readers, please enjoy. ^_^

oOo

_Sunday…_

Bulma sat upon her comfy cushions of her couch and had her legs tightly pulled into her chest. She chewed nervously on the inside of her cheek as she watched the sky from her large spanning windows, which the curtains were pulled completely aside letting the late afternoon sun fill her penthouse with golden light and spanning shadows.

Two weeks had passed since that interesting moment at the restaurant. She was still processing the events. What shocked her most was actually being in front of him, looking upon his handsome face, and being in his arms. She was still disappointed in herself for the way she had reacted the moment she lifted her eyes, which immediately fell upon that emotionless face of his. She ran to the bathroom and like a pathetic fool, threw up in the toilet.

_I am happy for you…_

That was the only thing she could possibly say to the man she hadn't seen in nearly six years. I am happy for you?

_Really Bulma could you sound any more ridiculous?_

The look upon his face as those words finally escaped her lips was priceless. She wasn't at all surprised that he shot her a funny look. She shook her head, burying her hands deep in her light blue locks of hair as she placed her head between her knees.

That night Bulma called Yamcha and told him to stay at his apartments, because she needed alone time. She insisted it was because she needed to plan for the wedding, but she had barely looked at the flower displays her mother had picked out, and had yet to choose the one she liked. For now they were collecting dust under her living room coffee table.

Her hand clenched tighter, as she allowed her eyes to shift to large rock upon her ring finger, which was shimmering in the sun light. She let her hand ease up, and flattened it. She held it out and inspected the jewel carefully. Bulma snorted and pulled the ridiculous thing from her thin fingers. She clutched a tight fist around the ring, holding back the strong urge to chuck it across her living room and pray that it would never be found again. She hated what it symbolized. Not to mention _she_ had her filthy hands upon it.

Bulma still couldn't believe how obnoxiously open that woman of his was. To come up to her and grab her hand, speaking to her like she knew who she was. Well, technically many people knew of her, but she wasn't close with her. She obviously didn't know about the relationship she had with her new husband. If she did she was almost positive she wouldn't have received the innocent conversation she was trying so desperately for.

Bulma pushed up from the couch as she heard the soft chimes of her cell coming from the kitchen counter. The touch screen lit up brightly and was slowly moving across the table top because of the strong vibrations caused by each ring. She reached out and slid her finger over the clear screen, answering the phone call.

"Yes, mother…" Bulma said completely unenthused.

"Well, good afternoon my lovely daughter, have you decided upon the bouquet you want yet? Have you seen that beautiful arrangement that is meant for the isle? Oh, they are just splendid. If only you would pick the colors you want for the bridesmaid's dresses…no rush of course sweet heart." Bulma's ear was filled with laughter.

"Yes, they are quite fabulous. I still haven't decided…because…I want this wedding to be perfect." Bulma lied right through her teeth, which caused her jaw to clench tightly together. She was so glad her mother was not having this conversation with her in person.

"Oh Bulma dear, I am so glad you are coming around. Even though I am rather sad you haven't decided on the flowers, the point of my call was to remind you of the appointment we have at _The Icing_ at twelve PM sharp on Tuesday. We are going to have a look at cake designs and try some of the delicious cake flavors. The owner is completely closing down her shop for two hours just for us, isn't that lovely of her? Your Cousin Donna's cake was designed by her, do you remember?" Her mother rambled, which honestly cake wasn't on her mind. It was that moment from the other day. Why did it haunt her so much?

"So, we are meeting on Tuesday at twelve PM in _The Icing_? I got it, mother. I will be there. You really are dead set on getting this wedding planned in a couple months aren't you?" Bulma frowned deeply; growing rather agitated with her mother's persistent behavior.

There was a long pause before Mrs. Briefs decided to answer her daughter, "Bulma, I want you to marry that boy. You have kept him waiting long enough." The older woman's tone had dropped a few levels, "Your father is starting to become impatient with you. You know how he can get. I am sure you have spoken with him not too long ago regarding your marriage, hm?" she asked her.

"I will be there. You don't have to worry mother, you will get your damn wedding. I have learned long ago this isn't about my happiness, but yours and fathers." With that Bulma ended the phone call and roughly dropped her cell to the counter. It would only be a matter of time before her mother would be calling back, leaving her message after message about how terrible of a daughter she was. Honestly she was done hearing it. There was nothing more to say.

They knew what they were doing. They wanted her to marry for political reasons. This wasn't about love, but about money and stability. Stability was great when it came to family, but she also believed in love, and that was something she was lacking in her relationship.

Bulma scrubbed her hands over her face a few times and looked up at the clock. It was nearly four PM. Glancing over her shoulder at the books that were laying under her coffee table, she let the thought of looking at them roll around in her mind. What better way to look at those god forsaken things, then to sit down at a coffee shop and enjoy a nice warm mocha, which would also offer her a nice jolt of energy.

Could she go there, the coffee shop that she hadn't visited in about six years? The Coffee shop that she had completely avoided because of memories that never ceased to haunt her.

_Come on Bulma…_

She needed to get over it at some point. Bulma walked over to the coffee table and bent down, gripping the catalogues in her hands, "What the hell…?" she whispered.

Bulma walked to her kitchen table to pull her purse from the back of the chair and slip it over her shoulder. She fumbled for her penthouse key, slipped on her shoes, and headed for the door.

oOo

"_That was a terrible movie…" Bulma chuckled softly and gripped the cool can of beer tightly in her hand, pulling back the tab, which caused a loud popping sound and took a small sip. _

"_Yea wasn't anything special since it was like any other romance movie, but there were some good parts in it I guess…like the end." Vegeta said in a soft tone, watching her carefully cup the beer in her hands, "You like beer?" he asked raising a brow. _

_Bulma took a slightly bigger drink, which caused her to cough instead, "Um, yea beer is alright. I usually drink wine though, but that was only with dinner." Bulma shifted her gaze upon him, offering him an innocent smile, "So…I am still shocked you actually agreed to the chick flick," Bulma chuckled seeing him shake his head. _

"_Yea, well consider yourself lucky. I don't usually do that." Vegeta pointed at her, leaning back in the grass upon his elbows as he tipped back the can to take a few swigs. _

"_Well, I am glad I was that one lucky girl." Bulma smiled, "I had fun…I think that was the most fun I have had in a long time…" Bulma smiled softly, feeling a blush form upon her cheeks. _

"_Woman, if this is the most fun you have had in a long time, I feel sorry for you. You parents didn't shelter you as a child did they?" Vegeta quirked an eyebrow, watching her annoyed features as soon as those words left his mouth. _

"_I was not sheltered, asshole. My parents wanted me to be brought up a certain way…" Bulma's voice trailed off, but Vegeta then responded with a burst of laughter. His head was thrown back and he was not making eye contact with her, which pissed her off more. _

"_Yes…you're spoiled…" Vegeta ceased his laughter and watched the blue haired woman a moment, "It's alright. I was too. When you are born into a family with tons of money, there are no limits. They give their children everything they want, and well I wouldn't change my life. I am glad I am going to take over my father's business. I will run it and be one of the wealthiest business owners in the world." He looked Bulma over and smirked, knowing just the right buttons to push. _

"_Wow, cocky like always. Just when I thought you had just an ounce of good in your, you end it with more cockiness." Bulma chuckled, "As for you being the wealthiest…I am afraid you will have some serious competition. I am taking over my father's business. I won't make it easy for you Mr. Ouji." Bulma extended her index finger, letting it glide up the front of his chest._

_Vegeta smirked and watched the finger tracing over the front of his simple polo shirt. He cocked an eyebrow and gripped her wrist, "You know we could be partners…" he gave her wrist a quick yank, which closed the distance between their bodies. _

_Bulma sucked in a soft breath feeling his face just inches from hers. Her blue eyes slowly lowered, looking down at those well shaped lips of his, which were always in some sort of cocky expression, "My father would never allow that…don't be silly." Bulma forced a smile upon her lips, shifting her head and pulled away from him slightly. _

"_Bulma…" he finally said reaching out to grip her chin. His expression softened slightly as he looked her in the eyes. _

"_W-what?" Bulma asked softly allowing her eyes to be penetrated by those black orbs of his. _

"_You never told me your favorite part of the movie…" he said softly, allowing his lips to brush over the soft pink swells of her mouth. _

_Bulma's lips parted a little wider feeling the soft brush of his warm mouth, causing her eyes to close, "I have…to agree with…you." She said, feeling completely breathless. _

"_About?" he inquired, tracing the pad of his thumb over her jaw line. _

"_The end…" Bulma answered quicker this time, letting her lips close as his thumb traced the curve of her lips. _

"_Why?" he leaned in, allowing his heated breath to caress over her moistened lips._

"_Because they lived happily ever after…" she replied._

_Vegeta then cupped her face with both hands, tilting her head back and pressing his lips fully to hers and pulling her lush body upon his as he let his tongue push past her lips. _

…

..

.

Bulma stumbled to the side after being hit roughly in the shoulder by a passerby, which immediately caused the memory of her past to fade quickly. She blinked a few times, taking her eyes away from the large sign just above her favorite coffee shop.

Six years since she had stepped foot within this building, which it was because of the memories this place held. There were a lot of places she refused to go because of the memories. No matter, she was going to act like an adult and get over the childish tendencies. She would face her fears and just go. It couldn't be that bad.

Bulma stepped in, which signaled a small bell to chime throughout the small cozy coffee shop. A woman came from the back and offered her a kind smile.

"Welcome to 'The Bean', I can help you whenever you're ready." She said in a happy tone.

Bulma offered her a smile and clutched her purse tightly to her side, "Can I get a Caramel mocha, please. Make sure there is extra whipped cream on top." She smiled and pulled out her wallet, handing the cashier her card.

"Not a problem, it should be up in just a moment." The woman smiled and offered her card back along with a receipt.

Bulma looked around taking in the atmosphere, which was so familiar yet so different. They had repainted the walls, added knew light fixtures, coffee artwork, and even a new menus. She was quite happy they had added more seating, which looked more comfortable.

Bulma took a seat upon a red chair with plush cushions and large arm rests. She smiled happily, placing the catalogs in her lap. She began to turn the pages, circling things she found beautiful, or just interesting to look at. She didn't want the typical wedding. She wanted a nice wedding, but something that she could make her own. If only she was actually getting married because she wanted to, this process would be a lot easier.

"Miss, your mocha is ready." She smiled over the high counters, placing a heat resistant slip around the disposable coffee cup and sliding it closer to the edge. Bulma stood up and cupped the warm coffee in her hands, taking a small sip being careful not to burn the tip of her tongue. She sat back in her chair and set the coffee upon the small end table close to her chair. Her attention was captured by the magazine that was placed carelessly upon the table top. It was a swimsuit magazine, and on the cover was none other than Maron.

There she was kneeling in the sand showing off those voluptuous curves of hers. What was she wearing? A bathing suit, that couldn't be right. Bulma lifted it in her hand and flipped through the magazine getting to the couple of pages, which had an interview and even more seductive pictures that practically left nothing to the imagination. Lord, what did he see in this floozy? Bulma rolled her eyes and chuckled softly to herself, gripping her coffee cup and taking a sip.

The soft chime alerted her that another customer had walked in, but she couldn't keep her eyes from the interview, which within it she spoke about her relationship. Maron seemed to have no decency when speaking about herself, which was about everything from her favorite food to her favorite sex position.

"What a sorry excuse for a woman…ugh," Bulma tossed the magazine to the side.

Her eyes shifted to the counter to see a man wearing a black Gucci suit. His hands were in his pockets, and his eyes were searching the menu as he waited for his coffee to be prepared. Bulma's eyes nearly bulged out their sockets when her line of vision fell upon that perfectly chiseled jawline, and the black ebony locks of hair that shot straight up in a flame style. She gasped softly and fumbled for the magazine, which she clutched in her hand. She pulled it up close to her face, hiding from him as she pretended to be flipping through the pages.

Then it donned on her, she was looking through a magazine with his wife plastered upon the front cover. She growled and threw it over her shoulder and stood up to fumble though the other magazines, which were placed in a wooden bin just feet from her chair.

_Please don't see me…please don't see me…_

"Well, well, I didn't expect to see you here…" an amused voice said from behind her.

Just as soon as that voice hit her ears her body instantly shut down and tightened up in shock. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips, trying to maintain her composure.

_Shit…he saw me…_

Bulma turned slowly, letting the magazines slip from her grasp. She glanced over her shoulder, forcing herself to look shocked.

"Oh, hi…yes well I didn't expect to see …you here either…" Bulma said awkwardly, brushing some of her loose hair behind her ear. She glanced down at her attire and softly cursed under her breath.

_Sweat pants and a sweat shirt, really Bulma?_

Bulma allowed her eyes to quickly take in his stunning appearance, which he looked absolutely fabulous in that suit. He finally had his coffee and he was walking to the chair that was planted next to the chair she had already claimed as her own.

"Do you mind?" he asked her before sitting upon the cushion, and sipping from his cup.

"No, not at all," she said softly, sitting down as well and clutching the flower catalogues, which had been knocked out of her lap because of her brief moment of hysteria.

There was nothing said, after he sat down and got comfortable and she surely wasn't about to strike up a conversation. Bulma tried to concentrate on the arrangements, circling with her pen and jotting down her own notes on coloring and decorations for added flavor. Taking a deep breath she let her head drop to the side, which was casually supported by her thumb and index finger. She glanced up a brief moment only to have those soul piercing eyes watching her every move. Bulma quickly looked down and felt a blush form upon her cheeks, which made it stand out more when she lowered her head to hide the pink hue forming over her pale cheeks.

"You haven't changed…" he teased leaning forward in his chair.

Bulma shot her eyes up, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You blush like a young girl, just like you used to. It is quite interesting. I thought after all these years you would have…grown up a bit more." He placed the rim of his cup to his lips.

Bulma's eyes narrowed, "Well, at least I haven't changed; too bad I can't say the same for you. You look like you have aged ten years." She shot back, which she didn't mean a word of it.

Vegeta placed a hand to his chest as a loud chuckle escaped his lips, "I didn't mean to offend you…you always had a temper." He smirked and continued to watch her.

"Yes, and you always knew how to push my buttons." She glared at him, "and you can stop staring, has anyone ever told you that it's rude?" she blinked a few times and situated herself.

"Preparing for the big day, huh? Yamcha Ichihara, the _great_ lawyer…" Vegeta said sarcastically and shook his head.

"Yes, I am preparing for my wedding, as for my husband to be…what is wrong with him? He is a wonderful lawyer. I find him very interesting, reliable, and handsome." She shot back, flipping her hair.

_Lies…_

_They were lies…did he know?_

"Well, I think there are plenty of better men out there?" he raised a brow and set his coffee down, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bulma glanced up, "I happen to care a lot for Yamcha, and I couldn't think of anyone better as a husband." She said defending herself to the very end even though it was a huge lie.

After a few moments of silence, he dropped a bomb.

"You care for him, but do you love him?" his dark eyes widened slightly as if taunting her.

"What kind of a question is that? I am marrying him aren't I?" Bulma said harshly.

"Alright, so answer my question. Do you love him?" he prodded once more adding on the grand finale, "Or is this your father's doing?"

She sucked in a harsh breath feeling an overwhelming sense of anxiety hit her head on.

_You disgust me. You let __**daddy **__influence you that much?_

Those words echoed through her mind and burned her very soul like a blazing wild fire. She shot up and slung her purse strap over her shoulder comfortably. Her eyes immediately filled with tears as her emotions took control. She shifted her eyes toward him and pursed her lips tightly.

"Fuck you, Vegeta." She shot at him before walking quickly for the exit. She stepped outside feeling her tears threating to seep over the lashes and stream down her cheeks.

"Bulma…" a voice called to her, which right then she knew he was coming after her.

Bulma started to jog away as she heard him coming up quickly on her, but it was too late. His large hand closed around her upper arm and yanked her back. Bulma violently lashed around and swung at him.

"What is your problem? I haven't spoken to you in nearly six years… May I remind you that you told me to leave you alone." she sneered and took a few steps back, which Vegeta immediately help up his hands and kept a calm expression upon his features.

"Woman, I didn't mean for you to think the question was a personal attack." He said softly, "I was just curious…"

"Why? You haven't been curious about me for the past six year! Six years, Vegeta…" her voice softened near the end.

"I know…it has been a long time, I was just shocked to see you. I figured we both had grown up some since the last time we spoke. I figured I could speak to you like normal adults do, but obviously not." His frown deepened.

"You were teasing me," she whispered, pausing a moment to watch the expression on his face, which gave away his intensions, "Fine…let me ask you something." She said as she moved out of the way for those who were walking down the side walk.

"Fine…ask." He moved to the side of the building, standing right in front of her, looking down upon her small frame.

"Do you love Maron?" she asked softly, tilting her head back and looking him straight in the eye.

His dark eyes shifted over her face, as if studying her a moment. He hadn't answered, and he was standing there as if trying to figure out what to say to her. The seconds went by without an answer and finally he spoke.

"I care for her, but I don't love her…" he admitted.

Bulma chuckled softly, "I see, so were you teasing me because you aren't happy with your relationship? Is that how you make yourself feel better? Let me guess you tell her you love her..." she said giving him a look of disgust.

"I was just asking, but you clearly can't handle a simple question. It obviously bothers you because any normal person wouldn't have reacted in the way you just did…" he pointed out.

Bulma looked down and crossed her arms tightly over her chest, "Don't you have to get back to your wife?" she said letting a soft breath escape her nose.

"No, she is out of the country on a photo-shoot. She won't be back for a couple weeks." He said plainly, shrugging his shoulders. He shifted his eyes back in her direction, "So, are you going to answer my question?"

Bulma lifted her eyes, "It was nice seeing you. I need to go…" she said turned from him and walking in the opposite direction leaving him completely alone on the side of the building. He watched her make her way down the sidewalk until she disappeared out of sight.

oOo

_Her eyes fluttered open as she felt a rough fingertip caress down the length of her nose. Bulma smiled softly and stretched her limbs. Her body felt well relaxed even though there was a dull aching between her thighs. She rolled to her side, only to feel his warm lips upon her shoulder, nipping gently. _

"_Woman…" he whispered in her ear, placing a soft kiss upon it. _

"_Mmm…" she replied shifting slightly to look upon his handsome face. _

"_How are you feeling?" he asked running a hand over the naked flesh of her flat stomach, causing her muscles to tense. _

"_I feel…very good actually." Bulma blushed remembering the events that occurred the night before. _

_They had gone out in celebration of her twenty-first birthday. He got her a few drinks, had dinner and he surprised her with a Tiffany's bracelet, which she fell in love with then and there. Her whole evening with him was wonderful. It was one of the best birthday's she had. She spent it with the man she…_

_Loved…_

_She had given up her virginity to him that night. He had been sweet and very slow with her. He took pleasure in her body, but also showed her the pleasure he could give to her in return. _

_Those hands…_

_That tongue..._

_His…_

_Bulma looked down her slim body to see he settled between her parted thighs. His hands gripped her wrists and placed them over her head and slowly grinded his lower half against her core, stimulating her. _

_Bulma closed her eyes, feeling waves of pleasure ripple through her body. Her lips parted allowing a soft sensual moan escape her swollen lips. _

"_Bulma…" he whispered against her lips. _

"_What?" she whispered back. _

"_Bulma…" he said again, which caused her eyes to open in confusion. _

…

_.._

_._

"Bulma…" Mrs. Briefs knocked on her daughter's office door, causing her daughter to jump.

Bulma blinked a few times and straighten her blouse. She lifted her eyes toward her mother and smiled, "Hi mother," she said in a mono tone.

"Oh goodness, you weren't sleeping were you?" her mother clicked her tongue and walked around her daughter's office inspecting each plant, curtain, and piece of furniture. She had a Prada bag in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Mom, you can't smoke in here…and what are you doing? We don't have to meet until tomorrow." Bulma began to flip through some of the papers upon her desk.

"Does it look like I care if I can or cannot smoke in here?" she pursed her lips, looking her daughter over, "Bulma fix your hair…you look like an absolute mess." she replied with a look of annoyance upon her features.

Bulma reached up and ran her fingers over the flips of hair, which had most likely been tussled around when she fell asleep upon her desk. She glared at her mother, "Mom, I have a lot of work to do."

Mrs. Briefs chuckled softly, "Yes obviously…" she walked to the office door, "I was just stopping by to say hello, I am meeting your father for lunch, would you like to come?" she asked her daughter who was now standing.

"No thanks mom, I am not hungry. I will eat later. I will see daddy later as well. Have a good time," she smiled and closed the office door behind her, glad to see her mother only stopped in and didn't insist on talking about everything she bought on her outing. She hated when she was in those moods, and of course Bulma was forced to listen.

By the time she got down with a few documents she was going over it was nearly 2 pm. Bulma then finally left for lunch, she had been cooped up in her office all day looking over paperwork for the company. There were business meetings she was preparing for in the near future and as of late it seemed that she was up to her eyeballs in work.

She grabbed a sandwich from her favorite mom and pop store not too far from the office building. It was close enough to walk, and she actually enjoyed getting a little fresh air on her lunch breaks. It helped her clear her mind, and lately she was doing a lot of mind clearing.

How did that happen? Not seeing him in six years, and now she had ran into him on two different occasions. Of course the second meeting was a complete failure. He most likely hated her even more than he did before. She honestly felt terrible for speaking to him the way she did.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of Ouji Corporation, which was located not far from Capsule Corporation. She took in a slow shaky breath and approached the front doors.

The inside had not changed a bit since she had last been inside, which had been a very long time. There was new furniture, but barely anything had changed. There was a new receptionist that much she could tell.

"I am sorry to bother you, but can you point me to the office of the vice president? I don't have an appointment, but I am an…old friend of his." She tried to explain.

"You are Bulma Briefs aren't you?" the young woman smiled and looked her over.

Bulma put an index finger to her lips and nodded, "Yes, but I need to speak to him regarding…business." She tried to make up something. That was the last thing she needed was for the newspapers to be all over her case about being seen with . That would be a terrible mess.

"Not a problem Miss. Briefs. Let me check, one second." The woman dialed a number on the dial pad and waited patiently for someone to pick up, "Mr. Ouji there is a woman here to see you. Bulma Briefs I believe it is…oh…ok…sure I will send…ok…I'll send her up." She smiled and hung up, "He is on the top floor. Once out of the elevator walk all the way down, make a left and there will be double doors at the end of the hall way. You can't miss it. There are only two offices up there, which the other belongs to his father. Just remember to turn left." She nodded and smiled at the blue haired woman.

"Thank you…" she chuckled and made her way to the elevator.

Of course she followed the extremely simple directions and stepped out of the elevator doors and walked up to the double doors located at the end of the small piece of hallway, just after her left turn. Bulma raised a hand to knock, but he had already opened the door and motioned her in.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, shooting her a look of confusion, "Do you want to get us in trouble? The newspapers would be crawling over Capsule Corp, and fly up my ass if anyone were to catch wind that you were here." He growled and ran a hand in a nervous motion through his ebony locks.

"First I wish to apologize for my rude behavior the other day. Secondly, the answer is…no," she said softly, gripping the strap of her purse.

"What?" his eyebrows knitted together slightly.

"You asked for an answer and I have given it to you…" she said softly, "That answer is, no, I do not love him."

oOo

Thank-you for reading, now remember to review!

Mallie-3


	4. Chapter Three

I'll Remember

_Chapter 3_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. _

_Author's Note:__ Thank you for all the kind reviews. I also wish to thank all the favorites and alerts that were added. It truly inspires me to write more. I do this for my readers._

_Listening to:__ Oh What a Night by: Four Seasons_

oOo

_"First I wish to apologize for my rude behavior the other day. Secondly, the answer is…no," she said softly, gripping the strap of her purse._

_"What?" his eyebrows knitted together slightly._

_"You asked for an answer and I have given it to you…" she said softly, "That answer is, no, I do not love him."_

Vegeta backed up and sat at the edge of his desk. His eyes regarded her quickly. Her hair was straight and just about shoulder length and the dress she wore was not too tight, but was enough to define the soft curves of her body. He blinked a few times and gripped the edge of his desk a little tighter.

"This is why you have come? To tell me you didn't love your fiancé?" Vegeta replied in a bland tone, which caused Bulma's cheeks to instantly turn a shade of pink.

"I-I…well I guess so. But I also came to apologize, which I just did. I felt terrible for how I treated you at the coffee shop. It was uncalled for." Bulma gripped her purse and bounced a little in her stationary position. She began to chuckle and placed a hand over her face, "It was really silly to come here, wasn't it?" Bulma felt tears of embarrassment well in her eyes seeing he wasn't responding, and only offered her an annoyed glance.

"I'm sorry, I should be leaving…" Bulma turned and rushed to the door. She gripped the handle and quickly disappeared.

Vegeta heard the soft click of the door and slowly stood up, making his way around the table. He slowly lowered himself into his large office chair and leaned back. Vegeta slowly turned the chair to get a good view of the city. His dark eyes shifted slowly, watching the traffic from the top floor and allowing his thoughts to take him.

_What happened to them? They had been so good at one time…_

_Six years is a long time…_

…

..

.

_Vegeta sat just outside his parked car near the lake. The sounds of the crickets and frogs echoed across the small body of water, which sounded to him like they were creating some sort of music. He lifted his wrist to check the time. It was already 9:10pm. The woman was late once again. Vegeta grinned and straightened his back, leaning his forearms upon his knees. _

_**Finally here, hm?**_

_He grinned hearing her soft footsteps from behind. He couldn't help but find it entertaining each time she tried to sneak up on him, but he allowed her each and every time. Just then he felt a pair of cool hands slip over his eyes and her legs press against his back. Her soft tendrils of hair caressed the back of his neck as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his ear. _

"_Give me your money…" she replied in forced deep voice, only to begin to chuckle just moments after. _

"_Woman…you are late…" he growled softly and then felt her soft finger tips slide from his face, offering him a sweet smile. _

"_Oh, stop being sassy. I had to finish my homework. I have been putting it off, and I didn't want to be interrupted while I was with you. I think you can understand, Mr. Ouji." She let out a squeal of excitement when he completely took her legs out from under her and swung her body around so she was lying between his thighs. _

_Bulma leaned back and lifted her gaze up to meet his mesmerizingly dark eyes, "What would your father say if he knew who you had been spending every moment with these past few months?" she chuckled softly. _

_Vegeta leaned back, gripping the soft blades of grass between his fingers as he looked to the sky, "He would most likely threat me," he huffed and shook his head, "He is a controlling old man, but he cannot tell me how to live my life, or who I can and cannot see. He needs me and he knows it." He replied, which caused a smile to grace Bulma's pink lips. _

"_I wish I could say the same. I don't want to upset my father. I know what he is capable of doing." Bulma snuggled close to his extended thigh. _

"_You can't let them run your life. Being an heiress doesn't make you a slave to your family. There are always ways around it." Vegeta reached down, to brush his rough finger tips over her exposed neck, creating tingles to ripple throughout her body. Bulma closed her eyes and sighed softly, arching her back. _

_Vegeta gripped her arm and yanked her body up; laying her over his chest so she was able to look down at his face. His fingers gripped tightly in her blue locks of hair, allowing his thumb to caress over her jawline, "What if your father asked you to stop seeing me?" Bulma finally whispered watching his dark features tighten, as if he were having a hard time responding. _

"_I would tell him to fuck off," Vegeta chuckled, gripping the back of her neck tighter and capturing her lips in a smoldering kiss. _

_Bulma moaned against his lips, grinding herself against him, "What would you do if your family asked you to never see me again?" Vegeta raised a dark eyebrow, stripping his features completely of emotion. _

"_I would tell them…I am sorry, but he is just far too amusing for me to let go." Bulma smiled sweetly leaning down to kiss him, running her spanning hands over the lean muscles of his chest. _

_Vegeta moaned against her ear, "I want you woman…." He growled and nipped her earlobe. _

…

_.._

_._

Vegeta blinked shaking the memory. He wanted her that night, but she wouldn't let him have her. She didn't let him have her until the night of her birthday, and it was worth the wait. He couldn't help but grin at the memory.

_He missed her…_

His features darkened as he remembered more. That night she had said she would never let her family get between them. How wrong she was.

He pursed his lips tightly together and pushed up from his chair, leaning over his desk and gripped the phone, dialing a few digits to get the secretary on the main floor.

"Tell me, is Miss. Briefs on the main floor? Small woman, blue hair…" he leaned into the table with his ear pressed tightly to the speaker of the phone.

"Um, yes sir…she just made her way out the front…" the woman was immediately cut off.

"Stop her, go after her now!" He yelled into the phone. His eyes shifted, listening to the shouts of the Ouji Corp secretary.

He rubbing his face with his hand and angrily shoved the phone back into place, hanging up on the girl. He made his way to his office door and jogged to the elevator, hoping the girl was able to get to her in time.

oOo

"Miss. Briefs, Miss Briefs please stop!" a small woman caught her attention, which Bulma turned to see her running toward her in high heels and nearly falling in the process to catch up with her.

Bulma paused and clutched the purse tightly to her side, letting her eyes shift around seeing the passerby's stare her done. She was rather embarrassed being called out in public like this, so to keep the girl's voice down she slowly made her way toward her. She waved and smiled, letting her know she saw her.

"I'm sorry, what is it you need?" Bulma looked the girl over quickly noticing she was gasping for breath. The girl had her hands on her knees and finally after catching her breath she noticed that she was nearly a block away from Ouji Corp, "Did you just run a block in heels?" Bulma covered her mouth casually, trying to hide the grin underneath it.

"Mr. Ou…Mr. Ouji…told me…to find you…so…I did." She said breathlessly, keeping her eyes upon the blue haired woman before her.

"Um, I am not sure if that is such a great idea." Bulma ran a hand through her hair, pulling her bangs from her eyes.

"Oh please, he will be so angry if I come back empty handed. You don't have to stay long. But please I beg you to at least tell him to his face." The girl stumbled a bit on her heels, finally getting control of her wobbling ankles and standing straight as the crowds of people roughly walked past them, shooting annoyed glances.

"Fine, let's not keep him waiting. Can you walk?" she asked grabbing the girl by the arm and helped her back toward the large skyscraper, "You know running it heels isn't that smart. You are going to have terrible blisters." Bulma chuckled softly.

The girl chuckled and nodded, "Well, Mr. Ouji practically yelled at me through the phone to get you…" she took in a deep breath, running a hand through her windblown hair.

Bulma blinked a few times, causing her eyes to narrow in confusion. If he wanted her to come back, why did it take him to long? She didn't answer the girl, just kept to herself the short walk back to the building only to have him waiting by the front entrance watching them enter.

As they made their way through the front doors, Vegeta turned and started to walk toward the elevator with his hands buried deep in his pockets. He didn't glance over his shoulder at her, nor did he speak to her. Bulma knew he wanted her here, so the only thing she figured was to follow him. Most likely to keep from gaining unwanted attention.

Bulma swallowed hard and slowly made her way in the direction he had walking in and followed him to the elevators. He allowed a few of his employee's to enter an empty elevator and waited for the other doors to open on the opposite side, so they may enter it alone. He took a large step, entering and allowing Bulma to follow. The doors slid shut and more silence followed.

Bulma cleared her throat and gave him a side glance chew her lower lip nervously. Surely he didn't mean to call her back just to stand in silence.

"You call me back here just to stand in silence and stare?" she asked, growing rather irritated.

"Hm…" he grunted, keeping his hands in his pockets and stepping out of the elevator as soon as they arrived at their destination.

"Well?" Bulma asked following him to his office. He opened the door and held out a hand, allowing her to enter first. Bulma stepped in, taking in the atmosphere once again before turning and throwing her arms up. Vegeta quickly locked the door as he took a few steps in.

"What do you want, Vegeta?" she asked seeing his dark eyes shifting over her petit frame.

"Is this a game to you, because to be quite honest I am getting a little pissed off? I am technically supposed to be on lunch, and I am due back right now." Bulma shifted her eyes to her wrist watch nervously. Her blue eyes lifted up momentarily to see his blank expression.

"Damn it Vegeta, I already apologized to you once and I am not explaining to you why I came. I don't even know why I am here right now." She placed her hands upon her hips, "You know what? This was a bad idea…I am leaving." Bulma took a step forward moving around him.

Bulma gasped seeing his quick movements at the corner of her eye. His arm shot out a hand as she walked past to grip her wrist tightly. His body moved with hers forcing her roughly against the wall. Vegeta's mouth was just inches from hers, allowing her to feel his warm breath caress over her flesh.

"You're not going anywhere…" he breathed lifting one hand upward so it could glide over the flesh of her neck, gripping her throat softly. He carefully placed a hand upon her hip, pressing it to the wall tightly.

"Vegeta…" she whispered, feeling her eyes widen as his other hand caressed down further and gripped the hem of her dress, hitching it up so his hand could roam over the silky flesh of her tightly clamped thighs.

"What are you doing?" she whispered feeling his lips brush over hers, gasping as the tip of his moist tongue briefly swiped out to taste her lower lip. A low rumble in his throat caused Bulma to whimper softly.

"You know you want this just as much as I do…" Vegeta shifted his face to whisper harshly into her ear, "I couldn't stop thinking about you since the day at the restaurant…I don't know what sparked my interest…" he admitted and then used his knee to part her thighs, allowing his fingers to slide up between them, caressing over the cotton fabric of her panties.

"Vegeta…you can't…we can't. I am going to be married….your…" she felt her words completely lost as he pressed his heated mouth against her swollen lips, causing her to arch up against him.

_Bulma…what are you doing?_

"Married…I know, but like we both admitted something, remember? We don't love our significant others. Why can't we at least enjoy this moment…enjoy a moment we actually want to happen. Don't tell me you don't want me woman…." He growled, ravaging her exposed throat.

Bulma's hand's immediately gripping his ebony locks of hair, "It is wrong…" she said softly, thrusting her hips up against his finger that were running over her blooming core, which was unfortunately covered by a thin piece of material.

"Mm, but it could feel so right if you allow it…" he pulled her panties aside, letting his fingertips caress over the swollen bud between her nether lips. Bulma panted for breath feeling her cheeks heat as her body was racked with pleasure.

Vegeta gripped her hair tightly in his fist, kissing her breathlessly. He quickly withdrew his fingers from her panties, which he was rewarded with a whimper of protest. He yanked her from the wall and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, and gripped her round butt in both palms as he made his way toward the desk. Bulma grunted as she felt her bottom being place upon the edge of the desk and leaned back, exposing her dampened panties to his hungry eyes. Her dress was hitched to her waist and her thighs parted. Her lower lip trembled as well as her long legs. She lifted her blue orbs to see his dark eyes filled with lust.

What was going on in his mind? Six years ago he wished to never see her again, and now he had her alone in his office and was about to have his way with her upon his desk. The scary thing was she was going to allow it. Bulma closed her eyes feeling his palms sliding over her parted thighs and gripping them tightly. The sound of his belt buckle was next, but she chose to just feel the sensations he was creating with those amazing hands of his.

The knob of the door rattled, which first gained her attention. Bulma's eyes snapped open. Then a loud knock upon the door came, which gained both their attentions, "Damn it Vegeta, why are you locking your office door. Open up, I need to discuss some things with you." His father growled and knocked even louder.

Bulma gasped and began to pant, yanking down her dress and trying to get up. Vegeta growled and situated himself in his pants, which would most likely be hard to hide. He gripped her arm and shook his head, placing his index finger over his lips, hushing her immediately.

"I'm coming; I didn't even realize it was locked." He rolled his eyes and straightened his dress shirt and tie. Vegeta made his way toward the closet and opened it, allowing Bulma to enter.

"Don't move and don't make a sound. I will get him out of here. Once I leave this office, leave as quickly as you can. Will you come to me?" he asked letting his eyes roam to her face and paused at her parted lips.

"Come to you? Where am I going?" Bulma whispered.

"To my home tonight…stay with me…" he gripped her upper arm tighter. His eyes softened some as he watched her eyes, which were filling with unreadable emotions.

"Vegeta, it isn't a good idea…" she breathed pulling back into the darkness of the closet, wrapping her arms around her body.

"Woman…we need this, _**you**_ need this." He pleaded with her running his hand over her hair and gripping it, pulling her closer. His mouth caressed over hers, causing her eyes to close and her body to react just like I had in the past and just how it had just moments before.

"I don't…" she whispered, opening her heavy eyes.

"Say yes…" he breathed.

"Vegeta…" she moaned as he gripped her chin.

"Woman…don't make this hard." He growled.

"Fine…I will come to you…" she closed her eyes.

"Be there at nine." He said before closing the closet and peaking around the corner at the wiggling door knob.

Vegeta took in a deep breath, waltzing over to the door and opened it, "What do you want old man?" he growled.

His father raised a brow and walked in; glancing around his son's office as if checking to make sure nothing was out of place. Better yet to make sure no one was in here with him. His eyes shifted to the small strap of a purse peaking from behind the desk. He turned his body slowly. Vegeta Sr. focused his line of vision on his son, who was standing behind him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I have come to give you these; do you have a moment to look over them with me?" He asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Yes in a moment. I will meet you in your office. I was just about to check up on Maron. She was expecting a call from me." Vegeta slipped around his father and started to walk slowly toward his desk.

Vegeta Sr. raised a brow and then nodded, "Very well. Don't take too long. This has to be sent out today." He slowly exited his son's office, leaving his door wide open.

Vegeta lifted his eyes seeing the closet door open. He waved her out seeing his father open his own office door and close it behind him.

Bulma slipped from the closet and glanced over at him offering him a soft smile before slowly making her way toward the elevator and leaving his sight completely.

He sat back in his office chair a moment taking in all that just happened. He had completely taken advantage of the moment he had with her. What did she expect? She showed up in his life after six years and he was supposed to ignore her? Like hell he would just do that. Not to mention she showed interest in him as well, which added fuel to the fire. Damn it, why did he have to be married. He never thought he would ever see that woman, or have to deal with her again. Of course they both had their own problems, but it didn't mean they couldn't have some fun of their own.

Vegeta gripped a pen and clicked the top as he took slow deep breaths trying to contain himself. That woman was an enigma. She had completely turned his world upside down. The anger he felt toward her all those years ago had seem to have faded away. He was a grown man, a married man. Marrying was just for the sole purpose to heighten his reputation. Maron was an excellent lover, but a terrible wife and not someone he couldn't spend time with without getting annoyed.

His father was very pleased when he decided to marry. He had been seeing Maron for a few years. In other words he had met her over the years on occasion just for the amazing sex. She had money, and he had money. His father liked that, and not to mention the positive publicity it had gained the company. He father extremely pleased with that. He was married and now all he had to worry about was getting his father off his back about children.

_Children… _

That topic was not something he ever liked to discuss with his father. Thankfully Maron was so wrapped up in her modeling career that she didn't even think about it. The truth was he never wanted to have children. Even when he was young he could never picture himself as being a father figure. There was only one particular moment that he actually didn't mind the thought of having kids with. Of course that time is gone and will never come again.

_Bulma…_

The woman's flustered face passed through his mind, her flushed cheeks and her arching back, not to mention the feel of her heated core. She was the prefect image to him, but no longer available as anything else but a physical thing. She knew that and so did he, but why not have fun with it?

Vegeta stood up and walked toward his open office door. Glancing toward his father's office and frowned.

oOo

Bulma was breathing heavily as she walked quickly down the crowded sidewalk. She ran her hand over her blue locks, combing her fingers through it frantically; making sure every strand was in place.

_Gods please make sure my father isn't waiting for me…better yet, make sure no one bothers me at all…_

Bulma's thoughts were going wild as she finally made it to the front doors of Capsule Corporation.

"Welcome back Miss. Briefs." A blond receptionist said happily.

"Thank you, Grace." She offered her a smile and smoother her hands over her dress. Bulma paused a moment seeing something was missing. Her purse was not on her shoulder.

She slowly made a small circle reliving the passion filled moments in Vegeta's office and felt the blood drain from her face. She had forgotten her purse in his office. Bulma cursed softly and sped up her pace toward the elevators.

Bulma bumped open her office door and flipped on the lights. She let out a loud scream seeing her mother sitting in one of the chairs placed in front of her desk.

"Damn it mother, what the hell are you doing?" she growled and stomped her foot.

"I should ask you the same." Mrs. Briefs raised a blonde brow and took in her daughter's appearance, "You know Yamcha stopped by. He wanted to take you to lunch, but I had to tell the poor boy you had already left. Why is he staying in his own apartments, Bulma?" the older woman asked and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and quickly lit one. Bulma eyed the smoldering tip and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"What happens between Yamcha and I is none of your concern, Mother." Bulma snapped, flashing an angry expression in her mother's direction.

"Of course it does. We are paying for the wedding you will be having in two month's time, may I remind you." Mrs. Briefs inhaled deeply and exhaled, creating a cloud of white smoke.

"I know mother. I figured that since I am planning a wedding, I don't want him to see some of the private parts, like the dress and the flowers. I want him to be surprised." Bulma lied and walked slowly to her desk.

"How sweet of you," Mrs. Briefs smiled brightly, gripping a diet coke can upon Bulma's desk and flicking the ashes over the opening, "Bulma…?" she asked softly.

"What mother…?" Bulma lifted her blue eyes to see her mother was standing and observing rather closely.

"You're not having an affair are you?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

Bulma swallowed and shifted in her seat, "No, why do you ask? Am I not allowed to have my own time, or eat lunch alone? I think everyone is entitled to their own alone time." Bulma kept her emotions masked.

"You are so right my sweet daughter, but I do have to warn you that if you screw this wedding up your father will be very unhappy." Mrs. Briefs walked closer to her daughter's desk and smoothed her hand over the unruly strands of hair upon the back of Bulma's skull.

"You know what I found out the other day?" she said calmly.

Bulma shifted her head from her mother's annoying pets and flipped through more paper work upon her desk, "What?"

"Did you know Vegeta Ouji was dining at the same restaurant we were, during the same time as we did a couple weeks ago. I happened to see it in the paper. Did you happen to see him dear?" Mrs. Briefs pried for information.

"No, I didn't know. That is interesting, but lots of people dine at the same restaurants and at the same time. Didn't you see all the people? He does live in the same city mother. What, are you worried I might try to rekindling something with him?" She glanced up at her mother, which the older woman quickly moved away, flashing an annoyed glance.

"Well, I will see you later darling. Tonight I am having a nice dinner prepared at the house. Be sure to stop by. Your father wishes to speak with you about the wedding." Mrs. Briefs dropped the cigarette and stomped it out on Bulma's carpet, "Be there at seven, alright Bulma dear. Oh and I have invited Yamcha." She blew her daughter a kiss and exited, leaving Bulma completely fuming.

oOo

This is a lot shorter than the others, but that is because I want to save the next parts for the next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Mallie-3


	5. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four_

_Author's Note:_ _I feel this update is long overdue. I hope you enjoy this chapter, which I truly enjoyed writing just for you all! Enjoy!_

_Listening to: Jason Mraz: I Won't Give Up (thank you preciousjade for giving me some inspirational music choices)_

oOo

_Nine o'clock, huh? Finding his home wouldn't be that hard…thank god he lived outside of the city…_

Bulma's mind raced as she finished combing her fingertips through her hair, picking up small strands and curling it with her curler. She spritzed herself with some hairspray and slipped on a pair of plain flip flops. She collected a bag and put a pair of sassy pumps within one of her large Prada bags and laid it upon her hard wood floor.

Bulma smoothed the purple top over her flat stomach and straightened the knee high black designer skirt. She knew she had to be presentable for dinner, but that wasn't the reason why she wanted to look her best.

She stood in front of her full length mirror and turned sideways looking at her figure. Then she turned so she could see her rear end in the mirror, sliding her hands over her rounded backside and slowly let out a huff.

"No good, I need a different shirt…" Bulma whispered and ran into her bedroom and began ruffling through hundreds of clothing pieces in her walk in closet. She grabbed a flesh colored bodycon tank from her weekend shopping at Armani and decided it would look best with her black skirt knee high skirt. She walked over to the mirror and zipped up the zipper placed on the front of the shirt and smoothed her hands over her breasts and stomach. She nodded and then quickly made her way to her jewelry box. She put on a pair of simple studded diamond earrings and slipped a flesh and peach striped scarf around her neck, tying it perfectly.

Bulma walked into her kitchen and gripped a substitute purse in her hand and placed it delicately over her shoulder. She glanced up at the clock seeing the time was 6:23pm. She was right on time. If she was late she was sure she would be interrogated by her mother. She wanted to steer her away from suspicion the best she could tonight since there was another…_errand_ she had to attend to.

Bulma gripped her Prada bag in one hand and placed it by her door and then placed the small purse upon the counter top and narrowed her eyes as her home phone rang. She sighed softly and moved around the counter to the phone, which was placed upon the wall. She glanced at the small screen and the number was not one she recognized. After four rings, Bulma finally gave in an answered in a rude tone, not in the mood to deal with telemarketers.

"Yes?" Bulma answered, resting the phone upon her shoulder and leaned a hip against the counter.

"I am glad I was given the right number…" a silk deep voice through the speaker, causing Bulma's eyes to widen.

"How did you get this number, Vegeta?" Bulma gripped the phone with both hands and spoke quietly against the plastic speaker.

"One of the secretaries was quite easy to convince. I merely stated I was a business partner and needed your number because your phone was off. There really was no questions asked you should be more careful with that…" he teased, causing her upper lip to twitch, but she forced away the grin, "Speaking of your phone. I have your cell phone along with a purse, I think that fiancé of yours has been calling all evening, Yamcha right?" he said, most likely playing with her phone as they spoke.

"Don't you dare answer it you idiot, I am serious!" Bulma started to raise her voice and placed a hand upon her hip as she began to pace her kitchen floor.

"Relax woman, do you think I am honestly that stupid? I mean if I wanted to get you into some trouble I am sure I could answer the phone, but my intensions are quite different. I just wanted to call and make sure you weren't going to blow me off," his tone lowered, which caused shivers to travel the length of her body.

Bulma immediately crossed an arm over her chest and gripped the one propping up the phone, "I am coming, but I have a dinner date with my family at seven. I am not sure how long my mother will make me stay, but she invited Yamcha so that is probably why he is calling me." She said as she lifted her small hand and tapped her fingertips upon the skin of her forehead.

"Nine o'clock at my place, woman, you will be there. Do you know where I live?" he asked sighing into the phone.

"Yes, I know where you live. I will try to be there at nine that is if I can get out with no questions asked." Bulma admitted, now toying with her hair.

"I am sure you will think of something, woman." He chuckled and then paused, which none of them said a word until finally she heard him inhale softly, "don't be late…." He said and then just hung up on her.

Bulma pulled the phone away hearing the line go dead and frowned, "Jack ass." She whispered and lifted her eyes to the clock. Time to go or she would never hear the end of it.

oOo

The sun was gleaming down the major road ways of the city and the traffic had died down considerably. Bulma reached up and brushed some of her windblown hair from her eyes as she looked down the pathway that led to her parent's home in the city. She honestly didn't understand why they had to pick a plot that was in city limits. The car horns were obnoxious, the city people were rude and loud, and it was just too fast paced for a home such as this to be here anyway.

Her mother loved the city. There was plenty of shopping and fine dining to keep her selfish personality at bay. Bulma walked up to the front door and typed in a key code before opening the door and looking around the spacious entrance.

"Hello…I am here!" she called, hearing a soft echo as she walked in.

"Hello Miss. Briefs I am so glad you are here, your mother has been rushing around because no one could get ahold of you." One of the maids said as she took her purse and handbag.

"Hello Bess," she said to the older woman before turning her gaze down the long hallway.

"I will put these away for you, alright? Your mother is in the dining room, but be warned she is definitely in one of her moods." The older woman chuckled and hurried off.

Bulma snapped her gaze back to household employee and sighed softly, "Thank you for the warning."

_When isn't she in one of her moods?_

She straightened her attire and pulled the scarf making it fit looser around her neck. Slowly she walked to the dining room and paused just before the entrance. She stepped in to see her father and Yamcha conversing by the alcohol tray her father always had to have around. They both had crystal glasses with their choice and immediately Bulma wanted to dash from the room.

"Bulma, there you are! Why didn't you answer your phone? I have been so worried." Mrs. Briefs said as she rushed to her side, clicking heels and all.

"Mother, will you stop being so dramatic. I am a grown woman. I was busy getting ready. You knew I was coming at seven. I think if I was late and still didn't answer, then you should worry, but I am here." Bulma gripped her mother's shoulders and then walked past her.

Bulma saw Yamcha rounding the table from the corner of her eyes, which immediately caused her to tense.

"There you are my love; I have missed you so much." Yamcha said as he moved in from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips were at her ear in a matter of seconds, "When can I come home?" he breathed.

Bulma shrugged him off, but replaced the hidden look of disgust with a fake smile, "It may be soon, but I have been planning a lot. I just don't want you to see anything. I want it to be a surprise." She reached out to pat his chest as she shifted out of his arms, trying her best to get away.

"Oh I see, well I think you and I need to go to our favorite restaurant this week. I think we need to speak about the wedding together because it is _our_ wedding, my love." He chuckled and took a seat next to Bulma.

Mrs. Briefs sat at one end of the table, while her husband sat at the other end. Dr. Briefs shifted his tired eyes toward his daughter and took a drink of his beverage before speaking, "So, tell me when you plan on getting married Bulma. I think this poor boy is starting to lose hope." He leaned in a raised one of his thick gray eyebrows.

Bulma looked down at the salad plate that was placed in front of her and began to shift the greens carefully around, "I believe mother said it would be in two months. I was thinking the 20th, which will fall on a weekend. I know she is trying to get most of the big stuff taken care of." She said as she placed a green leaf into her mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly.

"Ah very good, I was getting worried about you two." Dr. Briefs said in a monotone, but then offered a smile to Yamcha, "He is a good man, Bulma. Together you will run this company just the way I see it being run in the future."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Yeah…"

"Bulma, did you mother tell you I was at the office to pick you up for a surprise lunch today?" her fiancé asked.

Bulma choked slightly and then took a drink of water, "Um, yes she did. I wanted to get a sandwich from my favorite store downtown. Sorry I wasn't available. Next time?" she gave him a kind smile.

"Of course, I should have called, but I wanted to surprise you with a visit since we hadn't seen much of each other lately." Yamcha said lifting his eyes to watch her carefully.

Mrs. Briefs was chewing slowly and watching the way both of them acted around one another, so finally she reached up both hands and clapped to change the topic, "I hope you enjoy dinner tonight, it is Yamcha's favorite." She chuckled and raised her wine glass toward him.

Yamcha forced a smile on his lips and also raised his glass before taking a drink. His dark eyes shifted back to Bulma who was once again sitting quietly with pursed lips.

Dinner went by very slow and barely any words were exchanged. The tension in the room was great and seemed to be getting to Bulma's mother. After the servants picked up the plates and everyone was finished with their meal they moved to a different room for some drinks. Bulma leaned against one of the oak table tops near a wall of built in bookshelves. She was quiet and still hadn't spoken. Her eyes kept shifting to the clock. It was nearly 7:50pm. Yamcha slowly walked over to his fiancé and moved in closer as her parents were preparing some drinks.

"What is going on with you? Do you have somewhere to be?" he asked slipping a hand around his waist.

Bulma's eyes slowly lifted, even though she was almost losing it inside, "No, I am just not one for family gatherings like this." Bulma said softly, hoping her mother wouldn't hear.

He slipped a hand lower, caressing over the fabric covering her rounded rear end and gripped it playfully, "Stop it…" she whispered harshly, shooting him an annoyed glare.

"You haven't seen me in a good week and you don't want me touching you now?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"It's…it's not that, I just had a bad day at the office," she lied pushing him away.

"I miss you, I just want some…alone time with my fiancé." He whispered to her leaning in and flashed her a desire filled look, which she knew all too well.

Bulma turned her head and took a deep breath, "Soon, but right now I am just really stressing about work and the wedding, please understand." Bulma said as she forced herself to turn and run her hands up his chest, leaning in to kiss his cheek softly, "I am sorry, I love you." She whispered yet another lie near his ear.

He pulled back and his facial feature lightened hearing her soft intimate words, "I am sorry if I am being pushy, I love you too." He whispered placing a kiss upon her lips, which Bulma ended quickly.

"Thank you for understanding." Bulma said softly and turned her blue gaze back to her mother, who was making her way toward her daughter with a glass of wine.

She got him off her back for a little while with the love words, which was how she was able to get him to melt in her hand most of the time. It didn't last too long and each time she tried that technic the shorter the time was for him to come crying again, complaining about her lack of emotional attachment. Damn it, she hated every single moment of this. She hated how needy he was. At times she felt bad because he truly was a good guy. He had a kind heart and he deserved someone to love him in return, not a fake love like the one she was giving him.

"Let's toast to the happy couple and my future son in law." Mrs. Briefs giggled and the group clinked glasses. Bulma downed the entire glass and was already pouring another.

"I welcome you fully to the family, son. Bulma will realize in time how lucky she is to have a man like you. I know my wife did." He winked and gave Yamcha a hard pat on the back.

Bulma sighed and pretended not to hear their obnoxious words. Her father was usually quiet, but it seemed that he and Yamcha were having a male bonding moment, which she didn't mind because it allowed her to be by herself. After her second glass of wine, Bulma began to feel a wave of warmth fill her body completely. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were becoming glazed. It had been a while since she had really drunk more than one glass that she could definitely tell. When was the last time? Six months ago?

"I am so glad you came." Mrs. Briefs smiled as she stood next to her daughter, gaining the blue haired woman's attention from pouring herself a third glass of wine.

Bulma looked up with a surprised look on her face, which immediately turned to confusion, "Um, I was forced to come. I really didn't want to come if you want to know the honest truth." Bulma's free words flew from her lips, which shocked her mother. Oh yes, alcohol really allowed her to express herself at times, that was why she didn't drink that often anymore.

"Well, don't hold back your true thoughts dear," the blonde woman said sarcastically and let out a nervous laugh and began running her hands through her hair.

"Alright then, well first of all I told you I don't want to get married right…" Bulma was then immediately yanked away from the sitting room to the hallway by her mother before the words could make it out.

Both of the men turned and shot the women curious looks.

"We will be right back!" the older woman chuckled and hurried with her daughter out of the room, "Are you crazy, if you say that in front of your father you will…" she gasped feeling a finger poke into her chest.

"You know what mother, I am sick of all yours and daddy's shit. You irritate me most of all, because all you ever speak about is the wedding. Have you ever wondered what my fucking feelings were in all of this? Everyone is so worried about Yamcha. He isn't your real son, I am your daughter! Did you forget who your blooded daughter is, mother? Or are you too worried about your damn money that you can't see anything else? God you make me sick, I am leaving." Bulma sighed and tilted her wine glass back, emptying before slamming it to the marble floor, causing it to shatter into tiny pieces.

"Bulma Briefs…you….you get back here…this moment…" the older woman placed her hands upon her hips and watched her daughter stumble away.

Bulma flipped up her hand and gave her mother the middle finger, "Bess, I need my purse." She shouted.

Mrs. Briefs gasped and turned around to hurry back into the sitting room while shouting out profanities.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The old woman asked offering her the bags and looking her over carefully and then slowly shifted her eyes to the broken glass covering the floor.

Bulma followed the old woman's gaze after gripping the bags and let out a soft chuckle, "Oh yes, sorry about that." She said as she patted the woman on the shoulder and hurried to the exit. She made it to the road and motioned for a taxi. The taxi driver quickly stopped near the curb. She slowly got into the back of the car and she spoke the directions quickly as she fumbled for her seat belt.

Her blue eyes shifted to the front door of her parent's home to see Mrs. Briefs standing in the doorway and Yamcha running down the small steps.

"Bulma, where are you going?" Yamcha came rushing from the house.

"Hurry, go!" Bulma said slapping the back of the man's seat.

The taxi driver stepped on the gas pedal and they were off, leaving the intensely lit city to a suburb just forty minutes from town.

oOo

They pulled into the driveway of Vegeta's home, which was brightly lit with outside laps and illuminating with internal lighting. She couldn't see him walking around inside just yet. Her blue eyes narrowed as she leaned over the seat.

Bulma then gripped the door and pushed it open.

"Damn lady, I haven't even stopped yet. Do you mind waiting?" he slammed on the breaks, which almost knocked Bulma onto her rear end.

"Here, thank you." Bulma whispered softly and threw a couple bills at him.

The drive quickly peeled off leaving Bulma standing in the driveway in front of Vegeta Ouji's home. She slowly walked up the driveway and ran a hand through her now flat hair. Bulma was completely buzzed and no sign of nervousness showed in her outward appearance. Thank goodness for alcohol. It sure gave her a lot of confidence. Bulma took in a deep breath and pulled the straps higher on her shoulders as she made her way to the steps of the home and reached in to knock.

Bulma looked down to see a brightly lit door bell and pushed it quickly. In the small window near the door she saw movement and after a moment the door was unlocked and Vegeta was standing in the door way in a pair of boxers and a tight fitting white tee.

Bulma ran her fingers through her hair and offered him a smile, "Hi…" she whispered.

Vegeta took in her appearance and then offered her a grin, "Hi…" he responded.

"Sorry I am late, I had some…trouble." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Fiancé troubles?" he asked cocking a dark brow.

"No, mother problems…I don't really want to talk about my family or my fiancé. I just want to…relax." She whispered running a hand over her face as she made her way into the foyer.

"Very well…" he chuckled and started to walk toward his kitchen.

"Can I leave these here?" Bulma asked wondering where she should place them; even though the home was massive so it really shouldn't have been that difficult.

"Anywhere is fine. No one is here except you and I, so don't worry about anyone seeing it or taking it." He waited for her to walk with him down the hall, "I ordered pizza. There is some left. Do you want some?" Vegeta asked as he made his way around the table and placed his large hand upon the counter top.

"Um, sure I am starving!" Bulma smiled and took a piece as she hopped up on the counter top and took a large bite.

"I have some wine too if you would like some, but I smell you have already had a few glasses, hm?" he smiled seeing a bright blush form on her cheeks.

"Um, sure and yes I had a couple glasses during dinner." She took another bite of pizza.

"That's right you had dinner, and now you are eating pizza?" Vegeta shot over his shoulder as he popped the cork and poured two glasses of wine.

"Yep I am eating pizza. I barely ate any dinner." She explained with a mouth full of food.

"How many glasses did you have?" Vegeta asked as he offered her the glass.

Bulma swallowed the last bite and took the glass, "Three that is why I am like this because wine makes me loopy. Wine also makes me horny, but that is beside the point." Bulma chuckled and took a drink of her newly poured glass of wine.

"Oh really?" Vegeta couldn't help but hide a grin as he walked closer to her, "By all means have all the wine you want." He placed his hands on the counter top, trapping her body between his arms.

Bulma leaned back and took a drink, giving him a flirty look, "Hold it there, bud. What kind of a girl do you take me for?" Bulma teased and finished off the glass offering it to him.

Vegeta reached over for his own glass and took a large drink and let his eyes roam her upper body down to her slightly parted thighs. Bulma's eyes grew heavy seeing him look upon her in such a way. Quickly she raised a bare foot and poked his belly with her toe, moving him from her body.

"Show me your home…" she said softly as she hopped down from the counter and snatched the wine bottle.

Vegeta raised a brow and chuckled, "Alright then, this way." He took her through his home.

He showed her his indoor pool, which had a Jacuzzi built just outside on the wrap around deck. There was a massive dining area, which had been decorated to perfection most likely by Maron. He had his own gym and a large movie center, which really got Bulma's attention because he had tons of candy options and the perfect chairs. She was really contemplating getting a home and building one of these within it.

They finally made their way to the second floor. The layout of the home very widely spread on the lower level, but the upper level wasn't nearly impressive, but beautiful none the less. She stepped into his bed room, which had a large king size bed with black silk comforters and silken sheets. The oak headboard that extravagantly crafted and the detail impressed her very much. Bulma leaned in to touch the work and glanced over her shoulder.

"You really have done a lot with this home." She raised her blue eyebrow and then chuckled.

"Yes, I wanted the best of everything. When you have the money to do it sometimes you can get a little carried away." He said as he lounged against the bed, watching her like a predator watches his prey.

Bulma shot him a seductive glance over her shoulder as she moved to the closet, swaying her rounded hips in the process, "It isn't nice to stare. Didn't anyone ever teach you that?"

Vegeta huffed and sat up on the edge of the bed, "That is Maron's closet." He ran a hand through his onyx locks.

"Oh really, let's have a look, huh." Bulma opened the door and flicked on the light. Her eyes widened and she couldn't help but allow a chuckle to escape her lips, "Wow, this is like a room inside of a bedroom." She shook her head and caressed over all the shoes and clothing.

Vegeta sat quietly listening to her rummage through his wife's clothing. The sound of boxes falling caught his attention, "Woman, don't mess anything up. She will kill me if anything is out of place." He called gruffly.

"Sorry, I almost dropped my wine bottle." She chuckled obnoxiously.

Bulma had almost finished a whole bottle of wine by herself and to his surprises she seemed to be holding her own alright, except for a few missed steps, a couple stumbles, and trashing his wives closet.

Bulma came running out of the closet with a short red dress, "Oh, this is nice. What do you think?"

"Try it on…" he said leaning back on the bed to watch her giddy expressions. He shook his head and grinned, "Women…"

"Are you sure…alright then," she said as she placed the dress on the ground and unzipped her top stripping it from her flesh.

She had a black lace bra on, which hugged her well-shaped breasts wonderfully. Vegeta's eyes narrowed some as he drank in her appearance. Bulma reached to the side and unzipped her skirt. She wiggled her hips, allowing the material to slip down her shapely thighs.

Vegeta felt his groin tighten at the sight. His nostrils flared and as he situated himself on top of the sheets. Her matching lace panties were almost completely see-through. Bulma reached down and ran her fingers under the straps of her panties, situating the straps on her hips. She slowly turned and leaned over, offering him a view of her backside, which was completely visible to his wandering eyes. She was wearing a thong, which caused him to inhale softly. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. The length inside his boxer shorts was slowly coming to life. Vegeta placed a hand upon the front of them and gripped himself through the material, trying to force himself down. He closed his eyes and took in a slow breath.

Bulma slipped the red dress up and over her body, completely hiding her bare backside from his intense gaze. She turned around and slipped the thin straps over her shoulder.

"Vegeta…" she whispered and stumbled toward him. She smiled seductively at him allowing her tongue to caress her lower lip.

His eyes slowly opened seeing her standing in front of him. The material was loose near the upper half and without another word she turned around, showing off her bare back and smiled over her shoulder, "Zip me up…"

Vegeta pushed up slowly and traced his fingertips over the soft flesh of her back. He grinned seeing her body tense up. She sucked in a soft breath in the process. He stood up slowly and gripped the small zipper and drew it up her back. He leaned in and let his breath caress over the flesh of her exposed shoulder.

"There…" he said in his deep voice.

"Thank-you, how do I look?" she turned in a slow circle presenting her body to him.

"It looks good on you, but I think I prefer you in your bra and panties." He admitting, reaching out to trace the swell of her breast.

Bulma chuckled and leaned into him, tracing a fumbling hand over the hard muscles of his stomach. She heard his breath speed up as she changed directions, tracing the edge of his boxers and lowering to the outline of his manhood.

"Do you want me?" she whispered almost breathlessly near his ear.

"Bulma…you know…" he gripped her hand and pushed it closer to his hardening manhood.

"I want you too…" she said let out a soft groan and slowly closed her glazed eyes.

He pulled her body close and brushed his mouth against her parted lips, which she rewarded him with a frustrated moan.

She began to stroke him through the thin material of his boxers. He hissed softly in her ear and pulled her toward him as he sat against the bed. His hands immediately gripped her rounded hips and yanked her to his lap. His hands slid over her rounded back end and gripped the flesh tightly, causing her body to arch into him.

Bulma leaned in breathlessly and pressed her lips to his mouth once again, allowing her tongue to caress against his.

He moaned into her mouth, loving her sweet kisses. Her hands were roaming over his chest as she sat in his lap. Her long legs parted over his hips and immediately felt her covered core brush against his rock hard erection. She gasped upon contact and instantly began to rock her hips back and forth over him, creating a delicious friction.

Bulma gasped against his neck, laying her cheek upon his shoulder. His calloused hand slid up her silky thigh and slowly made its way to her inner thigh. Vegeta let out a low growl and flipped her on her back against the silken comforter. Bulma gasped and chuckled with her eyes closed. Her knees tightly clamped shut as she felt Maron's dress rise up her hips, exposing her panties.

Vegeta leaned in and yanked her leg apart, getting a full view of her panties. The thin material allowed him to see the small cleft of her nether lips, which they were bare. He growled and traced over the material with his finger-tips, causing her hips to buck up. His eyes grew dark with passion and he lifted them to see Bulma's pleasure contorted facial expressions.

"Your wet…" he growled, leaning in to nip the swells of her breasts, which were pushing up as she arched her back.

"Vegeta…" she whimpered allowing her legs to fall limply to the sides. His thick fingers circled over the small bundle at her core, which was the source of her pleasure causing her to gasp out and her fingers to grip in her blue hair.

"What…?" Vegeta said as he lifted his gaze to see her face completely relax after a moment of silence. His fingers slowly traced to the edge of her panties and began to slowly draw them away to expose her glistening core to his hungry eyes. He pulled back, allowing the material to snap back into place.

"Bulma?" he called letting a hand slide up the front of her, but he paused as he grew closer.

The soft sounds of her snores reached his ears. She had fallen asleep. Vegeta sighed and placed his head against her slowly rising chest.

"Damn…" he growled as he rolled to the side, feeling the dull throb in his boxers.

He knew it was for the best, he didn't realize she had drunk herself to go to sleep. He willed his body to relax and then tucked her under the blankets, allowing her to sleep in his bed.

Vegeta stood and glared down at the massive tent in his boxers. They question was how in the hell was he going to get rid of this. He growled and walked to the bathroom.

"Damn you woman…"

oOo

Please review!

Mallie-3


	6. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters._

_Author's Note:__ Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I am so glad to have so many fans for this particular story. I love hearing from everyone who enjoys reading my stories, so don't be shy. I decided to update this story first because Ngoctrang asked me in a review so I figured I would :D. _

_Enjoy!_

_Listening to: "Sail Away (Orinoco Flow)" By: Enya_

oOo

"_Oh god please no, this can't be happening to me…" Bulma paced her bathroom, casually looking down upon the small pregnancy test lying against the wrinkled sheets of her bed. _

_Her hands were weaving through her loose blue hair, gripping it tightly as she bit her lower lip. Bulma backed up and sat in the small computer chair near the only desk in her dorm and took in a deep breath. She was a week late. _

_She was sure she was going to get her monthly any time soon. It was a couple days after her period was due when she started to feel mild cramping. The only problem was there was no sign of the actual "monthly" itself. Seven days had passed and the only things her body had been experiencing were mild cramping and tender breasts. The thought completely smacked her in the face after realizing how careless they had been lately when it came to sex. _

_How come she didn't think it this before? Bulma forced herself to get a home pregnancy test as soon as possible. After she arrived back at the dorm with the box, it hadn't moved from her sheets and remained completely unopened. She knew that if she was, she would have to face the facts sooner or later, because there was no turning back. She would be royally screwed. _

"_It's alright Bulma, take a deep breath." She coached herself as she grabbed the box, shoving it into a small hand bag and opening her dorm door to sneak down the hallway to the bathrooms. _

_Bulma moved to the farthest stall from the entrance and sat upon the toilet seat, pulling the box from the handbag and laying it upon her lap. _

_She carefully ripped the top open and slipped out a small folded paper, which had the directions printed on it. She skimmed them quickly and then shoved it back into the box. Her quivering fingers ripped open the plastic casing around the pregnancy test, revealing a thick instrument, which was capped to protect the testing strip. _

_Bulma sighed dramatically and placed the opposite end into her mouth, quickly unbuttoning her pants and positioning her body over the seat. She pulled the cap free and put it into place, relaxing and counting in her head the number of seconds the stick had to be under the stream. She pulled it back and capped it, laying it flat upon the flimsy material of her purse and waited. Her ankles bowed as she covered her face with her hands, unable to watch what was happening on the small oval screen, which would soon reveal the answer to her question. _

_After sitting for three minutes upon a toilet in a stall where she could hear the girls from her hall walking in and out constantly, she knew it was time to have a peak at the results. Bulma slowly opened her blue eyes and allowed them to drop the small stick lying in her lap. _

_Her breath hitched in her throat as a waved of anxiety hit her full force. The two pink lines told her everything she needed to know. She was pregnant. There was no doubt about it. The only question was, how in the hell was she going to tell Vegeta about this? This news was devastating. She was a college student and the heiress of Capsule Corporation. Her father would explode and there would be hell to pay if he knew his all-time rival's son had impregnated his only daughter. _

_Bulma placed the stick in her purse and pulled her pants back into place. The door squeaked as it opened slowly. She peaked around and slowly made her way back to her dorm room. She flung her body onto the sheets and began looking to the ceiling. The soft ringing in her ear caught her attention, causing her to frown in confusion. _

_The ringing grew louder as if it was right next to her ear. _

…

_.._

_._

Bulma moaned into the pillow and lifted her head, casually wiping the stream of saliva from her mouth and frowned deeply.

"Dreaming…why am I dreaming…about…that?" she whispered, feeling around for her phone, which had completely pulled her from her sleep. Her mother was calling and she had no inclination to answer. She tossed it to the ground and rolled over.

The silky sheets below her completely took her by surprise. Bulma gripped a handful and yanked them closer to her face. Her body jolted from its resting position and immediately her eyes scanned the large bedroom. The small round light bulbs placed into the drywall, which accented the room were dimly lit. The curtains were drawn closed, allowing very little light in.

Bulma ran a hand through her messy blue locks of hair and pushed herself up from the bed. Her eyes lowered feeling the tight dress hugging her waist. She gripped the material and yanked it down past her hips. She shook her head and slowly made her way toward the closed door.

Finally making it to the kitchen from the second floor, Bulma was instantly floored by the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. She could hear the sound of the coffee pot brewing a fresh pot of coffee, which the smell mingled with the breakfast food.

Licking her dry lips, the blue haired woman stepped into the kitchen seeing Vegeta standing with his bare back facing her. She couldn't help but smile. She never thought she would be awaking to him ever again, but here he was. Which then brought her back to the dream her had just moments before and her stomach was instantly queasy.

"Good morning." Bulma whispered, which caused Vegeta to paused a moment to glance over his shoulder to take in her freshly awoke figure.

Bulma stepped closer to the island countertop placed in the middle of the kitchen and sat upon one of the bar stools to watch him as he flipped the sizzling pieces of bacon.

"Good morning, are you feeling alright?" he asked gruffly, hiding his grin by keeping his focused eyes upon the bacon sizzling on the skillet.

Vegeta set down the fork and walked to the cabinet. He pulled out a small bottle of pain relief and poured three round pills and handed them to her, "Take these; it should help with the headache." He then walked to another spot in his kitchen to retrieve a mug and poured a hot cup of coffee, "Cream or sugar?" he lifted his dark eyes to meet her interested stare.

"No, I take it black." She rubbed her face and reached forward to grip the mug he pushed closer to her.

"Hm, that doesn't sound like you." He quirked a dark eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, well things change." Bulma said dully as she took a sip, "Can you get me a glass of water. This coffee is too hot for me to swallow these." She waved the hand with the pain killers.

Vegeta turned around and grabbed a clear glass and filled it with tap water and pushed it toward her. He watched her pop the pills in her mouth and swallow them down with a couple large drinks of water. He then turned back around facing the cabinets to prepare a couple plates.

"Scrambled eggs alright?" Vegeta shot over his shoulder.

Bulma made a noise responding to him and held her aching head. She watched him scoop the fluffy eggs onto a plate, place a few pieces of bacon, and ending with a piece of toast. He placed the steaming plate in front of her, which she of course began to eat slowly, "Thank you for cooking this. You really didn't have to. Also sorry for the other night, I actually ridiculously."

Vegeta grunted in response and began to eat his own meal quickly, but instead of sitting he remained standing up. Bulma lifted her eyes, watching him shovel fork full after fork full into his waiting mouth. She chuckled and patted the seat next to her, "Why don't you have a seat. I don't bite." She stabbed a few fluffy chunks of her eggs and placed them into her mouth.

Vegeta swallowed the last bit of food in his mouth and made his way around the table and sat next to her, placing his plate in front of him and resumed eating. They ate in complete silence, which both of them finished and walked their plate to the sink. Vegeta leaned up against the edge of his counter and watched her carefully.

Bulma slowly walked around the kitchen and inspected every tiny detail as if it was new to her, which Vegeta then started wondering how drunk she really was when she had first arrived at his home. She slowly turned and bit her lower lip, meeting his intense gaze.

"Why?" she finally asked, wrapping her arms around her midsection.

Vegeta's eyebrows knitted, hearing her one worded question, "What do you mean 'why'?" he kept his strong stance near the counter top.

"Why did you want me here? Why even invite me and start such a complicated relationship?" Bulma's arms dropped to her side as she took a few hesitant steps toward the man she once called her own. The memories had complete hit her like a ton of bricks, thanks to that dream and now it had her emotional state heightened.

She then ran a hand in an irritated motion through her messy blue locks and huffed, "Relationship, if I can even call it that…who am I kidding…" a slight blush formed on her cheeks.

"I can't tell you why…" he finally said.

"You can't because you don't know, or you can't because you won't?" Bulma blinked a few times and pursed her lips.

"Woman, I am not sure why. I guess it brought me back when I first saw you at that restaurant, and after that moment I couldn't stop thinking about…well, you." His face immediately changed as different emotions surfaced from deep within him, which caused his hands to clench the side of the counter turning his knuckles white, "What are you worried your fiancé is going to find out and call off your little wedding?" he eyed the kitchen floor.

Her face contorted in an odd expression because of his snippy tone, "No…well…yes, I don't know. I am worried because I am not sure you and I are a good idea especially because of our situations. I am getting married and you have a wife. Don't you feel bad at all?" Bulma looked down at the ridiculously revealing dress, which hugged her curves.

Vegeta lifted his dark eyes and narrowed them, taking in her nervous expression, "No, I don't." he whispered, "I was just taking advantage of our time together. I can't say I regret it because I do enjoy your company. It was just as it was before." He admitted, running a hand through his unruly hair.

_Yes, the time before you accidently knocked me up?_

"Bulma if you didn't want to come, you wouldn't be here right now in my kitchen having breakfast with me. We didn't completely screw up. We didn't sleep with each other, so if you are still having second thoughts then there is the door," he pointed down the hallway, "I can call you a cab and we can move on with our lives." His well shape lips were set in a straight line, and he was completely unreadable.

Bulma gripped the tight material covering her body. Finally she spoke, but it wasn't loud enough for Vegeta to hear, so he leaned in and raised a brow, "Well?"

"I said 'no' I am not leaving." Bulma turned and started to walk down the hall, "Can I use your bathroom?"

Vegeta pushed off the counter and followed her down the hall, "Yes, come here, woman." His fingers glided over the soft curve of her hip, resulting in her shooting him a glare.

They quickly entered the bathroom, where he pointed out the towels and an extra tooth brush, which was still in its packaging. Vegeta made his way toward his walk-in shower and turned it on for her. He walked back out and chuckled seeing her with protective hands around her body.

"It is ready for you; shampoo and conditioner are in there…anything else you need?" He asked, reaching out to brush some of her hair behind her ear.

Bulma then turned around showing him her back and glanced over her shoulder, "Unzip me," she responded quietly.

Vegeta's dark eyes lowered to the tiny zipper and pulled it down slowly, which completely captured his attention seeing the milky curve of her back, which lead down to the small dimples right about her butt. He grunted once letting her know he was done and without hesitation she slipped the material over her shoulders. The dress pooled at her feet. She was left in her bra and panties from the night before and in a matter of seconds they were off and she was walking toward the showers entrance completely nude.

Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off the mesmerizing sway of her hips as she took each step. She disappeared, which curiosity began erupt within him. He listened to the soft sounds of water splashing against the tiles on the floor of the shower. He pushed his boxers down his lean hips and walked into the shower, pausing as he saw her delicate form under the cascading flow of warm water.

He took in a sharp breath feeling his member twitch to life. Vegeta took another step toward her and extended his hand, tracing the droplets and streams covering one of the rounded mounds of her rear. Bulma jumped and wiped her eyes, lifting her gaze to meet his. Her lips parted as if she was going to argue with him about showering with her, but he immediately silenced her. His hand gripped her wrist and yanked her soft body to his; brushing his tongue over her wet, warm lips. Bulma gasped and placed her hands upon his chest. She could feel a thick hardness pressing against her hip, which instantly created a dull ache between her thighs.

"Vegeta…" she said in a warning tone as his face pulled back slightly.

His head lifted, allowing the warmth of the water to run through his hair, flattening it slightly. Streams coursed down his face and muscles chest, which filled Bulma with curiosity and need. Vegeta released her and ran his hands through his hair and over his damp face.

"Woman…" he responded gruffly, turning his back to her.

Bulma's blue eyes narrowed slightly as he turned away from her. She tilted her head to the side and looked down at her puckering nipples, crossing her arms over them.

After completely soaking his hair, Vegeta turned and chuckled seeing she was covering herself from his heated gaze, "It's not like I haven't seen it all before woman." His muscled body took up much of her personal space, which Bulma didn't seem to mind at the moment.

"It has been awhile, Vegeta." Her eyes lifted, slowly letting her arms drop to her sides reluctantly.

Vegeta's gaze dropped to her small erect nipples, which caused his mouth to part slightly. His hands lifted slowly, caressing a rough fingertip over the sensitive flesh, causing Bulma's body to shiver. He licked his lips and leaned in to brush soft kisses to her shoulder. His mouth shifted closer to her ear, "Let me show you how much I want this…"

Bulma's eyes closed feeling another soft kiss being placed a little lower. His wet lips continued to trail down closer to the tip of her breast, which her breathing immediately stopped as she felt his warm mouth close over the pink flesh. Her hands shot up and buried deep in his thick hair. Vegeta slowly backed her body against the tiled wall of the shower, guiding her there with small nudges against her hips. The rough pads of his fingertips brushed over her rounded hips as his mouth teased her erect nipple, pulling, flicking, and nipping gently.

Bulma's calm breathing was now coming in soft pants. Her eyes were tightly closed and anxiety began to rise and there was nothing to stop it. Her head tilted to the side and a hand slid down from his head to his shoulder. She tried her hardest not to shove him away because the pleasure she was receiving was wonderful and tempted her.

"Vegeta…I am sorry…I'm just nervous." Bulma whispered softly, looking down at him with hooded eyes.

Vegeta grunted and traced his fingers over the soft flat skin of her belly. He lowered himself to his knees and leaned forward, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton, causing her to jump and giggle in response, "Relax, I know damn well this isn't your first time. So, stop acting like a virgin. I know how you can get…" his deep voice was low and seductive and caused shivers to travel throughout her body.

Vegeta grinned and gripped the back of her thigh, pulling it up and over his shoulder. His parted lips brushed over the wet skin of her inner thigh, causing Bulma's breath to hitch in her throat and her soft hand to circle around her own neck carefully.

"Stop teasing me…" Bulma breathed, followed by a soft moan.

Vegeta chuckled and trailed small kissed toward his destination. His tongue caressed up and ran over the soft bare lip of her core causing Bulma's hips to push forward. He groaned and gripped the soft skin of her bare ass. The smell of her arousal was driving his mad. Bulma was panting and the look upon her face was lovely. She was completely ready for the pleasure he wanted to give her. He was finding it hard not to turn her around, pull out her hips, and sink into her dripping core.

"Hopefully your co-workers can handle things without you for a while, because I plan on taking my time…" he pressed a kiss to her core, causing Bulma to moan once again and roll her hips. She smiled, but it quickly faded after his words sunk in.

The heiress then gasped and her eyes flew open, "Damn it, what time is it?" she wiggled free from his strong hold.

Vegeta was flung back, falling on his rear end. He growled and shot an irritated look up at her, "Damn it woman, what the hell is going on now?" his frustration surfaced.

"It's Tuesday, I am supposed to be at _The Icing_ at twelve. It's for my wedding cake, damn it." Bulma ran from the shower, nearly slipping and falling on her way out. She gripped a towel and threw it around herself. The small clock in the bathroom read 11:40 am, which nearly had her falling to the floor. She gripped newly opened toothbrush and began to brush her teeth in violent motions. She finished and rinsed the sink.

"Fuck, I can't be late. They are closing down the store just for me." Bulma placed her hands over her face as she tried to catch her breath, "I have no clothing."

Vegeta slowly walked out of the shower after turning off the knob and wrapped his own towel around his waist, situating the throbbing arousal between his thighs in a more comfortable position. His expression was unreadable, but his body language clearly was telling her he was not happy.

"I am sorry, I truly am. You just mentioned work and it completely hit me that I had an appointment. I swear I am not trying to get out of it. I …" She decided to just stop talking because he seemed to not want to talk at this very moment.

"Just get some clothing from the closet. You can wear whatever you like. Just be sure to bring them back. She will know if it is missing when she gets back." Vegeta ran a hand through his messy hair and made his way into his bedroom to put a change of clothing on.

Bulma said nothing and slowly followed him, watching as he went to the opposite side to retrieve a suit that had already been pulled out. He dress quickly and buttoned up the jacket. He tied his shoes and smiled seeing Bulma choose another one of Maron's dresses, this time it was a looser fitting one that fanned out from her mid-section and it was a simple peach color. She slipped on a pair of black high heels and slowly exited the walk in closet.

"Are you sure this is alright? I mean…if she were to find out…" Bulma stopped as he walked closer to her, gripping her face tightly between his hands. His thumb brushed over her soft lower lip.

Vegeta leaned in and placed a kiss upon her lips, "Shut up and just go to your meeting." He grinning and dropped his arms to his side as he walked out of the room, leaving her alone.

Bulma reached up and pressed her index finger to her lips and frowned. She slowly exited the room after collecting her phone and other items. She arrived at the end of the stairs and gripped her purse, which she had carelessly tossed to the ground the night before.

Vegeta stood in the foyer and leaning against the railing of his extravagant staircase with his hands buried in his pockets. He had that terrible grin on his face that she could never seem to resist. She smiled shyly and approached him.

"I really need to get going," Bulma ran a hand through her damp hair, "Do you think you could…?" she suggested without completing her sentence.

"I can take you close by, if you don't mind walking a little ways. I think your mother would have an aneurism if she saw you were dropped off by me," he chuckled and reached out one hand, tracing the curve of her breast with his index finger, "Mm, no bra?" he leaned in, brushing his lips to her forehead.

Bulma stepped back and nodded offering him a saucy grin, "And no panties…" she whispered as she turned and made her way to the door.

Vegeta's eyes widened and watched her open the front door, his eyes fixated on the hem of her dress, which came down past her knees.

oOo

Vegeta dropped her off in an alley way, which was about a block away from _The Icing. _She gripped the edge of her dress and held it tightly to her body. She could feel the strong caresses of the wind as it trailed up her thighs and over her bare bottom. Bulma knew it wasn't a great idea to not wear panties and a bra, but what else was she to do? She would never in a million years wear someone else's undergarments. She was forced to deal with this for a few hours and then she could go home and put on some comfortable clothing and relax.

Damn that irresistible man. He did things to her body that she hasn't experienced…well, since she had been with him. He ignited a flame deep within her. Just the smallest touch of his finger and her grew wet for him. It wasn't right. She had done nothing but think about a moment of pure ecstasy with him, but she couldn't help but feared it because she knew that he was married and this _thing_ they started had to end at some point. Could she honestly sleep with the only man she loved ever in her life, and then continue living with another man? She knew that is what it would be like. They would both play husband and wife and when they could, meet up for a heat round of intense fucking?

Bulma shook her head and pushed open the door. Her dress floated to her sides, once the wind released its hold on her. She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled seeing the owner of the dessert business waved her over. Bulma's mother watched her with an intense gaze, and said nothing.

"You must be Bulma," the shop owner smiled politely and extended her hand to her, "It is very nice to meet you. My name is Sumie." The dark haired woman pulled back her hand and walked to the back, "I have about six different flavors of cake, so tell me what you think." The swinging doors to the back closed and that moment Mrs. Briefs turned and glared at her daughter.

"I am shocked you showed up, it was ten after twelve when you arrived." The blonde woman's darkly painted lips pursed tightly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, I woke up late and I almost forgot. Stop getting your panties in a bunch over ten minutes, mother. You're going to give yourself grey hairs if you constantly worry like you do." Bulma smiled and pulled the hem of her dress down further after mentioning panties, and flipped her wavy hair over her shoulder.

"You didn't go straight home last night. Your father sent Yamcha over to the penthouse. He said you didn't answer and when he unlocked your door you were nowhere inside. Where did you go?" she whispered harshly, trying to figure out every single detail of her daughter's drunken night.

"Mother would you leave it alone. I was out, and I would rather focus on my wedding cake alright?" Bulma's nostrils flared as she leaned in to whisper to her mother, so the shop owner didn't have to listen to their ridiculous argument.

Mrs. Briefs pulled back and looked her daughter over carefully, quickly shifting her eyes back to the double doors, which were opening as the woman arrives with two slices of cake in hand.

"This one is red velvet with a raspberry cheesecake mousse." The woman cupped her hands near her face and smiled, awaiting their critique.

Bulma cut a small piece from the slice and put it into her mouth. Her senses went wild and she moaned in delight, "Oh my, this is very good, raspberry cheesecake, huh?" Bulma finished the cake quickly, "I am a huge cake fan, so I can already tell this is going to be a hard choice." Bulma chuckled and shot her mother a smirk, which only irritated her more and personally made her happy to see her mother squirm.

The woman disappeared into the back with the next choice, which Mrs. Briefs waited patiently until she was nowhere in sight.

"There is something different about you…" Her mother pointed the fork at her daughter.

Bulma continued to lick her fork, but paused and tilted her head to the side, "You're obnoxious. Eat your cake and enjoy this time with me and be glad I am participating with this ridiculous wedding you and daddy so desperately want." She huffed and placed her fork neatly against the countertop.

Her mother went to open her mouth, but the words died on her tongue as Sumie came out with the next small slice of cake. She placed both plates on the countertop and took the empty ones away, "This one is chai spice white cake, filled with a vanilla coffee mousse. I hope you like this one ladies." Sumie then disappeared in the back.

Bulma dug in and smiled, tilting her head from side to side as she got a taste for the cake, "This one is alright, what do you think, mom?" Bulma met eyes with the glaring older woman.

She took a piece of the cake and placed it in her mouth, "It is delicious." She chewed slowly and watched her daughter.

Bulma chuckled and shook her head. She really hoped this tasting would be done quickly, because if not she was sure nasty words were going to start flying in this woman's dessert shop.

oOo

Bulma exited _The Icing_ and waved to the lady, thanking her for her hospitality. She was followed out by her mother, who was slipping a pair of designer sun glassed up her nose.

"That was honestly fun, and I think those were some of the best cakes I have ever tried." Bulma placed a hand upon her full stomach.

"Yes, hopefully you will be able to decide on the one you want." Her mother's bland tone completely gave away her mood.

"Well, I think I will be heading home. That cake made me tired." Bulma started to slowly walk from her mother.

"Bulma…" the older woman called for her.

Bulma slowly turned and raised a brow, "Yes mother?"

"I better not find out you are doing anything to jeopardize this wedding…"

Bulma snorted and walked away, completely leaving the conversation. She wanted not part of her mother's controlling tendencies. She would do as she pleased, especially since they were forcing her into this marriage. Her life outside of that was no one's concern.

Bulma returned home and made a small dinner for herself after changing into some comfortable clothing. She put the dress into the wash, completely ridding the smell of her body from the material. She didn't want any trace of her left behind. She was still shocked she actually decided to wear it, but what was she to do? She was already late for an appointment.

Bulma sat on her comfy couch and pulled her knees up close to her chest as she placed a few bites of pasta into her watering mouth. The warmth and taste made her taste buds sing. Bulma flipped through the television stations and decided upon a nice chick flick.

_The Notebook_ had always been her favorite movie to watch when she was feeling something from the romance genre. She sighed seeing the couple enjoying a windy day at the beach. They were completely in love. Why couldn't she have that? Bulma sighed and leaned back, watching the couple embracing each other and kiss intimately. Her thoughts drifted back to the intimate moments her and Vegeta had in the past. She could have that again right? Wasn't he willing to offer that to her now, and had been offering her?

A knock at her door pulled her from her swooning state of mind. She leaned over and placed her bowl on the coffee table. Brushing her hands off and moved toward the door, she peaked out the peep hole. Her eyes widened and quickly she unlocked her door and flung it open.

"What are you doing here?" Bulma yanked the flame haired man inside and shut the door, "My mother has been up my ass lately, and you have the nerve to show up at my door?" the blue haired woman flung her hands in the air.

"Relax woman, I wanted to see your place." His eyes scanned her penthouse.

"Vegeta…how did you find this place anyway?" she placed her hands upon her hips and took in his professional appearance.

"I have my ways…" Vegeta chuckled, reaching out and gripping her waist; "Now, where were we?" a growled erupted from his throat just before his hungry lips covered hers in a breathless kiss.

…

..

.

oOo

Gosh, gotta love the smut! I know I do…I'm naughty :3…

Please Review!

Mallie-3


	7. Chapter Six

_Chapter Six_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. _

_Author's Note:__ Thank you to Cat523 for your reviews on MMorg. That really put a smile on my face. I apologize for my slow updates. I hope you enjoy my dear. :)Another side note, the ending of this chapter took so long to finish because my wonderful other half decides to bother me when I am typing…I was seriously about to roundhouse kick him in the back of the head. Luckily it didn't come to that. I locked him out. ::sigh:: Thank god for locks!_

_Also thank you for all the other reviews! They keep me going! You have all been very supportive this far, and I really hope you all keep showing your love for this story. I know I just love writing this particular story, so I would really love to hear from not only all my avid readers, but also my silent ones! _

_Warning:__ Please be aware this fiction is rated 'M' for a reason. I have a dirty mind and therefore this chapter will be filled with explicit content (sexual). If you are easily offended by that please DO NOT read it. Thank you and please enjoy the smutty goodness! :3_

_oOo_

…

_.._

_._

"_What are you doing here?" Bulma yanked the flame haired man inside and shut the door, "My mother has been up my ass lately, and you have the nerve to show up at my door?" the blue haired woman flung her hands in the air._

_"Relax woman, I wanted to see your place." His eyes scanned her penthouse._

_"Vegeta…how did you find this place anyway?" she placed her hands upon her hips and took in his professional appearance._

_"I have my ways…" Vegeta chuckled, reaching out and gripping her waist; "Now, where were we?" a growled erupted from his throat just before his hungry lips covered hers in a breathless kiss._

Bulma gasped feeling his warm lips melt into hers perfectly. Her eyes fluttered closed the instant his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Vegeta's tongue dipping between her moist lips, he caressed his tongue over hers softly coxing a reaction out of her willing body. Her hands slowly slid up his chest and clutched tightly into the fabric of her casual t-shirt. After a moment of pure bliss she shoved him away. Bulma panted, trying hard to catch her breath.

"Vegeta…" she whispered in a tone that warned him against his actions.

Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed slightly seeing the uncomfortable look upon her face. Thankfully her body language told him all he needed to know.

"Woman, what is it? Don't tell me you want me out? I just got here. Plus I have certain _things_ on my mind, which I am sure you are going to like." Vegeta grinned, turning to lock her door. His body shifted toward her once again and slowly he made his way toward her, "I am not in the mood to play games, woman. You want me and I want you. I will get what I want." A low growl erupted from his throat as he shot out a hand and gripped her forearm tightly and yanked her small frame toward him.

"Please hear me out, Vegeta." Bulma whimpered as a strong hand slide up her back and gripped tightly in her blue tresses.

"Hm," he grunted near her ear as his lips brushed delicately over the length of her throat.

"I think this…this…_thing_ we are starting is completely ludicrous. I know you will regret it when _she_ comes back." Bulma's blue eyes fluttered closed as his mouth lowered to her collar bone, nipping and sucking at the skin, which sent shivers down her spine.

After bringing up 'the wife', Vegeta's whole body went rigid. He lifted his head, looking deeply into her eyes a brief moment even though not a word was exchanged.

Finally, after a moment of silence and allowing his hot gaze to shift over the features of her calm face, he spoke, "Why are you so concerned about my wife?" his tone was low and in a way she sensed as if he was getting a bit defensive.

"Um, well I just…" Bulma's glistening blue eyes scanned her apartment. She was trying to figure out what she wanted to say to him, and of course a shade of crimson had already begun to form on her cheeks.

"Just…" his deep voice caressed over the shell of her ear, causing her eyes to close.

"I wouldn't want to share you if you were my husband. I am sure if we were ever caught she would have words to say to me, not to mention our families would have plenty to say." Vegeta's face told all after she finished her sentence. He was rather annoyed with her constant worry about her family. He always had been, even six years ago.

"God damn it woman, fuck your family. You are not one to be easily controlled. You allow your family, no, you allow your mother to drag you around like a bitch on a leash. That is unbecoming." He released her hair and moved away from her, running a hand in an annoyed motion threw his thick hair.

"Fuck you, Vegeta. You let your _daddy_ tell you what to do constantly. I am not a weak person, I am very strong willed. I am just trying to…" Bulma swallowed and crossed her arms over her chest; knowing full well there was no doubt about it that she was controlled by her parents.

"See, you can't even argue that fact, woman. You are a twenty-six year old woman, damn it, act like it. Take control of your own damn life." His voice began to rise.

"It still doesn't change the fact that I am going to be marrying Yamcha," Bulma paced the floor, keeping her intense gaze upon the furious man who was standing in her living room.

"No, but if you don't want to marry him then why do it? You even said yourself you didn't love him. You walked all the way to Ouji Corp. to tell me, if you remember." he pointed out, shooting her an annoyed glare.

Bulma threw her hands up and began to lose control of her emotions, "So, what you came here to point out all my flaws? No, that wasn't it; all you wanted was to fuck me. You came here with those intensions and those have been your intensions from the start." Bulma chuckled and walked closer to him, looking him straight in the eye. "What do you care if I marry a man I don't love, Vegeta? You are a married man that doesn't love his wife." Her tear filled eyes flared with anger. "You know it doesn't matter. The only reason why I am marrying him is because he was the next best thing. The only man I ever loved is now taken. Not to mention the last time I checked _he_ told me never to talk to him again." Her trembling lips pursed.

Vegeta's lips slightly parted as the hard features of his face softened slightly. He watched her roughly wipe the tears that were now streaming down her face. He made no move to approach her. Nor did he say a word more. They were both angered by their confusing situation. They had started up a 'thing', neither of them could understand at the moment.

"Woman…" his voice was just above a whisper.

"Please…I need you more than anything…I don't care anymore. I don't care if it's only one night, I just need you." She whimpered, lifting her eyes to meet his. They were pleading with him, and at that very moment he slowly walked up to her cupped her rear end, and lifted her in the air. Bulma's legs wrapped around his slim hips, as he slowly walk her to the back where her room was located.

Vegeta kicked open the door and slowly lowered her on top of the neatly made bed. His eyes roamed over her casual outer appearance and grinned. Bulma bare thighs rubbed together, watching him carefully as he crawled up on top of the bed to lie beside her.

"I think this is a bad choice for both of us due to our current situations, but I know what I want." He whispered near her ear, running a hand slowly up her body and cupping her chin. His thumb traced gently over her full bottom lips, causing her lips to part.

Bulma's lidded eyes scanned his face, taking in his handsome features as she latched her soft lips on his thumb, kissing is softly, "I know what I want too. I am just scared." She admitted.

Vegeta leaned in and brushed his lips over hers, gliding his thumb over the soft skin of her cheek, "I know…"

The blue haired woman beneath him arched her back, pressing her breasts to the hard muscles of his chest. She mewled softly with need, shifting one of her legs and draping it over his hip. Her lips crushed against his, sliding her tongue in sync with his, enjoying the sweet taste of his hungry kisses.

"Vegeta," Bulma moaned out his name, which he grunted in response, "Make love to me…"

Vegeta slid over her, placing his hips between her now parted thighs and guided his hands over the soft planes of her thighs. Their lips met in a soft kiss, which completely racked Bulma's petite frame with shudders of pleasure. His kisses were tender, which before they were hungry and demanding. Her hands slid down his toned back, pulling at the shirt. The skin of his well-defined back was exposed with each pull of her small hands.

His body arched over hers as he cradled her shapely hips against his allowing her to feel his need for her. Vegeta sighed against her neck, placing soft kisses over the flesh exposed to his hungry mouth.

Bulma pulled the shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side. Her hands explored the skin of his toned chest. No matter how many times she had been with this man before, she was always in awe at how well formed his body was. Her nimble fingers latched onto Vegeta's belt and yanked, undoing it partially. He grinned in response to her quick hands knowing she was trying to get him out of his clothing.

"Woman, slow down." He chuckled and nipped her earlobe, taking it between his lips and suckling it softly, which drew a moan from her lips.

Bulma's knees rested upon his hips as she arched up. Vegeta leaned in and slid his fingers under the hem of her shirt tracing the soft skin of her belly. The muscles tightened with each caress and after a moment of exploration, he pushed up her t-shirt and placed himself between her thighs. His mouth descended upon the milky flesh of her stomach. Bulma's breath instantly hitched in her throat causing her hands to bury themselves deeply into his flame style onyx locks.

Vegeta cautiously nipped and sucked a wet trail down her flat stomach to each one of her hip bones. His fingers traced the outline of the elastic band of her pajama shorts and pulled them down slightly. He grinned to see a simple pair of underwear. He loved that about her. Vegeta was pleased with her choice of undergarments the night before because they were mouthwatering, but they would come off and what he was after was what was under those garments. She was beautiful.

Bulma pushed up her hips, grinding the fabric of her shorts against his face. His dark eyes lifted to her tightly contorted features and lifted himself up on his knees. His large hands gripped the material bunched at her waist and yanked them down the length of her smooth thighs and calves.

Bulma instantly blushed realizing she wasn't wearing the sexiest of underwear, but she didn't let that discourage her. By the looks of the front of his pants he didn't seem to mind either.

"Take them off," Bulma panted, placing her hands upon her covered breasts.

She lifted a leg and ran her calf over his toned shoulder, pulling him closer. Vegeta grinned and slowly guided the simple pink panties down her legs, leaving her bare sex exposed to his hungry eyes.

Vegeta's breath exploded from his lips as he leaned in and gripped the back of each thigh. His thumbs caressed over the silky flesh as he leaned in. He noticed her breathing had become much more accelerated after a simple action of sliding off her panties.

Bulma parted her thighs, even though nervousness coiled in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know if she was more nervous about being exposed to him, or the possibility that she might disappoint him sexually.

The blue haired women beneath him had her eyes closed tightly. Vegeta knew she was starting to think too much, so without warning his mouth descended upon the soft pink flesh between her thighs, brushing his mouth over the bare lips of her sex. His head turned away from her center and placed soft open mouth kisses over the skin of her thighs. Her breathing was ragged and with each experimental movement on his part, her hips jerked forward. Soft mewls escaped her lips and finally her body completely jacked up.

"Stop teasing me…" Bulma breathed, as she slid a hand down her stomach, over the hitched up t-shirt.

"We have plenty of time, woman." Vegeta growled, nipping at her thigh.

He trailed a line of wet kisses down to her core, sliding his hands down with each soft kiss. His fingers slid over the bare flesh of her core and parted her lips, exposing her glistening core to his black depths and leaned in the run his tongue over the bundle of nerves. Her hips instantly jerked forward, rewarding his ears with the beautiful sound of her pleasure filled moans. His mouth pressed against her core, lapping and pulling at the bit of flesh, which was the key to her pleasure.

Bulma gasped and tightened her hold in his hair, arching her back in the process. Her moans of need echoed throughout her room. Her knees felt like jelly and with each stroke of that amazing tongue of his, she felt like she was heading straight for an earth shattering explosion, which she wanted more than anything.

"Please…" Bulma begged, moving her hazy blue gaze down the front of her body to see him between her thighs.

Vegeta lifted his tense body up slowly, placing his hand over her swollen core and began to rub his thumb over her sensitive clit, drawing more moans for the goddess beneath him. He inserted a finger into her wet hole, pumping slowly. His thumb's speed quickened as he inserted a second finger. Her inner muscles tightened around his fingers, causing his excruciatingly hard member to twitch painfully against the front of his pants.

Bulma was panting for air. Her hands slid up her body and yanked her t-shirt up and over her head, leaving her in just a white lacey bra. Her hands cupped her own breasts, brushing over the hardened peaks beneath the fabric. The sensations were too much. She hadn't experienced this much pleasure in over six years. Her body was practically screaming for him to sink into her and fuck her on her bed until she came.

Vegeta replaced his thumb with his tongue once again. His mouth latched onto the bundle of nerves and sucked it between his lips, causing her to grind against his mouth. Her taste was unbelievable. She was more than ready for him. She was on the brink of coming, he could tell.

Bulma's hands locked in her blue tresses as she arched her back. An intense build of pleasure coiled deep in her womb and steadily grew in intensity. Before she knew it she was crying out as each wave of intense pleasure washed over her body. Her body slowly relaxed as she came back from her first orgasm. Bulma placed a hand over her eyes, willing her breathing to ease up.

Vegeta's body slowly slid over hers, as he gripped her small breasts in both his hands, pulling the fabric away and running his thumbs over the sensitive peaks.

"Woman, take this off." He pulled the lacey material impatiently.

Bulma lifted her glazed eyes and grinned playfully, sliding her hands up his well-defined chest muscles. She lowered her eyes to the tent in his pants and pointed, "Take those off and then I will take off my bra. I am practically naked here and you still have your pants on. That isn't fair." She whined.

Vegeta slowly stood, running a hand over the front of his khaki pants to stroke his insanely hard manhood. He obliged her request and pulled the belt roughly from his khaki pants to slide down his hips, showing off the treasure trail leading up to his belly button. Bulma nearly leapt off the bed to grab him when she laid eyes upon his beautifully formed abs and the teasing lines leading to the one part of him that was noticeably pressing against the zipper of his pants.

The khaki's dropped to a pool on the ground and quickly after slipping down his legs. Vegeta stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. He was standing before her in a pair of silky navy blue boxers.

Bulma's pink tongue dipped out of her mouth and wet her perfectly pink lips as she ran a hand through her tussled blue locks of hair. Her cheeks were pink and she looked absolutely ravishing as the afterglow of her orgasm was still present. She pressed her hands to the soft comforter beneath her and dug her knees into the mattress, holding her body straight and sliding her hands awkwardly behind her back to find the clasp of her bra.

Bulma gripped the clasp and unhooked it, allowing the material to slide down her front. Her perky breasts were bare to his lust filled gaze. Her pink nipples instantly became hard as the cool air caressed over them. They blushed deeper at the tip. He couldn't wait a moment longer. He kneeled with her upon the bed, caressing a soft trail with his fingertips over her shoulder and toward her naked hip. His other hand cupped the weight of one of her breasts, running the pad of his rough thumb over the sensitive bud.

"You are so beautiful, woman." Vegeta leaned in to whisper near her ear.

His mouth descended a wet trail of kisses down her neck toward the sensitive peak, where he latched upon it and suckled greedily. Bulma's head dropped back as a groan tore from her throat. Her hands slid up his bare back, gripping the flesh with her well-manicured nails creating half-moons upon his slightly tanned skin.

A growl rumbled in the back of his throat, creating a vibration to shoot threw the sensitive nipple, which was being pressed to the roof of his mouth. He released her breast with a 'pop' and moved to the neglected peak. Bulma could barely contain herself. Her core was weeping with need for him. She needed him buried deep inside her heated core.

"Now, please. I can't take this…" Bulma whimpered, shifting her body away from his and crawling away from him, pausing to look over her shoulder. Vegeta gripped her hips and forced them up against his hardened member. Her core was soaking wet, creating a blotch to form on the front of his boxers.

Vegeta bared his teeth, growling at her as he tore away his boxers and settled his hot length between her thighs, rubbing his swollen head over the wet lips of her sex.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you now, woman?" he growled, flashing her a sexy grin as he gripped the base of his cock and thrust his hips forward slightly, allowing her to feel the head of him enter her briefly.

"Please…" she nodded, gripping the sheets and continuing to keep eye contact with his beautifully dark eyes.

"Very well," Vegeta leaned over and gripped her beautifully blue locks of hair upon the back of her head. He roughly pulled her body back by her hair, causing her body to press lushly against his as he thrust his hips up, entering her from behind. He filled her completely and the moment he entered her inner walls clamped around his thickness, causing delicious shivers to travel the length of his hard body.

Bulma's head dropped back, resting upon his shoulder. His hands caressed a trail down the front of her body to soft grip one of her peaking breasts, tweaking the hardened peak with his index finger and thumb. His hips pounded mercilessly against hers, creating ripples of pleasure to radiate from within her womb.

Vegeta panted next to her ear, whispering to her as he sheathed his manhood deep within her, "You feel so good woman, so tight…" he growled and bit down on her shoulder. His hips paused and he released her breast.

That moment, Vegeta pulled out of her and flipped her upon her back, gripping her ankles and yanked her forward. His hand cupped her wet core, massaging the mound with the heal of his palm, which created a delicious friction. Pleasure shot straight through her, causing her to arch up off the bed. Vegeta pulled his hand away and slid his hands down the back of her thighs, gripping them hard and prying them apart. He dipped his hips and impaled her upon his swollen member, taking him in deep. Vegeta groaned and allowed his head to drop back and closed his eyes tightly basking in the pleasurable feeling of her soft clenching inner walls.

"Oh god…" Bulma gasped, taking in large amounts of air as his hips pounded against hers in almost frenzied movements.

"Come for me." Vegeta whispered to her, watching her with lidded eyes.

"Mmm, Vegeta I can't…I…" She ached up, twisting her hands in her sheets.

"I want to feel you come on my cock," Vegeta growled, reaching between them and began to stroke her swollen clit with his thumb.

Bulma's hips drove against his as a loud sheik escaped her lips. Her walls clenched around him tightly as her body was immediately thrown over the edge a second time. Her hips rolled against his, milking his cock.

"Gods Vegeta…yes!" the blue haired woman beneath him panted.

Vegeta felt the spasms of her inner muscles as they clenched around him. He felt his balls tighten instantly and his member twitch deep within her. His hands clenched her hips, pulling her against his harder, making sure every inch of him was buried deep. His body tensed as white hot spurts shot deep within her womb, which instantly slowed his movements. His body collapsed on top of hers, laying his sweat drenched cheek against her glistening breasts. Bulma's hands instantly wrapped around his back and stroked the flesh. She pulling him closer to her and whispering sweetly to him. Bulma lifted her glistening blue eyes to the ceiling as she buried her fingers into his onyx locks, wishing that particular moment would last forever.

…

..

.

_Vegeta panted against her chest. His hands were planted on either side of her ribs after he experienced another mind round of sex. She loved the way he called her name each time he found his release. The way he whispered in her ear as he pumped his hips, burying deep in her wet core was too much for her to handle at times. _

_Bulma had never experienced anything like the sexual experiences she encountered when she was with him. Of course she had clumsy fumbling moments with boys during a heated make-out sessions in her high school days. _

_Vegeta blew everyone out of the water, proving there was more to kissing and touching and what it led up to. It led up to something she never would have believed if she hadn't experienced it firsthand._

_Bulma's thoughts drifted away from her as another particularly important topic came to mind. Their night together was meant for one reason, and that reason was to tell him he was going to be a father. She invited him to her dorm for some dinner and to talk, but Vegeta seemed to have other plans. _

"_Vegeta…" Bulma whispered. Her eyes were now closed. She could feel her heart thudding against her rib cage and the strong grip anxiety had on her. _

"_Hm," the sated man on top of her grunted softly, brushing his fingertips over the curve of her hip. _

"_Um, I have to tell you something." She whispered, placing her hands over her face. Tears instantly began to stream down her cheeks and wash over her ears. Her body was instantly racked with quiet sobs. _

_The bed shook beneath her, letting her know Vegeta stirred and sat up to see what was going on. She didn't want to peak between her fingers. She couldn't look at him. She was scared that if she did she wouldn't be strong enough to tell him. _

"_Woman, what is wrong? Did I do something?" Vegeta's fingers brushed over the damp strands of blue hair cascading over her pillow. _

"_I am scared to tell you. I don't want you to be angry." Bulma whimpered against her hands, feeling another wave of sobs rack her small frame. _

"_Damn it woman, what the hell is wrong with you? I can't do anything until you tell me." His dark eyebrows were knit tightly. His expression was stern as his hands gripped the sheets at the sides of her hips. _

_Bulma licked her lips and opened her swollen eyes. The blue orbs instantly met his angered gaze and finally she blurted it out. _

"_What?" Vegeta blinked a few times, shaking his head as if the words didn't really process. _

"_I'm…Vegeta I am pregnant." Bulma huffed and dropped her arms heavily to her sides. _

_He was completely speechless. There were absolutely no words coming from his lips. He was staring at the wall her headboard was pressed tightly against. He sat back upon the bed and ran a hand through his dark locks. _

"_Please say something…I…I know this is sudden, but I…damn it." She breathed, sitting up, reaching out for his hand, which was almost lifeless upon the sheets. _

_Her fingers stroked the skin of his wrist and what shocked her was she was instantly embraced. Vegeta's face was buried deep in her ocean blue locks. His hand gripped the back of her neck, while the other spanned the length of her naked back. It slowly made its way around the front of her to palm the non-existent swell of her belly. _

"_It will be alright, woman. I promise…" Vegeta whispered against her hair. _

_Bulma felt happy tears steam down her cheeks. She was so happy…_

…

_.._

_._

"Woman…" Vegeta's face came to view as he leaned upon his side and cupped her chin, running his thumb over her swollen lower lip.

Bulma's blue eyes shifted to meet his gaze. Her lips parted as if she was going to speak, but nothing came out. Vegeta's eyebrows knitted, then a grin formed upon his lips.

"Speechless woman?" he chuckled.

Bulma looked away from him, allowing her head to roll to the side, "I am sorry about…" her voice trailed off.

"Why are you sorry? Sorry for what, woman?" Vegeta gripped her chin tightly, shifting her head toward him.

"I'm sorry about…" her eyes tightly closed, "the baby…" Bulma's voice was low and filled with intense emotions.

Vegeta's eyes widened, and instantly a broad amount of emotions were displayed over his features. She opened her eyes to see him becoming conflicted, and rather irritated having to face them.

"No…" his voice was loud and sharp causing her to jump. Instantly he pushed himself up and he was pacing the floor in front of the bed.

Bulma pushed her body up to a sitting position on the bed and frowned, "I…I had to get that out. I couldn't help but think about the one reason we stopped talking all those years ago." her legs draped over the edge of the bed and almost instantly he stopped his rough movements and stared at her.

"I am not going there with you," Vegeta shook his head, reaching down to pull on his discarded boxers. The elastic band snapped upon his well-formed hips as he moved toward her bathroom, flipping on the light, "I am taking a shower then leaving." He said harshly, slammed the bathroom door after entering. After a moment or two the sound water hitting tile alerted her he had gotten in the shower.

Bulma ran a hand over her face. She had just ruined a good moment. It was obvious to her that he was still torn about what had happened six years ago. Just like her, the wound was still fresh. That was the main reason for their split.

She tossed her body back against the wrinkled sheets of her bed and allowed her body to relax. Who was she kidding? This was just a physical thing. Once his wife returned back to town he would forget about her until she was on her next business trip, right?

oOo

The soft 'ding' alerted the dress store employees she had arrived. Many turned and shot her welcoming smiles, offering her their undivided attention and cooperation during the grueling process of her dress selection. Bulma returned the nice gesture with a kind smile. Though her good mood was quickly tarnished when her mother came strutting over in tight fitting red dress and black pumps, pumps that she was barely able to walk in correctly. The blonde haired woman pushed her loose pinned back locks over her shoulder and smiled at her daughter with those red painted lips.

"Hello mother," Bulma replied lazily, gripping her bag and shifted her eyes to the ground.

Mrs. Briefs took in her daughter's appearance seeing she was in a pair of dark colored jeans and a yellow V-neck tee. Her blue eyes widened and instantly a look of distaste formed upon those perfectly painted lips.

"What on earth are you wearing?" her blonde brow rose.

"Clothing…what is wrong with my jeans. You know what, don't answer that. Keep your complaints to yourself mother," Bulma rolled her eyes and moved along with one of the ladies toward the back to her own personal dressing room, which had large spanning mirrors.

She sighed softly thinking back to the moment her and Vegeta shared at her apartment. He had come and blew her mind with amazing sex, which she knew would have happened sooner or later. She was somewhat angry at herself for her behavior, but then again she hadn't orgasm during sex like that in a long time. Usually it took heavy petting on her part for her body to at least have some sexual gratification when she and Yamcha had sex, which wasn't often.

It had been four days since she had last seen Mr. Ouji. He showered and left without saying a word to her. She had touched on a subject that was too much for him, and in a way she was glad it bothered him because she knew she wasn't alone. The only problem was getting him to acknowledge her terrible mistake, and hopefully hear him forgive her for it someday. From the way he acted she was almost positive he was done with her. There was no phone call or visit from him. It was driving her mad.

Slowly she sat upon one of the elevated carpet circles, in which she would be standing upon, and looking into the mirror after putting a ridiculously frilly dress upon her body. Bulma had bags under her eyes and her hair looked like an absolute mess. She was scolding herself not. She knew it wasn't a good idea to get mixed up with him again. It was a relationship that was headed toward disaster at any moment from the very beginning.

She was a woman who was engaged to a powerful lawyer, and he was a rival business man who was married to a beautiful (but stupid) model. She ran her fingers through her hair, but was completely interrupted by the ear piercing laughter of her mother who was coming through the doorway with five dresses in tow.

"I think these are going to look lovely on you, Bulma darling. Try them on and make your momma happy," Mrs. Briefs puckered her lips and placed them on the racks, waving in the women to help prepare her daughter for her own particular moment of pleasure. Mission: Piss off your daughter.

_Damn this is going to be a bumpy ride, Bulma._

_oOo_

_I want to apologize again on how late I am with this chapter. I have lost my "spark" so to say. I haven't really been truly inspired by much lately. I had half of this written for the longest time and just couldn't get myself to sit down and finish it. But after a week of finals and getting my apartment ready for the summer months (while I stay with my parents), I got the time to finish it. _

_Thank you for your patients, and I am sorry. _

_Mallie-3_


	8. Chapter Seven

_Chapter 7_

_I'll Remember_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters associated with the anime or manga. _

_Word Count: __5,695_

_ooOoo_

The dress had been picked out, or so her mother thought. To be completely honest she wasn't thrilled with the choices. Though who was she kidding? She technically didn't want this wedding anyway.

The wedding itself was strictly business and the sooner it was over the sooner she could get back to life and try to be happy on some level.

Bulma gripped a stack of papers that she had recently printed from the copier. The sheets were warm and smelled slightly like heated rubber. She slowly shut the copier room door, flipping off the light before the door closed and began to make the short trek back to her office.

Bulma lifted one well-manicured hand and tucked her loose locks of hair behind her ear, and lifted her eyes to see Ella, her secretary, bumping open her office door with her hip and in her hand was a crystal vase that held a bouquet of beautiful roses. Her blue eyebrows immediately furrowed as her pace quickened.

She finally reached her dimly lit office and opened the cracked door to peek inside. Ella had the vase in her grip and carefully slid it upon the edge of her desk. The short blonde girl lifted her gaze to see Bulma slipping into the room.

"Sorry Miss. Briefs I was just dropping this off for you. One of the florist drivers came into the main lobby with this beautiful bouquet of flowers saying they were for you, so I decided to drop them off for you." Her pink lips curled up into a sweet smile.

Bulma's lips were slightly parted as her eyes slipped to what looked like red colored roses. She nodded and forced a smile upon her lips, "Did a card come with it?" her blue eyebrow raised as she slowly made her way toward her desk to set down the freshly copied papers.

"Um, I believe so…" the young woman's voice trailed off as she carefully parted the flowers to find a large plastic rod standing out in the middle, which clutched a small square, "Found it," she pulled it free and handed it to Bulma.

The blue haired heiress took the plain white envelope carefully and glanced down at the blank top, her eyebrows narrowed slightly before she shot a look over her shoulder and smiled, "Thank you, any messages for me?"

"No there were no messages, but there was one call. The gentleman didn't wish to leave a name or number." The blonde pursed her lips, but then shrugged, "Anything I can do?"

"No, thank you Ella, you can leave now." Bulma nodded before slipping into her office chair.

She waited for the woman's figure to disappear behind the door and once the door clicked she pulled at the crease. The paper began to tear with ease as her hand jerked the paper free, tossing the bits all over her desk top.

She cleared her throat and pulled the small card free, running the soft pad of her thumbs along the corners to the sharp tips of the card. Bulma slowly lifted the flap to see two lines of words with no name written. Of course one person came to mind as she read the small print over and over again. She didn't know how long she was sitting stationary in her office chair, staring at the ink.

_I'm sorry for the other day. _

_See me again?_

Bulma's blank gaze slowly shifted to the phone, which was flashing brightly with no ring. She had shut it off a week before just to get work finished that just seemed to keep piling up. Not to mention a major event for their company was coming up and she had to prepare for it because there were going to be other rival companies present. She honestly hoped Ouji Corporation wasn't invited, but knowing her luck lately she would have to deal with the Vegeta's old man. It wasn't pleasant.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her loose wave blue locks and with the other hand she gripped the slim center of the phone, propping it up against her ear with her shoulder. Her finger pressed against her throbbing eye sockets and in a bland tone she answered.

"Yes?"

There was a slight pause, "Miss. Briefs, Mr. Ichihara is here in the downstairs lobby. I told him that you weren't allowing anyone up today, but he insisted that I call…so…" the older woman from the lobby trailed off, waiting for her response in the matter, which she knew the only reason why she was calling was because it was well known that Yamcha was her fiancé.

"Um, no…I don't wish to see anyone today. Please explain to him that I have so much work, and I will call him when I get off in a few hours. I plan on leaving just a tad early." Bulma reached up and gripped the thin plastic center of the phone and held it to her ear, listening carefully to the small argument that was taking place on the other end.

Her blue brows narrowed as a small frown settled upon her lips. He was definitely not going to take no for an answer. They barely got to see one another since her parents dinner party, so she knew there was no way she would be able to hold him off for much longer.

Bulma gripped the small discarded note from her flowered and slipped it into one of the drawers near her stomach on her desk and closed it, keeping it from prying eyes. The phone began to rapidly beep, which alerted her that Yamcha would be at her office door any moment and she would most likely have an argument.

She quickly stood up and straightened her blouse, slowly walking to the door and popping it open to get a good look at the double elevator doors near the end of the hall way. Her arms crossed over her chest as she cocked her chin up, directing a glare down the hall as the bell sounded and the doors slowly glided open.

A fake smile formed on her lips seeing her agitated fiancé waltzing down the hall toward her. He was in his business suit and his hair looked slightly windblown. Bulma took in a deep breath and finally she spoke.

"Didn't I tell you I had a lot of work to do? I told you that my father and I had an important function we need to prepare for because our competitors are going to be there, and no matter how many times I inform you of this, which I might add you have known about for two months, you still question me." Bulma took in a deep breath and blocked her office entrance.

Yamcha's dark eyes narrowed, shifting to the small crack that barely allowed him to see anything inside. He glanced back toward his fiancé and crossed his arm, mimicking her actions.

"What is with this sudden attitude change? You have been acting strange lately Bulma, this isn't you." He frowned deeply, which was rare even for him.

"I don't have an attitude, I am busy. Yamcha you have to understand that there are a lot of things going on in my life right now. I have a wedding to plan and a business to help run. It is very stressful. You're completely smothering me." she immediately snapped at him, which caused his dark eyes to widen with surprise.

"Bulma… I'm sorry, but I didn't realize that seeing my future wife at least a couple times a week was smothering. What is going to happen when we actually get married?" He moved closer, which he was not surprised to see her slightly step back.

"I'll make time for that, but like I said. This is a busy time right now. There will be much more time later." Bulma's hands shifted through her hair in an annoyed motion.

"Let's talk inside your office," Yamcha reached out and pressed his hand against the wooden surface, which Bulma panicked as she tried to block him. It was no use because he only gripped her by the waist and backed her into the office, kicking the door closed behind him.

His eyes immediately lifted toward the flowers, but he said nothing about them, "So, tell me have I done something to offend you? Is there anything you would like to tell me?" he questioned her, looking her straight in the eye, "It is obvious that you have cold feet. Bulma it is normal you know?" Yamcha let his arms drop to the side.

"Yes, I have cold feet. Yamcha, you know just as well as I that these marriage plans are being forced upon me. If I could choose I wouldn't ever get married. Don't get me wrong I care for you." Bulma placed a hand upon her hip, glanced up at him through her eyelashes.

"Bulma…you know I would do anything to make you happy, anything at you wished. As long as you are happy I am happy as well." Her fiancé's lips pressed tightly together as he watched her face contort into a series of complicated emotions, which caused him to grip his hands tightly into fists just to keep from yelling at her.

Yamcha shook his head and began to pace.

"I know I have been completely unreasonable, but it doesn't change the fact that I need some time to prepare. I promised you we would do dinner sometime soon. Would that make you feel better?" Bulma tapped the tip of her black tipped high heel against the hard floor, lifting her gaze to meet his irritated glare.

"I would love to have dinner with my fiancé, yes, but I am not sure you have time for me. I would hate to pull you away from your precious work, Bulma." He ran a hand through his windblown hair, shuffling it and yanking his tie away from his throat, feeling it was growing tighter and tighter by the minute.

"Stop being so dramatic, Yamcha. When are you free?" Bulma walked around her desk and sat in the office chair, pulling open her mac laptop and scrolling down to get a better look at her schedule throughout the week.

"I can always make time for you, so tomorrow night. I will cancel all my other appointments after five and we can go to our favorite five star restaurant in the city. What do you say?" Yamcha Ichihara asked in a mellow tone, moving closer to place his hands upon her highly set desk.

"Tomorrow? I am not sure I can get off in time. I might be in the office until six." Bulma placed her thumb nail between her lips, biting upon it lightly as she tried her hardest to weasel her way out of the 'date'. Why did he have to make her feel so bad? He honestly didn't deserve this, which she could admit.

"I don't care, a late dinner then. I just wish to see you. Is that too much to ask?" He looked up, giving her an unbelievably sad look, which she couldn't turn down.

Bulma sighed deeply and ran both hands over her face, "That is fine. I will call you when I get off tomorrow." Her hands slid to the sides of her neck, allowing a smile to form on her lips.

"Thank you my love, you won't regret it." Yamcha smiled brightly, flashing his perfectly bright white smile. His dark brown eyes shifted toward the orange colored roses placed in a crystal vase upon the desk.

Bulma's smile slowly disappeared remembering the card was safely hidden even though the roses were completely visible. All she had to do was come up with something to tell him and the fool would believe her sense he didn't think she would ever do anything stupid. It would be done after that. Who knew he might not even say anything, or so she hoped.

"Your favorite color is orange. They are quite beautiful." Yamcha reached up to caress a delicate petal of one of the roses.

The yellow coloring, which highlighted the petals, bled into the red causing the illusion of orange. There were different meanings to coloring of roses. Quantity meant something as well. Roses were truly a beautiful gift even though they didn't last long.

"Yes, they are beautiful and funny that you actually remembered that orange was my favorite color." Bulma's brows rose, a bit taken back.

"Of course I do, you're the woman I love. I remember many things you say to me." He smiled softly. Bulma knew he wasn't lying. He did remember a lot. He was that certain man that any woman would die to have as a significant other. She knew this, but unfortunately her heart had been given away years back, and there was no getting it back.

Bulma's expression quickly went blank as she felt the guilt of her small betrayal bubble deep within her. She leaned back in her chair and placed her hands in her lap, quickly shifting her gaze toward the large spanning windows, which offered her a calming view of the city.

"Who gave them to you? I sure didn't." Her suspicious fiancé asked, pushing his well-built body up and placing his hands in his pockets. He casually looked at the pictures placed around her office as if it were the first even though he had looked at them a million times before.

"Um, who gave them to me?" Bulma coughed a little and shrugged, "Well, I thi-…my mother?" her voice sounded as if she was questioning herself. Yamcha caught it of course, which his thick eyebrow rose quickly as a grin formed upon his well-shaped lips.

"You don't sound so sure…"

"I am sure, Yamcha. It was my mother. She…she saw them and thought of me." Bulma flipped her hands in the air and chuckled nervously.

"Oh that was nice of her," he took one from the vase and smelled it, "I'll take one, they are stunning. I will see you tomorrow, my love." He winked and slowly walked around the desk, sliding his hand through her hair and caressing down the back of her neck.

His eyes lowered, filling with a deep desire that was only one way in their relationship. Yamcha leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, shyly dipping his tongue into her mouth, which Bulma was only humoring him during his short visit. She moaned and pulled away quickly. Her blue eyes flashed up a brief moment before she offered him a smile.

"I will see you tomorrow, but right now I need time." Bulma straightened her hair.

Yamcha nodded and placed one last kiss upon her forehead before slowly exiting from her office with one of the orange roses in his hand.

Bulma wiped her lips with the back of her hand and shook her head, taking in a slow deep breath. She really hoped that was the last time they spoke about the roses.

ooOoo

Vegeta shoved his blackberry roughly into his pants pocket after deleting the voice mail message from the florist. They had successfully delivered the roses he bought for her. He knew she loved orange, but he also chose them because orange usually meant desire, excitement, and passion. Those were the feelings he was getting each and every time he laid eyes on her.

It drove him completely mad at the percentage of his thoughts actually went to her on a daily bases. After their passion filled days together he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. His body craved hers like nothing he had ever experienced before. She had driven him wild back then and she was doing it all over again. It excited him, but angered him all at the same time. Why?

_Woman…you will be the death of me…_

Vegeta ran a hand through his unruly black hair as he sat back in his office chair and sifted through papers. He had been preparing for an important function for the past few weeks. His father wanted him there by his side when they faced a rival company. They hadn't been told which company it would be, but he was willing to bet it was an American company, which had been in the rising in the past few years and slowly catching up to Ouji and Capsule Corp.

His lips parted as he traced his index finger along the curve of his lower lip. His father had a lot waiting for him after taking just a few days off to think. Bulma had brought up a subject he wished only to forget about. It had caused much stress in his life and because of that he had done something that he knew he would most likely regret at a certain point if he even got to it.

Vegeta knew he had overreacted. It was selfish of him to turn her down, for it had happened to them both. They were both young and stupid to truly know how it would affect their future. A few years after the whole incident, Vegeta had completely forgiven Bulma because he knew it would have never worked out with their career types. He actually thought of it as a new beginning. Not that the child didn't cross his mind every now and again. He honestly wouldn't have minded to have a child with her.

He finally felt terrible for his actions, so what better way than to offer flowers. He knew Bulma was never a flower kind of a girl, but he didn't want to go over the top. He was having it sent to Capsule Corporation, which he knew would drive her up the wall. Vegeta honestly wished he could have been there to see the frantic look on her face as she figured out who they were from.

He sucked in a deep breath through his nostrils and then stapled a few papers together, signing the bottom and then placing them into a folder to deliver to his secretary. They were to be faxed. This fundraiser was going to be interesting. His father would not allow him to miss out on this excellent opportunity to promote their company.

Vegeta frowned and patted his pocket feeling the phone vibrate against his upper thigh. He slid his hand deep within the silken inside and pulled his lodged phone free. His finger brushed over the buttons, answering the odd number.

"Yes?" he answered in a gruff tone.

"Hello sweetie, did you miss me?" a silky feminine voice echoed from the other line.

"Maron how was the trip? You still have a few days, correct?" He asked in a semi-bored tone, which clearly irritated her.

"Darling, you know I hate when you speak to me like I am a customer or a client. I am your wife. Don't tell me you had another bad day at work?" her voice heightened, sounding a tad childish.

"It has been busy, sorry. How much longer will you be out of town?" Vegeta began to check e-mails, barely paying attention to her.

"I am going to be home in a few hours. I called your driver early this morning. He just picked me up at the airport. I can't wait to get my hands on you, I have missed you." She purred.

"You're on your way now? I thought you weren't going to be home for a few more days?" Vegeta dropped his pen and began to mentally curse himself for not putting away Maron's clothing and hiding the bra and panties that Bulma had left the night she had to sleep there.

He began to massage his temples, "Oh should I fly back there? You don't seem too happy about having me home, V. You never have been this uninterested in seeing me when I get home from my trips." He could hear her soft whimpers, knowing she was most likely crying at this point.

Vegeta growled, pulling the mouth piece away from his face. She was too childish and needy sometimes and it drove him insane. She was right; he wasn't excited to have her back. To be completely honest, she could stay where ever she was and never come back. He could just pretend to be single and live a secret life with Bulma.

Vegeta's nostrils flared when reality came crashing back to earth, "Maron, stop crying. When I get home, how about you order from that Chinese place down the road. What do you say?" he closed his eyes, praying that her sniffling would just stop already.

"Y-you will be home f-for it?" Her whimpers quieted.

"Of course, but like I said I am busy. I am preparing for this fundraiser in a few weeks here. I am swamped with work. I am just tired. It isn't you." Damn he was such a liar. He didn't want to go home to her because he knew what she expected from him.

"Alright, well when should I order then? You want me to order the same thing you always get, V?" Maron's voice escalated once again.

"Yes, that is fine. I think around 6:30 you should order." Vegeta spoke quickly, hoping the phone call would end soon.

"Alright my sweet husband, I love you more than anything." She made a kissing sound, which caused Vegeta to roll his eyes.

"You too, don't cry anymore. I will see you soon." He hung up before she could get another word in and quickly placed his phone back into his pocket.

He had to leave. He had to get back to his house and make sure everything was back into place. Vegeta still hadn't picked up the closet. He would be damned if he were to asked one of the staff. He didn't trust them for they would have loose lips and say something he didn't want her to know. Of course no one had been present when Bulma was there, but still.

Vegeta grabbed is briefcase and shoved papers carelessly into the box, placing the folder of his signed documents on top. His thumbs brushed across the locks, clicking them into place as he closed the top. He gripped the handle and made his way toward the office door and into the hallway.

His father's door was open and inside was his father, staring him down with an attitude from hell.

"Boy, where do you think you are going? You have work to do. You best keep that fundraiser on your mind at all times." His father barked from inside his office, slowly standing and placing his hands upon his desk to support his body weight.

"I have to leave; Maron is going to be home soon." He pulled his tie loose from his neck and shrugged his jacket from his shoulder to carry it under one arm.

"You better come in bright and early tomorrow, son." Vegeta Sr. frowned deeply, mumbling curses under his breath toward his son who was completely ignoring his disappointment.

Vegeta pressed the elevator button and after a few moments of waiting the doors slid open and allowed him to enter. He made it to the lobby and slammed his briefcase upon the highly raised center desk placed near the entrance. The loud thud scared the receptionist, almost causing her to jump out of her seat and onto the floor.

"Take this folder, get this to my secretary, Tammy, and tell her to fax this right away. It is for the fundraiser." Vegeta explained, tossing the folder into her lap.

With that Vegeta slammed his case closed and strolled toward the exit with the receptionist blinking and watching him in complete awe.

ooOoo

Vegeta made his way to the parking garage and picked up his black Bentley Continental convertible. The top was up and that is how he liked it when driving through the city. He placed his briefcase next to him in the passenger seat and glanced to his right to the flat screen above his CD player. His fingers glided over the screen trying to figure out what was the best route home during this time by pulling up the traffic information. He spoke his destination and quickly he backed up and followed.

It would be a couple hours before Maron was expected home, but he knew as soon as she got home she would want to get out of her clothing and into something a bit more comfortable while at home. She did it each and every time.

His car's engine roared as he turned the corner on a red light. His eyes flickered to his left, watching the oncoming traffic as his vehicle rounded the corner and sped up on the highway toward his home.

Vegeta put the car on cruise control and settled in his seat. It wouldn't be too long until he arrived home especially at the speed he was driving. His radar was completely dead, alerting him that no police officers in the area had their radars on. His hand shifted toward the touch screen and immediately he activated his satellite radio and tried desperately to will his body to relax.

After about 30 minutes, Vegeta rounded the curb and pulling into his long driveway and paused near the mailbox. He quickly collected his mail and drove up toward his house, turning off his car and rushing toward the front door. A small car was just outside; alerted him the maid was inside cleaning. He really hoped she had listened to him and didn't enter his bed room.

ooOoo

The maid gripped a black lacey bra she found under the bed in the master bed room and raised a dark brow. She pursed her lips and slowly walked towards the towels she was collecting and tossed the undergarments into the basket. The middle aged woman shrugged and gripped the edge of the basket, pulling it tightly to her hip and walking from the bedroom toward the laundry room on the lower level.

Her eyes perked up hearing someone was finally home from work. She stepped down the winding steps and smiled seeing Vegeta Ouji kicking the door closed behind him and strolling in toward the kitchen. His dark eyes flashed up toward her and instantly she greeted him.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Ouji, you are home early, yes?" she smiled brightly and kept walking toward the laundry room with the basket near her midsection and her hand upon the towels, folding the bra and panties into the heap.

ooOoo

Vegeta shut the door with the tip of his toe and gripped his briefcase. His vision focused in on the kitchen, which was down the hallway. Something at the corner of his eyes caught his attention and immediately, without pausing, shifting his gaze in the direction to see the maid coming down the stairs with a basket full of towels.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Ouji, you are home early, yes?" the woman called to him.

"Hn," Vegeta grunted in response and kept up his pace.

He placed his briefcase on the counter and wiped his hand across his mouth, looking for anything that might be out of the ordinary. Vegeta softly cursed, knowing full well he was completely over analyzing everything.

He rounded the corner to see the laundry room door open and the soft humming of the maid as she started yet another load of laundry. The dark haired man slipped passed and made his way toward his bedroom to look for the bra.

Vegeta opened his bedroom door and softly closed the door, locking it behind him. He made his way towards the open closet door and began to organize all the clothing, making sure everything looked tidy for her. The dress Bulma had barrowed before was nowhere to be found. He growled and slammed his hand upon the wall. He had forgotten it again at her house. He needed to get it back.

He hoped she didn't notice that one dress was missing. He doubted it with the hundreds of garments the closet held. It was really quite ridiculous. He needed to get her to cut down, which he would save for a later time because he didn't feel like an argument on her first night home.

Once everything looked precise he stepped out, shut off the light and closed the door. Vegeta leaned against the door and ran a hand through his hair, shifting his eyes to the floor, looking for those delicious under garments Bulma had worn for him.

He got on his hands and knees and looked under the bed, looking from top to bottom for them. There was absolutely nothing under the bed that would block the garments from his searching eyes. Vegeta stood up and looked through his drawers and even Maron's, thinking the maid had entered the room without his knowledge.

Finally, after giving up he walked down toward the laundry room and knocked on the door. The woman pulled an earphone from her ear and smiled, "Can I do something for you, Sir?"

"Did you go into my room?" Vegeta raised a brow seeing the smile slide from her features.

"No Mr. Ouji," the woman lied, panicking because of his angered expression. The woman meant no harm from it what so ever, she just didn't want to anger her agitated employer.

Vegeta nodded and walked away, rubbing his chin and making his way toward the kitchen's refrigerator. He pulled out a jug of orange juice and drank greedily from the jug, screwing the cap back on and sliding it back onto the shelf.

Maybe Bulma had grabbed the garments. He really hoped so.

ooOoo

Yamcha slowly made his way up the concrete steps of the Brief's home and typed in the code and opened the door. He slowly made his way toward the study, looking for Dr. Briefs who he was supposed to meet. His eyebrows knitted when he saw a martini glass half full sitting on one of the oak tabletops. His eyes shifted toward the hall. The soft sound of clicking made their way toward the study. Mrs. Briefs made her way into the room and jumped in surprise.

"Yamcha, my sweet son, I wasn't expecting to see you today." The blonde haired woman smiled brightly and hurried toward him, embracing him tightly.

"Yes, well Dr. Briefs had called me earlier and asked that I come over. I am guessing he wishes to speak to me, most likely business." Yamcha released the tiny woman and placed one hand in his pocket.

"Oh, well I am glad to see you're here. He is currently in his office on the phone, but I am sure he will be back in a moment. He just left." The woman reassured him.

"Ah, it really isn't a problem." Yamcha nodded and walked farther into the study.

"Oh that is a beautiful rose, don't tell me you brought it from little 'ol me." Mrs. Briefs teased, swatting her hand and blushing like a school girl.

"Oh, no I happened to steal it from Bulma. It truly is quite beautiful isn't it? Do you have something for it, that is why I brought it inside? I would really hate for it to die." He wiggled the rose between his middle and index finger.

"Oh of course, here let me take it." Mrs. Briefs walked toward the hall and offered it to one of the maids, instructing the woman on what to do with the rose.

"You said you got it from Bulma? Did you get her these beautiful flowers?" The blonde haired woman turned and smiled, cupping her hands near her mid-section.

"Um, no actually," Mrs. Briefs frowned seeing a confused look flash across the young man's face.

"Oh?" She slowly replied. Her blue orbs looking toward the ground.

"Don't you recognize the color? They are the ones you had given her." Yamcha lowered himself in one of the leather chairs placed in the study, sliding his hands over the material.

"Oh, is that what she told you?" Mrs. Briefs forced a smile upon her nervous features.

"Yes…you did give them to her right?" Yamcha raised a brow, a bit concerned with the woman's reaction.

Mrs. Briefs snapped her fingers and shook her head, "Oh goodness, of course I did. I completely forgot about that. It was sort of spur of the moment, you know? A thank you for getting this wedding started finally." She nodded quickly.

Yamcha only nodded, growing even more suspicious.

"Drink?" Mrs. Briefs asked with a cheesy smile upon her lips.

"Sure," he replied.

The older woman moved toward the small bar near the corner. She lowered herself and opened the cabinet. There was a full crystal glass filled with brandy. She bit her lower lip and gripped the empty one beside it.

"Oh well if you look at that, it is empty. Let me get a fresh bottle from storage. I will be back dear." Mrs. Briefs wiggled the crystal in her hand. Yamcha nodded and watched her figure recede toward the hall.

Mrs. Briefs rushed toward a closet and shut the door, pulling on a cord and turning on the light. She slipped the phone from her pocket and speed dialed her daughter. A deep frown was on her perfectly painted lips.

_Bulma Briefs…you better have a good explanation…_

After a few rings her daughter picked up, which she merely answered with a 'yes'.

"Hello dear, I am glad you are enjoying the orange roses I bought for you." The older woman sneered.

ooOoo

_Please Review!_

A/N:hides and shields my face and ears from objects and horrible words I am sorry about the wait. It is truly hard to find time to write for more than an hour at a time. I am also working on some one-shots as well as a new story idea. Please forgive me.


	9. Chapter Eight

_Chapter 8_

_I'll Remember_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters associated with the anime/manga. _

_Word Count: 5,763 _

ooOoo

_I am glad you are enjoying the orange roses I bought for you…_

A pair of bright blue eyes snapped open followed by a deep moan. Her mother was the last person she needed to speak to the other day. It intensified her life stresses, which there were too many to keep track of.

Bulma rolled over, pulling the white comforter over her head. Her eye sockets ached, her limp body hurt in random places, and her stomach swirled with a nauseating feeling. At any moment she feared she would have to rush to the bathroom just to relieve herself of the growing tension in her belly. Why did she think that comfort drinking would fix anything? There were a lot of things lately she regretted immensely.

She had come home the previous night craving everything unhealthy, which resulted in greasy pizza and two whole bottles of wine to herself. She needed that unhealthy binge after the conversation she and her mother had less than 24 hours later.

She had to come up with a ridiculous lie just to get her mother off her back. Bulma knew that woman was persistent and it would only be a matter of time when she figured it out and this complicated affair was uncovered.

The blue haired heiress took in a deep breath and ran a hand through her aqua strands, forcing wispy pieces flat. She pulled her body up from the bed and padded over to the bathroom to brush the horrible taste from her mouth.

Hopefully the taste of the toothpaste didn't upset her stomach any more than the thought already had. She lifted her gaze to see a pair of ocean blue, blood shot eyes staring back at her. Sighing softly, Bulma reached up to rub her finger tips over her swollen eyes.

Her mother was such a pain. It felt like the entire city of Tokyo was resting upon her shoulders and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

Bulma's violent motions were quick, but thorough when scrubbing her teeth. The taste was too bitter for her liking and the only thing on her mind at the moment besides her situation was water.

_Damn you Vegeta…why didn't you think before sending me those flowers? It's not like people would turn their head and not ask questions…_

She leaned into the marble countertop and spit, followed by rising out the bowl of the sink before exiting and shutting off the fluorescent lights.

Her eyes flashed to the clock in her kitchen to see the time read, 2 pm. She had slept in way too late. Bulma then walked to her apartment phone, which the tiny light flashed the number '5' upon it, letting her know she had five messages.

Her head dropped back, causing her messy aqua locks to cascade down the length of her back. She slipped her eyes closed as she took in a deep breath before pressing the tiny button, which played the recorded messages.

Three of the five messages were from her mother, asking where she was. The last one was at 1:50. It would only be a matter of time until her mother decided to make an appearance. She was not happy about her constant nagging, nor was she excited to have to face her in person. She hoped that her doorbell didn't go off because she was in no mood to see much of anyone today.

Bulma scrubbed her hands over her face and slowly made her way to the coffee pot where she started to brew her daily coffee. She wanted it black, just the way she liked it for the past six years. It was plain and simple, just like her life had been up until a few weeks ago.

"Shit…" Bulma cursed under her breath.

_Yamcha…_

She had dinner plans with her fiancé later and she knew it would make her look even worse to ditch the poor guy after avoiding him for as long as she had been.

Bulma poured herself a full cup of black coffee, staring into the cup and watching the warm steam rise from the contents.

Finally, after a few moments to allow the cup to cool slightly, Bulma tested the coffee. She sipped softly at the black liquid, enjoying the bitter taste as it coated her tongue.

Her eyes slipped to the door, hearing a plethora of curse words seeping through her thick door. At that moment she was glad to see her door was locked. No one had access to the top floor without the key and the only other person who had that key was…

"Bulma Briefs…open this door…" the sound of loud thumping upon the wood caused the blue haired woman's head to lull back and a groan to emote from her moist lips.

Bulma's feet lazily slid over the wooden floors as she made her way toward the door to open each lock, starting from the top and working her way down.

She flung the door open to see the blonde haired woman before her with an eyebrow cocked and a hand on her hip. A designer bag was hanging from her arm, accenting her thousand dollar outfit. Mrs. Briefs immediately took a step into the penthouse apartment without actually being invited in. The older woman's eyes were filled with anger and disappointment.

Bulma watched her with her coffee mug in hand as she casually dropped her bad on the counter and inspected the apartment. The clicking of her heals could be heard in almost every room and finally made their way back into the kitchen. Her mother's blue eyes fell upon the open pizza box and the two bottles of wine near the sink.

"Pizza and wine, was Yamcha over last night?" Mrs. Briefs crossed her arms over her bountiful cleavage.

"Nope just me, myself, and I… There were some pretty good lifetime shows on last night. What better way to enjoy them than with some greasy food and a good bottle of cheap wine." Bulma shrugged and took a drink from her steaming cup of coffee.

"Two bottles of wine…" Bulma's mother made a funny face, "You really are getting cold feet aren't you?" Her mother walked up to her, reaching out her claw like finger nails to groom her daughter.

Bulma swatted her mother's hand away, offering her a funny look, "Mother, I wasn't lying when I told you I didn't want to marry him. I could care less if I am single for the rest of my life." She threw up a hand and turned around, setting her coffee cup upon the countertop.

"You honestly want to be an old maid? Bulma, sometimes I feel like you were switched with my actual daughter at birth. You have no qualities of mine. We women need to just….endure what their families wish. I was required to marry your father, like I have told you plenty of times, and look at me. I am very happy." Her red lips curled up in a grin.

"No mother, you are happy with the amount of money Daddy allows you to spend daily. That isn't love." Her hands gripped her hips, allowing her eyes to drop to her bare feet and wiggled her toes.

Mrs. Briefs shrugged, sighing dramatically in the process, "What is it with you and all this lovey dovey crap? You were completely fine with your betrothal some years ago and as of recently you have been god awful. Like I said before Bulma, I will find out if you are fooling around behind Yamcha's back." The woman pointed a long nail at her daughter.

Bulma shot the older woman an irritated side glance, "I am going out with him tonight, if that makes you happy. I figured I would after the amount of time I have spent away from him. Damn it mom, I am trying to accept this, but it is really hard when you don't have feelings for someone. To think you have to be with that person for the rest of your life and possibly force yourself to procreate." A shudder traveled the length of her body, which showed clearly upon her features.

"You may not love him at first, but you definitely learn to love. Yamcha is doting. You should be grateful, Bulma." Mrs. Briefs straightened her suit vest and pulled her designer bag up onto her forearm, preparing to leave.

"I would be grateful if you allowed me to choose my own husband." Bulma shot back.

"Bulma…" her mother warned before turning to face the door, "Shower and get your butt to work. Your father is not happy to see you were not in at nine. The fundraiser is in a few days and there is much to be planned." The sassy woman walked into the hallway and shot a smile over her shoulder, "Oh by the way, I had Ella dispose of those horrible flowers. I know they were from an admirer, as you claimed, so I figured they should be disposed of since they have no meaning. I hope you don't mind." Mrs. Briefs wiggled her manicured fingers at her daughter and disappeared down the short hall to the elevator.

Bulma's mouth dropped open slightly as she tapped her fingers over her lips. That woman was getting on her last nerve. Gosh, she needed to get away before she lost it.

ooOoo

_The soft pants in his ear created a shockwave down the length of his spine and settled between his straining thighs. It was so erotic the way a single touch had this woman's body aflame. His rough hands smoothed around her soft thigh, gripping the back of them tightly as his hips pressed forward to sink into the warm flesh that now circled him. _

_Her soft fingertip caressed down the glistening flesh of his chest as another audible moan escaped her swollen lips._

_Vegeta's dark lidded eyes lifted from her full heaving breasts to watch her sweat drenched face contort into expressions of passion. Her blue orbs lifted to meet his loving stare as his hand slid up to grip softly around her neck. Bulma's parted lips slowly formed into a grin. Her hair was tousled in her face, which enticed him even more. _

_Vegeta's head dropped back, moaning softly as he quickened his pace. The ache to find his release was too much to bear. _

"_Vegeta…please…" her soft soothing voice whispered in his ear, as her tongue caressed over the shell of his ear. _

"_Hn," his reply was as he formed a smirk on his features and gripped her thighs tighter. _

"_Vegeta…"_

"_You feel so good, woman…" he leaned his forehead against her sweat covered shoulder._

"_Vegeta…"_

_Vegeta lifted his head to press his lips over the blue haired heiress before him to shut her up as he rode her._

"Vegeta…" the aqua haired model whispered into Vegeta's ear. Her hands shook him softly, which she was rewarded with a groan of annoyance.

Vegeta let a soft breath escape his nostrils His dark eyes slid open slowly, staring intently at the ceiling. He had stirred with the soft caresses upon his chest. The feel of soft fingertips was a good way to wake up from a lusty dream. Of course his good mood quickly faded when he realized who was lying beside him. It was not the fingertips of the beautiful heiress in which had seeped her way into his dreams, but the woman he now called 'wife'.

His dark eyes reluctantly shifted toward the woman who now lay beside him with an arm draped casually over his chiseled form. Her lips were trailing up his pectoral muscle to his shoulder, which before she could begin anything with him he sat up. His hands were buried deep in his onyx locks of hair and gripping tightly within the mass.

His legs flipped over the edge of the King sized bed, while his elbows leaned onto the tops of his thighs. His breathing was cool and relaxed, but his body had subconsciously reacted to a woman who was not present. The painful pulsing in his boxers was causing him much frustration, especially after a dream like he had just been having about a specific blue haired woman. He instantly placed a pillow over the front of his boxers, trying to contain himself.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Maron asked leaning over in her frilly little outfit to get a better view of her husband.

Her light blue eyes shifted toward the pillow, which was covering his boxers and in a matter of seconds a playful grip formed on her lips. Maron flipped some of her aqua colored locks from her eyes as she crawled forward, offering him a bountiful view of fake breasts. If he were to only turn his head slightly he would get an eye full.

"Would you like me to make you some breakfast this morning, my husband?" Maron giggled playfully as she was still getting used to the title.

Vegeta sighed softly and nodded without a word, keeping his face in his palms and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Maron's lips pursed tightly seeing he still had yet to look upon her body. He hadn't touched her the night before, which usually when she had been gone for a long week she would have him all over her when she arrived home. She told herself it was because he was busy. He did work very hard.

She finally pulled her body up to a kneeling position and slid a hand down his tight back, creeping another hand under the pillow to grip his extremely hard manhood, which was begging to bust free from the confides of his boxers.

Maron's eyes widened as her fingertips brushed over the length and gripped around him to feel how hard he was. Her tongue dipped out to wet her plump lips and experimentally began to move her hand only to have him grip it tightly with his own and softly nudge it away. His wife's eyes knitted tightly as a hurt expression flashed over her features.

"I'm going to take a shower," he said gruffly, standing instantly. He did not care that there was a large tent in his under garment.

Maron blinked a few times and hopped off the bed, standing before the bathroom door, watching him make his way toward the shower. He paused before he rounded the corner and watched her, allowing his eyes to shift over her frame a moment. His expression was blank, which bothered her.

"Well, would you like me to join you? I could…get rid of _that_," she pointed a French tipped index finger toward the massive hardened length in his boxers.

Vegeta scrubbed his face with one hand and shook his head, "Go make us breakfast, I want to shower alone." He said coldly and disappeared into the walk in shower.

Maron pouted childishly, turning with anger in her body language as she slipped a robe over her shoulders. She tightened the tie and stomped her way toward the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Maron stepped into the kitchen. The maid stepped out of the laundry room with freshly folded laundry and smiled, "Good morning Mrs. Ouji. It's good to see you home."

"Make breakfast for Mr. Ouji. He demanded food this morning. Food is what he wants, not his wife who he has not seen in a week and a half, but food." Maron sighed dramatically and sat upon one of the bar stools brushing dramatically at her bloodshot eyes, that now had tears spilling free.

The maid's smile disappeared as her eyes shifted around the room, "Oh ok, I will make you both breakfast right away, Mrs. Ouji." The maid turned around to prepare breakfast for the couple.

ooOoo

His eyes were closed as he laid his head on the hard tiles of the shower. The warmth of the water felt amazing on his tense muscles, which were slowly loosening as the pleasure subsided. His large hand gripped his softening member, but quickly eased the grip as he stepped away from the wall and rinsed off before turning the water off.

Vegeta stepped out of the shower, beads of water running down his toned body as he reached for a towel. His hand gripped the royal blue towel tightly and rubbed his onyx hair thoroughly to extract all of the water from his quick shower.

The flame haired man wrapped the towel around his waist tightly before reaching in to run a hand over the fogged mirror. He took a good look at his reflection, pondering the events that had happened the week before.

He had cheated on his wife with the one woman he truly ever cared about, but the one thing that bothered him was he didn't care much for his wife's feelings. He didn't care that he had cheated. He had forced the guilt from the pit of his stomach the night they spent together, but all that guilt went away when he finally, after six years, lay with _her_.

His eyes darted to the side to see the filled garbage can. A package of pills was discarded on the top. His eyes narrowed as he leaned in to grip the small packet and placed it on the sink. Maron would most likely have been very upset if she lost those things she claimed were for her period cramps.

He ran a hand over his face and quickly dried the rest of his body before he slipped into a more professional outfit. He placed his watch upon his wrist comfortably and walked into his bedroom smelling of his Axe body wash. Vegeta gripped his phone, pulling up his text messages. His finger clicked away at the keys and once he was concluded he pressed send, hoping for a reply within the hour.

Vegeta slipped the phone in his pocket and slowly made his way down the hallway and to the winding stair case. The smell of cooking sausage and bacon caused his mouth to immediately salivate. As he got closer to the kitchen his senses went wild along with the sound of his stomach protesting.

Maron heard her husband approach and shot an agitated glance over her shoulder, which she followed by sticking up her nose.

"You made her make breakfast? What happened to you making the breakfast? I didn't think it was that hard of a task." He said gruffly.

Her blue eyes flared with anger and a pinch of embarrassment was visible, "I was not happy enough to make breakfast, plus you don't seem too eager to have me around anyway, so why would I make you breakfast?" Maron flipped her manicured hands in the air.

Vegeta's nostrils flared, growing angry with her childish behavior, "On a different note, I found your woman pills in the trash; I think a thank you would be enough." He raised a dark eyebrow, knowing full well it would drive this particular woman insane.

"I know…" she sighed softly and wiped her tear filled eyes, looking toward him with a quivering lower lip.

Vegeta pause and gripped a greasy piece of sausage between his fingers, "What do you mean, _I know_?" he took a bite, turning to lean against the counter top.

"Well, now that I am back I was hoping we could talk about another matter. I mean we are married now." Maron's voice quivered.

The Ouji Corporation heir's eyes narrowed as he slowed his chews, "Explain…" he nodded toward her emotionless as always.

"Well along with cooking you breakfast and what not, I was planning on telling you how I plan on taking a long break from modeling. I mean at least a couple years. You make plenty of money and I don't think we would hurt in the least bit if I took a couple years off." She toyed with the huge rock on her wedding finger, letting her eyes roam nervously.

"Maron, get to the point. Don't tell me…" he swallowed hard and leaned forward, feeling the blood draining from his face.

"Well, I was hoping we could start a family. You know how your father has been bugging you." Maron forced a smile on her lips.

Vegeta gasped and began to choke on a piece of the sausage, trying desperately to clear his airway.

Maron gasped and rushed to his side, "Sweetie, are you alright?" she rubbed his back.

_Oh fuck no…_

ooOoo

Bulma gripped her large Louis Vuitton bag, pulling it up and over her shoulder as she stepped into her office and flipped on the lights. She pulled her mid-thigh length white shorts down a tad, which her white belt offered her enough room to slide them down. She straightened her violet ruffle blouse that came down in a tasteful V shape. Her necklace sparkled as the light hit her approaching form. She set her bag down next to her desk and flipped open her laptop, preparing to send more documents for the fundraiser.

Her phone had been chiming in the pocket within her bag, and no matter how much she wanted to check who it was she couldn't, for the moment she stepping into the office everyone had questions for her. She was swamped. Now that her door was closed she had a brief moment to herself. Bulma pulled the blackberry free. Her eyes lit up as her scanned over the digits that were flashing on her screen. He had sent her a text message. She was shocked, but glad all at the same time. For a brief moment she felt slightly ashamed by her giddy childish behavior, as if she were a young teenager once again. She truly needed to get ahold of herself.

"Bulma relax, you're a woman." She coached herself as she pulled up the text message.

Taking in a deep breath, she opened her slightly closed eyes and read the letters on her screen.

_**I need to see u, woman…tonight…don't keep me waiting 4 an answer…**_

She placed her thumb nail between her teeth and bit down nervously. Bulma felt heat pool between her slightly parted thighs just thinking about the possibility of them meeting up for a pleasure filled evening. She didn't know how she could possibly make it work. She was supposed to meet her fiancé. Dinner wouldn't last that long, would it?

He would understand if she told him that she couldn't stay out late because of the fundraiser, right? Gosh, she didn't care anymore. She would go to dinner and get herself out of being with him that night. Bulma was determined to see Mr. Ouji once again.

Bulma gripped her blackberry and began to type back to him quickly. She was determined to see this man. She had to see him.

The blue haired woman pressed send and placed the phone upon her desk, smiling softly as she bit her lower lip. Her hand shifted to her loose locks of hair, tussling it softly as she allowed her mind to wander.

ooOoo

Later that evening after the work day was over; Bulma went home to quickly freshen up. It was nearly seven thirty and Yamcha had been text messaging her for the past forty minutes. She honestly contemplated chucking it out her open window as she drove home. Finally getting some peace and quiet, she left down her hair completely and dressed into something a bit more stylish for their fancy dinner.

She had texted her fiancé back, letting him know she would meet him at the restaurant. He of course had already made reservations for them, so she didn't need to worry too much on rushing herself. Then again she knew he would be even more furious if he was seated at an empty table waiting for her to show. Even though she would love to just ditch him all together, even she couldn't do that to him.

Bulma arrived in a simple, yet classy acorn colored dress with a beautiful pattern with light and dark browns mixed in. It stopped just above the knee with the sleeves splitting over her slim arms. Her waist was adorned with a slim brown sash, which showed off her slim waistline. Her steps were careful, yet casual as she walked into the restaurant allowing her eyes to scan the guests. Her curled blue hair bounced with each movement. Her hand slipped up nervously to clutch her beautiful beaded necklace, which came down to her accented breast. She allowed her eyes to lower to her planted feet as she paused near the door. The Louis Vuitton pumps upon her feet allowed her perfectly manicured toes to be slightly visible, accented her classy dress. She reached down and pulled the strap covering her heel upward, caressing over the light brown suede fabric of the pump.

Lifting her body back up slowly she saw a hand waving her over and without another word she slowly made her way toward the table, being bombarded by three servers on her way. Yamcha intercepted her by gripped her hand in his and leading her to a table. Bulma offered a slight smile, still unsure how to react to his proximity.

"Wow, you look amazing, my love." Yamcha allowed his dark eyes to shift over her slim figure.

Bulma had to admit she didn't mean to dress this nice at the beginning when the dinner date was planned, but if she was going somewhere after then she sure as hell would dress to impress, especially in Vegeta's presence.

"Thank you, I had yet to wear this thing. It was in my closet with the price tag still on it. I figured it would be the perfect time to wear it." She chuckled softly as she took a seat and tucked some of her silky hair behind her ear.

"Well, I am glad you wore it. You look absolutely stunning. I can't wait to get you home." Yamcha whispered in a desire filled tone, leaning in to offer her a grin.

Bulma forced a smile upon her lips, "Oh, you wanted me to come over after this?" she asked as she toyed with the necklace once again. Her knee was moving a million miles a minute.

_Come on Bulma you can get out of this…_

"Um, well since we haven't spent much time together I figured so, why? Don't tell me you have plans…" Yamcha lifted a hand and ran it over his perfectly combed hair, careful not to mess it up.

"Well…" Bulma's eyes shifted away nervously, trying her hardest not to make this anymore awkward then it already seemed to be.

"Damn it Bulma…don't tell me it has to do with more fundraiser stuff? I just spoke with your father and he told me you already finished all your requirements." His hand lifted, motioning for a waiter.

"Yamcha, there is more to it. I have to practice what I am going to say, not to mention there are some finishing touches I need to put on the agreements and such. We will have our time after alright?" she smiled softly, shifting her body in her plush seat and watching the man approach their table.

Bulma ordered herself a glass of wine, while Yamcha ordered a Martini. The waiter disappeared, leaving the couple alone to more awkward silence.

"You promise you will have time for me after this…this fundraiser?" he let a frustrated breath of air escape his nostrils.

"Yes, I…I promise," Bulma lied through her teeth and reached out to collect the newly filled wine glass that was placed in front of her. She took a large drink and placed a hand on her chest, lifting her glass to her fiancé.

Yamcha just nodded, saying nothing more. She could tell he was completely bothered and no matter what she said right now it would not change anything. She had ruined dinner, but as sad as it sounded, she was glad. The quicker she got out of the restaurant the better.

They finished their dinner in silence, with a couple brief amounts of small talk.

How was your day?

Good.

I'm glad.

It was terrible and after her second glass of wine, along with a satisfying meal she was prepared to leave. The only problem was slipping out to tell Vegeta she was ready to meet.

"I'm going to use the little girl's room. I will be back, Hun." Bulma tossed a pet name in there to be kind, which he only nodded, avoiding eye contact.

Bulma gripped her bag and slipped to the bathroom in the restaurant. She hurried into a private area and pulled out her phone, flipping through her messages to see he had yet to respond to her message from hours before.

_Damn…_

Bulma used both thumbs and typed a quick message to him, testing to see if he was available.

_**Place?**_

The blue haired woman sat patiently, casually looking under the bathroom stall when she would hear loud voices. She honestly hoped Yamcha wouldn't get curious and follow her to the bathroom. She needed a message back before she could go sit back down. She needed to know.

After 6 minutes there was still no response to her text and she grew even more worried. Not to mention she was irritated. That man had gotten her hopes up for a meeting and still he did not answer. Bulma really hoped he was alright.

Finally, she slipped the phone back into her purse and slowly exited the stall. She fixed her hair and powered her nose. Her hands skimmed over the outfit she had picked out for _him_, and sighed softly.

It was only 8:50, the night was still young. Bulma knew there was still time for him to respond, or so she hoped.

The heiress made her way back to the table where Yamcha sat checking e-mails from clients via cellphone, only lifting his eyes momentarily to watch her sit back in her chair.

"You alright?" he asked finally, keeping his eyes on his phone's screen.

"Oh yes, just applying some make-up and used the restroom. You know…" Bulma sighed and placed her small purse upon the tabletop, reaching out to grip her wine glass once again.

She was going to need a whole bottle to calm down. Damn that man for making her this anxious.

"Well, I am done with dinner. Shall we just part ways and see each other in two days when we meet at the fundraiser?" He lifted a hand and kept eye contact with her this time.

"You are coming to the fundraiser?" Bulma cocked a blue eyebrow.

"Yes, your father invited me. He wanted to show me the ropes." He grinned finally after the past twenty minutes of awkwardness.

"Oh, I see. Well then I will see you in two days." She nodded and stood only to have him grip her hand in his and walk her to the exit.

"I really wish we had a better night," he spoke to her before placing a soft kiss upon her cheek.

Bulma allowed her eyes to flutter closed a brief moment before pulled her hand from his grasp, "Me too. I am sorry I haven't been myself lately. Like I said, stress." She smiled and hesitantly leaned in to brush a soft kiss upon his lips, "Thank you Yamcha, I will see you soon."

"I love you, Bulma," he replied, only to have her shoot him a smile over her shoulder as she walked to her own car.

ooOoo

Bulma arrived home and slipped out of her pumps, which by that time her feet were aching. She got on a pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt. Her whole body ached and instantly she allowed her body to sink onto her bed, which her eyes fluttered closed.

Why hadn't he called?

Bulma wasn't sure, but she was completely taken back. The guy sent her flowers, sent her a desperate text message, and now he wasn't responding? It worried her.

This affair was taking over her every thought. She was too wrapped up in it, which she would have laughed if someone told her this would have happened to her just a few months back.

She was stupid to think he would stay interested after fucking her after all those years. Maybe it was just a bet to see if she actually would sleep with him. No, Vegeta wasn't like that, was he?

Her phone began to vibrate in her purse. Bulma flung her body up from her laying position and scrambled to collect her phone.

There was a text message from him. Bulma's eyes widened and her heart began to pound in her chest. She swallowed hard and allowed her eyes to scan the message.

_**Not tonight. Wife's home…**_

Bulma's heart sunk in her chest as she lowered her body to the floor, crossing them tightly. His wife was home now? That is why he hadn't responded. She was old news apparently. She was no longer needed now that his 'hot' wife was back into town and he could get what he needed from her.

She wiped a hand over her mouth and bit her lower lip, forcing the angry tears from falling from her eyes. The jealous burned like acid in her belly just thinking about that woman, and her hands covering his body and her body giving pleasure to him. It wasn't fair. Why did her life have to be so damn complicated?

Bulma threw her body back on the bed and tossed her phone to the floor, unable to respond to him. She cried herself to sleep, angry that this relationship had to be so secretive, angry that the man she loved had to be married. Why couldn't she just rewind time?

ooOoo

Author's Note:

::waves:: Hello everyone! I want to thank you all for being so supportive on my last chapter. I truly hope you are enjoying this fiction. I have been doing some thinking and I was wondering if anyone knew of an artist, or was an artist that would love to do a cover for this fiction and _The Other Woman._ I would love to commission something, but I am not sure how to go about that. If anyone has some helpful information just send me a PM. Thank you kindly!

Mallie-3


	10. Chapter Nine

**I'll Remember**

_Chapter Nine_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. This is sort of like playing with imaginary Barbie's._

_Warning:__ Lemon/Lime, please be aware! I want to apologize now for my dirty, dirty mind. I don't want to scare you away from reading my story, but I felt it was only fair to warn you before I cause your eyeballs to pop from their sockets._

_Word Count: __7,705_

ooOoo

Two days quickly flew by. Before she knew it the day she had been dreading had arrived. The heiress had planned for this day for a while. There was a lot of money she was going to be putting into this specific fundraiser and she knew it would only draw more attention on Capsule Corporation. Not to mention the social factors behind it. It was going to be a good night to socialize, drink, enjoy good food, and put down lots of money for their beautiful environment, which was the main objective of this fundraiser.

Bulma pressed 'end' and tossed her phone upon her night stand. She just received a message from the dress store alerting her that her fitted dress had finally arrived. She ran a hand through her perfectly curled hair. Her mother had forced her to attend the hair appointment she made for her. There was originally a make-up artist present, but she put her foot down and only agreed to the hair.

Bulma walked into her bathroom and leaned into the countertop, looking quietly at her reflection. No matter what her attire looked like, nor her hair, she looks like an emotional mess. She had bags under her eyes, which the bottle of concealer sat awaiting use right next to her. As she picked up the glass bottle the soft sound of vibrations caught her attention. The blue haired woman sighed dramatically.

They were just not leaving her alone today. Her father had been calling her more times in the past few days then he had in total this entire year. He was quietly nervous for the fundraiser, but being his daughter she could tell without him voicing his concern. They needed to make a good impression.

Bulma applied the skin colored concealer, making her eyes look a bit brighter. Damn that _Ouji_ _asshole_ for doing this to her. He put more stress on her than anyone else. She had already convinced herself to give up on what they _had _during his wife's absence. She was used for one purpose only, and that was to get his rocks off. She hadn't seen the man in six years; everything seemed to happen so quickly. Of course all good things in her life quickly end. It was only a matter of time before he tossed her to the side once again.

Bulma huffed and brushed roughly at the soft skin under her eyes. She tossed the concealer back into her make-up bag roughly and walked angrily back into her room. Upon her night stand her phone sat completely lit up, alerting her that she had three missed calls. Bulma snatched it up and slid her finger over the screen and pulled up the text messages from the night before. They had been all listed for her eyes to wander and go through all the emotions she was feeling a couple nights ago.

She pressed 'delete' and cursed softly to herself, pressing the edge of the phone against her forehead. Bulma closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, resting her fist upon the swell of her hip. She slipped on the black pair of heel that were resting near the edge of her bed and walked back into the bathroom, laying her phone on the counter top.

Her hands slipped into her curled locks of hair and fluffed it carefully. Taking in her appearance, she quickly applied some mascara and a bright red lip color before turning off the light and walking to the small office in her penthouse apartment. She collected her speech along with documents which stated what C.C would be awarding at the fundraiser and gripped it tightly in her closed fist. The soft sounds of her heels clicked across the floor. Her phone then began to vibrate once more.

"Yes…" Bulma answered in a dull tone, gripping the door handle and heading to the elevator.

"_Bulma…I am waiting with your fiancé in the limo parked just outside your complex. You are ready…"_ her father paused waiting for his daughter to speak.

Her father was always calm, a little too calm when it came to functions like this where she always worried. She hated worrying.

Bulma brushed her aqua bangs from her eyes and nodded, swallowing quickly, "Yes Daddy, I am ready. I will be down in a moment."

"_Good, see you soon."_ He said quietly, pressing end just as soon as he got his answer.

Bulma took in a deep breath and flipped her bouncing locks away from her face, slipping her phone into her bag.

Once arriving at the main floor, Bulma waved at a few of the employees that she had regular conversations with and was helped into the black limo, which was parked just outside. She slid her hands under her bum, smoothing the fabric of her skirt under her, careful not to create wrinkles.

Bulma's blue eyes shifted toward her fiancé, who was just a couple feet from her. He slid closer and had a grin a mile wide upon his face. His arms immediately draped over her shoulders, pulling her close to him. The smell of his cologne was over powering and almost burning the insides of her nose. He looks handsome as ever, but he was just not the person she wanted to see right now. She had been unable to sleep for the past couple days, she was cranky, and she was stressed about this fundraiser.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling? Nervous at all?" he whispered against her ear, placing a kiss upon her cheek.

Bulma tilted her head to the side and forced a smile upon her face, "I am fine thank you. I am shocked that you are here. I thought you had a business meeting that suddenly came up and your father was making you attend…" Her eyes drifted toward her mother who was taking a long drag on her cigarette and her father who was speaking softly on his phone.

She quickly became annoyed with his massaging hand. She could tell her mother noticed this sudden change in her, "Bulma, you haven't seen Yamcha in a couple days. Show him some love. I am sure you are thrilled to be out in public and showing off your soon to be husband. You will be business partners." Her brilliantly white teeth almost blinded her as she flashed her daughter a fake smile.

"Oh, I am just thrilled. Yamcha, do you mind giving me some space?" Bulma pushed his arm off her shoulders and quickly fixed the ruffle around the neck line on her blouse.

Yamcha's dark brown eyes creased slightly as an unreadable emotion flashed across his features, "No problem, my love." He cleared his throat and smoothed his hand over his neatly parted hair.

Bulma rolled her eyes and shifted her gaze toward her mother who was flicking her blazing cigarette tip into the tray. Her red nailed hand flexed as she situated the cigarette between her fingers. The older woman's cigarette arm was draped over the other, which was placed in her lap and her hair was carefully pulled up on a French twist. She had to say her mother looked very sophisticated. The blonde woman was prepared for this event and wanted to look her best. They all were dressed in the finest designer clothing along with their expensive accent pieces and bags.

"Do you need a drink, Bulma?" her mother drawled as she picked up an iced bottle of champagne and popped the already opened cork off the top.

"Yes please, maybe even two with the way I am feeling." The blue haired heiress cleared her throat and watched her mother eye her carefully as she poured the chilled contents into the glass.

"Here you go my beautiful daughter," Mrs. Briefs smiled kindly toward the young woman, but there was something that sparked Bulma's curiosity. Something that she knew her mother wanted to say, but wasn't just yet.

As soon as Bulma had the glass in her hand, she took a large gulp. It tasted great. It instantly heated her cheeks. Another full glass and she would be good to go. There were going to be so many important people at this fundraiser and she wanted to be truly relaxed.

Dr. Briefs quickly hung up and brushed his fingers over his carefully trimmed mustache. His deep blue eyes took in his young daughter's appearance and a smile graced his lips, "You will be fine, you know I have all my trust and faith in what you can do."

Bulma licked her lips and smiled, "Thank you Daddy, I am glad to see you decided to come with mother. You look nice." She chuckled softly; glad to see her father in a good mood.

Mrs. Briefs shifted in her seat and flicked the cigarette out the cracked window, allowing the white smoke to seep out of her nostrils. She leaned into her husband and tapped his thigh. Her glistening lips turned up in a small smile, "You know I heard the most interesting news today. It was in the papers actually." The blonde woman paused, which Bulma saw her father's features change quickly.

Bulma tilted her head to the side, allowing her blue eyes to shift between Yamcha and her mother, "News?" what was her mother up to? Was this that glint she saw in her eyes before?

"The Ouji's were invited to this fundraiser," An interesting grin formed upon her mother's lips.

"Don't tell me that fool Vegeta Ouji, the old man's son, is going to be there?" Yamcha leaned back in his seat and stretched, shaking his head, "Have to admit that wife of his is not bad on the eyes. Kind of looks like Bulma over here." He chuckled loudly, shifted his eyes toward his fiancé.

The color drained from Bulma's face, which caused her to bring the glass right back up to her lips and take another drink. She didn't know what she should be more concerned about, Yamcha's stupid comment or the way that particular name made her want to lose the contents on her stomach. Mrs. Briefs was chuckling softly reaching into her purse to pull out another cigarette from her pack.

"Yes, that scum bags son is going to show his face. It was in the papers. I guess it is a big thing." She rolled her eyes and lit the tobacco, taking in a long drag.

"Bunny, you will not bring this up any more when we reach the hall where the fundraiser is going to be taking place. I don't want this family frowned upon. The last thing I need is my wife in the papers for not being able to keep her mouth closed." Dr. Briefs pursed his lips and raised a brow, which immediately caused his wife to zip her lip.

"I am sorry, honey, I wasn't planning on embarrassing you. I know you don't want conflict. I just thought I would make some conversation." The older woman pouted, shifting her eyes out the window and completely ceasing all conversation with the group.

Bulma swallowed the rest of her champagne and watched her mother with a surprised expression upon her features. As a child she had rarely seen any interaction between her father and mother. Yes they were married, but they never acted as a husband and wife should. He gave her his credit card, they enjoyed a well cooked meal together, and they even attended house parties as well as had them with one another. Though she had to admit there was always something missing there. It was definitely that four letter word that was missing. Anyone could pick that out. In all the years she had been near her parents when living with them, she had never seen her father speak to her mother in that manner. She suspected it was done only in private.

What had him this frustrated? She could tell by the expression on his face. Quickly he reached for his phone and flipped it open.

"Dr. Briefs speaking…" her father said into the speaker.

Bulma's blue orbs lifted toward the man she was supposed to marry, which he had the same confused look upon his face. She could see it clearly in his eyes. They made eye contact, which Yamcha just responded with shrugging of his shoulders.

Her father quickly shut his phone and placed it into the hidden pocket of his suit. His eyes shifted toward his daughter, along with everyone else in the limo as they fast approached the hall.

"We are the Briefs, who own the well-known Capsule Corporation. We have many clients who support us. The entire world looks to us because of our capsules and that is what keeps us thriving. Our products as well as our staff are key to this equation. One slip of the tongue and we could ruin this image I have worked so hard for," Dr. Briefs wiped his fingers over his mustache, clearing his throat and shifting his deep blue gaze toward his daughter once again. He had a soft smile upon his semi-hidden lips as he kept his eyes on her allowing her to see the pure joy filling those deep blue eyes.

"Don't worry Daddy, I have been preparing for this day for far too long. It will go well, trust me." She leaned in and placed her hand upon his knee, which he leaned in and placed his hand over hers, still smiling in the process.

Mrs. Briefs glared at the corner of her eye and huffed trying her hardest not to say a word. Bulma could tell by the twitch near her upper lip. She sat quietly with the door window cracked and continued to smoke her thin cigarettes.

ooOoo

As soon as the group arrived after an awkwardly silent ride, there were many different people crowding the hall in which the fundraiser would be held for that evening. The blinding flashes from the paparazzi began to turn Bulma's stomach causing a dull bile taste to fill her mouth.

She gripped the pearl necklace around her neck, pulling carelessly at it. For once in a very long time she didn't mind that Yamcha had slipped his hand up into her lap and gripped her fidgeting fingers. His fingers laced her and slowly he leaned in.

"Babe, didn't worry about the cameras, I've got you. Once we are inside you won't have to deal with them any longer." His lips brushed her cheek bone, causing her eyes to slip closed. She responded only with a quick nod of her head.

Mrs. Briefs was the first to exit the car, which she immediately gripped onto her husband's arm. Dr. Briefs placed a hand on his wives and smiled as the reporters called for their attention. They all wanted to get the inside scoop on what would be going down inside the hall for the evening. Not to mention word about the rival companies meeting in the same place caught the media's attention and words flew through the air toward the owner or C.C. about Ouji Corp.

Bulma was rather shocked at how well her father was reacting to the media's persistent hollering and how much he had switched from his outburst toward her mother in the limo. His persona was completely different. He was so irritated with her mother just moments before and almost the instant the doors opened he put on a mask. It was apparent her parent's relationship was for show. Bulma was well aware of her parents relationship, for they both came from money. She just didn't really pay attention until now.

Bulma stepped out, gripping the hand of her fiancé carefully placing the flat portion of her heel onto the concrete. She instantly masked her emotions, forcing a kind smile upon her features as she brushed some of her aqua strands from her eyes. She waved a petit hand in the reporter's directions.

"Miss. Briefs, is it true that yours and Yamcha's wedding is fast approaching? How different will Capsule Corp be now that your father is placing the company in the hands of you and your future fiancé?" Bulma's mouth instantly went dry and the only thing she could do was stutter.

"Um…" she whispered softly completely being thrown off by the question.

"Miss. Briefs and I are very busy. We need to arrive promptly in the hall. We may be able to answer more questions at a later time, but until then, no comment." Yamcha saved the day, which he wrapped his arm around her waist guiding her body away from the bombarding crowd only to see their attention was then taken from her and given to the newest arrival.

_Vegeta Ouji…_

ooOoo

Vegeta rested his chin in his hand, glance in his wives direction. She had been trying to 'perfectly powder' her nose for the entire ride there. She had a hair appointment earlier as well as a nail appointment. Not to mention she already had her make-up artist over to apply her eyeliner and lip color just the way she wanted it.

She was high maintenance, not to mention she had barely spoken to him since their huge fight a couple days before. She had just recently spoken to him this morning, which started with a soft kiss on his lips, no more, no less. He had been completely shocked that she wanted children. It came out of nowhere, for a woman who was completely used to the world revolving around her to wake up one day and want kids.

He couldn't see himself being a father. He had at one point in his life, but that ship had set sail long ago. Vegeta was a married man and the Vice President of Ouji Corporation. He was one of the richest people in the world. He soon would be taking over the company. He didn't have time to have kids at this moment in time, nor did he want kids with this woman.

He couldn't help but allow his mind to wander to his blue haired vixen. He hadn't seen her in days and he knew by now she would be furious with him. He completely deserved it. Vegeta ran his fingers along the stubble covering his chin and inhaled a deep breath.

"Sweetie, do you know what they are serving for the evening?" the click of Maron's compact mirror snapped him out of his deep thoughts.

He cleared his throat and frowned deeply, "I am not sure. I am not concerned about that. I am only concerned about my rep." he replied quickly, which his father who was seated near the two glanced up from his iPad. He had been working out the companies numbers all day along with speaking on the phone to certain clients. The old man never stopped working. Something the heir had to look forward to once he stepped down.

"Which is a good thing, you need to keep your mind set on that. We have many eyes on us and not only that but Capsule Corporation is going to be there. I was informed early this morning. I wasn't sure until today, but they finally spoke up." His father stroked his goatee and pursed his lips, which told the two he was not happy about that particular crowd showing up for the evening.

Vegeta stood up straight, "You don't say, old man Briefs is going to be there?" he chuckled and sat back in his seat.

"Yes, the fucker is going to be there." Vegeta Senior replied in a dry tone.

Maron rubbed her lips together after applying her gloss and shifted her gaze between the two men, "I wonder if that blue haired daughter of theirs is going to be present. She is odd, not very social at all." She huffed and situated the large wedding ring on her left hand.

"The woman barely knew you, what did you expect?" Vegeta countered her observation, shooting her an interesting look.

Maron looked up observing her nails and raised a well-shaped eyebrow, "So…I could care less what she was thinking, I already have my opinion. Don't tell me you are actually sticking up for that woman, she is a part of Capsule Corporation, the Corporation that your father despises above any other company." She chuckled softly and leaned in, licked her bottom lip as if trying to entice her uninterested husband.

"Thank you very much for pointing that out, Maron, but I have been well aware of my father's hatred of that company for years." He replied in a snide tone, which caused his wife to recoil instantly.

"Well, someone needs a strong drink," Maron huffed, flipping her straight light blue hair over her shoulder, twisting it in her closed fists. She kept her eyes away from her flustered husband especially since the limo driver was pulling up to the entrance were many reporters stood shouting at their car.

She was pumped. Maron was completely excited about getting out of the car and showing them what she was made of. She had a great body, and a rich husband to drag around. What else could they possibly need for a good story? She was going to have them eating out of the palm of her hand.

She released her hair and watched her husband grip his suit, straightening the jacket and preparing to exit. The limo driver quickly rounded the vehicle and opened the door, allowing Vegeta Senior to exit, followed by his son.

Vegeta leaned in and gripped his wife's hand, helping her from the limo's confines and allowed her a moment to straighten her short dress that left nothing to the imagination. Her hair cascaded down her back as she adjusted herself. Vegeta allowed her perfectly manicured hand to grip his arm as he walked her toward the entrance. She would pause to sign a few autographs on the way, along with answering a few questions about their first month being a married couple.

Vegeta of course ignored them all, along with his father who seemed agitated with the bright flashes. His old man had already sped up his pace and drew in on the Brief family. Vegeta's eyes widened slightly as he laid eyes upon_ his_ woman. He let out a deep breath a bit horrified that he even categorized her as _his_. Maron gripped his arm and pulled him close, giving him a peck on the cheek. The reporters loved it, which only stimulated them to take even more pictures of the 'happy couple'. He couldn't wait to get inside where he could just be alone for a while and enjoy a nice strong drink, as Maron put it.

ooOoo

The famous Briefs family made their way toward their designated tables. Their family name flashed brightly in a 3D hologram placed in the center of the table. They found their seats and quickly before another word was said, Mrs. Briefs was off; most likely to speak about the most interesting gossip with what looked like a wife of one of her father's friends. Her father almost did the same, but quietly nodded to those he knew and conversed near the refreshment table. Everything was laid out perfectly for the evening. The lights were low, giving a romantic feel to the atmosphere. The crystal plates and glasses glistened as the lights touched them in all the right places. Waitresses wore their assigned outfits, which suited this occasion perfectly and they quickly got to work offering glasses of Champaign.

Mrs. Briefs weaved through the people stopping women she knew and speaking casually. It was nice to attend such a social event such as this. She arrived with another woman near the refreshments to grab a few items, which were placed directly in front and around a detailed ice sculpture of the globe. It was dramatically illuminated with different colored lights, giving it a more realistic feel. She took in its beauty as well as making a mental note on ideas for her daughter's wedding. She made it her goal to ask who had done this beautiful piece of art. She was sure her daughter would agree with a little nagging.

She let a soft sigh escape her lips, causing her to lull her head to the side. She ran a hand over her perfectly placed hair and looked around smiling and nodding to those who took notice of her. She was an attention whore, and loved it. The blond haired woman placed her newly obtained glass to her lips and glanced in her daughter's direction to see she was watching the Ouji corps heir closely. Her eyes had been wandering since the moment they arrived. Why did she still look to that boy like a lost puppy?

_Stupid girl… you best not be doing anything to ruin what you have on this silver platter I have made for you…_

Mrs. Briefs though to herself, taking a slow drink from her glass. She shifted her eyes toward her husband. He was speaking to an unnamed man. He was dressed nicely tonight. Thank goodness he allowed her to pick out the suit for him. He truly did look stunning. She smiled in his direction as he made eye contact with her, but just as soon as he saw her intense gaze he nodded coldly and placed a hand on the younger man's upper back and guided him away. Mrs. Briefs pursed her glistening lips together and chuckled softly to herself, taking another drink.

"You never told him did you?" a silky tone replied from beside the older woman, causing her to jump and gasp. She nearly choked on her drink.

Her blue orbs flashed around frantically for the voice that had just spoken to her. She tried to keep her body movements calm and as graceful as she could after being frightened to death.

"You scared the shit out of me, what are you doing lurking around?" the blonde haired woman sneered, letting her eyes slide over Vegeta Senior's frame.

The older man stroked his goatee before slipping that particular hand into his pocket.

"Sorry, that wasn't my intensions." His dark eyebrow lifted, shifting his gaze toward the blonde's daughter.

"No you not," she responded, taking a drink and keeping her distance. She could feel his gaze upon her, which made her truly uncomfortable.

"It truly is quite comical what those two pulled right under our noses," the older gentleman's voice was filled with amusement, which truly made her uneasy.

"I couldn't tell him, I made a promise not to." She said softly.

Vegeta senior chuckled loudly, placing a hand to his chest, "You…keeping a promise?" he shook his head.

"I am not completely cold hearted, you pig." The blonde haired woman turned, raising a brow.

The man's eyes shifted to her parted lips as a slow smirk made its way across his features.

"If only he knew," the Ouji Corp president said softly, "nice seeing you again Bunny, you look quite ravishing in that outfit." Mrs. Briefs instantly responded by running her hand over her tightly fitting dress suit.

"Oh and tell your husband I said hello," He winked playfully and slithered off, allowing her time to take in the conversation. Mrs. Briefs sneered and cursed under her breath. She lifted her gaze to see her husband had finally released that young man, shaking his hand and heading in her direction.

"Are you keeping tabs on my whereabouts?" Dr. Briefs approached, with a few business acquaintances fast approaching from behind him. They were unable to hear their conversation, "I have a few people I want you to meet. Come with me" With that she quickly followed her husband, taking the arm he extended to her.

ooOoo

Everyone was off doing their own thing. She felt so out of place in this setting. She never thought she would ever think this in a million years, but she truly was glad that Yamcha had stuck by her side. He had plenty of offers to come speak with high classed men, who were all interested in him because he would be one of the next owners of the famous Capsule Corporation, but he stayed with her. He knew how apprehensive she felt.

From the first moment she arrived, Bulma reached out to take the first glass offered to her by the woman that approached their group. At the rate she was going she would soon feel really good. Unfortunately her small buzz was not enough. She needed a couple more drinks because just a few tables away from her were Vegeta and his wife. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. This could not be happening to her.

She felt like she had a ton of bricks upon her chest. Bulma tipped her glass back and gulped the contents in the glass down quickly. Yamcha leaned in and brushed his lips over her earlobe, completely catching her off guard. She jumped and offered him a smile.

"Are you alright? You seem very flustered…" he asked softly, placing soft kisses upon her jawline and stroking his thumb across the soft skin on the back of her neck.

"Yea, I am fine. I am not used to all of this. I usually stay behind the scenes. I am the inventor and doer, not the social gathering kind of gal." Bulma allowed a playful giggle to emote from her lips. She quickly silenced it as a hand rose to cup her lips.

"Oh, well relax you can tell you are flustered. At this rate you will be eaten alive." He nudged her playfully, taking another glass from a passing tray and offered it to her, "Have another one, but remember not to get too crazy. We still have the entire cocktail hour left, it has just begun don't you know." He gripped her hand and pulled it to his soft lips, brushing them over the top of her hand.

Bulma nodded and took a slow drink, heeding her fiancé's words, but stopping to glance over her shoulder seeing Maron running her hands up the front of Vegeta's suit. She was leaning in and whispering in his ear. He had his hand place on the small of his wife's back. She could no longer look, which she turned her body away slightly and looked to the high set stage.

Just as she took notice of Vegeta and Maron's open affection for one another, the orchestra began to play. There was well as a wonderful pianist along the group and it truly calmed her for just a few moments. The songs were light and encouraged some chatter throughout the hall. Cocktail orders were being made and the bar was completely packed. They had a few options that were created especially for this night. She had stuck with her Champaign.

She had two in the limo and now this was her second at the fundraiser. She was feeling rather good. Yamcha was in his own world during this relaxation time. Snacks had been distributed and everyone was just enjoying the moment. He was tapping his thumb on the back of her chair, running his index finger over the bare flesh of her collar. It was sending shivers down her spine, which caused major discomfort.

He must have taken her shiver as something more and Yamcha leaned in, pressing his lips to her ear, nipping at the earlobe, "I need you tonight."

"Um…" Bulma let a nervous giggle escape her red lips, trying desperately to get out of this unwanted attention.

She shifted her eyes over her shoulder once again, trying to avoid eye contact with Yamcha, to see Maron was practically sitting in Vegeta's lap. She was sucking seductively on the cherry from her cocktail, seeing Vegeta was eyeing his wife's lower lip. He lifted his dark eyes to see the blue haired woman was staring in his direction.

Bulma immediately lowered her gaze, which caused a bright shade of pink to caress over her already pinked cheeks. He had seen her staring in his direction. She snuck yet another glance. He was still looking. He had no emotions on his handsome face. It awakened something deep in the pit of her stomach, causing her to react to him even though he was three tables from her.

Yamcha seemed to take her bodies responses as something he was causing and just then, he leaned in more, running his hands over her bare thighs, "What do you say about that?" he whispered seductively, causing Bulma's stomach to turn. Her eyes were still on Vegeta, which Yamcha could not see as his face was buried in her hair.

The Ouji heir then did something shocking after watching Yamcha's display. Vegeta leaned in and captured his wife's lips in his, deepening the kiss after a few moments, tracing his fingers over her jaw and then through her hair, gripping it tightly before releasing her. His amused eyes shifted back toward her furious gaze, only to have her completely turn away. Her breathing was irregular. She could hardly contain her anger. Suddenly Bulma lifted her eyes to see her fiancé was watching her carefully. He had pulled away most likely trying to figure out why she was not responding. His thick eyebrows were knitted, completely confused at what he had just witnessed. Had Yamcha seen her reaction to Vegeta kissing his wife?

"Bulma?" he shifted his eyes toward the Vice President of Ouji Corporation, the confusion becoming a bit more apparent on his features, "Are you alright…I?"

"I am fine; I need to use the rest room." Bulma quickly responded.

"_Ladies and gentleman, cocktail hour will be ending in about 40 minutes. Please enjoy the refreshments. Out first speaker will be announced shortly, thank you." _

ooOoo

Vegeta lifted his eyes to see that fiancé of hers staring straight at him. He could care less. He huffed and shook his head. He had flustered her. Served her right too. That blasted fiancé of hers had been running his hands all over her body. It was a public groping session.

Well, not necessarily a groping session, but he definitely didn't like the man's hands on what he considered to be his.

_Fuck…_

He ran a hand through his hair. She was gripping her handbag and standing. She was speaking to him softly. Vegeta truly wanted to know what was going on in her mind. He hoped she felt how he had when seeing that man stroke that soft skin of hers, where he should be the only one doing so.

He discretely watched, not allowing his wife to see his watchful gaze on this particular woman. Just as he thought he had won their little nonexistent battle, Bulma glanced up at him briefly and placed her hands on either side of the lawyers face, kissing him full on the lips. She deepened the kiss and ran her hands through his dark locks of hair. She took her time with him adding a few bits of passion and prolonged it a tad longer then he had with Maron.

_Damn her…_

She pulled her lips from his and stroked his cheek before stepping around the table to walk toward the restrooms. Vegeta leaned back in his chair and ran a hand over his unruly locks of hair. He couldn't believe that display he just witness. What game was she playing it? Damn it, he knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help it.

He needed to find her, but how? He didn't want to be noticed. They had a good forty minutes to work out what needed to be said. He would give it to the woman straight. She would not make a fool of him like this.

"I am going to use the restroom. Stay here and order me another one of these…" Vegeta gripped the empty glass and wiggled it in front of her face.

"No problem, come back soon." She whispered in a sexy tone.

Maron was completely in heaven with the attention he had just offered her. It was not at all genuine, but he would continue to allow her to think that way if it would by him sometime the minx. His eyes lifted to the man Bulma called, fiancé, and noticed he was now speaking with a man that approached the Briefs table. It was the perfect time to escape.

Vegeta placed his hand at his abdomen and didn't stop for anyone on the way to the restrooms. He paused a moment to grab a freshly made cocktail off of a tray, gulp it down, and paused in the long hallway to see a female worker guarding the doors. She obviously had bathroom duty, which entailed cleaning and restocking the restrooms.

He grinned softly in her direction, mustering up enough charm to get her attention, "Good evening, how many people entered that bathroom there?" he pointed to the ladies room.

Just then a heavier set woman emerged with her purse in hand and made her way back to her seat. Vegeta's eyes raised as a breath exited from between his lips.

"Only one now, why do you ask?" the young girl asked him, a bit confused by the strange question.

"Keep busy elsewhere for about fifteen minutes," Vegeta said, leaning into her and offering her a hundred dollar bill. She took it gladly and disappeared.

Vegeta slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and clocked it. Bulma was standing in front of the vanity, which the click caught her attention.

A gasp emoted from her red lips, "What in the hell?" the blue haired woman quickly asked.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Vegeta slowly approached her.

He had a wild look in his eye. It was as if he was the predator and she was his prey.

"No…not what I said, I am just curious as to why you are in the women's bathroom. You know these are the main restrooms right?" she blinked a few times, running her hand nervously through her hair, "What if someone saw you…?" she whispered.

"We had better make our chat quick then, huh?" Vegeta snapped, growling lowly in his throat and reaching out to snatch her by the arm, "What was that out there, woman?"

"W-what do you mean?" Bulma gasped feeling the intense pressure on her upper arm.

"You know damn well," he applied more pressure and leaned in, taking in the scent of her, and burying one hand deep in her rich locks of curled hair.

"I should ask you the same thing, it looks to me you were trying to awaken some sort of jealousy in me first." Bulma tilted her head to the side, only to have it yanked back hard. Her jaw jutted forward, which she instantly felt his hot breath on her parted lips.

"Do you like this control you have over me? This burning jealously you cause in me? Because I can tell you it worked…I am angry. Seeing him touch you…" he growled and instantly crushed his lips to hers, pressing his tongue deep into her mouth enjoying the sweet taste of her.

Vegeta moaned into her mouth, slipping his hand from her arm and massaging her breasts roughly through the fabric of her blouse.

"Fuck you…" Bulma whispered harshly against his mouth, biting him hard and shoving him weakly.

Vegeta groaned and cupped his mouth, nursing his throbbing lip and watching her with a wild gaze.

"You completely ditched me the night before…especially the message you sent. Way to rub her into my face." Bulma whimpered softly feeling his rough hands instantly grip her struggling thighs and toss her up and onto the counter top. He pressed up on the black material of her skirt, baring the milky flesh of her upper thighs and the blue silk material of her panties, which were still covering what he so much desired.

"Shut up wench, you know I need you and crave you. I couldn't get to you…a certain _problem_ came up. I was not expecting her arrival." He laced his fingers in her hair and yanked hard, exposing her neck and ravaging it immediately.

Bulma closed her eyes and groaned softly, bucking her hips up against the front of his dress pants. To her surprise he was hard as a rock.

"Stop talking and finish what you started…" she pushed her panties aside roughly, rubbing her long fingers over the swollen flesh of her clit, coating and preparing for his rough entrance.

Vegeta grunted, pulling his belt free and yanking her hands away from her core, "No, stop that…" his voice was dripping with desire. His body was about to explode. He could barely take watching her play with herself. It was enough to drive him mad.

He yanked her from the countertop, gripped her neck, laying her flat across the sink, and pulled her hips back allowing his throbbing cock to slip into her heated depth. His head dropped back, allowing a drawn out groan to escape his parted lips. He was home.

ooOoo

Yamcha looked down at his wrist watch; it had been twelve minutes since she had left. He honestly hoped she wasn't getting sick in the bathroom. Mrs. Briefs arrived back at the table and seemed to notice his fidgeting and raised a brow in his direction.

"I'll be right back. I am going to check on Bulma." She only answered with a quick nod, leaning in then to speak to her husband who followed had quickly followed her arrival.

Yamcha stood up and pushed in his chair. His eyes shifted to toward Vegeta's table to see Maron was chatting away with another couple that had migrated to her table. Suspicion then sunk in. He began to worry. Where was his fiancé?

He slowly arrived in the hallway leading toward the restrooms to see a young woman smiling and approaching him, "Hi there sir, can I help you?"

Yamcha raised a brow and shifted his dark gaze toward closed women's restroom door, "Um, I am just looking for my fiancé. She has blue hair…she has just been in there for a while, did you happen to see her?"

"Um, I am not sure. I just arrived back from break." The girl bit her lower lip and turned quickly to see Bulma immerge from the bathroom. 

She tilted her head to the side and blinked a few times, keeping her body in the door way, "Sorry I took so long, I thought I was going to get sick. I am fine now. No more drinks for the evening." Bulma chuckled and reached out to take his hand, allowing him to lead her from the hallway.

He kept looking over his shoulder back toward the bathroom door, "I am glad you are feeling better, sweetie. I was worried about you. You were in there for quite some time." He whispered against her ear, wrapping his arms around her shoulder taking in her freshly spritzed body perfume, "Apply more perfume, huh?" he smiled into her hair.

"Um, yea…" Bulma avoided the conversation.

"The speeches are going to be starting soon. They are starting to serve dinner now." He said, helping her back toward the table.

After they had arrived back, Yamcha happened to glance up and noticed Vegeta Ouji was seated back in his original spot. His wife seemed oblivious. What confused him was the man was staring right at him. An interesting grin was on his lips. What was this man looking at? Yamcha blinked a few times and decided to offer a smile instead. With that the famous Ouji heir, leaned back in his chair and nodded, completely going back to ignoring his existence.

Bulma lifted her blue eyes and smiled, "Well, you seem to be feeling better." He pointed out.

"Yes, I feel much better actually. I think I am going to go great with this speech I prepared." She gripped the folder from her bag near the side of her chair and placed it beside her, leaning back to allow the servers to offer them their meals.

She blushed at the thought of little romp in the women's bathroom. It was rough and fast, just how she liked it every once and a while especially if it was good. It was completely inappropriate, but it was deliciously inappropriate. Yamcha seemed suspicious of her disappearance, but she didn't care. Was that bad?

Her phone vibrated, alerting her of a new text message. She leaned over her chair and pulled it free, hiding the screen from any prying eyes.

**Lunch tmrw. Take it at 1:30pm. I will contact u w/ the details.**

**I can't wait 2 get my hands on u once again.**

Bulma bit her lower lips softly and gripped the pearls around her neck, lifting her eyes toward the content man just three tables away from her. He hadn't noticed her stare just yet, but when he did he grinned at her. She responded by shoving her phone back into place and turning to face the table. 

_Oh Mr. Ouji, what am I going to do with you? _

ooOoo

_::Cries:: I am so sorry for the delay. I am seriously trying to get 'The Other Woman' done. Once I get that done I will be giving all my attention to this fiction, though I couldn't leave this particular fiction alone because I love it so much. Sorry about the wait everyone! I tried to get this posted the other night, but I was tired and I have been so busy with school and such. Don't hate me, please._

_Mallie-3_


	11. Chapter Ten

_**I'll Remember**_

_Chapter Ten_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Characters. _

_Warnings:__ Extreme Lemon- Beware there is adult content in this chapter, which means it isn't suitable for those under the age of 18 whose parents would completely lose their mind if you read it. Don't say I didn't warn you! Like I have said plenty of times, I have a dirty mind and therefore I project it onto these poor innocent characters. :( _

_Word Count: __7,462_

ooOoo

Mrs. Briefs situated the large sunglasses upon the bridge of her nose. She had a tight fitting dress on, which came down and frilled near her knees. Her heels clicked with each step, causing her curvy lower half to sway seductively. In her hand was a brief case. She had made this appointment a few days after the fundraiser and she was determined to be seen.

Vegeta senior had turned her down two days in a row. He knew how she could get, so just 48 hours after her merciless nagging she gave up and decided to come in anyway. Her husband had left on a business trip a few days after the fundraiser, which was the perfect time to meet up with the man and discuss something that had been gnawing at her brain for weeks. As she pushed through the double doors the secretary stood up and smiled in her direct, leaning over and preparing for the older woman to stop at her station.

The sassy blonde lifted a hand and pulled her glasses down her nose, pausing momentarily. Her cold blue eyes shifted over the small frame of the young secretary as she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Cocking her hip out and placing her hand upon it, Bunny tilted her head to the side and pursed her bright red lips. Her smoky eyes blinked a few times before she spoke.

"I have a meeting with Vegeta Ouji, Senior that is, and I am going up. I won't give you my name, so don't even ask. Thank you _sweetie_," the woman pursed her lips, forcing a fake smile upon her features and slipping her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

The girl's mouth opened slightly for a split second, only to have it clamp tightly shut, unable to respond to the straight forward woman standing before her. The older woman quickly made her way to the elevator, pressing the round button that took her to the top.

The tip of her black stiletto shoe tapped a beat on the floor of the elevator. Her bright eyes looked through the dim plastic of her sunglasses, watching as the numbers slowly rose, alerting her she was closing in on her destination.

A small bell chimed as the double doors slid open, allowing her to step off. She clutched her bag tightly to her side and pulled it closer to her rounded hip as she made her way down the hall. The click of her heels must have alerted Ouji senior because as soon as she rounded the corner his head was up and his dark eyes were narrowed. A surprised expression formed on his features.

"What in god's name are you doing in my building, blasted woman?" Vegeta Senior stood abruptly almost knocking his office chair over.

His large strides brought him at the front of his office door in a matter of moments. He gripped the woman's wrist tightly and yanked her into the office, slamming the door in the process.

"I am here because of that slim ball you call, son." Bunny ripped off her sunglasses and yanked her hand free, pointing a red tipped manicured name in Ouji Senior's face, "You turned me down too many times, so I took it upon myself to come see you." She admitted.

"What the hell do you mean, _my son_?" Senior narrowed his blazing eyes and took in her sharp features.

"I think your son has something to do with my daughter's sudden emotional change. I don't think it. She has completely dropped off the God damned emotional grid ever since we saw your…," her teeth clenched tightly as she tried to get ahold of herself by closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, "son…" she whispered, "Look, she is to be married in two weeks. I will not have her straying from this amazing young man she has for some scum bag like your son." Bunny stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her voluptuous breasts.

"Scum bag? My son is anything but a scum bag, Mrs. Briefs, and if you came into MY office to complain about MY son then you can remove yourself from my sight…" The man growled, narrowing his eyes as he watched the younger woman, making his way slowly toward his desk.

"Oh, don't you worry I will be leaving soon. Though I am not going to leave this office until you tell me if you know something that I don't?" Bunny took a few steps toward the dark haired man.

Her hands were now on her sides and her back was fully erect. With her stilettos on she was just about the same height as the President of Ouji Corporation. Her blue eyes narrowed slightly as she watched those dark orbs fill with frustration as they fell upon her. She didn't care what this man thought at the moment, all she cared about was figuring out why her daughter was leaving work early or just calling in. Today was the last straw for her. She had gotten a phone call from her husband, which he asked her to check on Bulma. She had called him letting him know she wasn't going to be coming in, which she usually did before calling the office. Apparently she wasn't feeling well, but Bunny knew better than that. Especially when she dropped by her apartment and there was no answer.

It drove her mad. Where was her daughter during the day? When she was on a mission, she did stupid things, and the blonde woman definitely took it to a whole other level. Vegeta Senior's nostrils flared as anger gripped him tightly.

"Woman, you have some nerve showing up at this office. To answer your blasted question, no, I haven't seen my son other than when he works. Anyway, even if he was fucking that blue haired daughter of yours, it isn't any of my business. I could care less what my son is doing. Just as long as you don't open that slimy mouth of yours and ruin what he has built for himself and this company." Ouji Senior reached up and stroked his goatee.

"Slimy mouth, huh?" Mrs. Briefs' eyes lit up brightly, allowing her crystal blue eyes to search his face as she stepped closer, "Such a terrible description for something you _loved_ me using at one time." She breathed, leaning in seductively before side stepping him and making her way toward his large open window to watch the busy traffic below.

Vegeta Senior growled in annoyance and tilted his head to the side, placing his own hands upon his narrow hips, "Don't speak of such things…" he growled in annoyance.

"Oh? What were those comments to me at the fundraiser, huh? Did it get you excited to see my husband watching us speak? Still trying to antagonize him?" She winked playfully at him, running her perfectly manicured index finger across her full, red painted lower lip.

"Shut your mouth, Bunny." He growled, "I want you out of my office. I don't know what my son has been up too. I think you had better keep your nose out of it as well." He suggested in a rude tone, causing the older woman's grin to slip from her face.

"I will not…I refuse to allow my daughter to ruin a good marriage," Bunny chuckled evilly, "Plus, what does your son have to offer her now anyway? He is married to that bimbo on the cover of Maxim."

"Why are you so concerned? Knowing my son, he will lose interest and move on to bigger and better things. He did that that last time, am I right?" Vegeta Senior asked, slipping his hands into the pockets of his expensive suit.

"Fuck you," she whispered, pursing her lips and turning away from the window, strutting back toward the open office door.

Bunny slipped her sunglasses back upon her nose and turned, allowing the man standing in front of his desk to get a nice view of her body's profile.

"I already had the pleasure of that and look at where it got you…" he chuckled seeing her cheeks flush brightly.

Bunny growled furiously and stomped out of his office, slamming the door in the process to make her 'point'. She would figure out where her daughter was and what she had been up to, no matter if it meant waiting at her apartment until she arrived.

ooOoo

Bulma body arched up toward the ceiling, panting hard and releasing a powerful moan before throwing back her head. Her blue locks were lose and flowing freely over her shoulders and brushing over her arched back with each movement. Her fingers gripped into the sheets as her body was bounced furiously. She tried desperately to keep up the pace. Her breasts bounced with each tremendous thrust given to her by the dark haired man below her. His grunts of pleasure matched the intensity of her emoted sounds of pleasure. Beads of perspiration formed across her fore head. Her breasts and flat stomach also glistened as the light from the hotel bathroom filtered into the room and across the bed.

Bulma looked down her body at her lover. His eyes were closed tightly. His jaw was clenched, along with the rest of his well-built body. His stomach muscles and pecks glistened, creating a hunger in her seeing them ripple with each movement. She wanted nothing more than to lean in and lick up each bead of sweat upon his body.

She slowed her pace, leaning forward slightly to clutch one of her hands upon one of his legs. Her hips rocked back and forth, enjoying the feeling of his rock hard member sliding in and out of her. Each motion caused ripples of pleasure to shoot through her womb and across her sensitive breasts. She slid a hand around the front of her body, allowing her fingertips to caress a trail over his wash board abs to the soft hair starting from his belly button down to the point where their bodies connected deliciously.

Vegeta groaned softly and reached up to cup both cheeks of her ass in his hands, kneading the flesh carefully with his expert touch. A grin formed on her dully colored lips, which had been smudged from the long moments of breathless kisses.

"Fuck me…," she finally whispered to him. Her eyes filled with deep dark desire.

Vegeta's hands clenched upon her ass tighter, slowing his movements even more as he felt her inner walls clench around him with need. His mouth formed in the shape of an 'O', alerting her she did something right. She clenched him tightly once again, running a hand up her flat belly and then straight for her womanhood.

Vegeta's hungry eyes lowered, watching her every movement, "I want to see it…" he growled.

"Do you…?" Bulma whispered softly.

"Yes…" he growled through clenched teeth.

The blue haired goddess riding him stopped her slow movements and quickly lowered her eyes toward her hand, placing her finger tips over the sensitive piece of flesh between her nether lips.

"If I let you watch…will you fuck me…hard?" the heiress whispered in a playful tone, dipping her pink tongue out to caress over her upper lip.

"I will fuck you any way you like, baby. Show me…" He gripped her hips and flipped her off him and onto the bed causing her to bounce a few times. He leaned in and captured her lips quickly before slowly backing away upon his knees. He antagonized her by sliding his hands up and down her slender legs slowly, coming close to making contact with her weeping core.

Bulma grinned playfully and allowed a soft giggle to escape her lips as she pressed her back against the headboard. Her legs parted slightly, slowly ran a hand over her glistening core, brushing her thumb over the swollen nub between her lower lips. Her mouth dropped open slightly, sighing softly in the process. Her index and middle finger worked together, slipping into her core and lubricating herself as she brushed her fingers experimentally over her throbbing womanhood. The blue haired woman panted, watching as Vegeta took his own member into his hand and pumped slowly, watched her fingers disappear into her core and pump in and out. He looked like he was about to pounce on her.

She couldn't stop. The dull ache was enough to drive her crazy. She wanted to come, and she was going to make herself, whether it was with her own hand or Vegeta's body. Bulma pushed her slouching body up upon the pillows and pumped her fingers into her core, pulling out frequently to work her clit. Before she had time to finish it herself Vegeta groaned out in frustration. He quickly leaned forward and gripped her hips, yanking her body to his.

She gasped and reached up to grip the headboard. The dark haired man gripped her behind the knees and flipped her legs up and over his shoulders, positioning himself at her swollen entrance.

"Now I am going to fuck you." He breathed, allowing his dark eyes to shift to her perfectly swollen lips, "I am going to make you scream my name. I will not stop until I feel you come around me." He grunted loudly and thrust forward, filling her up.

Bulma cried out loudly, placing her hands upon her thighs as his hips pressed against hers relentlessly. The sound of his harsh breathing in her ear was nearly enough to send her over the edge.

"Please…harder," she cried, watching his eyes lid with extreme pleasure.

A loud growl emoted from Vegeta's clenched teeth as he pulled back and slipped her legs from his shoulder, parting her thighs and pushing forward hard, feeling skin slap skin.

"Oh god…I love it…" she panted lacing her fingers in her blue locks of hair, which was fanned out against the winkled sheets.

"Of course you do…only I can do this for you…now beg me to make you cum." He leaned in, placing his hands on either side of her, not daring to lose the momentum he had created. His hips pounded into hers mercilessly as he felt her inner walls spasm around him.

"Oh fuck…please…I beg you. Make me cum. Gods Vegeta." She cried out, clenching her eyes tightly shut.

Vegeta shot a hand between her thighs and rubbed over her soaked clit, feeling his hard member sliding in and out of her core. His eyes never leaving her face, enjoying the way it contorted in pleasure with each strong pump of his hips.

"You're so close…" he whispered in her ear, nipping it softly and then moving lower so he could run his tongue along the salty flesh of her neck.

Bulma's hips bucked forward, riding out this growing sensation. She felt like she was going to die if she didn't get this orgasm. Finally after a few more pumps, Vegeta quickened his pace and plucked at her clit throwing her over the edge immediately.

"Oh my god…" Bulma shouted, rolling her head to the side and clutching the pillow case tightly in her hand, causing her knuckles to turn white.

Her body jerked all over the bed. Vegeta had to lean in and hold her hips down as his pumped into her, allowing his head to drop back. He was completely taken with this wonderful sensation of her climax. The feel of her walls tightening around his manhood was enough to throw him over the edge. His lips parted slightly as he began to feel his peak fast approaching. He couldn't look at her face as she cried out from pleasure. It would be too much. One look and he would spiral downhill.

He cracked his eyes and peaked down at this beautiful woman beneath him, screaming his name and arching with pleasure, the pleasure he had inflicted upon her. He shouted out in pleasure and quickly withdrew his throbbing manhood, stroking the rock hard flesh. His body jerked along with his cock as white hot streams of semen shot from the tip of his manhood, creating what he would call '_art'_ upon her stomach.

Bulma felt her breathing slow and the warmth of his essence coating the soft flesh of her stomach. She looked down and ran a finger through the sticky substance, completely shocked with this action.

With all the different times they had fucked, he had never once spilled his seed outside of her in this manner. Her eyebrows knitted. Bulma licked her lips and covered her eyes, running her free hand over his course hair.

"Towel…"Bulma whispered to him, rousing him from his moment of relaxation.

Vegeta stood offering her a nice view of his well-formed body, turning and gripping a soft white towel in his hands and tossing it to her. He flopped back on the bed and lifted his eyes to meet hers.

Bulma quickly cleaned the mess up, or what she could of the mess, and tossed the towel to the floor. Her blue eyes quickly shifted to meet his as she rolled upon her stomach. Vegeta leaned in and ran a hand over the twin globes of her rear end and chuckled.

"My dirty girl…" he whispered playfully by her ear, "You're all mine." He claimed.

"The woman on the side," Bulma's eyes sparkled with amusement, "Labeled to many as 'mistress."

"Bah, don't say that word. I don't like it. You mean more to me than a simple _mistress_." Vegeta pulled his hand away, laying upon his back and looking up at the ceiling of the hotel.

Bulma decided to go no further with his comment and sighed softly, "I can't believe we are doing this," she shook her head and buried her face against the pillows.

"Why? You enjoy it as much as I enjoy it," Vegeta responded gruffly, "We are far away from the City, and far away from my town. No one would even think to look for us here. I doubt anyone in this small town has a clue of who we are…" Vegeta explained looking toward the dirtied closed door of their small hotel room, hearing the soft sounds of other guest's just outside.

"I guess it was a good thing that you were the one that checked in and I just met you up in the room. I wouldn't want anyone to recognize us." Bulma shook her head.

"Yes, do not worry. The man in the office was too busy with his Playboy to even give a damn." He explained, running his hand over his glistening face.

"You know…I like spending time with you," Bulma admitted, slowly standing and making her way to the small refrigerator that was offered to the guests staying in this particular room.

She bent over and pulled two Bud Lights from the fridge, tossing one to Vegeta. She twisted off the cap and took a slow drink, enjoying the taste of the cool beer.

"I like to spend time _inside_ of you." Vegeta chuckled softly, running a hand over his face before taking a few drinks from his bottle.

Bulma forced a smile upon her lips and turned slowly, feeling slightly hurt by his choice of words. She was serious about that. She honestly loved his company. Yes, they did spend a lot of time fucking each other's brains out this week, but it didn't change the fact that her feelings for him were getting stronger and stronger each time she met up with him. She could no longer ignore it.

"What is wrong?" Vegeta asked in a low voice, watching her as he traced a pattern upon his chest.

"Nothing is wrong, I am just really happy to be with you. Even though I am in a piece of shit motel with sheets that smell like mildew and in hodunk nowhere, it is good." Bulma chucked softly and sat upon the edge of the bed, allowing him to skim over her nude form carefully. He leaned forward and trailed his fingertip over her shoulder blade, pausing to look into her eyes.

"Hn," he grunted in response.

The blue haired heiress rolled her eyes and looked away, running a hand over the stiff muscles of her neck, "You didn't finish inside this time…" she randomly stated.

"Mm, that I didn't." he nodded, flashing his eyes up to meet hers curiously.

"Why?" she asked quickly, keeping eye contact with him.

"I suppose we have made quite a handful of mistakes from the moment we reunited. I didn't want my foolish behavior to result in something _unwanted_." Vegeta said blandly.

Bulma bit her lower lip and slowly nodded, "I see, well I am on the pill, and have been for years. I refused to get pregnant again, especially not with Yamcha's child…so…you are safe." Bulma whispered softly, trying hard to keep any sign of a hurt expression from her features.

_I didn't want my foolish behavior to result in something unwanted…_

Bulma bit her lower lip and nodded once again.

"This is good news." He leaned in and brushed his lips over the soft flesh of her shoulder.

"You were lucky, what if I hadn't been on the pill?" Bulma asked, shooting him a curious look.

"I am not sure; I don't want to think about that again, Woman. I figured you were protected because you didn't object to the lack of protection." He shrugged, providing a lame excuse.

Of course his lame excuse caught gained her curiosity. The curiosity she had and wanted to get to the bottom of, the topic of their child that never was.

"You don't like to speak of the _**it**_, do you?" Bulma turned and traced her fingers over his pectoral muscles.

"_**It**_? No I don't like to speak of _**it**_. _**It**_ doesn't exist any longer. That was a different part of our lives, Bulma. We can't change the past." He frowned.

"No, but the past will always haunt me. Don't you even think about it?" Bulma leaned in, resting her forehead against his chest. The close contact was soothing to her, especially when speaking about things such as this.

"I haven't thought much about my past until I saw you again for the first time. I tried not to think about it," he admitted truthfully.

"I always wondered if it would have been a boy or girl…" Bulma lifted her chin.

Vegeta sighed dramatically and stood up, feeling her body slide from his. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, placing his full beer bottle upon the empty dresser on his way. The soft clank of the toilet lip hitting the porcelain tank echoed in the small bathroom space. Bulma felt her lower lip tremble. He was closing that door on her once again. He was still not ready to talk about it.

Ouji Junior finished, flushed the toilet, and slipped from the bathroom, rubbing his nose and trying desperately to keep eye contact to a minimum.

"You know, I didn't have anyone to talk to about this. Why are you shutting me out? I think it is good to discuss a thing such as this." Bulma raised her voice, becoming a bit distraught.

Vegeta paused and kept his eyes to the dull colored carpet.

"Are you going to answer me, or keep pretending that I am not here and I didn't speak about that brief moment in our lives where you knocked me up and I aborted our child?" Bulma killed the silent moment.

Vegeta's eyes lifted dark with anger, "You speak harshly about that, woman. You knew that is the very reason why I left you. I didn't want anything to do with you because you chose to follow that blasted mother of yours and rid of something that I was willing to protect. I would have taken care of you and that child, but you didn't want to hurt mommy and daddies feelings." He sneered, snatching up the cool bottle of beer and chugging it.

Bulma shook her head and shot him a look of disgust, "I need closure, just like you do Vegeta."

"You need closure?" He shouted, "You fucking went behind my back and aborted our child, Bulma!" his dark eyes widened as he extended his arms away from his body.

Vegeta leaned in and gripped his boxers and expensive dress pants, slipping them both on, finally having enough of walking around nude.

"I know…I was a scared and young. I didn't realize at the time…I made a huge mistake. I can't take it back…" a single tear rolled down her cheek, as she bit her lower lip and refused to cry.

"Don't you cry…" he growled.

"Screw you…" She whispered, standing up from the bed and reaching for an unused towel, tightly wrapping it around her body.

"Woman…" he followed her as she entered the bathroom and tried to shut the door on him.

Vegeta reached out and wedged his body between the door, stopping the door from closing and shutting him out. His mouth pursed together tightly, "Stop pressing on the damn door," he spoke in a low and eerie tone.

"I don't want you in here. I just need to freshen up and call a cab. I can't be here another minute. I swear, all I feel like we do is fuck and go on our merry little way. You never talk to me, and I bet you talk a hell of a lot to _her_." She pressed harder on the door, only to have it thrown open.

"God damn it, woman, you are not just some random person. I talk to you about more things than I do my own wife. She had no clue about you, or about our mistake." He explained, reaching out and grabbing a hold of her arm, yanking her to him.

"Well lately the only attention I feel like I have been getting is physical. I like to talk sometimes, why can't we talk things out?" Bulma said bluntly.

"Woman, don't say that. I will talk when I feel comfortable," he explained, running a hand over his spiky ebony locks, "You do realize that we cannot have a normal relationship, right? You and I have…significant others. You are getting married this month and there is nothing I can do to change the fact that I am married." He leaned in, cupping her face in his, pressing his lips to hers in a brutal kiss.

"I don't want to speak about that…" Bulma shook her head, speaking quickly against his soft lips, "I don't want to hear you speak about being married either, it hurts…" she whispered, feeling tears burn in her eyes.

"Oh, so you don't have to speak about your problems, but I do?" he pointed out.

Her eyes widened slightly, filling with anger and frustration as he pointed out a good point. She hated being called out. Bulma slipped away and snatched up her purse, pulling a pack of cigarettes free and placing one between her lips. She lit it and inhaled deeply. The white cigarette smoke escaping through her nostrils just moments after the first inhale.

"When did you take on your Parent's bad habit?" Vegeta asked coolly, sitting at the edge of the bed and watching her carefully.

"When stress was one of the main negative factors in my life," Bulma explained, propping up her cigarette hand with her other arm.

"Woman, tell me why you expect me to speak about the child that never was, or the wife I can hardly stand?" Vegeta finally asked, yet again, "There is nothing good that could come of it, only more arguing."

"Because you know where I stand with Yamcha and I honestly don't have a clue where you stand in your relationship. Or the way you felt or how you feel about me now, knowing that I did make that poor choice six years ago," She shot back, flashing her angry blue eyes in his direction.

"No, I don't really know. It is all confusing really. All I know is, you don't love him, yet you are settling for him," he responded, "As for the child…I don't want to speak about it," he shook his head, tightening the muscles in his jaw.

"I am settling because the person, if you don't recall, I had cared about deeply at one point is now married," she whispered, placing the tip of the cigarette back to her lips and taking a long drag. She quickly decided to put the other topic on hold, since she wasn't getting much out of him and it was only putting her through much distress.

Vegeta instantly went quiet yet again. This topic had come up once before and it didn't end well. He didn't want it to happen again. He wanted her around, honestly he did. Yes, what they had going was a scandalous affair. It was an affair that they both wanted and enjoyed because the sex was great. Yes, he cared about her. There was no doubt about that, but he couldn't let it go beyond that. She needed to realize where this relationship was going. It could never be anything more than a couple times a month between the sheets. Who knows, everything would change once they were married. She was going to be married to an important man, he was married as well. Why couldn't they just live in the now?

"You don't have to marry Yamcha, you know. There are plenty of good men out there," he explained, "Once you find another man, you will forget about me." He watched her curiously, eyeing the glowing tip of her cigarette.

"That is a load of crap. What about you? Are you happy to continue your loveless marriage and settle for that…?" Bulma huffed angrily, unable to mention her name.

Vegeta offered her an impassible grin, "Love…I don't need love to be happy. I need a woman that can please me and me alone." He said softly, placing his hands upon his knees and leaning forward, "Love is a joke in my book."

"A joke, huh," Bulma rolled her crystal blue eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "So, what does that mean? When I am married," she paused temporarily and raised an eyebrow, watching his down cast eyes, "You will sever any ties with me? Since I am not able to be yours alone?"

Vegeta lifted his eyes and shrugged, "I don't want to share you," he admitted, "I know you will be his wife, and I don't like the thought of that. I am not sure what I will do." The Ouji heir admitted truthfully.

Bulma placed a hand upon her forehead after stabbing out her cigarette. She took in a shaky breath and shook her head, "I see…," the blue haired woman replied, "Do you think I'm delighted knowing you are going home to your wife?" her despairing gaze lifted to meet his intense stare. She saw how his thick eye brows clenched tightly together after she made her comment, but she didn't care. She needed to tell him how she had been feeling lately, or she would surely explode.

Vegeta slowly stood and approached her taut form, sliding a hand up her shoulders to her neck. His fingertips spread, running his thumb over her delicate jaw line.

"We both got ourselves into one hell of a mess. Let's just go with it for now. You think too much about what will happen in the future. I like to live in the now." He shrugged weakly and leaned in, running another open palm down to take the full weight of one of her breasts in his hand. The pad of his thumb stroked over the towel, sliding his fingers over the material and releasing it from her body.

"And I like to live in a world where there is a thing called 'reality', Vegeta. You aren't hearing me. I can't help but feel connected to you. I know damn well you are right there with me." The heiress searched his eyes, noticed the array of different emotions spiraling in his dark orbs.

"Do you remember, that night six years ago on my birthday?" Bulma smiled softly, leaning in and resting her body against his bare chest, allowing him to feel her naked breasts.

Vegeta ran his heavy hands up and down the length of her bare back, feeling her small form shudder lightly, "How could I forget?"

"It truly is funny how things turn out in life," the blue haired woman whispered, tracing a small pattern on his chest, "I would have married you if I was given another chance. It was because I was so in love with you, I still am." Bulma chuckled wiping at the shimmering flow of tears seeping from the corners of her eyes.

Vegeta quickly collected her naked body and walked her bridal style to the bed, lowering her and crawling in next to her. He watched her carefully as she released all her emotions into the pillow on her side of the bed. All he could do was watch. He didn't know how to respond. She admitted she still loved him, and with all this talk of the past it really put him off for anything else he had planned for the evening. They stayed like this for several minutes, hours it felt like. They just enjoyed the feeling of each other's bodies. He could hear the soft sound of her breathing, alerting him that she was dozing off, which he too was close.

His head lifted, noticing his phone was lit up. He reached in and jerked his phone up toward his ear and lifted his body from the sheets. He answered the call and closed the bathroom door a crack. His voice was soft and it drew Bulma's attention immediately. Her tired eyes opened, shifting toward the bathroom door.

She shifted her body upon the bed, lying on her side and watching the small line of light and listened to his voice as he spoke angrily to the person on the other end. Finally, after a moment or two of silence he emerged from the bathroom, running a hand over his face.

"You have to leave now don't you?" Bulma watched him, "It was _her _wasn't it?"

Vegeta bent over and collected his discarded suit and began to pull slip on his dress shirt, leaving the shirt unbuttoned. He lifted his dark eyes, giving her a look that told all. With that, Bulma stood up and searched for her dress hoping that it was still intact with how rough he was being with her earlier when she had first arrived. Luckily only the top button of her dress had been pried off. The blue haired heiress slipped the summer dress up and over her head, situating it over her slim figure. She ran a hand over her messy locks of hair and walked over to collect her purse, doing all of this without making eye contact with her lover.

"Just text me tomorrow, I will talk to you then." She ran a hand over her flat curls and cleared her throat, making her way toward the door.

Before she had time to open the door, Vegeta had his hand next to her head not allowing her to leave just yet. He was leaning over her and slowly without a word; he turned her so she was pressed against it. His hands softly rested upon her hips as he looked into her eyes with such intensity. His lips were slightly parted as if he were going to say something, but instead he leaned in and kissed her. His tongue dipped into her mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of her. She of course didn't resist, which she gave back just as intense of a reaction to the searing kiss.

"I am sorry, woman," he finally whispered against her lips, nipping them softly as he reached up and stroked her cheek.

"Don't be, we have our own lives to worry about, remember?" she pointed out, "Another day?" she asked him, offering him a soft fake smile.

"Yeah," he responded, letting his rough fingers drop from her face.

"Text me," Bulma nudged his body away, opened the door, and close it behind her as she pulled out her phone and called for a cab.

ooOoo

The cab drive's eyes could be seen in the rear view mirror, watching her as she leaned into the window and watched the landscape with uninterested eyes.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he finally called back to her, most likely contemplating getting into her business from the moment the red eyed heiress stepped into the vehicle.

Bulma wiped her eyes again and nodded, "Yes, thank you," she finally responded.

She quickly pulled out her phone and began to mess with the apps, refusing to make eye contact with the nosy man any longer. The cab finally pulled up to the building where her penthouse apartment was located. She lifted her eyes to glide up the side of the tall building. She sighed softly, paying the man, and walking straight for the doors. She smiled and waved to some of the employee's that she knew for as long as she had the apartment, but tried to make her way as quickly as possible to the elevator.

"Miss…Miss…" someone called from behind her, who Bulma tried to ignore and pressed the elevator button.

"Ms. Briefs," they called louder.

Bulma rolled her eyes, trying desperately to get her unstable emotions in check and turned slowly, "Yes?"

"I am sorry to bother you Miss, but I have to warn you there is one angry woman waiting for you up on your floor. I didn't want you going up there and being surprised." Her heart sank, knowing exactly who it was, "She came in about an hour ago."

"Thank you very much for alerting me. That sounds like my mother. Blond haired woman, right?" she asked, which he nodded quickly. Bulma pursed her lips and smiled nodding slowly, "Yes, thank you." The blue haired woman waited patiently for him to leave before stepping on the elevator.

The bell rang and the doors slid open, there was no sign of her mother. She walked down the hallway and slowly approached her apartment door, pushing it open and stepping inside.

"Mother," she called placing her purse on the kitchen counter.

Bulma's mother turned the corner, slipping through pieces of paper that looked to be invoices and letters from other companies. Bulma shook her head and stepped forward, yanking the papers from her mother's tight grip, "What are you doing in here?"

"Checking up on you," the blonde haired woman said flatly, lifting her eyes to meet his daughters. She was not happy she could tell by the way her mother popped out her hip and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am feeling better," Bulma answered, kicking off her heals and making her way toward her bedroom, trying to ignore her mother's presence.

"You don't look sick to me. You were throwing up? Are you pregnant?" Mrs. Briefs shouted down the hall toward her daughters fading form.

"Mother, no I am not pregnant. I am on the pill." She shouted back from inside her room.

Mrs. Briefs walked down the hall, alerting Bulma she was coming from the obnoxious clicking of her heels, "The pill isn't always effective don't you know." She responded.

"Yes, well I have been using it successfully for five years now, so I don't think I have anything to worry about." She shot an annoyed look over her shoulder.

"Where were you?" Bunny leaned into the door, bumping it open with her round hip.

"Can you please leave?" her daughter responded.

"Not until you have answered me, God damn it." She shouted, clenching her fists at her sides.

Bulma instantly turned, a look of pure rage flashed across her features, "I was out, that is all you need to know." She sneered.

"Just out, huh? Please explain to me why you have been leaving work early? Oh and this is the second time this week you have called off, why?" Her mother crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"I needed a break, I have been working constantly from the moment I knew the fundraiser was going to happen. I am burnt out, ok?" Bulma shouted, knowing her mother hated to be shouted at.

The blonde haired woman shrunk back momentarily, pursing her red lips and straightening her hair, "I know you are up to something, Bulma, and by God I will find out." She arched her blonde brow.

"Get… the… fuck… out," Bulma said slowly, drawling out each syllable. Her eyes were wide and filled with hate.

Bunny looked upon her daughter with a hurt expression, "Wait until your fathers finds out," she challenged, turning and leaving her presence.

Bulma swore under her breath, running her hands through her messy blue locks.

Her phone began to ring; the number flashing on her screen caught her off guard. Quickly she rounded the corner and looked throughout the apartment, answering in a soft tone.

"Hello?"

Her eyes shifted across each room, making sure her mother was truly gone. She moved across the floor and flung open her door seeing she was not in her hall. She pressed the phone back to her ear.

"Bulma…" the voice called yet again.

"What?"

"Would you come away with me for a week?" he asked softly.

Bulma's eyebrows knitted as she ran a hand over the soft material of her sun dress, "Come away with you, um, I am not…"

"Please," he cut her off, "We need it. I think we need to just get away and worry about ourselves. Take some time and live a little," his deep voice was so convincing.

"When? Don't tell me you got into another argument with that wife of yours and you're looking for an escape route."

"For fucks sakes woman, no this isn't about my wife, will you leave her out of this. In two days I wish to leave, we will only be gone for five…we will take my private jet," he reassured her, "Pack what you need, don't worry about anything else. I am taking care of it." He said.

"Where will we be going?" she gripped her phone tightly, looking around her apartment.

"It is a surprise." he finally responded after a moment of silence.

"Alright…wait, how the hell am I going to be able to get away with skipping out on work?" she placed a hand to her forehead, "My mother already suspects that I am doing something behind Yamcha's back. This will be the icing on the cake." She blew some of her wispy locks from her eyes.

"Say you are meeting a business client. Put it in the system, so no one asks questions." Vegeta said quickly, "That is what I am doing. You have your own clients, your mother and father won't touch it or question if you have it documented. Plus, how many business meetings are you sent on a year?" he asked.

"You're right; I go on quite a few. Alright, I think I can pull this off. I will keep in touch." With that she pulled the phone from her ear as soon as she heard the line go dead.

A small get away with Vegeta did sound nice. They needed sometime alone to speak about their dark past. Was this a good idea? What were they thinking?

ooOoo

_Author's Note: Hm, looks to me like things are going to start getting a little crazy…_

_I am nervous for them…_

_I am very happy as of today. I was going to post this last night, but I got a phone call from my sister-in-law. She had her baby last night at 10:40! A beautiful baby girl, which I cannot wait to go and visit so I was sort of taken from my writing by a surprise phone call! So as of last night I am a brand new auntie! _

_I hope you all enjoy! :)_

_Mallie-3_


	12. Chapter Eleven

I'll Remember

_Chapter Eleven _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters, nor do I make any profit in doing this. _

_Beginning A/N: ::peaks up over an object and blinks:: Sorry about the wait…don't throw rocks…::whimpers::_

_**Extra Reminder:**__ If you are signing in as a guest, please direct your questions to my e-mail if you have any. I would love to respond a little quicker than just waiting for an update! Please and thank you! :)_

_Word Count: 8,989_

ooOoo

Mrs. Briefs took small steps down Capsule Corps well lit hallway. The sound of her back heel hitting the tiled floor echoed, bouncing off the walls and alerting the employees of her arrival. In her clawed grasp she held a small stack of papers. Her smoky blue eyes shifted over the black letters, skimming over each line until she got closer to the bottom. Her eyes would lift very rarely to look into random offices and take note as to who was actually busy at work.

"Mrs. Briefs, I have a quick question," a young intern stammered, following quickly behind her with a nervous expression and flushed cheeks.

The blonde took in a deep breath and shifted her eyes up toward the girl who had slipped her plump figure around her and held out a clipboard. Her eyes widened and went on to study the intern.

"What is this?" Mrs. Briefs responded to her. Her voice was dripping with irritation.

"Oh, well this document is the inventory check list for the office crew. We needed more supplies. Bulma Briefs usually signed my sheets, but since she left early this morning for a business meeting in a different country. I figured you could sign." The young woman cleared her throat and smiled, shifting her eyes to the ground.

Mrs. Briefs' features immediately tightened as she tilted her head to the side causing her loose blonde locks of hair to cascade over her shoulder. Her red claw like nails combed a few wispy locks from her smoky eyes and pursed her lips before forcing what looked like a grin.

"What is your name, darling?" those serious blue eyes widened slightly as the owner's wife looked her over quickly.

"Kai, Mrs. Briefs," the intern replied nervously, licking her lips and pressing a few strands of hair behind her ears.

"Well, Kai, my daughter is not gone. She is up in her office and I am sure she would love to sign that for you. You see my daughter is getting married next week. She wouldn't leave on a business related trip this close to such a huge event. I think you were misinformed." With that the blonde lifted the clipboard, attached the pen a bit more securely and smiled, "There you go dear. I will page my daughter for you and tell her you will be arriving shortly." With that Mrs. Briefs turned on her heel and began to speed up her pace, determined to figure out why this young woman believed her daughter had left.

Her hand slipped into the side pocket sewn into her expensive skirt and pulled her cellphone free. Her daughter was on speed dial, so with only a few taps on the touch screen the phone was ringing. Her thumb slid to the illuminated end button and tapped it as soon as her daughter's cheery voice was heard in her ear. Voicemail was the closet she normally got, but what she wanted was to speak to her about couldn't be said in just one voicemail.

Bunny swallowed hard and quickly made her way to the elevator. Her mind was racing. How in the world was she going to be able to post pone a wedding that was going to be happening in just a week's time? A little voice told her that she most likely did it on purpose just to spite her mother, but of course the other part told her to investigate so she could slam her daughter with it when she arrived back from wherever she was.

The elevator door slid open and she stepped off. Her strides were quick and angry as she arrived at her daughter's door. Bunny pulled her keys free from her pockets grasp and roughly shoved the jagged metal key into the slit, turning and shoving it open to see it was empty indeed. Her eyes narrowed briefly, taking in her surroundings and quickly zoning in on the desk placed near the spanning windows. Her well-manicured nails glided over the stacked pagers.

Bunny quickly rounded the desk and slipped into the cushion chair. She slid her legs underneath the desk, pushed her body forward, gripped the keyboard and watched the passcode bar pop up upon the brightly lit computer screen.

"Damn," Bunny whispered under her breath, sliding her hands over her smooth thighs. She clicked her tongue and looked to the ceiling trying desperately to figure out what the passcode was to Bulma's files.

Her fingers quickly went to work, gliding over the keys at a slow pace. Her mother quickly sorted through every possible password that she could think of. Why was this so hard? Bulma's birthday was out. Her favorite food was out. Everything that had to do with Yamcha was out. Bunny huffed and tapped her fingernails over her lower lip, flinging her body back against the heavily cushioned office chair.

Finally after a dozen fails she reached for the office phone, pressing one of the labeled buttons for her husband's cell phone and pressed the ear piece to her ear snugly and listening to the soft rings. The blonde haired woman lifted her free hand and inspected the perfection of her recent manicure. She had treated herself to a massage, manicure, pedicure, and a facial. It was a lovely day. She smiled softly and sighed. She perked up once her husband's deep voice was heard on the other end.

"It's me…," Bunny replied, which was followed by a lengthy pause.

"Yes?" He finally said causing his wife to grind her teeth.

"I need to access Bulma's files on her computer. Do you by chance know her computer's passcode?" her eyes roamed the room, listening to him inhale deeply before responding.

"Bunny, what are you playing at? What information do you possibly need from her computer? Where is she? Don't tell me she called in again." He sounded just a tad irritated, but Mrs. Briefs was almost one hundred percent positive it wasn't their daughter.

"What makes you think I am playing at anything?" she rose her voice, leaning over the desk and pursing her lips, "I am just trying to figure out why her staff are coming to me with papers to sign. Apparently she left today for a business meeting?" she flipped her hand in the air and stood abruptly.

The line went silent as if Dr. Briefs was also a bit puzzled by this information, "A meeting? Did they happen to say where she is? Not out of the country, right?" his voice told her he too was a bit confused.

"No, they didn't say where she was, if they had I wouldn't be calling you." She said in a rude tone, placing her hand upon her hip and shaking her head, "To be quite honest with you, I don't even think anyone knows about her leaving. It isn't like her." Bunny spoke softly; shifting her eyes toward the closed door, listening to the employee's just outside the door.

"My tablet says she moved her precious appointment to America up by a month. She seems to have taken a flight there." He grumbled, speaking softly to himself as he flipped through his appointments.

"America? Does she not realize she has a wedding in a week? How long will she be gone?" Bunny shouted.

"It says about 4-5 days. It must be a brief meeting, which is very unlike the U.S." Bunny's blue eyes scanned the room as her husband paused as if listening to her on the opposite end.

His wife searched the trashcans, drawers, under the desk and even in the closets searching for answers or clues, "Well, your daughter has lost her damn marbles if she thinks this wedding will go smoothly." Bunny chuckled in an unusually neurotic manner.

"Relax, she is a smart girl. She knows what she can handle. Her wedding is in a week. That is more than enough time. You have done alright on your own anyway. If that will be all I must get back to my business, I have a meeting in a half hour." Dr. Briefs sighed into the phone.

"Will you be back for your daughter's wedding?" Bunny whispered against the phone.

"Of course I will. I wouldn't miss my Princesses big day for anything." Bunny could tell he had a giant smile on his features.

She immediately frowned, but answered quickly even though she didn't want to, "Alright, I will see you when you arrive back." Without a response of good-bye, her husband quickly hung up on her and left her standing in her daughter's dark office, contemplating what that blue haired girl was up to.

ooOoo

Bulma leaned back against the comfy seating in the private plane. The night prior was horrific just because it was too hard to sleep. She woke up every half hour after getting her body to fall back asleep. She wasn't one to complain about her wardrobe either, and the past couple days were hell for her.

Her room looked as if she had been robbed. She couldn't see her once clean floor. Near the end she resorted to making her own paths to and from her room as well as to the restroom. After extensive searching, she finally picked the perfect wardrobe for the weekend, except for minor cheating. She had caved in and bought a few new shoes and a few pairs of lacy panties and bra's for their weekend to escape.

She was unfortunately unable to get a week off. She wanted desperately to get away for a full week, but with her upcoming wedding it was impossible. Her fingers traced the curve over her upper lip as she mentally reviewed everything she had hid in her computer documents so it looked as if it had been changed weeks ago. She knew her father and mother would get suspicious if it was recently logged. She truly hoped the computer didn't glitch and ruin her life completely. She quickly willed the unsettling thoughts away and closed her eyes waiting for the flight attendant.

Four days on Vegeta's Private Island off the coast of Italy sounded absolutely heavenly. She couldn't wait to relax on the beaches, swim in the water and enjoy an expensive bottle of Italian wine. Nor could she wait to have some wonderful Italian foods. This would definitely allow her to keep her mind cleared and hopefully by the time she arrived back she would be able to move on with her life. He had been right, they needed this. She wasn't sure being with Vegeta would help ease her into the inevitability that she was going to marry Yamcha in a week, but a vacation was a vacation.

Bulma gripped her seat as the plane rattled and shook as turbulence gripped the strong metal within the air. She hated turbulence. After releasing her cooped up air and relaxed and shifted her eyes toward the dark haired man seated next to her.

Vegeta's black obsidian eyes glinted with amusement looking over her tense form. He grinned casually and leaned back watching as the flight attendant arrived back with a mixed for the woman he was attending this trip with. He turned in the leather seat and reached out, speaking to the woman familiarly by name and offered the drink to the blue haired woman, chuckling to see the flight attendant rush off with a blush upon her cheeks.

"What was that about?" she raised a brow, cupping the glass and taking a sip of her vodka and tonic.

"What?" Vegeta asked, twisting the cap of his water off and taking a large drink before raising his own brow and shifting his gaze down the aisle to see the flight attendant shooting him a seductive glance.

"Um, that…" Bulma peaked over the chair to see the attractive blondes speaking in the back as they put away the liquor they had retrieved from the cabinets. Her fingers gripped the smooth leather, raising a brow in the process and sliding back into place when she had enough of what she saw, "Don't tell me you sleep with your employee's…" Bulma took a large drink as she began to feel the jealously swirl deep in her gut.

"Jealous?" he asked, chuckling uncaringly as he placed his head against the head rest. His eyes shifted toward the woman who had not said a word since his reply and was consistently staring at him with the look of death, "Come on, woman, what would you have me say? Would you like me to prepare a list of every single person I took to bed after you?" He shook his head and ran his fingers through the thick, rough hair upon his scalp.

Bulma sputtered and lowered her eyes to the bubbly mixture of alcohol, swishing it before taking a small sip, "Well, no, I don't expect that at all. I just couldn't ignore the exchange between you and…," the blue haired woman cleared her throat.

Vegeta chuckled, showing off his beautiful set of straight, pearly white teeth, "You are jealous. To answer your question I didn't sleep with her." He nodded quickly, wiping the grin from his face and looking upon her seriously.

Bulma blinked a few times and nodded, "Thanks for putting my mind at ease," she wiggled her fingers and spoke in a slow dramatic tone, shaking her head in the process before slipping her own fingers through her hair.

"Though, did you remember that woman that escorted us on the plane? She was handing me my work for the weekend, which I have no intensions of completing," His eyes widened as he leaned over upon the leather arm rest to get just a tiny bit closer to the tense woman beside him.

Bulma's bright blue eyes narrowed slightly as she made eye contact with the handsomely dark man seated next to her. His lips were slightly parted as he watched her. She could feel his hot breath upon her face. Her glittering blue orbs lowered, watching those amazing lips of his as he spoke. She was honestly a little afraid of what he was going to say.

"You remember big hips and nice tits, nice brown hair? It was long too, good for…you know," Vegeta began to grin, "I tapped that," he nodded making an interesting face, which immediately caused Bulma's features to tighten and a look of death cross her features.

"You're a pig…" she murmured before lifting her tightened fist and making teeth grinding contact with his thigh, giving him a dead leg.

Vegeta winced and hissed through his tightened teeth, massaging the contracting muscle in his upper thigh, which was shooting a sharp pain up into his groin, "God damn it woman, what the hell?" He growled, looking up to see the back of her head. She had turned her back on him and decided it was best to look out the window and not continue any sort of conversation with him.

Vegeta was sort of grateful because he knew a fist to his face would be next, "Woman…" he called softly, trailing a finger across the leather to skimming the softness of her exposed thigh. The Ouji heir couldn't help but notice how delectable she looked in her short dress. The vibrant colors and the way it hugged her perky breasts made him want to take her in his seat. His rough finger pads glided up, pressing the material out of the way. Her hand instantly came down, swatting his wandering hand away. His eyes darkened and finally they met with hers.

"What?" she demanded, pursing her lips.

"It was a joke," he said softly, "I don't sleep with my employees," he finally explained.

"That is fine, I could care less where you put it," She shrugged, "You're married and technically we aren't together." She huffed, "Speaking of marriage, how do you know your employee's won't say anything about this," she twirled her index finger in a circle, motioning to the two of them seated together in the same private jet.

"They sign a contract at the beginning of their employment saying that everything is confidential and if they don't want to be sued to keep their mouth closed, but we are on a business trip, remember? I have been on plenty of businesses trips with my father's higher up ladies. It isn't unusual that I travel with a woman. Plus after the fundraiser, Capsule Corp and Ouji Corp have been invited to the same meeting, remember? I was just nice enough to allow my rival to ride in my jet," he grinned, sliding his fingers up under her dress and fingered the frilly material between her legs, causing her breath to hitch.

"I made sure no one found out woman. We planned this remember? It will be fine. It isn't like we will do this every weekend," He whispered, closing in on her trembling form.

His lips brushed over the soft earlobe, taking it between his lips and caressing his tongue over the round flesh. A shiver traveled down her back and hit her core instantly, causing her braless breasts to pucker with need.

"I don't want anyone to see us doing this," Bulma whispered breathlessly, tightening her grip upon her damp glass. Her trembles caused the melting ice to clank against the glass, alerting her to watch and making sure she didn't spill upon herself.

Vegeta's black eyes lifted toward the small door which was now close. The flight attendants were most likely preparing the meal he had asked for lunch. He chuckled and leaned in once again to brush his soft lips over her slender neck, nipping a few times, "Are you afraid someone might see me doing unspeakable things to you, Ms. Briefs?" his gruff voice vibrated over her body, causing her eyes to slip closed.

"Um," she whispered, licking her plump lips softly and gripping the arms of her chair as his fingers began to stroke over the swells of her covered nether lips.

"Hn, what was that?" he placed a soft kiss upon her shoulder, and pressed his probing fingers over her damp bud, "Your panties are wet, woman." Vegeta pressed closer, pressing his forehead to her ear and watching her facial expressions.

Her eyebrows tightened as her soft lips parted and a sigh escaped, "Yes, yes I am nervous," she reached down and gripped his wrist the moment those skills fingers trailed their way into her panties and over her bare cunt.

"Let me make you feel good," He growled lowly, "Don't you want me to make you cum?" he pressed his fingers forward, going against her tight grip.

Her eyes flew open as the air exploded out her mouth, "Kami Vegeta," she arched her back and released his wrist, parting her quivering legs and allowing him to slip those thick fingers of his into her wet depths. Her breathing became hard to control. She gripped the leather armrest with one hand and desperately tried to grip her glass with the other.

"You can't wait for me to fuck you, huh?" he finally pressed a kiss to those delectable lips, slipping his tongue between them and beckoning her to caresses it with her own tongue. He pressed farther under her dress with rough strokes over the blossoming bud.

Bulma sucked his tongue, stroking her own tongue over his and claw at his wrist. Her vice grip kept his hand from straying, "Mhm," she moaned against his sweet mouth.

Vegeta shifted in his seat, leaning over her arm rest and slipping his damp fingers free. He brought them to his lips and placed them into his mouth, tasting the tangy substance and moaning. He could smell her arousal from where he was sitting and could clearly see how excited she was by the wetness coating the lining of her panties. His hands lifted to her breasts, stroking over the soft material and causing her nipples to harden into pebbles. She liked it a great deal and by the looks of her beautiful facial features he knew she didn't want him to stop.

With his right hand he slipped it down over the rough material of her dress and between her thighs once again. His hand roughly pulled, causing her panties to tear, giving him complete access to her wet, swollen core, which was begging to be caressed.

"God Bulma, the things I want to do to you. I can barely contain myself around you. You cause me to lose my composure every time." Vegeta admitted, unable to look in her eyes, but instead kept them on her weeping center. He found the bud between her thighs and stroked roughly, causing her hips to buck up from the leather chair and her breath to hitch.

Bulma's blue eyes opened slightly, shifting toward the front of his pants to see the clear outline of his straining manhood. Her fingers slipped over the soft, cool material of her chair, wanting desperately to caress over his hot, hard flesh. The perspiration upon her glass began to rise as her grip upon the glass began to decline. Without paying attention the glass slipped from her hand, causing her to jerk forward and gasp. Vegeta's fingers roughly retracted to his lap as the glass dropped and broke upon the hard floor beneath their feet.

"Shit…" she gasped, caressing her wet hand over her chin and yanking her dress down, coving the torn panties.

"Mr. Ouji, is everything alright?" The door slid open and both women came rushing out to see the glass slightly broken upon the floor along with the pooling clear liquid surrounding it.

Bulma stepped around the man seated next to her and moved toward the round table with more comfortable seating. The rounded leather couch seemed suitable enough for her. She dropped down and pushed her hands into the plush material, petting the material of her dress down. She could feel the coolness of the air-conditioning rising up against her exposed womanhood. It was rather uncomfortable and caused her to flush even more. Her hands ran over her curled blue locks of hair and kept her eyes to the crystal clean floor, except for the pool of her drink.

"Pick this up; it seems that Miss. Briefs here almost fell asleep with her drink in hand. Clumsy woman drops things a lot." Vegeta straightened his suit and walked gracefully toward the table, sitting upon it as he arrived next to his guest.

His eyes were filled with amusement. He could tell how uncomfortable she was around others when at any moment their position could be compromised and their little affair could be plastered to the front page of the newspaper. He couldn't blame her honestly. He too had major doubts about their difficult relationship. Technically they didn't have really anything other than a physical relationship. He would be lying if he said he didn't care an ounce about her well-being, because he did. Hell, he bent over backwards to get this woman alone. More than he would for the only other woman in his life. The thought of that blue haired wife of his made him angry.

He would spend a good weekend filled with intense physical pleasure, drinking, and quality time to go back to something he honestly didn't truly want. Everyone got married for the most part, unless they didn't care whether or not they passed on their blood and name. Vegeta found it important to pass on the name, so marrying Maron seemed like a good thing. After being married for ten years he figured a few male children would do just fine. She could do her thing and he would do his, right? Unfortunately Maron was the kind of woman that needed the attention of her significant other. She truly was infatuated with him and what he gave her physically. Now with her wanting a child, it made him want to flee as quickly as possible. His dark eyes clouded and Bulma obviously too notice because she no longer watched the floor, but was allowing her eyes to slide over his features. She chewed her cheek and tilted her head to the side.

"It is all cleaned up, Mr. Ouji; you may take your seats if you like. Ms. Briefs, would you care for another?" the blonde asked.

"No thank you," Bulma shook her head, lifting her chin to make eye contact with the woman behind her.

"Very well," she replied and headed back to the front of the plane, gripping the door and sliding it shut to give them privacy.

"Well, that killed the mood," the heiress whispered, leaning over and placing her elbows upon her knees while scrubbing her face lightly with her palms.

"No, I wouldn't say it killed the mood, but it definitely put it on hold." He wiped his index and thumb across his upper and lower lip, leaning back against the beautifully crafted coffee table.

"Sorry about that," Bulma blushed, pulling her shoulder length locks over one shoulder and forced a smile upon her lips.

"Don't be sorry, we could always begin where we left off," he grinned, leaning forward and parting her lean legs, sliding his hands over the silky flesh of her thighs.

What was this look upon his face? Why did he seem so tense now? Bulma couldn't help but notice how quick he retracted those strong feelings of passion and now become so distant. The passion filled look in his eyes was no longer there. What had he been thinking after they had been pried from their foreplay?

"What is on your mind?" the blue haired woman asked just as his lips lowered toward hers, causing him to pause and look into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked blinking out of confusion and shock.

"You…just looked a bit…distracted," She paused a few times, offering a shrug every now and again before lowering her gaze and playing with the hem of her dress.

"I was distracted because you dropped your drink," Vegeta pulled back slightly, keeping his hands upon her closing thighs.

"No, I mean you looked like you were thinking deeply about something. What was it, if you don't mind me asking?" Bulma lifted her beautiful blue gaze, puckering her lips and giving him an innocent look hoping he would respond.

"It was nothing, I am just thinking about work and this weekend. Why?" he rose on of his thick black brows, allowing those onyx eyes to slide over her figure.

"Vegeta, I know there is something on your mind. I too have a lot on my mind. What we are doing is risky. You know that. Please tell me." She leaned forward and took his hands in hers.

Vegeta watched her small hands envelope his. The warmth comforted him, causing a slow breath to escape his slightly parted lips.

"I know, I was just thinking about how risky it was too," He lied slightly, nodding his head slowly and making eye contact with her.

"Yea, it will be alright. We just need to be careful. Plus you said that it is your Island right?" Bulma smiled softly, gripping the seat as turbulence took hold of the jet once more causing her to gasp.

"Yes and yes." He said casually, pulling his hands free from her grasp and putting them upon her rounded hips, "Now back to us," he murmured against her lips.

ooOoo

Yamcha chuckled softly and extended his hand to take the soft hand of the woman standing at the counter, "Thank you for your help. I know Mrs. Briefs has asked a lot out of your company."

"It is no problem, Mr. Ichihara. She was nice enough to give me a folder of everything. It even included pictures. I just hope you liked the items she chose." The woman raised a dark well shaped brow and cupped her hands near her midsection.

"Oh, I am very happy with the choice. The colors will go great with Bulma's cousins. Their dresses seemed to be much more complicated. They were designed by the same person who did the dress I am told." he brushed his hand through his messy hair and smiled, "The day is closing in fast. My fiancé is actually on a business trip as we speak. I am still shocked she left Japan even knowing our wedding is in a week," Yamcha shrugged and forced a smile on his troubled features.

"Well, congratulations to you, Mr. Ichihara. Your wife is a sweet and lovely woman. You both will have a beautiful family together," the woman smiled beautifully before offering him the receipt.

"Oh, I know this already. I am truly a lucky man." He nodded and exited the shop with his tux carefully covered and made his way to his car, which was parked outside.

He gripped the handle of his backseat and flipped it open, quickly placing the hanger on the hook and softly closing the door. He rounded the back of his vehicle toward his driver door and unlocked the luxury car. He slipped into place and slid his hands over the steering wheel. Yamcha leaned back against his leather seats and took in a deep breath. He had the sudden urge to call his fiancé. He hadn't talked much to her, but as the wedding grew closer he couldn't help but notice a change in her.

He wasn't stupid. He knew she hated being forced into something she didn't fully feel comfortable with. Yamcha knew she cared for him, and a part of him knew it was selfish to allow this wedding to happen even knowing her reluctance. He loved her so much it hurt sometimes. He knew she wasn't completely happy, yet he continued to try. He figured she would grow to love him in time.

Yamcha sighed softly and rubbed his eyes. He shifted in his seat, looking in the back seat, making sure that his tux and shoes were lying carefully inside his vehicle. He pressed a button and the motor started, preparing to make the short trip back to his apartment. Yamcha frowned as he was briefly blinded by a flash. He glanced up to see two men in front of his car with camera's in hand and not saying a word to him. He growled lowly under his breath and waved them out of his way. What is with the paparazzi? It was most likely the wedding's fast approach. He knew they would be in the papers constantly because of it. He needed to get to his apartment. They backed off the front of his car, but continued to take shots of him. Yamcha took a newspaper lying in the front seat and covered his face, peaking through to see the road as he turned the wheel and began to pull away.

Yamcha hated how his relationship with Bulma caused this huge uproar with the newspapers and magazines. They all wanted the inside scoop on their relationship, which Bulma was quite private about. He loved her so he dealt with it quite frequently. It didn't stop him from wanting to start a life with his fiancé. He wanted to be able to wake up to her every day and call her 'wife'. Soon it would happen and he would be grateful. They both needed to just go for it and see where it took them. He smiled to himself and pressed a few buttons on his touch screen, turning on some of the hottest hits. His dark eyes shifted to his rear view mirror seeing the men continuing to take snap shots even though he was almost a block down the road. He nodded his head and soft began to sing the song played on the radio, completely dismissing the paparazzi.

Yamcha gripped the wheel and turned into the parking garage attached to his apartment complex. His car then alerted him he was receiving a phone call. The screen lit up brightly, catching his dark gaze. He leaned forward, trying to juggle driving and viewing all at the same time.

"Hello Bunny," he said smiled as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Hello dear, have you gotten ahold of Bulma?" the woman's high pitched voice caused the speakers to crackle, hinting for him to turn down the volume.

"Um, no I haven't been able to reach her. I have been quite busy on this case I have been working on. I wanted to get as much as I could done before the wedding." Yamcha explained, "When is her meeting?"

"Dr. Briefs spoke to me about an hour ago telling me her meeting was logged into the system as starting at around 12 pm U.S. time. They will give her a day to rest before going into the meeting I am sure." She said with a sigh.

"Yes, she will be exhausted when she comes back. From previous experiences she doesn't want to do much of anything." He chuckled and quickly switched his call to his blue tooth as he exited his vehicle. He listened as he obtained his tux and shoes.

"Let me know when you get a call because her phone is off. I have already tried calling a few times." Mrs. Briefs spoke in an annoyed tone.

Yamcha looked to the ceiling and ran a hand through his locks, straightened his pants and began to walk before answering her again, "Yes, I will."

He said his good-byes to Mrs. Briefs and hung up the call making his way to the elevator with his things. Yamcha couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy about the call. She never called him to see if Bulma had called. She knew Bulma could handle herself when she was on business trips. He pulled out the phone in his pocket and frowned. He hoped everything was alright.

ooOoo

The plane made a bumpy stop at a private airport in Italy. The flight had been long and cruel, but she was grateful that he provided her much entertainment. Without being in close proximity she didn't think she would have been able to go the entire trip without caressing a hand over his well-built body.

They finished their second meal by the time they arrived. Their bags were being transported for the jet to the Yacht that was awaiting their arrival not far from the airport. Vegeta was provided a limo service and a quiet arrival. He had called in advanced, wanting minimal staff present for his arrival. Bulma was very happy to hear the good news. The less people the better. She just wanted to enjoy her time with her lover. As they exited the plane they saw the limo was ready for its departure to the docks. They both took their small carry-on bags and slipped into the extended vehicle, closing off any distractions from the outside world.

Bulma's peach colored lips were set in a frown when she saw Vegeta immediately pull his iPad free and begin to mess with it. She tilted her head to the side and cleared her throat.

"You aren't going to be working on our getaway, are you?" Bulma lean forward and gripped the ice cold bottle of Champagne from the ice bucket, popping the cork as silently as possible.

Vegeta lifted his dark eyes from the illuminated screen and chuckled, "I just needed to make sure my father took control of what needed to be done. I had some chores for him," He grinned slyly as he moved his body close to hers, wrapping his hand around his waist and yanking her to his lap, lowering his mouth to each of his cloth covered nipples, sucking softly at each. His hands gripped her rounded rear and parted her thighs over his hips.

Bulma gripped the bottle between them and giggled at his sudden change in mood. It most likely had to do with finally being off the plane and getting closer to arriving at their destination. She licked her plump lips and grinded her lower half against his growing erection and grinned playfully, stroking her hand over the neck of the bottle seductively, getting an interesting reaction from her partner.

"I can't wait to get you alone. I really hope you like the Island. I used to travel here on my weekend away just to be alone. It was calm. Completely opposite from what goes on in the city. I bought it just a few months after…what happened," he said softly against the material of her dress.

Bulma's features calmed and the grin faded, "I see, I am glad you were able to find a therapeutic place. I bet it is beautiful." The heiress responded, stroking his thick hair with a free hand.

She cleared her throat and arched back, retrieving two glasses and pouring the bubbly liquid equally into both, offering one to him. She smiled brightly and leaned in to place a kiss upon his soft mouth.

"To us…," she said against them, lifting her glass to meet his in a soft clank that was contained in the small, extended quarters of the limo.

"To us," Vegeta nodded and took a large drink, nearly downing the entire amount that was poured.

"Easy tiger, I want you all to myself tonight. I don't want you passing out on me," Bulma chuckled, gripping a free hand in his thick hair.

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly, "You have no room to talk. If my memory serves me right, you passed out on me during a rather interesting moment. You left me with a woody. I had to…" He cleared his throat, "…take care of myself."

Bulma threw her head back and laughed out loud, causing him to frown deeply, "I am sorry, I don't plan on doing that again." She pressed her full lips to his, dipping her tongue into his warm and willing mouth. She moaned against his lips feeling him press his growing need for her against her core and gripped her firm ass cheek in his hand, kneading it carefully.

"You better not, woman. I would have to bend you over my knee and spank you if you try it again." He murmured against her mouth, caressing his tongue over her lower lip.

The limo finally turned, placing their door near the docks where Vegeta's yacht was located on the black, shimmering water. The soft sounds of the water licking the shore could be heard from the opened door. The smell of the salty water and the cool breeze calmed her the moment she took a step free from the confines of the limo. The lights from the surrounding towns were beautiful, blinking and shining like the stars in the sky. Vegeta took her hand and lead her down the dock. Her heels clicked against the water worn boards, making her a bit uneasy. The only thing keeping her on the rickety dock was Vegeta's strong grip and calm demeanor.

"I'll help you up. The Island behind us is mine. My small place is near the shore. I like it because it is not far from the beach." The Ouji Corp heir explained as he gripped his woman by the hips and lifted her to the steps, helping her up and onto the boat.

The Yacht was beautiful. It was enough for a couple to spend a day on. There was a good sized kitchen, living space and even a bedroom with a king sized bed. It made her imagination go wild thinking about the home that he most likely built on the Island. Ouji Corp made a little more than Capsule Corp these days, and she knew Vegeta Senior was a big spender when it came to the life of luxury. Vegeta Junior loved to spend money as well. Usually he would spend it on toys such as cars, motor cycles, and yachts. Before Bulma knew him she knew about his party habits, meaning he was sighted plenty of times at the hottest clubs.

Of course his playboy/party goer persona died off a tad when he began to date Maron and even more after the two eloped. Bulma hated thinking about how wild he had been in his younger years and the years after they parted ways. The only person she could see him being with truly was her and she didn't want to share. It killed her completely to know that after this was done he would be going back to sleep in _her bed._

Vegeta looked over his shoulder as he steered the boat in the direction he wanted to go and frowned, "Now who is the one who has something on their mind? Something you want to talk about?" He looked back out the glass at large land mass fast approaching.

Bulma's eyes focused once again as she lifted her head and smoothed the hair from her face, "I don't have anything on my mind, why would you think that?"

"Don't play stupid. You had it written all over your face, woman." Vegeta's typical frown deepened.

"Oh, I was just thinking I don't ever want to go back," Bulma chuckled nervously, blushing as she spoke.

Vegeta's eyes snapped toward her, his black gaze regarded her quickly. He didn't say anything and continued to steer. Bulma began to panic on the inside and continued.

"It just makes me sad, you know, knowing this isn't permanent." She licked her lips carefully and crossed her legs, peering up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Hn," he said and nodded firmly, gripping the wheel tighter as he focused his eyes and refused to look at her.

"Sorry, I thought…"

"Don't be sorry, stupid woman." He shook his head and growled in irritation, "I understand…" he replied softly.

Bulma got the feeling it was hard for him to actually say that to her. Two little words which agreed with her statement was like pulling teeth. She honestly didn't know why. She had never once heard him say he loved her let alone anything with too much emotion attached to it. She had professed her love for him plenty of times. He knew it daily. Did he still know how much she loved him?

"We are almost there?" Bulma asked, standing up slowly and closing in on him from behind, slipping her arms around his midsection.

"Hn," he responded once again.

He was in no mood to talk now, how odd. As they closed in on the dock, Vegeta quickly cut the engine after lining it up perfectly. He exited his yacht and stepped off onto the dock, helping his woman off. He unbuttoned his jacket, handed it to the blue haired woman beside him and quickly tying it up to the pole. He gave a couple hard yanks on the thickly braided rope and stepped away, wiping his burning hands upon his dress shirt. Vegeta turned back to her and began to walk with her down the dock.

"What about our suit cases?" Bulma blinked a few times, pulling back on his tight grip.

"Later, woman, I want to show you the place." He had a childlike grin on his face, which was quite amusing to Bulma.

Bulma reached down at the end of the wooden dock and slipped her high heels from her feet. She chuckled and slipped her feet in the cool sand, enjoying the way it sifted through her parting toes. Vegeta did the same thing. They both gripped their shoes and took off toward the small box figure that was almost buried in the brush and towering trees surrounding it. Bulma's eyes narrowed in the dark as she tried to make out what it was. Was it a boat house?

Vegeta felt her stumble as she strained to see the object. He quickly pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her midsection, lifting her wedding style into his arms and taking off toward the home. As they arrived Vegeta tapped his feet upon the wooden stairs leading to the door. Vegeta propped open the door and flipped on the single light that hung from the deteriorating ceiling. In the corner were a fishing box, fishing pole, and a couple pairs of boots.

Vegeta released the blue haired woman in his grasp, allowing her to slide to the floor. She was amazed at what she was seeing. A small kitchenette was in the corner. The sink was slightly rusted on the edges and the wall paper around it as well as the paint on the cabinets was peeling. Her lips parted and after a moment of taking everything in she shook her head and turned to him. He was already reminiscing and going through his items that he had left behind from his last trip. 

"This is your boat house?" Bulma asked, praying that it wasn't where they were staying.

"Nope." He responded.

"What is it?" her lower lips curled up in disgust.

"It is where I stay when I visit my Island." He chuckled and peeked over his shoulder at her stricken face.

"There are cobwebs everywhere, you're joking with me right, Vegeta?" she whispered, covering her mouth and gasping as a centipede dashed across the floor boards.

"Nope." He shook his head and stood, stripping from his pants.

Bulma swallowed hard, not being able to believe her eyes. She walked in a slow circle and looked for a bed. There were two chairs, more like lawn chairs and nothing to sleep on.

"Vegeta?" Bulma turned quickly, throwing her hands in the air.

"Hn?" he responded, as he folded up his dress shirt and pants, placing his shoes on top of them in the lawn chair. He turned and obtained his jacket and threw it over his shoes as well.

"Where are we sleeping?" she asked, nervous to hear the answer.

"Oh yea," he said taking a few steps toward a square shape in the wall.

Vegeta slammed his fist upon it and out popped a single bed with sheets upon it already. The pillow had slipped down of course after many months of him being absent, but it was there. Bulma gasped and covered her mouth again.

"No way," she shook her head.

"What do you mean? It is a perfectly good bed, woman. I brought new sheets and a new pillow." He explained.

"What if there are creepy crawlies in there, Vegeta, for god sakes!" She shouted as she stepped out of the shack and placed her hands upon her hips.

"Woman…come on, don't tell me you haven't been camping before. It is sort of like that." He took her shoulders and began to slide his hands down her sides, cupping her rear.

"No I haven't gone camping. You know I can't stand the outdoors." Bulma shouted turning and shooting him a look of pure evil.

Vegeta began to chuckle loudly and backed off from her, "Oh stop with the screeching. You know what, screech all you want we are on an Island." He stroked his jaw, turning to look back at the dirty room.

"I am not staying in there," She shook her head.

"Fine, you can stay on the Yacht, I will stay in here." He responded blandly as he headed back to the docks to most likely retrieve his clean sheets. Because everyone knows clean sheets make a dirty shack better.

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and pouted seeing he honestly didn't care, "Why can't you sleep with me on the yacht?" she shouted toward his retreating form.

"No, I am sleeping in there." He shot over his shoulder.

Bulma huffed and followed after him with a childish look upon her features. She quickly ran down the wooden planks on the dock and hopped up upon the ladder and pulled her body up, feeling the wind blow at her bare bottom. She didn't even try to cover herself for there were no eyes to notice. Vegeta was already in his bags when she walked into the clean, comforting confines of the Yacht. Bulma slowly made her way to his side, popping out her leg and hip and watching him. Vegeta looked up her dress to see her bare nether lips.

The dark haired man chuckled and slid a hand free from his suit case and glided it up under her dress, stroking over her bare lips, parting them and growling with desire. Bulma's lips parted softly, allowing a groan to escape them. His eyes darkened with deep desire as he stroked his fingertips over her sensitive bud, causing her hips to jerk forward. The blue haired woman's arms when flaccid at her side, completely opposite of his member which was twitching in his boxers.

"Please…stay with me…" she moaned out, licking her lips and grinding her core against his hand.

Vegeta watched her intently. His nostrils flared, smelling her sweet arousal. His fingers continued to play.

"I want you to stay and fuck me. Fuck me in a warm comfy bed." She nodded toward the direction of the yacht bedroom.

Vegeta shook his head slowly, keeping eye contact with her, "No woman, I will stay out there. You sleep with me there and I will keep you coming all night…with my hands, mouth, and cock." He whispered the last part, yanking his hand free and standing with his sheets in hand.

Bulma moaned and lowered herself to a chair as he disappeared to prepare his bed for the night.

_Damn you, Vegeta…_

She groaned in defeat and chewed her lower lip. He was stubborn, but so was she damn it.

ooOoo

It was close to breakfast time. Maron was not sure what she wanted the house staff to prepare for her meal. She had been eating nothing but salad for the past couple days. The modeling company requested one last photo-shoot before she took a break to start a family. She had reluctantly agreed only because Vegeta wasn't too keen on the idea of a family.

She slipped into something appropriate to wear in front of staff and began to mentally prepare breakfast. It had to be something that wouldn't go against her strict diet. She had to lose at least 5 pounds in a week. She basically had been starving herself to get it off, especially with her appetite. Maron walked toward dresser drawers to obtain a bra.

She frowned softly and reached to the very back where a black lacy bra caught her attention. She pulled it free and stroked her thumb over the rough material of the padding. Her aqua eyebrow lifted. She didn't recognize this bra. It was a Victoria Secret bra, which was a place she hardly ever shopped unless it was for a fragrance or body lotion, which was still rare. That was every once and a blue moon due to her expensive tastes in practically everything. Her favorite way to obtain her panties and bras were to speak to specific designers. That was her tastes. Thousands upon thousands were spend on her clothing and under garments.

"Victoria Secret, why are you in my drawer?" She whispered and placed her feet into her fluffy slippers before exiting her room to find the maid.

Maron slipped down the stairs and headed toward the kitchen where the maid was washing fresh vegetables in the kitchen, while her hired cook was cleaning out her kitchen, preparing to make her meal. She quickly snapped her fingers, getting both their attentions.

"Hello, I need to speak with you," she waved her maid over. The woman looked extremely horrified, especially with the look on the 'Mrs.' face, "Have you been washing your clothing in _my_ washer?" she blinked her heavily coated eye lashes.

"No, Mrs. Ouji, I just do the laundry as it comes." She whispered, drying her hands upon her apron, "It isn't yours?"

Maron made a funny face, "Well of course it isn't mine, why would I shop at Victoria Secret for bras?" she huffed and held it out to the woman by the strap.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Ouji. It was an honest mistake. I will rid of it quickly." The woman bowed apologetically and left.

Maron shook her head and blinked a few times, chewing her cheek and slowly making her way up the stairs.

"Why in the hell was there a bra that didn't belong to me in my…" her eyes widened as she arrived at her bedroom door. Maron cursed under her breath and rushed into her room, diving for her phone. Her hands were shaking as she pressed her husband's speed dial number and pressed it to her ear. She gnawed at her well-manicured nails as she listened to each ring.

Her breath escaped her lips as it went to voicemail. He was on a business trip of all times. She wasn't going to be able to speak to him about it for four days. Four days she would have to endure with this thought on her mind. Was he messing around behind her back? Maron couldn't even imagine it. She struggled to keep down her tears, whimpering softly as she threw the phone across the room, staring at the open pantie drawer.

…

..

.

ooOoo

_A/N: Sorry about the long wait everyone. I decided to make an extra-long chapter this time because of the terrible wait. I have started a new job and have been getting settled in my apartment, not to mention I have started a new story. I am a busy woman. I hope you enjoyed, please let me know how you liked it…hopefully you did…heh._

_Mallie-3_


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**I'll Remember**_

_Chapter Twelve _

_Disclaimer__: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, damn it!_

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Your ideas, emotions, and comments are all very much appreciated!_

_Word Count: __9,284_

ooOoo

…

..

.

.

..

…

_He needed to get out. He needed a place to call his own. He honestly wasn't sure how much of the public or his father's company he could take anymore. He didn't want to do much of anything anymore._

_Vegeta slid his fingers over his sore eyelids, pressing upon them to relieve the pain. He quickly observed the horrifying sight of his bloodied knuckles. He had beaten a brick wall, trying desperately to rid of his pent up emotion. It was better than someone's face. The heir slid his right hand across the bar countertop to grip a bottle of whiskey that he had bought for himself. He had downed a good portion of the bottle and he had yet to slow up. The bottle wobbled and clinked with the shot glass, which was empty and in front of him. He tilted it to the side and watched as the golden liquid slid from the opening of the bottle and coated the curve of the glass. _

_Vegeta's left bloodied hand slammed against the countertop, causing the bartender to shoot him a look from over his shoulder. The young man's dark eyes lifted to meet the blue eyes of the bartender. His thick brow rose. _

"_Can I help you?" Vegeta snarled, tilting his head back, enjoying the warm burn of the alcohol as it slid down his throat. _

_The bartender shook his head and quickly left the heir to wallow in his own sorrow and anger alone. The flame haired man watched the guy slip into the back to most likely voice his opinion on how rude the young man sitting at the bar was. _

_**Fuck 'em…**_

_He quickly poured another shot, slipping his fingers around the damp glass and pressing it to his lips before gulping the contents down. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, clearing his throat in the process. _

_Vegeta's vision was clouded and he couldn't help but feel as if the room was spinning around him. He felt that the alcohol was dousing the fire that dwelled deep within him. He couldn't stand this immense hate that he felt for a certain blue haired woman. He went from feeling deeply for her and would have most likely given her the world if he could, to hating her with every fiber in his being. _

_Sadly, he turned immediately to the bottle. It had been less than twelve hours since he had last seen her distraught face. Those beautiful eyes filled with tears and red rimmed. Her swollen lips quivered with each word that slipped from them. How could she do this to them? How could she do this to what they had created?_

_He was angry that he let himself get so attached to one woman. She was his rival for god sakes. He honestly didn't think it would last as long as it did from the start. It had been fun at the beginning and, yes, he wanted to get in her pants. Their relationship changed as his attitude changed. She had changed him for the better. He no longer was out on the town with people who could care less about his well-being. People who cared only about their next high or getting plastered. _

_He couldn't bring himself to speak to her about his past. He had messed around with too many women, experimented with too many drugs, and drank constantly. He loved to party, what could he say. She was a breath of fresh air. He could admit that she had tamed his inner party animal. Damn it, he could have seen himself with that particular woman for years to come. He even let marriage volley around in his brain. He never wanted to get married or have kids, but with her it felt right. _

_Vegeta trusted her with everything he had. He may have been a royal ass somedays, but at the end of it all he didn't want to lose her. He wanted to be with her always. He had been scared when he found out she was pregnant. He couldn't see himself as a father. Shit, his father was terrible when he was growing up. His mother had died when he was young. He never truly knew where his father stood when that happened because he was far too young to remember, but he did remember the Briefs being around for a short period of time before everything went down the tubes. _

_His father had been a busy man, and didn't show much affection toward him growing up. He didn't seem to care much what his own son did or where he went. They had gotten into their occasional tiffs because of Vegeta's reckless behavior as a young teen and into his early twenties, but usually he stayed out of his business. He never wanted his kids to deal with a father who was detached and didn't care about where they went or what they did. So, he vowed that no kids were better than having them. He didn't want to be that guy that had to make sorry excuses for leaving for weeks at a time and leaving them with a strange care taker. He was the heir to Ouji Corporation and therefore he was expected to be business savvy, look good, and know his clients. He loved having money because he could buy anything he wanted without a care in the world. His father had built this company after the downfall with Capsule and truly gave it a good name and background. He was a lucky son of a bitch. Some say money buys happiness, but Vegeta felt that if you had too much money you lose sight of what is truly important. He loved it, but learned to hate his status. He truly was simple. _

_He knew Bulma had grown up in a household where money was spent in the heaps. She never had to worry about anything, and nor did he. They were both the spoiled rich kids that ended up in one another's arms, running from their family's normal everyday bull shit. _

_Vegeta growled low under his breath as he dwelled on those words she had said earlier. How dare she? She had gone behind his back and committed the unthinkable. He would have protected her and kept their child safe. He would have given him or her anything and everything they wanted. He would have made an honest woman out of her. He would have given her everything if she would have just waited. If she would have just waited a little longer and told him what was going on. He would have never allowed it to happen if he knew what her family was pulling behind his back. _

_Vegeta poured another shot and flipped it back, gulping it down and glancing to the side. A certain scowl caught his attention. His old man was approaching with his hands buried deep in his designer pant pockets. His goatee was trimmed to perfection and his black eyes scanned the grungy atmosphere of the bar. _

"_What do you want, old man?" Vegeta asked gruffly, wiping his index finger and thumb around the rim of his mouth. _

"_You never came back after lunch, why the hell are you in a place like this?" Senior replied as he slid into the bar chair beside his son. _

_Vegeta Senior placed his forearms on the table top, ordered a drink and gave his son, who was currently pouring another drink, a side glace. _

"_That is none of your damn concern," Vegeta sniffed and grimaced as the burn of the alcohol became a tad overwhelming. _

_Senior chuckled softly, taking a drink from his glass and setting it back upon the tabletop, "You know I have been looking for your sorry ass all afternoon. No one knew where you were. That was until that blue haired girl you have been fucking came into the main lobby asking for you. The secretary said she was upset and left quickly after she found out you weren't there." The older man watched his son's facial expressions, noticing how well he masked his emotions, "Then I decided that if you were indeed my son and were stressed about something you would most likely be looking for a means to ease that anger and hatred. So, I looked in each bar nearby." Vegeta Senior pursed his lips and slid his fingertip around the rim of his glass. _

"_Congratulations, you have found your alcoholic son in a bar. Would you like an award?" Vegeta sneered, pouring another shot, only to have his old man swipe it away from him. _

"_Foolish boy, take it easy. Your eyes are glazed over and tomorrow you will hate yourself for drinking yourself into stupidity," He paused and glanced down the long stretch of the bar table and yelled "Water and take this shit away, he doesn't need another drop." His father shook his head and slid it down the bar table toward the bartender. _

"_What the fuck do you think you are doing? I am a grown man, I can handle myself." His lidded eyes tried to focus on the man seated beside him. _

"_I haven't seen you this drunk in a long time, boy, what happened?" his old man leaned in; reaching out to grip his son's unbuttoned dress shirt and steadied him in his seat. _

_Vegeta slapped his father's hand away and frowned, "Nothing happened; I got rid of my problem. That is all that matters." _

"_Your problem, eh?" Senior quirked an eyebrow. _

"_Yes, that Capsule bitch is gone. I had my share of her and now I have no use for her anymore. I will find someone better soon. I have plenty of women who are just waiting at the chance," he slurred his words and slammed a fist upon the tabletop. _

"_Women are all the same, Vegeta. They are sly creatures. Don't get me wrong, what they offer is pure honey, but in the end you cannot let them get your heart, for they will wait for that one moment to just crush it. It was for the best." He leaned in and clapped a hand upon his son's shoulder. _

"_For the best…" Vegeta repeated as his father flipped his arm over his shoulder and pulled him from the bar. _

_A limo awaited the duo outside of the bar. The driver already had the door propped open. Both of the men quickly, but carefully, laid the young man across the seat. He was moaning and rubbing his red face against the material of the seat. Vegeta Senior shook his head and slipped in, propping his son up just in time. The moment Vegeta Senior placed the bucket near his son's face; he was heaving forward and gripping the sides. His stomach emptied several times in the wastebasket. _

"_God damn it, son," the older man said, pulling back and allowing him to continue his business. _

_He kept a watchful eye on him as he finally stopped upchucking and laid his face against the soft material of the seat. His son's eyes were closed, but he couldn't help but noticed the small glistening beads trailing down his nose and over the swells of his lips. Senior leaned forward and noticed his eyes were cracked. _

"_You are going to feel like shit in the morning. Man up and stop your sniveling." He sneered. _

_Vegeta glanced toward his father, unable to stop the water flow. His dry lips cracked and his eyebrows knitted, "She got rid of it…"_

_Vegeta Senior tilted his head to the side and leaned in once again, "Got rid of what?"_

"_The child…" his son finally murmured before closing his eyes and falling asleep. _

…

_.._

_._

_._

_.._

…

ooOoo

The smell of burning bacon and sausage awakened his senses as he finally cracked his eyes open. His dark orbs roamed the cobweb infested ceiling and slowly lowered to the small kitchenette in the corner. In her bra and panties stood his blue haired woman and she was preparing breakfast the best she could. A curse or a slam of a utensil would occur each time the burner gave out. He couldn't help but laugh as she tried desperately to finish their breakfast.

"Fuck…," Bulma gripped the small lighter in her hand and turned on the gas, hoping it would light and not singe her eyebrows off.

Vegeta propped up his head and watched her ass as she swayed back and forth, getting her supplies and placing them in the pan. A grin formed on his lips seeing how frustrated she grew as the seconds flew by. After the flame extinguished for the last time, the blue haired vixen quit, throwing up her hands and sighing dramatically. Vegeta began to chuckle softly.

Bulma turned around and frowned deeply, "What on earth are you laughing about? Does it make you happy to see my struggle?" her blue brows shot up and her hands immediately gripped her slim waist.

"Relax; you know there is a kitchen on the yacht, right?" Vegeta pushed himself up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed.

"Yes, I am well aware of that, but I figured I would try it out here first because I didn't want to trek across the beach with our plates. I think I cut the underside of my foot on a shell getting over here with the supplies." Bulma pursed her lips and kicked a cardboard box and 'hmphed'.

"Don't worry about that, we can go get something for breakfast." Vegeta whispered, standing up to give her a full view of his naked front.

Bulma's blue eyes immediately went for his limp manhood, which hung proudly between his thighs. That same member that jutted thick and hard aching for her touch each time they were together. He stepped into his boxers and pulled them up and over his hips, hiding the delicious part of him which gave her so much pleasure. The blue haired heiress licked her lips and took a good look at her own exposed body, feeling a bit awkward now because those blazing black eyes immediately roamed her body as he approached her. He lifted his hand and traced the swell of one of her breasts, caressing over the red frills of her lacy bra.

"Mm, matching bra and panties? Did you buy these just for me?" Vegeta lowered his hand and traced the covered cleft between her legs, causing her body to jerk.

"Why do you care, I like to match…" she whispered and swatted his roaming hand away.

"You never used to match. When we were together you never ceased to surprise me with your undergarment choice. It was like I was opening a delicious present." He grinned, leaning in to capture her parted lips with his own. His hand slid up the curve of her side, cupping her jaw and running his thumb over her plump lower lip as he pulled away.

Vegeta licked his lips and watched her expression. Her blue eyes were now lidded and her breathing was becoming irregular, "I think I would like some of you for breakfast."

"Dessert will have to wait," Bulma pressed her curvy figure against his, enjoying the feel of his awakening manhood pressing against her belly.

The well-built man towering over her small form gripping her hips tighter and pulled her close. The swells of his lips brushed over the soft skin on her neck, breathing warm air over the sensitive skin and causing shivers to travel the length of her back.

"That is enough, plus I am still mad at you for leaving me alone in the yacht." Bulma pursed her lips and watched his eyes flash a look of interest.

"I told you to stay with me, woman. You refused, so I decided there was no since arguing." He shrugged and allowing his large hands to drop at his sides as he collected a casual, but nice outfit for breakfast.

"You had better compromise with me. I don't want to sleep alone this entire weekend," She followed after him as he stepped outside onto the wooden steps and toward the side of the shack. He unzipped his pants and parted his thighs, glancing over his shoulder seeing her fumble in her stance. She placed a hand over her face and turned her back to him.

"What? It isn't like you haven't seen it before," he wiggled in his stance and finished taking a leak.

"Well, you could have warned me before wiping it out like that," she growled.

"I'm not staying on the yacht tonight," the sound of his zipper alerted her she was all in the clear.

Vegeta turned around and straightened his pants and top, "Come on, you stuff is on the yacht, right?" he asked making his way across the sand.

"Yes," Bulma turned toward him and took off across the cool sand whose grittiness coated between her toes.

"Get ready on there then. I will take us toward the shore. There is a place that has the best coffee and sweet breads. I want you to try them." He reached out for her wrist, flinging her small body toward his and wrapping lean legs around his waist.

"Will you shower with me?" she asked, sliding her cool hands under his jaw and cupping it.

"If you behave and stay with me one night." He whispered against her lips.

Bulma pouted, refusing to make eye contact with him. She mumbled under her breath and sighed, finally allowing those sparkling blue orbs to meet his intense stare.

"Stop with the mumbling," he growled, cupping her rear end and slapping one of his open palms upon the rounded flesh, causing her to jump and squeal in delight.

"I said yes, god damn it," she shouted, tapping his cheek with her own hands and smiling brightly, "Now hurry up, I want to get you naked." The blue haired woman leaned in, taking his lower lip between her teeth.

ooOoo

Vegeta Senior sat calmly at his desk, going through hundreds of e-mails that were addressed to him. He was not going to be able to get back to each and every one of them, so thankfully he had employees to work with that. He stroked the dark goatee, happy with the way it had been recently trimmed.

His stylist was a young girl, most likely only in her mid-twenties and an amazing lay. She had a pair of tits that would blow your mind and a soft pink center that made his mouth water. It was once a month fling, but when his appointment approached he was a walking hard-on. He was a pig he could admit that, but for a man at his age he looked good and knew how to use that to his advantage.

Lately he had been backed up with work that he didn't have much time for play. Not to mention his son was away on business and he had to pick up his slack. Senior opened his mouth and growled loudly, picking up his loud office phone as he chimed.

His right hand slipped into his thick dark locks, pulling softly as he answered, "What do you want, damn it?"

He hadn't been able to get a moment to himself. The phone was ringing off the hook; his cell phone had alerted him of upcoming meetings, pages, texts, missed calls, etc. When would it end?

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but Mrs. Ouji is currently in the building." The soft husky female voice said calmly.

"Alright…," he paused a moment, shifting his eyes from side to side, "What the hell does the wench want?" Senior threw up his hands.

"I am not sure; I was calling to see if you were expecting her. She didn't stop at the desk. Not to mention she was moving pretty quick toward the elevators." The woman explained quickly.

"No I wasn't expecting her, nor do I wish to deal with her. My son is on business and won't be back for a few more days. Send someone up after her." He snarled.

"Well, you see, sir. Something's concerned me. Well, because the woman…well…she seemed to be…,"

"Damn it woman, spit it out," Vegeta Senior yelled into the speaker.

"Well sir, she was carrying a…a baseball bat." The woman whispered into the phone piece.

"A what?" his thick eyebrows knitted, pulling the phone from his ear and looking out into the hallway as he heard the soft chime of the elevator doors.

His lobby secretary continued to speak, but he couldn't hear because he was concentrating on his son's wife who most likely had already made it to the top floor and was coming toward his office at that very moment. Vegeta Senior slowly placed the phone back on the jack and moved toward the door. His son's wife came around the corner. She was dressed in a robe, a pair of slippers, and in hand she carried a bat. Of course he couldn't help but notice her oversized Prada designer bag dangling from her right forearm.

Her hair was pulled up in a wild ponytail and from what he could see her face was streaked with black make-up. She looked completely delirious. Maron was also not headed to his office, but his son's office. Thank god it was locked because moments after arriving at the closed door, the aqua haired model gripped the door handle, yanking and shaking it furiously.

Mr. Ouji Senior slowly approached the sobbing woman as she kicked and slammed her fist upon the door before dropping her Prada bag and gripping the baseball bat with both hands and swinging as hard as she could. The metal collided with the wooden door, creating large dents throughout its surface, completely destroying the perfection. There was a small glass window near the side of the door. She peered in and Vegeta Senior sped up his pace toward her, yelling out her name as she raised her arms and smashed the window, causing it to shatter into tiny pieces at her feet.

The older man gripped her wrists and pried her hands free. She grunted and yelled out profanities before he finally was able to release her grip. Maron turned and snarled at him, pointing a perfectly manicured finger toward his face.

"Your son is a dead man." Her lower lips quivered as she contorted her face into something of pure hatred.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing, you crazy woman? You don't come into a business smashing windows out. My son isn't here. Maybe you should wait until he comes back." He shook the bat, gripping his whitening knuckles around the neck.

"Explain this," she shrieked as she fumbled through her discarded bag, pulling a pair of black panties and a lacy black bra free, dangling them before his eyes.

"First of all they aren't my size, and secondly I wouldn't be caught dead in those," He responded dramatically as he shifted his eyes around the room, "What do you want me to say?"

"Your son is a pig, just like you. You Ouji's can't seem to keep it in your pants, huh?" she wiped her aqua strands from her eyes, blinking several times as she paced the floor.

Senior narrowed his eyes, dropping the bat to the floor and crossing his arms over his chest.

"He is messing around behind my back, and with whom? Do you know something that I don't? I don't like this one bit and I want answers." Maron immediately dropped the bra and panties, covering her face with her hands and sobbing hysterically, "That fucking prick!"

Vegeta Senior scrubbed his face with both hands and paced back and forth keeping a watchful eye of the now kneeling woman who was crying louder and louder as the seconds passed.

"There is not much you can do now. Vegeta is away. I am sure it was a onetime thing. He married you right? I am sure he will make it up to you." He shrugged his shoulders, forcing a grin on his lips.

Deep down, he was fuming with hatred. His son was been careless. He was shocked to see he was back to his same old routine. For all he knew his son was back to his same old tricks. This is why he never remarried. He didn't want to have to deal with the grumblings of a wife. Not to mention a clingy one such as this.

"I don't want him to make it up to me. I am leaving his sorry ass. Wait until I get ahold of my fucking lawyer. He will be sorry." She pursed her lips and stood, yanking her bag upon her shoulder.

"Maron, wait a minute. Please get back here. Come talk to me a moment. We can figure this out." Vegeta cursed and caught up to his daughter-in-law before she made it to the elevator.

"What is there to say, Mr. Ouji? Your son is a two timing bastard. I don't want to see him ever again." She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone.

"You haven't even talked to him yet. Please, get into my office and let's talk about this. Do you really want this all over the news? Can you even imagine what they would be saying?" Vegeta Senior shrugged his shoulders, causing the woman to drop her phone into her bag.

"No, I don't want my business all over the magazines and papers, but am I supposed to just pretend it didn't happen? I know these aren't my under garments, Mr. V." she pursed her lips.

"Come here," he reached out to take her hand, pulling her toward his office, "We will talk and figure something out." He rolled his eyes and dragged her into his office, determined to keep her as long as he could so nothing was leaked. He was going to kill his son.

ooOoo

Bulma sat back in her beach chair and slathered sun screen upon her calves and thighs. She hiked up her white beach dress that cut low, exposing her yellow bikini top that pressed tightly against her breasts causing them to swell beautifully. Her hat rim dipped low, shielding her eyes from the beaming sun, which felt wonderful. It was a clear day, but hot. The cool breeze was enough for her and the umbrella helped.

Vegeta was at the bar getting a drink for them. He plopped down in his seat as he arrived back with the drinks. Of course he set them carefully upon the table before taking his seat. Vegeta had an ember drink of some sort on the rocks, making her grimace. She stuck with a fruity alcoholic beverage that was garnished with a strawberry.

"Sorry, they didn't put an umbrella in it. Hopefully it tastes the same." He drawled dramatically before sliding his sunglasses upon the bridge of his nose and taking a drink.

Bulma stuck out her tongue and sipped from her straw, "It is fine you smart ass." Her eyes shifted toward the waves. They were perfect, "I want to go by the shore."

"You just got your drink; don't you want to just relax a bit?" Vegeta huffed, swinging his legs to the side of his chair and leaning in, sliding his hand up her smooth leg.

She couldn't see his eyes, but she would bet he was sizing her up yet again. He had her twice before breakfast and she was almost positive he would be ready again. All she had to do was say the word.

"I want you so bad," he whispered, trailing those rough fingertips toward the hem of her beach dress.

Bulma leaned back against her chair, looking around to make sure to one was watching their display, "Vegeta," she whispered, parting her thighs

"I know you want me on you, inside of you, tasting you," he murmured, pressing the rim of his cup against his lips and grinning playfully as he toyed with the hem of the flimsy material.

"Yes, god, yes," she whimpered softy, gripping her freezing glass hard, careful not to cause a repeat from the plane ride.

"God, woman, you make my blood boil," Vegeta reached down and gripped the front of his boxers, pulling up so that whoever was nearby couldn't tell he had a raging hard-on in his swim trunks, "We need to stop, I have a huge urge to take you somewhere and fuck you senseless."

Bulma licked her lips and pulled her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose, flashing him a saucy grin and allowing him to see her blazing blue gaze, "I know you will later. I am getting wet just thinking about it." She bit her lower lip and slid her toe up the length of his shin.

"Stop it," he hissed.

Bulma shifted her eyes toward the walkway coming from the houses along the beach. A group of young children piled on the beach with their toys and towels ready to run into the cold water. Bulma chuckled softly hearing them hoot and holler as the young boys tossed a ball back and forth. They looked like tourists. Their family followed close by. A wife and her husband it looked like. There were five children. All of them were boys except for one little black haired girl. Bulma watched as she slowly made her way down toward the water, carrying a small doll under her arm.

The blonde haired woman smiled kindly at the duo as she approached with her husband. Her husband was heavier set and had a black head of hair, which matched all five of his children's. Bulma situated her position on the chair, as did Vegeta as the arriving couple waved at them, alerting Bulma and Vegeta that they most likely would be taking a seat next to them.

"Hi there," the woman called.

"Hi," Bulma smiled sweetly, wiggling her fingers and situating her glasses on her nose.

"What a lovely day, huh?' she chuckled and placed their cooler on the beach along with a basket filled with treats for the kids. They had brought their own chairs preparing for a long day at the beach.

The blonde's husband immediately began to pitch their umbrellas and plopped down upon the chair, nodding at their new neighbors.

"Yes, it is a nice day. At least we have a nice breeze, huh?" Bulma chuckled and took a sip of her frozen drink.

"Oh yes, I am very happy. Our kids wanted to go last night when we arrived, but it was too dark." The blonde smiled, "How rude of me, I am Tammy and this is my husband Bob." She pointed to her large husband who had recently peeled his top of, exposing his chest and back, which were full of black hair.

Bulma forced a grimace away from her lips and nodded, "Nice to meet you, I am…"

"This is Bunny, my wife and…" Vegeta leaned forward, forcing back a chuckle at Bulma's immediate frown.

"…and this is my husband, Richard. We call him Dick for short." Bulma interrupted and smiled sweetly at the couple who seemed a little baffled by the volley between the two.

"Nice to meet you Bunny and…Dick," Tammy forced a smile.

"Yeah, nice to meet ya both," Bob waved a bit and lay back against the chair, "You want a beer, Dick?"

Vegeta lay back in his seat, raising a brow at his 'wife', "No thanks, I have my drink. I prefer the strong stuff." He said gruffly completely uninterested in making conversation.

"Mommy," the little girl rushed up from the edge of the water and smiled, giggling childishly as she jumped up on her father, causing the large man to gasp in surprise.

"What's up peanut? Aren't you going to get in the water with your brothers?"

"Wow, you have a large family. Your daughter sure is adorable." Bulma leaned in to get a better look at the cute little girl now watching her every move.

"Yes, I wanted a big family. This is my youngest. She is going to be seven in six months. The time definitely flies." The woman smiled, reaching out and pulling the small child into her arms and stroking her straight black hair.

"Ella, say hello to Bunny." Tammy tapped her daughter on the nose.

"Hello," the girl buried her face in her mother's chest and giggled softly, peaking up at the blue haired woman and wiggling her fingers.

Bulma felt a genuine smile form on her lips as she watched the small interaction between mother and daughter. Her mind began to wander. She always did wonder what she was going to have, a little girl or a possibly a little boy? He or she would be around Ella's age by now. They would have been getting ready for Kindergarten. She most likely would have been happily married to the man of her dreams, but of course she crushed them. Bulma sniffled and forced the prickling behind her eyes away quickly. She was quite thankful that she had sunglasses on her face, or it would have been a dead giveaway that she was slowly becoming an emotional wreck.

"Your daughter is beautiful. Such pretty green eyes that you have." Bulma leaned in and smiled, pulling her glasses from her face once she knew she had her emotions in check.

"Thank you, she is our only little girl and I just love her to pieces." The little girl's mother replied.

"You two look like you are newlyweds, am I correct?" Tammy smiled.

"Yes, we are," Bulma nodded quickly, feeling so right when saying it too.

"Good luck buddy," Bob pushed up and pointed a finger at Vegeta, "Sure is a lot of work. Though I am glad I bet Tam, she is my one true sweet heart." He plopped back down.

Vegeta huffed and ignored the comment. He refused to join the conversation and kept his eyes on the waves rolling in. Bulma looked over her shoulder at him. She could tell this whole topic was causing much discomfort.

"Mommy, I want the pretty lady to take me to the water, peas." She whispered loud enough for the group to hear.

Tammy looked up and smiled at Bulma, "Sure, if she wants to take you. Ask her Ella."

Ella shook her head and buried her face back into the material of the woman's beach dress. Bulma stood up and held out a hand, "Come on little one let's go to the water. Let's get our toes wet." Just as she said that the black haired girl jumped up and cupped her hair, allowing the blue haired beauty to take her to the edge of the water.

The water was cool and caused both girls to shriek in surprise. They both giggled, kicking up water and wiggling their toes, enjoying each pass of water.

"You caught a good one, huh? You have a beautiful wife. Where did you two meet?" Tammy turned to the quiet 'husband'.

Vegeta lifted his gaze to the blonde haired woman and frowned some, trying hard not to be rude, "A coffee shop. I spilt her coffee down her shirt. It was an accident of course." He replied blandly.

"Oh goodness, that sounds interesting."

"Yea, she was a pain in the ass." He sighed and took a large drink from his glass, gulping the rest of the contents down feeling the pleasurable burn.

Tammy chuckled, "That is how us women work, don't you now."

"Yes, I figured that out." He kept his eyes on the woman who was playing the role of his wife at the moment, not being able to keep a soft grin from his lips as he saw her pick up the giggling child and twirl her around.

"I can see how much you love her; you can barely keep your eyes off her." Tammy chuckled, "Well, at least you know she is going to be excellent with kids. Ella doesn't let any strangers around her. I am a bit shocked." The blonde said softly, watching her daughter chase the blue haired woman on the edge of the water.

Vegeta cleared his throat, "Please excuse me, I need to refill." He nodded and stood, trekking toward the bar.

Tammy watched him leave and settled in her chair, "Not much for words I see."

"You talk too much, Tam." Bob replied.

…

..

.

.

..

…

Bulma rushed up to the group and rung out her dress thoroughly before taking a seat. Ella hopped into Bulma's lap and wrapped her arms around her, "Will you be my mother?" Ella giggled and looked up into the woman's sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh, I don't think your mommy would approve of me taking you home, but I sure hope I have a daughter just like you someday." Bulma smiled beautifully, looking around for Vegeta who was nowhere to be found.

"She wouldn't care," Ella whined.

"Ella Marie, get off her." the blonde woman scolded, pulling the child into her lap, "Here get your PB&J from the cooler."

"It's not a problem. Did you guys happen to see where Ve… Richard went?" Bulma caught herself before continuing.

"He was at the bar when I went to take a leak." Bob said, munching on a bar sandwich.

Bulma got up and ran across the sand toward the bar. He was sitting casually in one of the stools and swishing the ember contents around in his glass.

"Why are you over here," Bulma whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I wanted some peace and quiet." He answered dully.

"What is wrong?" she pouted, pressing her lips to his ear.

"Nothing is wrong. I guess I am a little hungry," He tilted back his glass and gave her a side glance. The strong smell of whisky wafted into her nostrils.

"Vegeta, are you drunk?" Bulma's eyebrow rose.

"No woman, I can handle my alcohol." He sneered.

Bulma watched him a moment as he finished his glass and slid her hands from his toned shoulders, "Let's get something to eat and some wine. I have been craving some terrible carbohydrates and some good wine." She bit his earlobe and wandered back to her seat.

Vegeta turned in his chair and threw down a good tip before watching his 'wife's' swaying hips as she went to collect their items and say her good-byes to the couple they met at the beach and hopefully would never run into again.

Vegeta put his hands in his pocket and followed his woman down the beach with their items.

…

..

.

.

..

…

"Make sure your lenses are clean at all times. I need better shots. There is only one that I have in my hands right now. It is enough and will get publicity, but I need something with both of them together." A man with dark hair murmured as he sat in a small European car just outside a restaurant in the small town.

"Yes sir, I think I will be able to get a good snap shot from here if they exit through these doors." The dark haired man's partner said confidently as he kept his camera close him always. His eyes zeroed in on the front doors.

"Are there any other doors at this specific restaurant?" his boss asked.

"I think there is an area out back." The man replied, gripping his walky-talky and pressed the small button to communicate, "Hey, Ero, anything out back?"

A crackling noise could be heard just before the man replied, "Yes, they are outback eating dinner as we speak. They have already gone through an Italian style pizza and a couple bottles of expensive wine. They seem to be talking quite a bit. Boss, you should see this right now. There is no way in hell they aren't sleeping with one another. They have to be. These photos are going to get us loads of cash." The man chuckled.

"Keep it up, we need more proof before just slapping it on the front of a tabloid." He nodded, stuffing a few handfuls of kettle chips into his mouth.

…

..

.

..

…

Bulma sat back in her chair and placed her hands upon her belly, "Oh my gosh, I think I ate too much. How are you still eating and drinking?" she chuckled seeing his mood lightened immensely since the beach extravaganza.

"There are three things that I like to over indulge in this world woman, food, alcohol, and sex. They are my top favorites and by the end of the night I am going to get my fill of all three." Vegeta's black eyes lifted as he placed the last bite between his lips and washed it down with the delicious wine they were served.

Bulma couldn't help but smile as she watched him become even happier than usually. She was convinced he was becoming a little drunk. He wouldn't admit it, but the pink on his cheeks and the glazed look in his eyes told a different story.

"Maybe you should cut off on the wine," the blue haired heiress smiled brightly, finishing off her sixth glass.

Now she could admit she was feeling really good. She felt like she had wings. She was on cloud nine and nothing could change this lovely moment they had been having. Their conversations shifted from their childhood to the happy moments they had in their relationship.

"Nope, I am having another bottle brought," Vegeta waved his hand, alerting the waiter that he needed another bottle.

"Vegeta," Bulma chuckled seeing the man arrive with another bottle, uncorked and ready to pour.

"I need the bill," Vegeta licked his lips and pulled his wallet free, offering the man a handful of money and waving him away, completely oblivious that he most likely made his night with the amount of left over cash he gave the man for a tip, "let's go to the beach." He whispered, grabbing her hand in his tight grip, while holding onto the bottle with the other.

Once they arrived at the perfect spot far from wandering eyes. They parked themselves near the shore with the moon shining down on them. Vegeta tilted the bottle back and gulped it down; shifting his eyes toward the woman he brought and grinned. Bulma leaned forward, licked up the trail of wine running down his chin. Her mouth closed around his chin, lapping at his stubbles and moaning softly in the process. Vegeta's eyes lidded, sliding a hand up her soft shoulder blade and pulling back when he was finished.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, tilted her chin up and pressing the bottle to her lips.

Bulma took the bottle and began to take large drinks. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and sighed, "I'm really not that great." She pushed back her blue locks.

"I said…you are beautiful." He said again, staring intently into her eyes.

"Thank you," the heiress blushed and handed him back the bottle, "You are drunk, so I know it will change in the morning."

"What do you mean? It is how I feel." Vegeta admitted.

"Yes, but you don't talk like this." She answered truthfully.

The dark haired man set the bottle in the sand, propping it up and moving closer to her. His mouth was parted and just as he got close enough he moved in for a breathless kiss. His hands had a mind of their own. They slid up and down her sides, as well as caressed over the hard peaks of her breasts causing her to mewl out soft protests. He had complete and utter control of her body. He knew how to make her feel good and he didn't even need to be touching her.

"I am going to take you here and now…" he said softly, "There is no one around,"

"What are you going to do to me?" Bulma grinned, caressing a hand over his strong jaw. He grinned as well, licking his lips playfully as he loomed over her.

"Are you going to fuck me, Vegeta?" the blue haired woman asked.

"No," he shook his head.

Bulma pouted and trailed her fingers over his full lips, taking his mouth with hers. She ran her tongue experimentally over the swells of each lip and pressed forward, trying to gain entrance.

"Why not…I want you to," she whined, grinding her lower half against his raging erection.

Vegeta hissed at the contact and closed his eyes, unable to look into hers. His hand lowered to her hair and gripped it, forcing her lips to jut out and covered them with his own. His tongue dipped into the cavern of her mouth, caressing over hers and willing her to react to his motions. His hips jerked forward, trying to ease the throbbing in his cock against her aching core.

"I'm going to make love to you," he whispered against her lips, causing her eyes to snap open.

Vegeta pulled up her dress, exposing her bathing suit bottoms and caressed his thick fingers over her swollen cleft. Bulma rewarded him with a groan alerting him that he was touching her in the right spot and needed more.

"I need you to make love to me." She whimpered feeling her eyes fill with tears of happiness.

"Bulma…" he whispered against her mouth, allowing his tongue to dip out and caress her parted lips causing her to arch up against his bare chest.

His shirt had been unbuttoned from earlier, parted exposing his toned chest and abs to her hungry eyes. Bulma trailed her fingers down his front, enjoying the fact that he would tense with each soft caress. The prominent bulge in his pants caused her womb to clench with need. He was hard as a rock for her. Even in his inebriated state he still ached for her and needed her.

Her skilled fingers skimmed the top of his swimming trunks, pushing it down past his toned hips watching his manhood spring free from its confines. Her breath hitched in her throat as he eyes found that strong piece of work between his thighs. His well-shaped shaft whose tip glistened with pre-cum. She wanted desperately to lick it off.

Bulma's hands gripped his split shirt and shoved him onto his back, causing him to gasp out loud. She immediately mounted him, sliding down his body and stroking the hardened length in her small hand, rolling it over his sensitive head.

"Don't tease me, woman." He growled, looking down at her with that intense stare of his.

The blue haired goddess hovering over him placed a soft kiss to the slit upon his manhood, tonguing it softly before slowly parting her lips over the swollen flesh and taking him deep into her wet, warm mouth. Her tongue instantly went to work, swirling and stroking over the veined and protruding length causing his hips to flex and jerk forward. Gasps and groans escaped his lips as his hands instantly went for her flowing hair, gripping it tightly and pressing her down upon the length almost gagging her in the process.

"Fuck…" he panted as he thrust up into her mouth, "God damn you, woman. That feels so…naahh," he groaned.

Bulma whimpered against his length as small amounts of his salty pre-cum coated her mouth. She swallowed quickly and bobbed her head repeatedly over the knob, swirling her tongue around the rim of him and making an audible 'pop' as she came up for air.

A hard thrust and a loud groan, followed by a forceful push alerted her he needed something more than her mouth. Her core was weeping for him. Her bikini bottoms were soaked. She needed him deep inside her. Bulma pulled her body up, slipping her bottoms free from her body and set them to the side. She slid a hand down, cupping her wet core and stroking her swollen clit in the process causing a gasp to escape her lips.

"Woman…," he groaned out, watching her play with herself in front of him.

The blue haired woman slowly lowered herself, gripping his cock in her hand and easing her body onto him. His head parted her nether lips, gliding easily past the entrance and sheathing deep within her. His hips jerked forward, causing stars to form behind her eyelids.

Bulma threw her head back, rocking her hips over his hardness, taking him deeper and deeper into her willing body. Her hands slid over his strong pecks as her nails dug into his flesh, creating his carnal need to fuck. Vegeta growled lowly and slid his hands upon her hips, rocking her back and forth.

"Make love to me, please Vegeta. Gods, I love you." She whimpered to the sky.

They were making love under the stars. The sound of the water clashing upon the beach and the sound of insects were drowned out by the sounds of their intense love making. The Ouji heir dug his heels into the cool sand and bucked his hips up, fucking her center creating a sound of skin clashing with wet skin. Bulma's hand lowered to her clit, plucking and flicking it desperately as she felt herself peaking quicker than expected.

"I…love…only…you," she gasped out through each hard thrust.

"Gods, you feel so good….so tight," he growled, gritting his teeth and riding out the clenching of her inner walls as she finally climaxed. Her body fell forward, tightening and jerking as her body was overwhelmed by the intense pleasure of her orgasm.

Vegeta felt his balls tighten as her walls gripped him hard and the evidence of her orgasm dripped down the length of him and over his sack. She panted against his chest and before he could pull out of her he felt a tidal wave knock him senseless. His body tightened and hot streams shot deep within her womb. His cock tensed and jerked as he came hard within her. His pace slowed as he rode out his climax feeling himself twitching within her. He felt his legs give way and his arms drop to his sides. He couldn't even open his eyes. He felt way too good.

The blue haired goddess on top of him was placing soft kisses upon his chest and murmuring professions of love. His eyes clenched shut tightly as he felt prickling behind his eyes.

"I will love you forever," she admitted near his ear, keeping his softening member deep within her.

He felt an overwhelming bout of emotions take over him. He couldn't control it any longer. Why did it have to be like this? Why? His eyes clenched tightly together as he slammed a fist into the sand and pushed her off him. He pulled his swim trunks back into place.

"Vegeta?" Bulma whimpered, grabbing for her discarded bottoms, "What is wrong? What did it do?"

He stormed off, gripping the bottle in one of his hands. He wouldn't even turn around to talk to her. He couldn't or he would snap.

"Vegeta Ouji, stop right where you are? What the fuck is going on with you? Is it because I said I loved you?" she asked, pausing a moment to catch her breath. Her body was still shaking from the after math of her orgasm.

Finally he paused and turned. His eyes were red rimmed and his lips were parted as he clenched his free fist at his side, "Yes…" he admitted.

"I can't change how I feel for you," she began to feel tears slip down her face, "I won't mask my emotions. I love you." She shouted.

"I know god damn it, I know." He stumbled forward, gripping the neck of the wine bottle.

"Don't do this, please don't hide from me," she whimpered.

"Shut up," Vegeta responded in a nasty tone, "The question I have for you is, why?" he threw his hands up. He was breathing heavily through his nostrils and from this distance Bulma was almost positive he was on the verge of tears.

Bulma was completely taken back by this rage he was thrown in. He had drunk way too much and he wasn't thinking straight. They both had their fair share of wine, but he didn't need to act this way. Nor had she ever seen this much emotion on his part the whole time she was with him previously.

"Why?" the blue haired woman asked, keeping eye contact with him.

"Why did you do it? I mean damn it, look at us. We have a life elsewhere. We are messing around in a different country just to spend quality time. Do you not realize we could have been together?" he scrubbed his face and pressed the rim of the bottle to his lips, gulping greedily.

"I know I was young and afraid." Bulma began to cry harder, slipping to her knees and watching him through her tear filled vision.

"Bulma, I wanted to marry you. I wanted to bring that child into this world together. You fucked it up. You put me through hell." He admitted, "I hate you because of that. I hated myself for what you put me through." He began to open up more.

The words hit home for her. She was hurting and aching for him. He was opening up for the first time to her. She closed her quivering lips and allowed him to speak.

"I did stupid things when I stopped seeing you. I slept with people I didn't want to; I turned to the bottle, shit I even drabbled with drugs. I was fucked up. The first person I could trust…ended up ruining that trust." His voice softened as he thrust the bottle into the sand, "I loved you…" he shook his head.

"You were the only woman I respected enough not to fuck over. I felt normal when I was with you. I like that feeling. I am feeling it again and I know this won't last. You are getting married. I am already married. We fucked up." He crouched down and put his head between his knees.

"Do you love me still?" Bulma crawled forward a small distance before pushing her body up and slowly walking toward him.

Vegeta body was tense, yet no tears spilled from his eyes. He refused to look at her. Bulma reached down and took his face in her palms, "Look at me," she whimpered.

Vegeta looked up. His face was filled with hurt, remorse, hatred, and something else…

"I love you more than anything…or anyone…I never stopped loving you." He shuddered as she embraced him, taking him in her arms and stroking his hair.

ooOoo

_A/N: ….Well, that was a chapter…very hard to write, but I got through it. _

_I want to respond to a few review questions from last time. I am sorry if I am hurting Maron. I don't mean to upset any of my readers. Also, I am not sure how many more chapters, but there is still a lot that is going to happen. With that being said I hope you enjoyed the read and please review! Tell me what you thought! :)_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_**I'll Remember**_

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters._

_Listening to: Gangnam Style By: PSY_

_Word Count: 9,505_

_ooOoo_

The past day had been awkward. The second night in Italy had been off to a great start until they arrived for dinner and Vegeta began to drink. He had done plenty of drinking this far on their vacation get away and somehow Bulma couldn't help but feel a tad offended. She found out that she not only caused him hell, but pushed him to drink and do other unspeakable acts after they parted ways. It broke her heart. She was rather grateful he felt comfortable to speak to her under the stars that night, but she couldn't help but notice his inebriation level. He didn't last much long after their talk.

Bulma had held him tightly against her chest for a good hour and a half. No one came out onto the beach, thank goodness. She was all alone with the man she loved and wanted desperately to be with. He didn't cry, nor speak. He just hung on for dear life. His face was buried in her breast, listening to her breathe and the soft thump of her heart beat. His knuckles were white as the clutched the fabric of her top, hoping she would never leave his side. She would murmur to him softly, telling him she wasn't leaving and that she loved him completely and utterly.

After his statement he didn't say a word. He didn't even look her in the eye the entire time she held him. After the hour and a half passed, Bulma pulled back and looked upon her lovers face only to find his hands had relaxed and he had passed out on her. He reeked of alcohol badly, which was almost a bit unbearable for her. His eyes were relaxed and his mouth hung slightly open as he snored softly. Of course after falling in a deep alcohol induced sleep his body grew a bit too lax and he slid to the ground and onto his back as she stood over him. Bulma sighed dramatically, afraid to go anywhere and a bit unsure what to do. She tried to call his name, but there was no waking him now.

Finally, after fifteen minutes and a quick call to his limo driver, the man arrived to help haul him to the vehicle. Bulma gripped his legs as the man supported his upper half. After a good fifteen minutes trying to situate him perfectly they quickly made their escape. Bulma wasn't about to steer the yacht back to the island in his state so she had the man take them to a motel for the night and watched over him for a few hours while she nursed on a couple water bottles and took a few Ibuprofens.

He had not struggled or cracked an eyelid once after they placed him to one side of the bed, leaving her enough room so crawl in during the early hours of the morning. She was exhausted. She found that even after sobering up she could not force her eyelids to close. The thought of their aborted child and his painful struggles kept gnawing at her brain. No matter how tired her body felt she just couldn't force her mind to shut down. Her blue gaze was fixed upon the ceiling, pondering her life and the life that was ahead for her after her wedding day.

She felt so lost. As she thought about her future she couldn't help but feel a tight twinge in her belly, a swell of grief that gripped her so tightly and was not about to let go. She was destined to be the wife of another. She was not ok with that destiny. Vegeta had not once expressed that he wanted only her in his life. She desperately wanted it and needed it, but would he accept it? She wasn't sure he would leave that wife of his for her. Sure, he loved her, but could he take that step? She couldn't force him. Damn it, she even felt scared to approach him about the topic. She would wait. She would give him time to rest and his poor mind to settle after a hurtful evening.

Without any thought, Bulma's body slipped into darkness as her body allowed sleep to wrap itself around her for the evening. The alcohol most likely helped with the process. In a flash she was being blinded by the blazing sun shining in through the open window. A soft breeze drifted in, causing her blue tendrils to flutter around her softened features. She arched her back and peaked out one of her eye lids.

The flowing curtains took flight in the air far from the open sliding glass door which stepped out onto a small veranda overlooking the beach. He was already up. She could see his strong figure leaning over the side as he watched the waves roll in. His hair swayed with the gentle breeze and he didn't once look back to see if she had roused. She took a deep breath in and rolled her nude form toward the side of the bed. That was when she smelled it. Upon her night stand a platter of fresh fruits lay delicately. There was even a sweet yogurt dip that accompanied it. Her eyes then wandered, looking for the sweet familiar smell that always sparked her interest in the mornings.

Bulma pressed up on her palms and glanced over the mound of fruit to see three beautiful flowers recently picked and laid next to a steaming cup of coffee. Was he the one who did this? It could have been room service, right? The blue haired woman's eyebrows knitted as she reached in to grip the handle of the extra rounded mug and press the edge to her lips, enjoying her first taste of goodness. Her eyes closed and she sighed. She needed something for her dull headache.

The sound of the sliding screen door caught her attention, but she had yet to open her eyes. Taking another small sip, Bulma then opened those crystal blue orbs and glanced upward to see his piercing stare as he leaned against the entrance with his arms crossed over his bare chest. He did not smile, nor did he say a word at first. She then decided to do something. She couldn't stand the silence.

Bulma gripped her sheet and wrapped it around her small form to cover her peaking breasts from his emotionless eyes and cleared her throat. She tucked a small amount of hair behind her ears as a slight smile formed on her dry lips as she leaned forward.

"Good morning," her voice cracked as she tried to clear it once more.

"Hn, it is an alright morning," Vegeta dropped his hands to his side and began to walk the short distance to the motel's bathroom.

"I see you ordered breakfast, thank you," She paused as she leaned in to grip one of the colorful blooms in her hand, "The flowers were a nice touch on the kitchen's part. They are beautiful."

Vegeta flushed the toilet and strolled back out into the room, gripping his discarded t-shirt and slipping it back on. His dark eyes shifted toward her, quirking in amusement.

"What?" Bulma snapped quickly, placing the flower back on the tabletop and quickly resumed nursing her cup of coffee.

"The kitchen didn't give you those," he shook his head and headed back out onto the veranda.

She smiled softly and looked around for her own discarded clothing, trying quickly to meet him outside. Maybe this morning wouldn't be too awkward after all. She was glad in all honesty. She feared he would close up as usual. Of course he seemed a bit to himself, but with a bit of talking on her part she was sure she could get him back to his old ways by sun down.

ooOoo

Paper rotated at a rapid speed from the machines. They were hot and the smell of burnt rubber was a bit over-powering as the ink laid a coat of dread across the sheets. Finally the first of this particular paper was received in the hands of a young worker. The young woman rushed down the hallway toward the main editor's office. He was sitting at his desk listening to the rambling of her fellow team members.

"I have the first print here, Sir." She waved it carefully, tossing it and sliding it across the desk toward his waiting open palm.

The large man gripped the warm paper between his fingers and flipped open the tabloid, looking through the prints that were sent to his inbox. A large grin formed on the man's large glistening lips as he slammed it to his desk top and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, it looks like we got some saucy shots. Looks like the Briefs heiress has been spreading her legs for the Ouji Corporation brat," He chuckled loudly and wiped around his mouth with his thumb and first finger, "I have already been getting calls from the other papers, offering big bucks for these shots. It isn't too graphic, but it definitely shows our viewers that there is something physical. The boys said they had to stop shooting at a point because they were fucking on the beach," he burst out laughing, patting his round belly.

The young intern next to him blushed furiously as she took the paper from her boss and cradled it with care. The rest of the men and women chuckled, joining in with the head man before leaning in and asking questions.

"So, do we have your 'ok' to start questioning? I cannot wait to see the look on Dr. Briefs and that wife of his face when they find out their daughter has been sleeping with their rival. This is just too good," the red headed woman replied, rolling her eyes and slipping her work bag over her shoulder.

"Damn right, I cannot wait either. That is why I wish for you to make video record if you can. I know this is a touchy subject for you all, but I need this. This company is going to be swimming in cash by the end of the day. Let's see how long it takes for Daddy Briefs to come to my office with his check book." The large man grinned.

"Yes Sir, we are on it," the woman replied as she began to follow the swarm of paparazzi out of the office door and to the parking lot.

ooOoo

Dr. Brief's shifted his deep blue eyes toward his wife who had been chain smoking since they arrived back in their company vehicle after lunch. She repeated the same movement over and over. The filter balanced perfectly between her upper and lower lips as she dug through her purse and find her red lipstick.

He clicked a small button and hung up with the receptionist at Capsule Corp. She was warning him of the small group of visitors waiting outside the building and refusing to explain the reason for their visit. Apparently they had video cameras. He took in a deep breath, annoyed with the fact that the newspapers were yet again coming for an interview.

The older man didn't understand why they had nothing better to do than to harp on him about his daughter's upcoming wedding day. It was closing in fast and Bunny had been running rampant trying to get all the plans set for the big day. They had spent a fortune on the supplies for this occasion. Just like his daughter, he hated the attention. Unfortunately Bunny wanted all the attention for doing the wedding planning, which she succeeded.

"Our daughter has yet to call me. Do you think she is alright?" Bunny lifted her light blue orbs, raising a bleach blonde eyebrow.

"Yes, she is fine. She is a grown woman, Bunny. Don't chase after her like she is a five year old." Dr. Brief said, rubbing his recently trimmed mustache.

"She is our daughter. I worry because I am her mother." The blonde blinked rapidly, fixing her hair while looking into her compact mirror.

The Capsule Corporation owner chuckled softly and shook his head, "No, you are just being controlling and nosey."

Bunny's mouth dropped open as she shifted her wide eyes in her husband's direction, "Excuse me, you have been awfully rude lately. I have left you alone for the most part, and this is what I get? You can hardly stand being around me as of lately. You better shape up when the wedding day arrives. I don't wish the papers to speculate anything." She rolled her eyes and shifted in her cushioned seat.

"You know damn well why I put up with you," he said, cursing under his breath and shifting away from her scrutinizing stare.

"I am not talking about this with you again," she growled softly, "It gets us nowhere. Plus I am not in the mood." Bunny threw her compact mirror into her purse and huffed.

Dr. Briefs then began ignoring her; know that it would only be turned on him in the end. It always was. There was never a moment where they could talk anything out. She wasn't ever going to admit to her wrongs in the past. He reached beside him and pulled out his bottle of water, taking a large drink before looking around to see where they were in the city. They were fast approaching Capsule Corporation. The traffic was horrible.

The loud sounds of car horns and muffled yells for the taxi drivers drove him mad. He needed to get out of the small confines of the limo before he jumped out of the window. He straightened his jacket and licked his teeth before they slowly pulled up to the building. The small crowd huddled around the limo. He could hear them shouting only making out the names 'Bulma' and 'Vegeta' in the mix of heavy shouting.

Bunny slipped on a pair of oversized sunglasses as her husband got up and made his way toward the opening door. He paused and reached out to grip her well-manicured hand before softly pulling her out. She yanked down her black skirt as she stood proud. Her eyes roamed their faces, wondering just as much as her husband why there were so many. Was it about the wedding?

"Dr. Briefs, did you know about the affair your daughter was having behind her fiancé's back? What are your thoughts on the scandalous situation?" a young man shouted over the group, flinging his arms around, which one hand held a pencil while the other held a note book to write down his notes.

Bunny's facial features dropped. Her smile faded in and instant as she ripped the glasses from her face, "What did you just say?" she gritted her teeth and tried her best not to fling her body through the crowd and tackle the little asshole who had the balls to shout such craziness.

"It is rumored that there are pictures of your daughter with the son of the famous Ouji Corp. Are you aware of this?" a young woman tossed out there, pushing through the heap of people and leaning in to get a better view of Mrs. Briefs.

"No it is fact," Another countered.

"Rumors are all they are, no comment." Dr. Briefs immediately said before gripping his wife by the arm and dragging her through the crowd. Once half way through, a couple of his men came out to escort them into the building, keeping everyone who wasn't allowing in on the outside of the doors.

"Lock the damn doors," Dr. Briefs said in a calm voice before straightening his jacket, "You, I need a word." He pointed to his wife before turning and heading for the elevators.

Bunny took in a deep breath and looked around at the numerous faces that were staring at her in shock. There were all staring and whispering about her family. Did they hear? She wasn't sure, but she knew there was going to be plenty of questions. She needed to get her husband to do something. They needed to do something about this awful rumor.

She slipped into the elevator with her husband and gave him a side glace. He didn't say a word. His lips were so tight that she could barely see his lower lip. He tapped his toe on the carpeted surface of the elevator floor. He was fuming.

As they arrived in his office the blonde slowly closed the door and turned to face her husband who was now seated at his desk. He leaned to the side and looked out the window to see the small figures of the paparazzi crowding the door. They were persistent and they would be for days with this small bit of information.

"How long did you know about this?" he finally asked.

"What? I-I didn't know anything. I don't understand why you would…"

"Bunny, the time to play dumb is over. You have been following our daughter around like a lost mutt for weeks. You are a pest usually, but it has grown considerably. How long have you known?" he finally said in a calm tone, sitting back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest.

"I didn't know for sure. You know Bulma, she won't talk to me. I am a pest only because I didn't want her to give us a bad name with her choices, god damn it." Bunny placed her hands on her hips and began to pace, "We have to call Yamcha…" she covered her mouth, feeling the blood drain from her face.

"Well hold on a moment, how do you even know this is truth? They could be going on about something just before the wedding to cause trouble. They have done it plenty of time to others." Dr. Briefs pointed out shifting his eyes to the flashing office phone.

Bunny grew quiet as her husband picked it up and pressed 'speaker', "This is Briefs…,"

"Sir, I hate to bother you at this time, but have you seen these photos?" one of his main men stammered.

"They have photos?" Bunny shouted, slamming her hands on the desk and gripping the edges, "Are you sure it is my Bulma? They could be lying." She added.

"Yes, a friend of mine works at that particular company. When I heard the news just now I called her and she was able to send me a few of the shots. I know it is not something you want to see right now, but I wanted you see what you are up against when the time comes. She said that they were planning on releasing the photos tomorrow. They are printing copies as we speak." The man explained, hurrying through his sentence as he spoke.

Dr. Briefs placed his hand on his face, rubbing his eyes, "Send them…" he finally said.

"Y-you want them?" he asked quietly.

"Well, yes I want to see them, damn it, why would you tell me if you weren't going to send them?" the older man said in a rude tone.

"Sorry sir, they are just…well…I will let you see for yourself." The owner then hung up the call and turned his attention to the computer screen.

"You need to show me these too; I wish to see who it is." She said softly, "We still don't know…"

"Can you just shut up a moment?" He glared over his shoulder at his wife who was now peaking over at the computer screen.

The icon flashed and alerted him of a new message, which he quickly clicked on. There were three photos, each of which was loading on his screen. The first of the photo's showed the blue haired heiress walking along the beach in a skimpy outfit. The second was her dining with none other than the Ouji Corp heir, and the last one nearly caused Bulma's father to fall from his chair.

"Oh my god," Bunny gasped and placed a hand over her mouth, "Does she have no sense at all?"

Dr. Briefs grinded his teeth seeing his daughter in an intimate embrace with Vegeta Jr., the man he couldn't stand son, had his hands all over his baby girl. He leaned back in his chair and clicked out of the pictures, unable to stomach looking at it for another minute.

"That son of a bitch is married," Bunny sneered, "Treating our daughter like some whore, or mistress. This is uncalled for. We need to do something!" She shouted, pacing the floor and fanning her face, "Oh god I can't breathe." She paused and leaned up against the wall, resting her forehead against the cool surface, "If Yamcha sees these photos this wedding will never happen."

Bunny buried her fingers in her loose hair, turning to look upon her calm husband. Her eyes widened in shock, "I am going to kill her. Does she have any idea the people I have invited and the money I spent to make this stupid wedding happen?" She screeched.

"Bunny…"

"I do everything for that ungrateful brat and this is what she does? Whore herself!" She paced, placing a hand on her chest and hyperventilating.

"Bunny…" the voice grew louder.

"That low life son of a bitch putting his hands on my daughter, who does he think he is?" She threw her hands in the air, stomping with each step in her expensive heels.

"Woman, if you don't shut up so help me I will have someone throw you out!" Dr. Briefs finally stood and slammed his fists on the desk top, raising his voice louder than she had ever heard.

The blonde paused in her step and turned to face her angry husband. Her lips tightly closed and for once she had nothing to say. She was in complete shock.

"We will figure something out. We must speak with her first before we just loose our cool. Do you understand me?" He pointed to her and then roughly pointed to the cushioned chair placed before his desk.

Without a word she sat in that very chair. Her eyes rose to meet his angry ones. He placed his hands on his hips as he took a deep breath, "You will speak to no one. Do you understand?" He asked. Bunny nodded quickly only to have him shoo her from his presents.

Bunny stood and exited his office, quickly making her way to the lobby and to a quiet empty room. She looked around before pulling out her cell phone and dialing her daughter's number. She sniffed and shook her head as it went straight to voicemail. She was going to inform her daughter that she knew. She didn't care what her other half said.

ooOoo

Vegeta senior leaned over his desk, resting his forehead against the smooth, cool surface. His eyes were throbbing and his head ached. That blasted woman had been blowing up his phone for the past twenty-four hours. He couldn't get rid of her. She would be cursing him to hell one moment and the next balling her eyes out about Vegeta's betrayal. What was he to do? He couldn't cage the beast forever.

He had convinced her to go spend some money on herself by giving her some of his own money, not that she needed it, but it seemed to help. He had tackled the storm just slightly getting her to come to her senses about going the divorce route. He lifted his head as one of his secretaries knocked and entered.

"I am so sorry, sir, I know you have been ignoring my messages and calls, but this is really important. The paparazzi are causing somewhat of a scene down in the main lobby. I was wondering what you would like me to do about them." She shrugged her shoulders and blinked a few times, twiddling her fingers as the man before her pursed his lips in irritation.

"There is always something fucking happening around here, damn it." The older man growled under his breath, running his fingers over the thick locks of black hair, "I don't care, tell them I said to escort their happy asses off my property before I call the cops." He shifted his gaze back upon the young woman, taking in her young shapely body before grinning.

"Um, yes sir, I will right away," she grinned softly as well before exiting his office.

Vegeta's grin faded quickly as he dropped back casually in his seat. He lifted his dark eyes toward the ceiling, taking slow deep breaths. He pushed his body up and made his way toward the liquor cabinet in his office. He poured himself a small portion and pressed the cool glass to his lips, nursing it softly. His eyes shifted toward the door suspiciously hearing a bit of commotion outside the door just moments after the secretary left.

"What in god's name…" Senior whispered to himself.

Vegeta Sr. stepped forward, rounding the chairs near his desk and headed toward the door. The shouting got louder as he approached. A loud knock sounded from behind the closed door. His eyebrows knitted as he leaned in and gripped the door knob. He flung it open and frowned seeing one of his best salesman standing before him with the secretary arguing about being near his office door. They both stopped arguing and stood straight looking at the main man as they shot one another annoyed glances.

"Why in god's name are you shouting?" Vegeta Senior asked loudly, running a hand over his beard.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but I thought you should know there is uproar down in the lobby…"

"I know this, Nappa. This young woman had already informed me of this paparazzi herd that had taken camp in my main lobby." The older man waved a hand dismissively and shook his head before turning on his heel and making his way back to his desk.

The bald man followed after him, insisting on continuing the conversation, "Sir, what should we do? We cannot possibly work knowing these fools are standing around asking questions. Not to mention they are asking about your son specifically."

Senior turned slowly with his glass in hand, swishing it around and taking a small sip, "My boy?" he asked, "Why in god's name would they need to know about him? What has he done now?" the older man asked.

"Apparently he can't keep it in his pants. Sir, your son is going to ruin this company's name." Nappa growled leaning over his boss' desk and shooting him a look of pure agitation.

"Nappa, shut that mouth of yours. My son does more for this company than any of you assholes. He is a man just like you or I. He may be a fool at times, but he is a damn good boy when he wants to be." Vegeta Senior shot back, feeling a sense of pride for his son's ambitious ways.

"Sir…" the man insisted, drawling it out and pacing the floor.

"What? They are most likely blasted rumors. What do you want me to say? I refuse to acknowledge them." Senior waved his hand and placed his half empty glass upon his desk top. His eyes traveled to the doorway where his Secretary stood observing their rant. His eyebrows knitted and his lips pursed, "Is there something you need?" He growled in agitation.

"Um…no…not at all, sir, I am sorry I will leave now," she turned and clicked all the way back to the elevator.

Vegeta Ouji cursed under his breath, "What are they saying, Nappa?"

"They have said they have pictures of your son. Apparently he is vacationing in Italy with this blue haired woman." Nappa said, rubbing his bald scalp.

Vegeta chuckled softly, "Italy huh, well I hate to break it to them, but my son is in a different country meeting up with possible clients." The older man shrugged his shoulders, "See Nappa, problem solved."

Nappa gulped and tried desperately to force a smile of his own, "Well sir that is where you are wrong. Apparently they said they have photographed your son in this place. They said they are printing these photos into the tabloids as we speak."

"They said they have photographs that are photos of my son?" Vegeta Ouji burst out laughing and shook his head, plopping into his chair and leaning back. His face was calm and collective. He had nothing to say as of yet, but then his recent conversations with his daughter-in-law rolled through his mind over and over again. His mouth instantly went dry and his heart dropped.

"What a fucking idiot," he jumped up, "What a fool."

"Sir?" Nappa blinked a few times, completely confused as how his doubtful thoughts had completely left and were replaced with ones of outrage, "I am not foll-…,"

"Shut up, Nappa. I am getting that sorry son of a bitch on the phone. He has some explaining to do. Does he not have any sense?" Senior growled, pounding his index and middle fingers upon the keypad before pressing the speaker to his ear. His black eyes roamed around his simply decorated office and pursed his lips.

ooOoo

Vegeta ignored the incoming call and threw it onto a small table. His hands gripped the wheel as he turned off the engine and prepared to let the large luxury boat set for the hours they were going to be enjoying out at sea. The yacht rocked softly as he made his way outside of the confines of the yacht. His dark eyes scanned for the blue haired woman who had accompanied him and narrowed his eyes, taking in her shapely form as it preparing to lie across a towel.

Bulma was oiled up and dressed to tan. Her sunglasses were pressed up high on the bridge of her nose as she laid back and twisted her blue locks to one side of her neck. She let out a soft sigh as she wiggled her rear against the towel. He was convinced she had felt his intense stare because just as soon as she got comfortable she titled her chin up and smiled at him, waving him over.

"There you are, I was wondering when you would stop and enjoy this beautiful day. Come on over." Bulma said in a cheerful voice.

His features were hard and fierce, which they didn't scare her away for a second. In all honesty he felt like a fool for what he had admitted the night before. It was hazy, but he remembered all that was said. He meant every word of it, but he wasn't sure how to handle it now that he was completely sober and his lips were now sealed.

Vegeta shot a side glance back toward the docks where a large grouping of homes towered over the shoreline, creating a beautiful view to those enjoying the soft waves in the water. He took in a deep breath and padded across the smooth surface of the floor and plopped down in chair just feet from the smiling woman lying on the ground who was catching some rays.

"I understand today is a bit awkward for you, but we can still enjoy ourselves. I am in a good mood today, please don't ruin it. Come on." She pleaded, shifting her small frame to a kneeling position before him. She crawled across the deck, stirring curiosity in the dark haired man who was now shifting in his own seat.

"Woman, I am fine. I just have a lot on my mind." Vegeta shifted his eyes toward the Capsule Corp heiress as she slide between his thighs and trailed her fingertips up his bare legs.

"I know, but so do I. Trust me, I only want to enjoy the last couple days with you. We deserve it." She said softly, looking down a moment as a soft blush formed across her cheeks and a smile formed on her lips, "I love you…" she murmured softly before meeting his intense stare.

Vegeta's eyebrows knitted tightly together, feeling a bit overwhelmed hearing those words slip from her lips once again. He liked to hear that he was the one for her. That she loved him more any anything else. It mattered so much to him, but he couldn't articulate the same back to her. He was stubborn and outward emotions, when it came to this particular woman, were almost impossible with their history.

He finally leaned in and gripped her chin, forcing her neck back. Her long perfect neck was exposed to his hungry gaze, causing him to grow excited and needy to touch her anywhere and everywhere. He slowly leaned in, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. His soft lips caressed over the silky smooth skin, pressing against it softly before allowing his tongue to dip out playful and caress. His eyes closed momentarily as he inhaled her fresh scent.

"I know, woman." He responded, "So do I," he pulled back, gripping a few strands of her loose locks in his large hand and giving it a playful tug. A grin formed across his lips as he shifted his eyes away from her and toward the glistening water.

Bulma's lips parted slightly as she watched his face. A look of relief flashed across his features and she somehow believed that her words calmed him. Her presents had helped him in some way. No matter what the future held for them, he knew at this very moment nothing else mattered. The blue haired woman pushed her body back and stood, padding over to the door. She swayed her rounded hips in the process knowing full well that he was looking.

"You want a glass of wine?" Bulma smiled shyly over her shoulder, teasing him in the process.

Vegeta shifted his gaze back to her beautiful face and grinned, allowing those intense eyes of his roam her body. Bulma could almost feel the caress as his eyes touched over her breasts and stomach. He leaned back over the chair causing his arm to dangle over the side.

"Yea, get me a glass. It might help with this damn headache." He chuckled to himself, washing his hands over his face.

Bulma quickly entered the cabin and looked around, still trying to get used to everything on the inside. They hadn't spent nearly as much time on this yacht as they did on the beach or enjoying Italian quinine in a restaurant. She arrived at her destination and gripped the bottle she had chosen from the ice bucket and quickly popped the cork. Her eyes roamed the good sized kitchen and storage cabinets. They lighting on the inside flashed through allowing visitors to see the fine china through the glass windows. She smiled softly as she poured two glasses. For someone who liked it simple sometimes, he sure knew how to spend the dough if he really wanted to.

She gripped both glasses in either hand and began to make her way through the yacht. She frowned softly hearing a soft ring and vibration coming from the cabin in which Vegeta had been in for a good hour before he finally stopped to allow them time to rest. She stepped inside, and glanced around feeling a bit nervous being in this area. He hadn't said she wasn't allowed in this particular part, but she felt like she was sneaking into places that she might not be welcome, especially with her curiosity with the phone call. It had to be his cell phone. Bulma didn't dare set the glasses down. She only leaned over to see the call was from none other than his father.

Her eyebrows knitted slightly as she glanced over her shoulder to the exit. She left the vibrating device to continue and go to voicemail and exited as quickly as she came. She stepped to his side and lowered the glistening glass down to his waiting hand. Vegeta quickly lifted it to his lips and drank a large gulp down quickly. Bulma chuckled and placed herself in his lap, which he didn't seem prepared for.

"You're welcome," Bulma placed the rim against her full lips and sipped.

"Hn," he shook his head, watching her eyes closely.

"Your phone was going off," the blue haired woman shifted her crystal gaze down to meet those dark pits.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed slightly as he let a sigh escape his lips, "Yea, I know it is my father. He had been calling me all morning. It started at six this morning, but I was still sleeping so there is no way in hell I would have been answering that." He shook his head and ran his fingers through his windblown hair, "Plus, what does he expect? I am in technically on a business trip." Vegeta grinned, sliding his arm around her small waist and gripping her rounded rear in his hand. His thick fingers grazed the lining of her bathing suit bottoms, caressing softly over her cleft.

"My mother has been calling me non-stop." Bulma moaned softly, lifting one leg higher, allowing him access.

"So? Your mother is annoying, how is that a surprise?" Vegeta asked, eyeing her breasts and lowering his mouth to one of the swells, nipping it softly.

"I know," she gasped and pressed forward, sliding her freehand down the center of his open shirt, enjoying the feeling of his muscled flesh, "But she has been a bit excessive and it also started this morning." Bulma added that bit, which caused Vegeta to lift his head and study her face.

"Vegeta, I am serious. She didn't call nearly enough, what if something happened?" Bulma started to feel a bit uneasy.

"Woman, I think you are overreacting. I bet it is because we haven't contacted then since we left. We are both technically on business trips." Vegeta swatted her rear before taking a drink of his wine.

"I'm going to call her back. Just this once and I promise for the rest of the time I won't even think about my phone unless there is an emergency." Bulma leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"I don't care what you do, just figure it out and let it go." He shouted back at her. He chewed his cheek as he began to think the worst. What if someone had slipped? His crew had every right to tell his father if he asked. Then again his father wasn't an idiot and would do something as stupid as running to Capsule Corp and telling her father. No, nothing was wrong and that is what he was sticking to.

Bulma brushed her hair from her eyes and slipped into one of the chairs as she sifted through her purse. She gripped her phone and pulled it into view. She pressed a few buttons and noticed she had a voicemail. She dialed the number and typed in the password. She quickly switched it to speaker and began to listen. Her facial expression tightens immediately as she hears her mother's soft, yet horrified tone through her speaker. She felt all the blood drain from her face and her stomach do twenty flip flops.

"_Bulma Briefs, you better find a way to get home and I mean quick. Your paparazzi friends have made Capsule Corp their home. Say hello to that Ouji pig for me. You had better get on all fours and beg Yamcha for forgiveness if you know what is good for you,"_ then the phone beeped, alerting her that her mother had quickly hung up.

Bulma dropped the phone back into her purse and covered her mouth with her hand, afraid that if it wasn't there the contents within her stomach would be spewing all over the floor. She couldn't take this. Was this really happening? How did this happen?

"How did this happen?" Vegeta asked standing before her with his arm crossed casually over his muscled chest. The look in his eyes was that of purse horror even though his face was calm. He had always been good at masking his emotions.

Bulma jumped and gasped softly finding it hard to respond to her lover, "I…I don't know…," she merely shrugged and looked to the ground feeling her eyes burn as tears threatened to escape.

Vegeta inhaled softly and began to pace the floor. His hands were meshed deeply in his onyx locks, gripping tightly and not letting go. He felt his anger rising quickly and before he knew it he turned to her and pointed his finger at her, shouting loudly.

"God damn it woman, I told you this wasn't meant to be. You and I have different lives now. I should have known better than to start such an idiotic relationship with you," he snarled.

"Excuse me, you fucking asshole, but if my memory serves me right you were the one that so desperately wanted me to come in the first place." She jumped up and shouted back, wiping roughly at her eyes.

"You could have said 'no'. I wasn't going to force you. God damn it, this is just perfect. That is most likely why my old man has been calling. Fuck, Maron is going to ruin me." He growled and shouted at the ceiling. Vegeta turned quickly and punched the wall, creating a large dent, and walked outside.

"So you did worry about what your floosy wife would think when she discovers you were fucking your ex! Might I add the one you admitted to still have feelings for." she shouted after him. Her blue eyes roamed furiously across the open waters, hoping that no one else was passing by in their luxury boats and hearing their shouting match.

"Shut your mouth, woman. You don't understand." He leaned against the rail, gripping the thick material tightly in his grasp as he looked over at the waves as they licked at the side of the yacht.

"Oh I understand perfectly. You wish to have me for a short time, or every other weekend while you go play house with that whore wife of yours," Bulma nodded, "See, I understand perfectly," She flung up her arms and pursed her lips tightly, completely unfazed by the angry tears streaming down her cheeks, "Well good luck with that, fucking dick." She added before heading back into the cabin and searching for her things.

Bulma wanted to get the hell off the boat. She was seriously contemplating hopping over the side and swimming to shore just to get away from him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. For a man who so desperately wanted her with him, he seemed too preoccupied with his wife. Did he honestly wish to be with her even though he wasn't happy?

"Woman," his deep voice came from behind her as she stormed through to the lower region of the yacht. She gripped her bag and started chucking items back inside before ripping the zipper into place.

"What the hell do you want?" She turned, yelling loudly at him before placing her hand on her hips.

"It isn't what you think," Vegeta's dark eyes shot her a look of pure hatred as he spoke in a low voice. His strong body crept forward toward her.

"Really? Because from where I am standing you seem to care more about her feelings," Bulma said before laughing neurotically, "Look at me, I could care less. I don't know whether to be scared or happy. I guess I finally figured out what I wanted to do with my life in this short time, but it seems that you don't share those same feelings. You wish to just move on with our shitty reality and live a lie. Sorry, but I am not doing that again." Bulma pursed her lips and shook her head, turning her back on him and collecting her bag to throw it over her shoulder, "I want to go, so please take us back to…"

Vegeta ripped the bag from her shoulder and tossed it across the bed room. His black eyes roamed her body quickly before shooting out a hand and gripping her chin tightly, forcing her furious eyes to look into the depths of his, "You aren't going anywhere," he whispered, descending his lips upon hers roughly.

His tongue pressed forward through her lips, tangling with her in a battle as he gripped her almost bare ass tightly and pulling her body flush against his. He panted softly against those softly petals, looking down and unable to look into those confused eyes, "No protesting, no complaining. I wish to be with you desperately. If you can't already tell," he whispered breathlessly against her lips, reaching for her hand and pressing it against his swim trunks so she could feel the hardness pressing tightly against the material.

"This isn't fair," she whimpered softly, pressing her forehead against the crease of his neck.

"I'm sorry for yelling, woman. You didn't deserve that. I just didn't expect this to happen. But maybe it is a sign." Vegeta finally said, gripping her hips and pushing her back upon the bed, crawling over her and looking down at her with this animalistic lust.

Bulma's eyebrows knitted slightly as she took in his words. She reached up and slid her hands over his shoulders, pressing the light shirt, barely thick enough to truly cover him, off of his body. She quickly flung it to the floor as she pressed her hip up from the bed and grinded herself against his raging erection. She was rewarded with a growl of excitement and another mind blowing kiss. Vegeta drank her in, running his rough hands down the side of her body, caressing those fingertips lightly across her flat stomach toward the lower region that he so desperately wanted to taste.

Bulma mewled softly, raising her hands to grip them tightly in her wavy blue locks. She grunted and lifted her back, pulling the strings to her bikini top free and flung it to the side. Her soft breasts lay open in the coolness of the lower levels. They instantly began to peak upon exposure. She reached down and gripped her mounds, brushing her own fingertips over the peaks as she spread her legs and looked down at him, watching those dark orbs of his.

"A sign?" Bulma finally asked.

Vegeta didn't say a word; his only thought was to get her out of her bottoms. He quickly ripped the flimsy material clean from her body and gripped the back of her thighs, pulling her close to the edge of the bed. He wiggled free from his trunks and lifted his dark eyes to meet her crystal stare. His lips parted and a sigh escaped his lips. Bulma had reached out and gripped his straining erection in her bare hand and applied pressure as she stroked forward toward the tip.

"Hn," he finally answered her, closing his eyes and bucking his hips forward.

"What…a sign for…" Bulma threw her head back as Vegeta pulled free of her grasp and moved to bury his face between her thighs.

His mouth opened and closed around the bud of pleasure near her center. His lips strongly pulled at the flesh, sucking it into his mouth and stroking his tongue over it to maximize her pleasure. The blue haired minx wiggled and cried out, begging for more. Her hands immediately dropped to his hair, pulling and guiding with each strong stroke of his tongue. Vegeta pulled back slightly as he took in the scent and sight of her glistening flesh. Her essence was oozing from her core and he couldn't help himself but the slide two fingers deep within her warm, wet heat.

Bulma bucked up from the mattress and parted her thighs wider, "More…" she whimpered, looking down the length of her body, "God please," she said as Vegeta looked up from between her thighs to see her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed lightly from the excitement.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her pink core, lapping hungrily at the swallow bit of flesh. He growled against her bare skin, nipping and sucking softly as he used the pad of his thumb to graze over her clit. Bulma cried out and bucked off the bed, lifting her body up on her elbows to watch him bring her to completion. Her eyes scanned down his body to see his erect member pressed against the bed covers, begging to be touched. The tip of his cock glistened with his need for her and that knowledge turned her on even more. She felt her womb tighten as he sucked her clit into his mouth once more. She closed her eyes and tightened her inner muscles, trying desperately to keep this climbing build. She needed to come.

"Please…please," She begged softly, causing him to growl against her flesh, which nearly threw her over the edge.

Vegeta pulled away just as she was about to slide over the hurdle and in an instant he gripped her shoulders, releasing her quivering clit from his attentions. Bulma moaned in frustration. Vegeta quickly flipped her over so she was sprawling across the sheets. Her hands instant clutched the quilt as she looked over her shoulder to see his concentrated features. He pulled her hips back, arched her rear end and sunk deeply into her wet depths. The blue haired goddess before him threw back her head and cried out as he began to ride her hard and fast.

She barely had enough time to think in this matter because before long his thickness matched with his pace caused her body to begin shaking with need. Her womb clenched and her inner muscles quivered as she felt her body was overcome by an intense feeling of pleasure. She was instantly light headed and her upper half landed against the soft mattress as she cried out against the sheets. Her inner muscles clenched his member tightly as he relentlessly pounded her tiny frame into the bed. He had a soft layer of sweat covering his body as he pumped. Bulma looked over her shoulder as her body slowly began to come back from its rush. She was in awe at this man inside her. He was a God.

She could barely catch her breath. Bulma couldn't imagine a life without this man. She would truly die a happy woman if he was forever in her bed. The heiress quickly lifted upon her palms once again and began to press back against his heavy strokes. His pants could be heard in her ear and just as she settled upon the mattress he gripped her hair and yanked her body against his hard chest. Vegeta panted softly against her neck as this hips pumped against hers. His hand snaked around to her neck and gripped it loosely.

"I am going to miss the feeling of being inside of you. I wish to have you all to myself." He murmured, licking her earlobe.

Bulma moaned softly and nuzzled his cheek, "It doesn't…have…to be…over," she whispered to him as his strokes grew more persistent.

"Gods, your so wet." He nipped her neck and slipped the hand wrapped around her waist toward her front where he stroked over her swollen clit, causing her to roll her hips in need, "Your still on the pill, right?" Vegeta suddenly asked, gritting his teeth and slowing his thrusts.

"Yes," she breathed.

Vegeta threw his head back and shouted out in pleasure as his hips jerked forward and his cock twitched deep within her core. He came in strong pulses, coating her womb with his essence. He suddenly stopped his movements, holding her tightly against his body. They were both covered in sweat and one another's body fluids.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against her ear, "I do love you, woman. That won't ever change, but no matter how happy we feel when we are like this or doing something else we knew this would never last. It was only a matter of time. Our time was cut short." He admitted, lowered his forehead to her shoulder.

Bulma instantly pulled free and stood up, looking for her discarded bottoms. She didn't look at him, nor speak to him. Vegeta continued to pant as he watched her slowly move around the room.

"Don't be mad," he sighed softly, wiping his sweaty face with his hand.

"Oh no, of course not just one last fuck before it was over. I get it." Bulma said in a snide tone, "Just get me to shore. I want to go to the airport."

"Bulma…," Vegeta groaned, standing up to meet her in the middle of the room.

Bulma took a swipe at him, "No…no, don't you even tough me, Ouji." Bulma said as her lower lips quivered, "Like you said we knew this would happen at some point. We might as well start acting like nothing mattered in the first place." She said softly.

Vegeta stared into her eyes, watching those clear tears fill them slowly and drip from the ducts. He felt his heart clench in his chest to see her like this, but he knew it would be for the best. They would both never hear the end of it when they arrived home. The press would only drive a wedge between them. He had to get his life straight and see if it could be fixed before anything else happened.

"Fine…," he said in a bland tone, reaching over and picking up his trunks before making his way to the upper level.

Bulma dropped to the floor and closed her eyes, willing herself to get ahold of her emotions before opening them again.

_For the best…_

ooOoo

"Yea, my fiancé should be coming home tomorrow I believe." Yamcha said to a fellow employee as he walked toward his office.

"That is great. Oh, I forgot to tell you the newspaper was here when you left for lunch. I am not sure what they wanted, but they left when they found out you were not here. They seemed really irritated when I refused to disclose the restaurant you were going to be at." Krillin said softly, looking about as majority of Yamcha's staff was watching him.

Yamcha's dark brows knitted slightly as he leaned into his close colleague and friend, "Did something happen? Come to my office." He said as he turned on his heel and made his way to the back.

"Um, why would you think that?" Krillin said nervously.

"Well, you first asked me when Bulma was going to be back, which I never told you she was away and the entire office is staring at me like they want to tell me something. What happened?" He forced a smile on his usually happy features.

"Um, well I really didn't want to be the one to tell you," He said softly, rubbing his bald head.

"Did these fellows from the paper say something about Bulma?" Yamcha asked, placing his hands upon his hips.

"Well, I…they just wanted to speak to you about the recent paper release." Krillin said, pressing his lips tightly together almost unable to look his friend in the eye.

Krillin nodded to Yamcha's desk where a paper lay across the desk top. He rounded the corner and slowly leaned in to grip the paper, "Is…why?" the dark haired man placed a hand over his mouth and shook his head.

"It seems that you two need to have a serious…discussion." His friend stated the obvious.

"This has to be a fake, she wouldn't," Yamcha paused and gritted his teeth, throwing the paper across the room.

"I'm sorry, man." He said in a sympathetic tone.

Yamcha pressed his fingertips against his burning eyes as he leaned against his desk. He wouldn't cry or throw a fit until he saw her face to face.

ooOoo

_Author's Note:__ I am so sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. I have been so busy lately. I have had so many visitors and had absolutely no time to sit down and write. Not to mention that I have recently gotten engaged! I am so happy. I have waited 5 years for this and it was worth it. I am going to be even busier in the next year because my wedding is within a year. So, I am going to apologize once again for future tardiness. _

_P.S.: thank you for all the support for this particular story. It means so much to me as a closet writer. :P_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**I'll Remember**

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own DBZ or any of the characters, nor do I make a profit doing what it is I do. _

_Listening to:__ Make You Feel My Love By: Adele __**(Seriously, a good fitting song for this chapter! Listen to it! Thank you, Jade!)**_

_Word Count: __7,203_

_ooOoo_

That plane ride had been one of the toughest parts of the trip. She sat first class drinking her alcoholic beverage. Her eyes were closed for she refused to open them for even a second. Everything she set her eyes on reminded her of him. He was everything to her, yet he still seemed reluctant to jump into a relationship with her. She understood there was a lot of risk for this sort of thing, but he had once told her to say 'screw your mother and father'.

He wasn't happy. She wasn't happy. But none of that mattered now she guessed. He knew it was only a matter of time before their childish fantasy came crashing down. He had figured that from the beginning, even though he had the balls to admit to her his love and devotion. That man was complicated and at the moment she wished to slam her fist right between his eyes.

Her small hand slid down over her tired eyes as she cracked them and searched for the glass that was in her hand. The contents within were almost gone. She raised a hand; hoping one of the flight attendants would soon fill her glass. She sighed softly, reaching into her bag and searched for her cell phone. She secretly hoped that Vegeta would have called her before her flight. As sad as it sounded, she would haven't have boarded that flight back to Tokyo if he had. There wasn't even a ring or text. Her mother had yet to call her. Her father hadn't tried to get ahold of her, and surprisingly Yamcha had yet to call her.

After a long flight back to hell, the plane landed safely at the airport. She dreaded going to pick up her luggage. Of course as soon as she exited there was a crowd of people swarming around her instantly. The cameras were flashing so brightly it nearly caused her vision to fade completely. She lifted her arms and shielded her face from the bright flashes. Unfortunately she was unable to drown out the shouts. The loud questions hollered at her about her "scandalous affair", as they were putting it.

Bulma shoved through the crowed and flung herself into the bathrooms. Luckily the staff at the airport kept many of the female paparazzi at bay just outside of the women's restrooms. Bulma sat quietly on the toilet, sniffling and sobbing for her fiancé, herself, and Vegeta. What was she thinking? She had been so wrapped up in everything she didn't even stop to think about the consequences for her actions. She knew what could have happened, but she didn't think to this degree. She was being harassed and would most likely have her name ruined. Was it worth it?

_So, was it all worth it?_

_You lost the man you loved once and are about to again…_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

Bulma wiped her nose with a tissue and blinked a few times. She cleared her throat and put her phone to her ear, listening to the soft rings.

"I'm at the airport…please come get me. We need to talk." Bulma whispered softly before hanging up.

She dropped her cellphone into her purse and continued to sit on the toilet. She would peek periodically to make sure no one had come in unannounced. The shouting had yet to calm outside of the bathroom. She was sure glad he picked up when she absolutely needed him. It wouldn't be the best time for him to be around, but she knew it needed to happen. Bulma wiped her wet eyes and slowly padded out of the stall, heading straight for the mirror.

She looked absolutely horrid. She didn't want anyone to see her in this low point in her life. How could she honestly face her family looking so defeated? After almost forty minutes of pacing the bathroom floor and crying more than half of the time, a knock sounded. She lifted her gaze to see one of her father's employees. He was a trusted man, a large man. One that watched over her father and her more than a dozen times during functions when the paparazzi were known to get a bit out of hand. He peeked in and looked her over quickly.

"Ms. Briefs, your car is waiting outside. I won't let anyone harm you." He reached out a hand, "Just keep your head down. You don't have to answer to anyone." He smiled softly.

Bulma sniffled and reached for his hand and put up her hood. She kept her blue eyes on the tiled floor as she passed the shouting mob. The flashing was even worse than before and it instantly brought tears to her eyes. Her nose was running terribly and her knees felt like they were going to buckle with each step. As she got to the door she lifted her eyes just briefly to see the rain pouring from the sky. She wrapped her recently acquired zip up tighter around her shivering body. The air chilled her to the bone and the sight of the black sedan nearly had her in a sobbing mess.

Yamcha most likely would be waiting for her inside the vehicle, prepared to hear her speech. Was she willing and ready to give it? No, she didn't believe so, but she would damn well try her best. As she arrived at the door, her body guard opened it for her, allowing her to step inside and retreat from the mob as well as the pouring rain. Bulma pulled back her hood and glanced to her side to see him. He was hunched over and had his hands tightly gripped in his unruly locks of dark brown hair. He had yet to say anything to her. She was glad to see him in a way. He was the only person she honestly thought she could stand during a time like this.

Without a word said she immediately erupted sobbing. She couldn't stop her body, which was being racked violently as she cupped her face. Tears streamed through the creases in her hands and ran down her forearms. Her make-up had streamed down her face. She looked terrible. She had wronged him. Yamcha had done nothing to deserve such treatment. He looked like a fool that couldn't handle his own woman. She felt sorry for him most of all. Bulma honestly cared deeply for this man for all they had been through together.

Yamcha slowly lifted his gaze. His eyes had a red ring around them and his nose was red. He himself had been crying. She could tell. Bulma hadn't seen him break down hardly ever since they began their relationship. He was an emotional man, but not to the point of sobbing like a girl. He looked destroyed and she was the one that broke him. He wiped his nose roughly and flung the paper in her lap, letting her eyes roam the front of the tabloid, the tabloid in which she and her lover had been printed upon. She immediately swished it off her lap and sobbed harder.

They had gotten her when she was on the beach. They were in an intimate embrace. Those bastards had been there when they had made love on the shores. They were sick. No matter how far those people went they would do just about anything to get a good shot. She felt violated. Bulma choked back a sob and looked upon Yamcha who was also trying his hardest to hold back his tears. His lower lip quivered as he scrubbed his face.

"Why?" Yamcha finally asked; his voice crackled as he forced the sound to emote from his voice box.

Bulma sniffled and kept her glistening blue gaze upon him. She had nothing to say. Her lips parted slightly as she took in a slow shaky breath.

"What in the hell is wrong with you? We have been together for nearly six years, six years and you do this shit? What did I do?" Yamcha drew in a shaky breath and ran a hand through his thick hair, keeping his watery eyes on her.

"Yamcha…," She pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side, "I am sorry." She merely stated.

"You're sorry? Are you even serious?" He chuckled softly, biting his lower lip, "We were fine. I guess I am having a hard time understanding. Why him?" he narrowed his eyes, giving her a look of pure disgust.

"It is a long story, Yamcha." She smoothed her hands over her thighs, taking in a quivery breath and trying to get her streaming tears under control.

"I am here now, damn it. I think I deserve a god damned explanation, don't you?" he shouted.

Bulma felt a shiver trail down her spine, "Yes, yes you do." She nodded in agreement, "I am just scared."

"Well you should be, because you fucked up." He shouted once again, causing her to clench her eyes tightly shut.

"Please…stop," she said softly to him, reaching up and flashing him a palm.

She heard Yamcha take in a deep breath, willing his tense body to relax. He was trying to keep his anger at bay just for her, and she knew this.

"Six years ago I was in a relationship, Yamcha. It was a serious relationship. One that I fell in love with a man that never really left my heart…" she paused feeling her body begin to shake once again.

Yamcha's tears began to dry as he leaned in to hear her soft words clearly. His eyebrows knitted as his interest grew considerably with just that sentence. Bulma went on to explain her good times with this mystery man. She laughed and cried telling him about their story. How he had so carefully taken her virginity and made her a woman. How he had done everything and anything to make her smile. Bulma described his arrogant and persistent personality with a smile on her face.

The mood quickly changed when she started to sob hysterically. Yamcha felt a pain in his chest. His heart was aching for her pain as she began to explain her pregnancy all those years ago. He couldn't help but feel instant rage when he learned what she had to go through in order to make her family happy. Bulma explained the painful process in which she had aborted her child for her family's sake and in the end she lost her love. At this point his fiancé could no longer speak, for she made no since even if she tried. Yamcha, without another word, leaned in and gripped her shaking shoulders and embraced her.

Bulma cried softly against his shoulder as she sobbed for her lost child and her lost love. She cried as if these memories had just happened. Yamcha couldn't help but think something had happened during her time away. She had been distraught since she had arrived. He felt deep down it wasn't just for her mistake, but for loss. She had lost this man once again.

"It was him wasn't it?" Yamcha asked in her ear, stroking her back.

"Yes…," Bulma nodded, "I have made a mistake. I have hurt two people in the process for my selfish actions." The heiress sobbed against his shirt, gripping the material tightly.

"I love you, Bulma. I always have and always will. I can't stand seeing you in pain, you know this." He murmured against her blue tendrils.

"Don't say those things, Yamcha. I don't deserve your sympathy. I just gave you an explanation." She whimpered.

"I don't give a fuck; it doesn't change my feelings for you. Can't you see I want you happy?" Yamcha said as he yanked her back so she was looking him in the eye.

Bulma shook her head, "It doesn't matter. He doesn't want me and my parents are already going to most likely cast me aside for my actions. I could care less." Bulma sniffled and slipped from his arms.

"Bulma, they will do no such thing," Yamcha said softly, shaking his head and leaning forward toward her as she knocked on the barrier between her and the driver.

"Pull over," the heiress said loudly.

"What are you doing?" Yamcha frowned, gripping her wrist.

"Yamcha, I need some time to think." She replied softly before yanking her wrist from his tight grasp.

The driver slowly pulled over to the side of the road causing the taxi drivers in a hurry to honk loudly and shout. Bulma pushed open the door and stepped out. Yamcha shouted after her as she stepped up upon the curb and made her way down the cleared sidewalk. The blue haired woman ran a hand over her now soaked blue hair. Rain was pouring down over her body as she took soft strides toward nowhere.

"Bulma, please stop," Yamcha caught up to her with rain trailing down his body, soaking all the way through his suit.

"Yamcha, go home. I am not worth your time. You will find a good woman someday, a woman who will actually love you back." She turned slowly as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the engagement ring she had been carting around for the better part of the week just in case she needed to put it on. The diamond sparkled brightly even in the rain. Her wet fingers extended, offering him it back. She began to sob once again. Yamcha's eyes widened in shock, but he took it. His dark eyes inspected it before lifting his eyes to see her form quickly fading from sight. He had to let her go.

ooOoo

Vegeta's own company car slowly pulled into his driveway. He kept his hand over his eyes. They were swollen along with his knuckles, which were bloodied. He hadn't even checked for glass, but he was sure that the gas station would not be very happy to see their bathroom mirror shattered. He waited for the driver to open his door before exiting. He cleared his distraught feature way before the man got to his door. He didn't wish anyone to see how torn up he was inside.

He had fucked up. He was angry with himself for what he had said to that woman. He loved her way to much, but he knew there were way too many things each of them had to do. They both had to deal with their families and in the end he knew their relationship would not be good until everything was fixed. He was sure after he turned her down she would run back to Yamcha. She would marry him and give him children, while he divorced this wife and lived a life alone. He would run his father's damn company and never again get into a serious relationship. Fuck, he didn't even know if he could honestly see himself lying with another woman for a long time. His blood only boiled for that blue haired vixen who he loved more than his own life.

He stepped out and gripped the umbrella offered to him by the driver. He nodded to the man before leaving his presents toward the front door of his home. He pulled his keys free from his pocket and pushed the door open, allowing his driver to enter with his luggage. Vegeta spaced out in the process. Boxes were already being packed and placed near the end of the stairs. Nothing was broken, which was good. He's eyes grew hazy as he thought back to the last moments with her, her warm body against his and her soft kisses that drove him wild. Nothing haunted him more than the sight of her tear streaked face.

He wiped a hand down his face and placed his hands in his pockets. Vegeta began to make his way down the hall and paused as a glass vase came crashing down behind him. The blue pieces coated the floor, causing his maid to come rushing out of the kitchen with her hands around her plump cheeks. Vegeta slowly lifted his dark eyes up the spiraling stair case to see his wife standing there with a look of pure hatred. She had the guts to throw a heavy object at him. Was she crazy? What if she hit him?

"Are you fucking insane? You want to hit me?" Vegeta threw his hands up, snarling in the process.

"No stupid, I missed. I was hoping it would knock you unconscious." Maron shouted as she slowly made her way down the stairs, "Your shirts are on the floor of our bedroom, your boxers and socks wouldn't fit down the toilet, so I just left them. Oh and I get the Ferrari." She gripped the keys in her hand and began to stalk to the kitchen where Vegeta followed after her.

"Wait just a moment; we haven't even discussed who is getting what yet. You can't say you are getting that car. I have spent my money on that car." Vegeta growled and slammed his fist upon the counter.

"I am not waiting for anything, asshole. You are the one who decided to cheat on me with the most unattractive woman ever. She is so gross. Not to mention the woman needs to get a damn sense of humor. Good luck with her." Maron rolled her eyes and flicked him off.

"You don't even know her, Maron. Leave her out of this. This isn't about her, this is about us. We are obviously parting ways. I wish to do this as painless as possible." The Ouji Corp heir crossed his arms over his muscled chest and raised a brow as he leaned against the counter.

Maron made a rude noise as she walked around the counter to face him instead of having his back to her, "Excuse me, I will only rest when I have half of that damn company." She pursed her lips and grinned evilly.

"Not going to happen. I don't own it, Maron. The best you will get is the car and if you really want to, sell this house and keep the profit. I just want you gone." Vegeta sneered as he leaned in close to her.

Maron raised her well-manicured hand and slapped him hard across the face, causing his neck to snap to the side. Vegeta wiggled his jaw and slowly shifted his gaze back to her, "I take that as a yes?"

The aqua haired woman before him crossed her arms over her fake breasts and shot her nose in the air, "Yes, you have a deal. Oh, and just so you know I fucked my manager while I was away. Have a nice life, Vegeta. Now get the fuck out of my house." She pointed to the door.

Vegeta turned his body slowly, allowing a sneer to form on his lips for a brief moment before sliding away to keep his emotions perfectly masked, "I will leave as soon as I get my things, bitch." He stressed the name loudly as he slowly made his way through his winding home.

He had noticed that most of her things were being packed nicely, where his stuff was carelessly thrown into boxes. He wanted to take his hands and thoroughly strangle her. Vegeta placed his hands into his pockets and let his head drop back. His black eyes closed slowly as he took in a deep breath. He gripped his cellphone tightly in his pants pocket and slid it free. He pressed a button and placed the speaker to his ear.

"Dumb ass hotline, how can I be at service, son?" His father said dripping with sarcasm.

"I need my things to be stored for a time until I can find my own place. Until then it looks like I will be staying with you once again, old man." Vegeta Jr. dragged his index finger under his nostrils, glancing over his shoulder to see if she was standing and listening.

Sure enough the devil herself was standing with her hip popped and a glare that he could feel burning a hole into the back of his head. She wanted him out, and she was going to have to fucking wait.

"I said…" Maron growled lowly.

"I know what you fucking said, you fucking whore, now leave me be while I figure out my situation. You are even lucky I am giving you this blasted house." He cursed once again under his breath and then pressed the phone back to his ear, "Be quick…she is out to kill." Vegeta said to his father.

Senior sucked in a deep breath on the other line, "Aren't you going to ask how I know?"

"I don't need to ask, it is all over the papers, old man." He growled softly before running a hand angrily through his locks.

"Yea, well I will hurry, you stupid fool. We will have to do something about this." Senior stated.

"I know we will once you get your ass moving and get your men over here to collect my things before she sets fire to them." Vegeta said softly before looking over his shoulder once again to notice she was no longer supervising.

"Are you still seeing that broad? Please tell me you aren't that much of a fool to keep that going with the media hot on our tracks and our clients questioning." Vegeta's father began to speak more freely about the tender topic.

Vegeta knew his father was only concerned about the company and his clients. He didn't want to lose business because his clients believed their family to be the equivalent of a reality television series. The media can do a lot to a company's reputation if they wanted to. Many of their American contributors might sever ties if they believed it would tarnish their reputation as well. Vegeta shouldn't have been so free with the affair. He wasn't a single man. The only reason he carried out an affair such as that was because of the woman. It wasn't some woman he met randomly at a bar. It was a woman he had deep feelings for, which he was forcing himself to push away those feelings during this stressful time in both their lives.

He finally sucked in a slow breath, looking over his shoulder to see if that she-devil was listening, "No, I have severed ties with the Capsule Corp woman."

"Thank god, I was worried that you would think with the wrong damn head and nose dive this company." Senior let out a slow breath, proving he was very happy with the news.

"I would never do that to this company, ever."

"When will you be over?" Senior asked quietly.

"I will be there as soon as I get my things taken care of. It shouldn't take long, since she wants me out of her way, desperately." Vegeta paced the floor, shifting his gaze cautiously around the room.

"One last thing, there is absolutely no possibility that after this blasted divorce that she could have any ties to you…what so ever, right?" his father spoke lowly into the speaker.

"For god sakes, hell no." Vegeta shook his head. There was absolutely no way that Maron was pregnant, thank god.

"Thank god, alright hurry up. I will be home when you arrive. I will get your old room set up." With that his father hung up on him, as usual.

Vegeta scrubbed his face with his hands softly. He took in a soft breath and then made a call to a close friend, asking him to get his moving crew at his place sooner rather than later. His friend already knew what had happened and was glad to help him during this time. He sat on one of his couches that he had purchased, which Maron would never allow him to take from _her _home. Everything was cleared in a matter of two hours.

The wench was most likely planning for her next victim. It would most likely be a rich man who would dote on her. Someone that was far from what he was all about.

God, he would give anything to sneak away to his island once again. He could sit on his Yacht and enjoy the waves. The soft scent in the breeze mixed with the fresh scent of the sea. Vegeta would give anything to just disappear at this very moment. His father needed him now. In a few weeks he was sure he could get away, when everything died down a trifle. Who was he kidding? They would be flying up his ass for weeks to come, maybe even months.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. He wondered how she was doing. Vegeta couldn't stand picturing her face after their last encounter. It made his heart heavy. She deserved better than him anyway. Sometimes he wondered what their life would have been like if she wouldn't have made that mistake or he would have just stuck it out and stayed.

He had taken her body selfishly their last encounter. He had used it to the fullest to quench that lust he constantly had for her. No, not lust; it was this strong need to have her there always. He loved that woman no matter how many times he tried to sway those thoughts from his mind. She was in every fiber of his being. She amazed him always. He didn't grow bored of her, ever.

Her soft lips as they caressed over his cheek and neck. The taste of her mouth as their lips collided in that passion filled moment. The way it felt to slide into her willing body. The way she tightly gripped his shoulders as he took his pleasure. Vegeta could picture perfectly the way her face would contort and her body would arch as he brought her pleasure. She was completely meant for him. He hadn't felt more right with anyone then he had felt with her these past few months.

Vegeta banged his head on the steering wheel as he started the car. The trucks were piling from his driveway as he lifted his head and looked in his rear view mirror. He threw the car into reverse and began his journey to his father's house. He was not happy to be living with his old man. It wouldn't take him long to purchase a new place. He would most likely get a penthouse apartment, something that wouldn't need much up keep. Shit, he most likely would re-hire his maid if the bitch decided to fire her for not properly informing her of what was happening. It wasn't her fault. He made sure she was never there when he had Bulma in their home.

Vegeta's black eyes strained as he watched the road. They stung terribly. He missed her. This emotional business was causing the anger to bubble deep within him.

It is fucking over, you idiot. Stop this… she will be a married woman in a few days. Move on…

He growled lowly in his throat. Vegeta shifted his eyes to the side. A bar's sign illuminated brightly, catching his eye. A drink wouldn't hurt, right? It would pass the time and calm his nerves. Shit, a cig wouldn't be too bad either. He quickly swerved into the other lane and turned off, entering the parking lot.

ooOoo

Bulma was soaked. Her hand clung to the soggy fabric as she began to make her way toward the front doors of her apartment complex. She let out a slow, shaky breath. Water trailed down over her lips as she gripped the door handle. She pushed back her damp locks and noticed a soft refection of a sedan parked behind her. The door man was watching her carefully from the other side. He had made eye contact with her at the same moment she discovered the car. He smiled and nodded in the car's direction, causing the blue haired heiress to turn, crossing her arms over her chest.

Her mother was already out of the car by the time she turned. She was dressed in all black, with a black umbrella in her hands. Was she going to a funeral? Bulma pursed her lips tightly and rolled her eyes.

"What do you what? Do you want to scold me? Give me a slap on the hand for poor judgment?" Bulma chuckled softly, cutting it off and biting her cheek before she began to cry.

"No, that isn't why I have come. I want you to come on a drive with me." Her mother said, peeling the dark shades from her heavily accented eyes.

"On a drive, huh?" Bulma made a rude noise and began to turn around slowly.

"Trust me, I have been in the same position you are in now. Of course yours is a lot worse and I should back hand you where you stand for this unwanted publicity you have created for your father's company. If our clients decide to turn their backs on this company because of your stupid stunt then that will be on your conscience." Mrs. Briefs cleared her throat and rubbed under her nose, trying her hardest to keep cool, "Now, please get in. We need to talk."

Bulma's light eyebrows furrowed slightly and said nothing as she slowly approached the car. She stepped into the car and sat quietly in the passenger seat as her mother entered, after shaking off her umbrella and situating her attire.

The blonde drove off, gripping the stirring wheel tightly, "I don't have any enlightening advice to give you to this failing engagement and relationship you currently have on your hands." She said softly.

"Mom, I called it off. I gave him the ring…" Bulma admitted shortly after, avoiding eye contact.

Mrs. Briefs shrugged her shoulders and chuckled, "I guess your mind is unchanging, yes?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Bulma, I have only ever wanted the best for you," her mother's quivery voice lowered as she pushed her sunglasses back upon the bridge of her nose, unable to face her daughter.

"Really Mother?" Bulma sat up straight and shot her mother an evil glare.

"Yes, god damn it. I have always wanted the best for you. I wanted you to never worry." Bunny said, shifting her covered gaze from the road to her angered daughter.

"What of my fucking feelings? I have been in love with another man for years, mother. You knew this, but you forced me to hide that fact for yours and daddies satisfaction." Bulma wiped roughly at her watery eyes.

"I know," Bunny swallowed hard and shook her head, cursing under her breath, "God knows your father and I married because our families wanted it and look at where it got me." She shrugged, running a hand over her locks.

Bulma blinked a few times and settled back against the passenger seat, "You had an arranged marriage?"

"I thought you were well aware of that," Bunny chuckled softly and gripped the steering wheel tighter, "I mean, look at us. Your father can hardly stand sitting in the same room with me." She reached over and into her purse, pulling the pack free.

Bulma leaned in and took the pack from her mother's hand and pulled two cigarettes free, lighting each tip quickly and offering one of them to the driver. Bunny grinned softly, taking the smoke between her ruby red lips, inhaling deeply and exhaling a puff of white smoke.

"Daddy doesn't usually voice his distress and frustrations to me. I never really cared enough to pay attention to your relationship." Bulma shrugged, "He was gone a lot when I was a kid. Of course as I got older I was sort of pulled into it all, which our relationship was a good one." She took a strong drag, looking down at her bouncing feet.

"Yes, that is was. I guess I was the one who created this tension between us." The blonde shrugged, chuckling to herself.

Bulma's brows furrowed slightly as she glanced out of the wind shield to watch the cities busy traffic slowly passing her mother's car. She was completely confused at the switch in attitude. She was also confused that she didn't have to fend off her mother's physical blows when she finally saw her. She was surprisingly calm and collective. Why?

"Why are you telling me this, mom?"

"Why can't I tell you this? I am just being honest. Boy, I was a little bit of a…" she cleared her throat, "Well; to be honest I acted like a first class ass the first couple years of our marriage."

"No offense, but you act like a first class ass on a regular basis, so you don't need to convince me." Bulma shook her head, taking another drag and flicking the filter.

"I am serious, Bulma. I wronged your father. I did things that a wife should never do." Bunny tapped the hand guiding the wheel in a nervous rhythm.

Bulma grew silent, staring in her mother's direction. Of course the woman avoided eye contact, giving off a vibe that she was on the brink of hysteria with her nervous twitches.

"Did you cheat?" Bulma asked softly, flicking the nub out the window.

"When you are with someone, you need to look for a connection, someone who will really ignite that passion and inspire you to be a better person. Your father is a good man." Bunny licked her lips, taking another drag.

"Mom…" Bulma turned slowly in her seat.

"What?" Bunny stopped at the red light, glancing to her right.

"Did you or not?"

"Yes, I might have." Bunny took in a deep breath.

"Mom, what the hell?" Bulma flung herself back against her seat, "You are such a fucking hypocrite. You were constantly breathing down my god damned neck and this whole time you were a two timing bitch?"

"Bulma Briefs!" Her mother snapped.

"Don't you even scold me," Bulma shouted back, "Who was it?" She asked in a soft tone, getting her anger under control.

"Who doesn't matter, and I know I screwed up. It was before you were born. I just wanted to speak with you. I want the best for you. I may be a lousy mother, but it doesn't mean I want you to live a horrible life. I should have listened to you about Yamcha. He is a good man, you know?" Bunny's blue eyes were now glistening with unshed tears.

Bulma watched her mother carefully, not saying a word to the woman. She pursed her lips softly and relaxed somewhat, answering quickly, "Yes, I know this. That is why I couldn't go on with the wedding. He would have."

"I know, he is the perfect man." Bunny began to sob softly.

"You are so selfish, you know?" Bulma said in an irked tone.

"Like I said I wanted the best for you. He would always be able to take care of you." She said softly.

"Vegeta would have been able to take care of me and the child I lost." Bulma countered.

"Oh for god sakes, Bulma," Her mother's face contorted in disgust.

"Don't, 'oh Bulma', me," she snapped quickly, putting her drying hair behind her ear, "I am serious. He is a good business man and he cared for me at one time." She shook her head, rubbing at her prickling eyes.

"He isn't right for you," her mother said to counter her argument.

"Who are you to tell me who is right for me? Yamcha obviously was a failed experiment." Bulma leaned in, taking another cigarette from her mother's pack, placing it between her dry lips.

"He is a scum bag, just like his father. They only care about one thing, don't you know?" Bunny pursed her lips, holding out her own hand in request for another cigarette.

Bulma obliged and answered with a smug smile, "You fucked Vegeta's father? That's…awful." She shook her head, "You thought my choices were ridiculous?"

"Oh shut up, your choices are stupid. Also, what gives you that idea? He …he is a pig."

"Wow, I can't believe you. You decided to screw dad over for the biggest asshole ever?" She chuckled, "Vegeta isn't anything like his father, just so we are clear, but whatever your 'motherly' concerns think, our relationship is over for good. You don't have to worry about having that dick as a family member or anything ridiculous like that." The blue haired heiress sunk in her seat.

"Or so you say and then in about six years time I will have to run him off again?" Bunny took a drag, laughing at her own joke.

"Seriously, but you haven't explained yourself." Bulma looked up at her mother, her eyes filled with interest now.

"I haven't really talked about it to anyone." Bunny ran a hand down her suit, shaking her locks back over her shoulder.

"Please," Bulma said softly.

Bunny sighed dramatically and kept her eyes on the road as she spoke, "You father started his company with that idiot some years before you were born. Your father came from a rich family as well as Ouji. They went to school together and later decided to work together. I was added to the mix at a young age. I didn't know your father well at all," Bunny paused, exhaling the rolling white smoke, "We married by our family's request. Money was the key in this marriage. He wasn't interested in the marriage. Of course he was a young man and most likely didn't want to settle down quite yet. It was an awkward first year. He barely acknowledged me. We didn't even sleep together until about a year after our marriage." Bunny chuckled, her cheeks turning bright red from embarrassment.

Bulma couldn't help but grin at her mother's childish embarrassment with the amount of confidence she usually held.

"Well, as our marriage progressed he was becoming busier with his business. It was growing and I understood that, but I barely got to see the man. The only person I did see was Vegeta Ouji. He stayed behind to take care of the office while your father went on business trips." Bunny cleared her throat, "It started with flirting and slowly turned into something more."

Bulma watched her mother intently, seeing the cloud of emotions travel across her features.

"He was good to me and made me feel like a woman, or so I believed that is what it should feel like. It lasted a good amount of time. I was guilty from time to time because this man I was sleeping with was the best friend of my own husband." Bunny gripped the steering wheel and parked just outside Capsule Corp, "He caught us. He suspected something was going on and came home early from a business trip. He nearly lost it. The company split and Ouji rejected me completely. He was a typical man. The fun was over for him." Bunny wiped the angry tears from her eyes.

"Dad then started his own company," Bulma added, which Bunny nodded to.

"Your father wanted a divorce, but of course his parents talked him out of it. They didn't want to tarnish the friendship, even though it already was because of my stupid mistake. I tried to regain his trust. Nothing worked. He seemed to only be able to open up when we drank. I offered many times to take him out for drinks, which he agreed many times because of a long day in the office. That is how you were conceived. That was the only way he was able to be with me, was when he drank." Bunny shrugged, "It still is like that, but I am a faithful wife. I have been since my bad choice. Your father treats me better than I deserve. He gives me a home and money." She nodded.

"Yes, I would have kicked you out." Bulma shrugged.

"Well, you were conceived and born to us. He was just completely taken with you. He couldn't help but spoil you as a child. You are the light to his dark and stressful world." Bunny admitted, "You are his princess, and he trusts you. He wouldn't think of ever doing anything that would cause your emotion turmoil."

"Are you sure about that?" Bulma pursed her lips, watching her mother. She was still in shock about the story she just heard. She felt awful that she practically made the same mistake as her mother. Just then she covered her face with her hands.

"Dad is going to kill me," Bulma whispered, "With the son of his rival…" she whispered to herself.

"He is waiting here for you; I told him I would bring you by. You should talk to him." Mrs. Briefs said, watching her daughter have a tiny melt down.

Bulma pushed open the door and walked up the concrete steps toward the building. Workers flooded out, shifting their curious glances in her direction. She avoided eye contact. She made it inside without any emotional bounces. She pressed the elevator button and made her slow ascend to the offices of her father.

Her heels clicked across the tiled floor as her blue eyes zeroed in on the doorway leading to her father's office. She swallowed hard as she gripped the door handle. She gave a tiny knock upon the wood and peered in. Her father sat behind his desk, writing furiously upon a few sheets of paper. He was always taking notes, or writing down new ideas that just pop into his head at the moment.

"Daddy…" She said softly, closing the door behind her and taking in a deep breath. She had tears in her eyes. She was sorry, she was so sorry for what she was now causing him and his company.

She wished things were different with her situation. A single tear slid down her cheek as she cupped her hands near her mid-section. Her father looked up over his glasses and blinked a few times. He stood up slowly and observed her damp form momentarily. After rounding his desk, he sat upon the edge and opened his arms.

"Come here," he said softly.

Bulma slowly approached him, embracing him tightly and letting out all her frustrations upon his chest. He listened as she begged him to forgive her. She tried to explain her reasoning. To her surprise he hushed her and embraced her tighter.

"It's alright, Princess." He said against her hair, "You know I love you, that won't change."

…

..

.

ooOoo

_Author's Note: I am so sorry this wasn't out a while ago. I am a terrible person, I know. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!_

_-Mallie-3_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_**I'll Remember**_

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Author's Note: Hi every one… I have been a naughty author, yes?_

_Word Count: 10,402_

ooOoo

_5 months later…_

…

_.._

_._

The office door slammed open, hitting the spring attached to the wall. Mrs. Briefs stood in her Armani suit, hands on hips, and nostrils flared.

"Where is she?" she shot across the room at her husband, who was extremely busy with work.

Dr. Briefs glanced up, unfazed by the woman's rude behavior. After some odd years of being with the woman, absolutely nothing bothered him. He let a sigh escape his lips as he quickly finished with his phone call, keeping a watchful eye on the woman pacing in front of his desk.

His phone clicked back into place on the jack as he leaned back into his leather office chair, "Yes, dear?"

"I said, where is she?" the blonde asked forcefully once again, "I just came from visiting her locked office. She had folders stuffed in the bin outside her office. You have enough as it is."

"She is part-time. I told her I didn't want her stressing herself out. You may place that work on my desk. I have brought in more help for the time being." The owner of Capsule Corporation said in a rather bored tone.

His wife stormed over to the television and flipped it on to the news. For the past week the local news had been blowing up about the Ouji divorce. It hadn't been nearly as hairy as they originally guessed, but the only reason why was because both the Mr. and Mrs. had been guilty of adultery. Not only that, but Vegeta Junior had enough money that he could gladly give away a few cars and a nice home if it meant getting rid of the voluptuous model.

"He is a single man now. They say that women all over Tokyo have been flocking around him, hoping to get his attention." Mrs. Briefs clicked her teeth over her manicured nails, scanning her blue eyes over the pictures of the famous Ouji Corp. Heir.

"The media is getting tons of money off of this. Thank goodness the attention has lessened for Bulma." Dr. Briefs said, flipping open his planner and smiling at his note, "Speaking of Bulma, I am meeting her for lunch."

"You are?" Bunny blinked a few times, clicking a small button and turning the television off, "She never mentioned anything to me." Her red lips began to pout as she watched her husband pack up his things, shooting a glance toward the clock.

"She has started this weekly meeting with me. Every Monday to be exact, at about 1:30." Dr. Briefs lifted his briefcase and grinned, knowing full well that his wife was irritated that they were sharing a special moment and she was not even asked to join, "I will see you later."

Mrs. Briefs raised her hand and wiggled her fingers, watching as he disappeared out of sight.

ooOoo

…

..

.

Bulma pulled a t-shirt up over her head, along with a thick sweatshirt. She left on her yoga pants after her class this morning. She felt extremely dirty, but had yet to shower, not to mention she would most likely be late meeting her father for lunch. She yanked up her blue hair, which now reached the middle of her back, into a high ponytail.

She turned around, leaning in to glance at her appearance. She wiped the smudges under her eyes from her mascara and applied a thin layer of Chap Stick to rid of the appearance of dry cracked lips.

Bulma grabbed her bag and headed to the door. She gripped her keys tightly and headed to the elevator. A smile graced her lips as she waved at the help in her complex and quickly headed to her parking garage. She was off in a quick minute, heading to her father's favorite low-key restaurant. She smiled brightly as she pulled open the door to see her father already seated and drinking a cup of warm tea. Bulma chuckled as she noticed the small droplets of water that glistened at the ends of his whiskers.

"Daddy," she said softly as she had a seat.

Her father inspected her as she walked up; offering her a smile in return, "How is my daughter today?"

"I am alright; I went to my yoga class and caught up on some e-mails early this morning, even before yoga. Other than that, I have had a laid back day. How was yours?" she grimaced, knowing he was taking on more work now that she was working part-time.

"It has been busy, but if it wasn't I would be worried. I have extra help coming this week, so don't get down on yourself. You needed it." He smiled calmly, taking a sip from his cup.

The waitress slowly approached, bowing and taking Bulma's drink order. She hurried away and brought her the same cup of hot tea her father was nursing. She smiled calmly and leaned back against the cushioned seat, enjoying the calm atmosphere.

"You come here because it relaxes you, huh?" Bulma raised a blue brow and watched as her father lifted his passive blue orbs and nodded.

"Yes, it is a quiet place. I am just glad you enjoy coming here with me. I am better hard at work than with social affairs." Dr. Briefs chuckled softly, wiping his lips with his index finger and thumb.

"It's alright, I am just glad you are here." She smiled softly, looking into her cup. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly and then she glanced up, watching her father skim through the menu, "dad?"

Dr. Briefs made a small noise in acknowledgement and kept searching the menu for his favorite items.

"Are you disappointed in me?" the words left her lips and her father's head shot up, and immediately after giving her a fierce look.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked her seriously.

"I just wanted to make sure. It has been rough on me these last few months." Bulma bit her lower lip, forcing her emotions to stay on lock.

"Bulma, I am proud of you. You are my flesh and blood as well as my pride and joy. Unless you murder someone, I will always be by your side." He admitted, reaching across the table to take her hand within his.

She felt her lower lip quiver slightly. Her composure was cracking as she dwelled on his answer. She had forced a smile these last five months and it took everything she had not to show how she felt on the inside. Not even the press was able to get her full comment on the Ouji divorce. Of course after finding out about Maron's affair with one of her managers, the attention shifted once again. Bulma was grateful. There were a few stragglers, but she would rather have a few than a herd. She was fragile at this moment in her life. The slightest push and she would lose it for sure. Her father, thankfully, understood this and told her to take some time for herself.

"Thanks, dad," she muttered softly, giving his hand a soft squeeze.

Dr. Briefs glanced down at her small hand in his grasp. He was thinking about something else, "Is there any more news?" He finally asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Bulma glanced up slowly as a small grin formed at the corner of her lips. She nodded and leaned in, "How could I have forgotten to tell you."

Dr. Briefs chuckled softly and patted her hand.

ooOoo

It was almost 4:00 PM and Yamcha had been sitting in Bulma's living room for a few hours, hoping she would come home. He laid across the couch with one leg over the other while he supported his neck with one of his forearms. His loud snores nearly vibrated the walls. His mouth hung open and he looked to be having the deepest sleep he had ever experienced.

The snoring was so loud that just as the Heiress began to open her penthouse door, she heard it just outside. She grinned softly and made her way inside, softly closing the door on her way in.

She quickly dropped her bag on the dining room chair and made her way toward the couch where Yamcha lay sprawled across it, shoes and all. She smiled and leaned over him, far enough that no harm would come to her.

She reached over and honked his nose, cocking a blue brow at his tiny twitch. She reached in once again and flicked the tip of his nose, pulling back as he jerked violently. She giggled childishly before leaning in and whispering in his ear and giving it a hard yank.

"Yamcha," she whispered softly as her fingers gripped the earlobe.

Yamcha yelled out, flinging his body up and off the couch, slamming into the hard floor face first.

"What the hell, Bulma. What was that for?" He blinked, rubbing his eyes and picking himself up off the floor.

"Well, what are you doing in my house? I think I have been asking for that key for a good couple months now?" the heiress chuckled, placing her hands upon her sharply hips.

"Sorry, I just wanted to come over and check on you…and…" He swallowed, reaching in his pocket to pull the small key free.

"And?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Give you the key. Sorry, didn't mean to piss you off." Yamcha said, running a hand through his spiky locks.

"Yamcha, shut up," Bulma chuckled, snatching the key from his grasp. She walked into her kitchen and tossed the key into basket with the rest and headed to one of the cabinets.

She could feel the man following after her and watching her like a hawk. He had started on this four months ago. Always trying to protect her and watch out for her well-being. She could handle herself. She knew this, but he wasn't quite convinced. She paused and opened the cabinet door, peeking over her shoulder and blinking a few times.

"Yamcha, what are you doing?" she asked, letting her eyes slid up and down his nervous form.

"Oh, just making sure you don't need any assistance." He laughed nervously, taking a step back.

Bulma frowned and gripped a glass tightly, pulling it from the shelf. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a jug of juice, pouring a generous amount and placing it back inside its cool home. She pressed the glass to her lips and then tilted her head to the side once again.

"Yamcha, I am fine. I don't need you to wait on me. I can take care of myself. How many times do we have to go over this?" She huffed and leaned up against the counter top.

Yamcha grumbled softly and slumped into a chair, "Bulma, I know this damn it, but you spend too much time alone. What if something happens and no one is here to help?"

Bulma's mouth dropped open slightly as she looked to the ceiling, "Uh, I have a cell phone and I call for help." She grinned at the look of irritation plastered on his face.

"Whatever," Yamcha shook his head, "I will always look out for you, and you know this." He muttered softly.

His dark eyes looked her over quickly. He swallowed and lifted a dark eyebrow, "Have you been following the Ouji case?"

"No, I haven't." Her mood soured immediately and she turned her back on him.

"Well, it is over. The divorce has been finalized. It is on every newspaper and local channel. It is even the main topic overseas in America." Yamcha watched her drink her juice, but she carefully guarded her emotions.

"I know it was concluded today." She said softly.

"I thought…" He looked at her completely dumbfounded.

"I know, but my father told me the same thing today." Bulma snapped back.

"Aren't you going to contact him? The asshole hasn't even tried to see how you have been these past five months." Yamcha snarled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bulma couldn't help but smile. Yamcha had always been so protective of her. She guessed that was the reason why they made better friends then lovers. He finally figured that out over the last few months. It was hard for him to adjust, but he was slowly coming around. When she looked upon him it reminded her of an overprotective brother.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Yamcha stood and leaned over the counter so their faces met at eye level.

"Oh nothing, I am just glad to have you still around. I don't deserve your friendship, but somehow you feel I do." She said calmly, running her fingertip around the rim of her glass.

"Bulma, you are impossible to deal with. I have enough stress. Stop with this pity crap. I am here and I am not going anywhere." He grabbed one of her hands and forced her to make eye contact with him, "You have to meet up with him. You know this. Especially since everything has come to a close."

Bulma nodded slowly, pulling her hand free, "I know this. I have been waiting for it to come to a close. I am just trying to figure out how to do it."

"Call him." Yamcha said, escalating his voice.

"Don't you think I have tried? He never gets back with me." Bulma sniffed and wiggled her nose, "After about a month of failed attempts I decided it wasn't a good idea to contact him because if I got through I am not sure what stress it would put on him during this time."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yamcha rounded the counter and gripped her shoulders, "Do you even hear what you are saying?"

"Yamcha, the man has enough bullshit in his damn life because of our choice. Do you think if I came to him and we spoke it would help his cause? What if it got out?" she looked away from her furious friend.

"But this isn't just your fault. You both created it and therefore he should take responsibility." He growled, pulling away and placing his hands upon his hips.

"Yamcha…" She sighed, "I know what I am doing."

"Sure you do, you are really good at making yourself suffer for this." He watched her carefully.

"I am doing no such thing; you are being nothing but drama." Bulma frowned, "When I say I know what I am doing, I mean it. You need to back off a bit."

"Bulma," He argued back before Bulma whipped up a hand, causing him to stop immediately.

"Just, trust me." She looked up at him, giving him a soft smile.

"Whatever," He shrugged gripped her shoulders and pulling her in for a friendly hug, "So…" he said softly against her hair.

"So?" Bulma chuckled against his hard shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked, looking blankly at the wall.

"It is a surprise." Bulma said softly.

"Oh come on, are you really going to play this game with me?" Yamcha chuckled, "Was it what I thought?"

"Yamcha, I am not telling." She laughed out loud and pulled away from his tight grip, "I have to get out of these smelly cloths. I can't believe you can stand giving me a hug. I haven't even showered yet, which I plan on it now." Bulma pulled off her sweater.

"God, I swear I hate you at times." He shook his head, "But I think a shower sounds nice, may I join you?" He chuckled softly and turned his back to her, unable to keep a straight face.

"No way." She laughed, making her way down the hallway.

"Hey, I wasn't kidding about talking with him. You should go to the source." He shouted down the hall.

"La, la, la," she replied, plugging her ears and then disappearing into her room.

"Impossible…" he muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

She didn't take long in the shower. Bulma quickly dressed into normal everyday clothing and wrapped her hair up into a dry towel. She applied a small amount of makeup and walked out into the living room. Yamcha had let himself out while she was in the shower. She was sure that wouldn't be the last argument she would have with him regarding Vegeta.

The truth of the matter was she had been thinking about him and had been focused on the divorce. She was waiting for the right time. She knew it could take a while, but with the divorce going so quickly she figured she could wait until it was concluded. Which, she had decided just a few months back. She wondered what he was doing, how he was feeling. Was he thinking about her? She thought about him every day. How could she not in her situation.

Bulma plopped on the couch and gripped her phone. She skimmed through her numbers and quickly dialed out. She placed the phone to her ear and took in a deep breath. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach, causing her to feel a bit nauseous.

"Ouji Corporation, how may I direct your call?" the woman said softly

Bulma took in a sharp breath and bit her lower lips, "I was wondering if the Vice President was in the office today."

"I'm sorry; may I have your name? Do you have an appointment?" The line went quiet and all she could hear the quick clicking of the secretary's fingers across her keyboard, "I see the Vice President isn't taking any appointments today, was there something I could help you with?" The woman said sweetly.

"I figured as much, I was just wondering if he was in the office." She placed a hand over her eyes, "I don't think you could help me with anything. Could I have his voicemail?"

"I am sorry, he is requesting not to answer or receive any personal calls today. You should try back tomorrow."

Bulma growled softly and hung up on her, placing her phone on her stomach, "Stupid idiots." She mumbled, "I guess I will have to go to the source, thank you Yamcha." She shook her head and pulled the towel away from her hair.

…

..

.

She made herself presentable and headed out. It was five thirty and she was positive that Ouji Corp. would be running just as hard during that time as Capsule Corp. did. She walked up to the doors, slipping past the workers heading out for the night. They were too busy getting the heck out of the building that majority of them didn't give her a second glance. For that she was glad. She came at a good time.

As she entered she noticed the front desk was empty. The Secretary usually went home between 4-4:30 PM at her father's Corporation; she wasn't surprised to see the woman was gone. Her blue eyes scanned around. She noticed the President standing with a group of men surrounding him. They were just coming from a meeting. Vegeta Junior was not present, which she could understand after the finalization held that very same day. She wasn't sure if he would even be in the building. It was worth a try.

Vegeta Senior happened to glance up in the middle of his discussion to see the flash of blue sneak by in his peripheral vision. He paused in mid-sentence and watched as the blue haired Capsule Corporation Heiress quickly rushed to the elevator. He cursed under his breath and held up a finger.

"Gentlemen, if you would please excuse me. It seems someone is lost. I will be back." He chuckled and excused himself quickly as the blue haired intruder stepping into the elevator.

He began to pick up his speed as the doors began to close. As the silver doors drew to a close he slipped a hand in between, stopping them quickly. He yanked them open and straightened his jacket, looking over the woman quickly and grinning.

"Hello, Miss Briefs." Senior stepped inside, hearing her gasp in surprise.

"Shit," The aqua haired woman cursed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shit is right, what the hell are you doing?" he asked, glancing to the highlighted number she had chosen, "Ah, I see." He shook his head.

"I need to speak with him," she said softly, pushing a few locks behind her ear. She shifted her body away from his gaze as she kept an eye on the changing numbers.

"Why do you need to speak with him? You want him back, now that he is a free man?" Senior sneered, leaning in closer, "It has been five months, sweet heart."

Bulma shifted her annoyed gaze back at him and grinned, "He came running back even after six years, so anything is possible, old man." She looked him up and down.

Vegeta Senior pulled back, giving her a look of disgust, "Just like that mother of yours, just keeps crawling back."

Bulma turned quickly and struck the man across the face, her hand stinging through each finger, "You shut your dirty mouth. My mother may be a bitch, but you will never speak ill about my family to my face like that. I will not tolerate that, especially since you were the main reason for the problems in my family's lives. The next time I hear anything like that come from your lips, I will make you sorry." She moved away from him, noticing the stunned look on his face.

The pig had nothing to say to her after that. She could feel his eyes on her. As the bell rung and the doors slid open, she was about to step out he looked down and caught her wrist. Bulma didn't turn or rip away. She stayed silent, placing her hand on the door to hold it open for the time being.

"Why didn't you say your reason for being here in the first place? I would have understood." He looked up, meeting eyes with the blue haired heiress.

"Because it isn't your of your business. I think Vegeta needs to hear it first before you." She pulled her hand free.

The older man stepped out and watched her as she slowly moved down the hallway, wrapping her arms around herself.

Bulma came up to the door, listening carefully before knocking on upon it softly. She could hear his deep voice from behind the door. He was yelling at whoever it was on the other end of his phone conversation. She could hear him growl in agitation.

"Go the hell away, I am busy." He snarled from behind the door.

Bulma closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She opened the door and stepped in. His chair was turned, so all she could see was the back of his head as he looked out the window and continued to argue with his buyer. Vegeta turned his head, hearing that whoever had being knocking had let themselves in uninvited. He growled, but didn't look any further.

"I'm going to have to call you back; some idiot can't follow damn directions. You better answer when I call back." He pulled the phone away from his ear and began to turn, "I thought I said to go the fuck away…" he paused as his eyes fell on her figure standing in the middle of his office.

Bulma pressed her lips together. She pulled her zip-up down and opened her lips to speak, "What are you doing here?" His eyes narrowed slightly as he spoke, which caused Bulma to stumble and lose confidence slightly.

"I know it isn't a good time, but…" a nervous smile came across her lips as she shook her head.

"No kidding, I just got divorced and you show up to my office of all places. Why didn't you call?" Vegeta growled lowly in his throat as he pushed himself up and rounded his desk.

Bulma huffed and rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding me? I have been trying to call you for four months, you idiot." She shot back, growing agitated by his bad mood.

Vegeta stood quiet a moment as he took in her small form. He raised a brow and stepped closer, but each time he did she would step back, "Well, my father takes majority of my calls now days. There is your problem. Why not call my cell?"

"I deleted it." She admitted quickly, holding up a hand to cease his approaching form.

"What is your problem? You come here and I can't have a good look at you?" He frowned deeply as she refused to answer him, "Sit down and we can talk." He finally said, stroking the shadow on his chin.

Bulma waited for him to turn. She slipped out of her zip-up and placed it over the edge of the office chair. Vegeta turned around slowly and paused. He stared long and hard at her, his black eyes blinking continuously. He took in a slow breath and tilted his head to the side.

"Bulma…" he muttered quickly.

Bulma stood straight, "I have been trying to get ahold of you." She said quickly, noticing the change in his emotions.

He placed a hand on his forehead as a mixture of emotions began to travel across his features. The last one was rage. Vegeta gritted his teeth and looked down at the prominent swell of her abdomen.

"When did this happen?" Vegeta sat back, staring at her in disbelief.

"I found out four months back. I was about five weeks when I had the blood test to be sure." Air burst free from her lungs. At that moment she felt the child move within her.

"Whose is it?" He inquired, narrowing his eyes and growing more furious with each passing moment.

"Vegeta?" Bulma shook her head, feeling slightly offended, "I haven't been with anyone else."

"Anyone else…" Vegeta's dark eyes eased up, but just as he realized and took it all in he leaned back in his chair and gripped the arm rests.

"There is no chance that it is that lawyers?" Vegeta asked shifting his eyes back to the small swell she kept rubbing as they spoke.

"No," She shook her head, "I am aware of my cycles and I am pretty sure that I conceived during our trip." She smiled softly, "I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Bulma said looking down at her swell.

"I don't know what to say," Vegeta's facial expression was emotionless; "I don't know what to do." He admitted honestly as he shrugged his shoulders.

Bulma blinked, confused by his answer, "What do you mean? Vegeta, you are going to be a father. I am here to give you a change to be in the child's life."

He looked away from her, chewing his inner cheek as he contemplated her words, "I am shocked you kept it."

Bulma's lips parted, "What is your problem?" her brows furrowed.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Vegeta looked upon her, "I guess I am not sure what I am thinking or feeling right now. I never wanted kids, Bulma. The first time was different."

"How is that any different than now?" Bulma walked closer to his desk; "Would you have preferred that I rid of it?" she shot back.

Vegeta said nothing.

The blue haired heiress raised a hand and placed it over her lips, "Are you serious?"

"Bulma, my life has been turned upside down. I am not sure what I want right now." He admitted, unable to look her in the eye.

"You know what? It was stupid to think you would have any part in his life. I am not expecting you to marry me, Vegeta, but I did think you would make a wonderful father to your son." She shook her head, blinking back tears.

Bulma grabbed her jacket and bag and rushed to the door. As she opened it she gasped seeing Vegeta Senior standing in the door way. She frowned and shoved past him, "You got your wish," she shot at the old man.

Senior stuffed his hands into his pocket and walked in to see his son with his head upon his desk. His fist was closed tightly, causing the knuckles to turn white.

"What is the hell is the matter with you?" The older man asked.

Vegeta yelled out and shoved all the items on his desk onto the floor as he shot out of his seat. Vegeta stormed over to the older man and shoved him up against the wall.

"You better shut your damned mouth." Vegeta Junior snarled into his father's face.

The older man turned away from his son's fierce looking eyes and took in a deep breath, "Why are you fighting this?"

"It is what you wanted, as well as her family. They would be better off without me." Vegeta released his father.

The old man began to laugh hysterically as he straightened his jacket, "When have you even listened to a damn thing anyone has told you? Myself especially."

"Fuck you," Vegeta spat, "What am I going to do with a child." He asked, thinking back to her facial expression just moments before. He had hurt her once again, "I most likely will end up like you." He looked his father up and down.

Vegeta Senior looked up to the ceiling and shook his head, "Yes, you are probably right. You know the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." He grinned, stroking his goatee.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. He knew what his father was doing, and he was succeeding in the matter.

"You should just cut that woman from your life. It seems to be doing wonders for you. Your mood has turned to shit, you do nothing but drink when you are home, and it is alright that lawyer most likely will fill that child's fatherless void. Everything is falling into place so it seems." Senior took in a deep breath and shook his head, exiting the room. He left his son to ponder his words.

Vegeta took in a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. What good would he be? His own father was a dick most of his life. He taught him nothing good. He was still shocked she carried the child with the parents she had. No matter how much she cared for him all those years back, those parents of hers truly had a lot of control over her. What had changed?

Why was he still curious? He didn't want to drag her down. Their relationship was toxic at times. Was that good for a person?

"_I am not expecting you to marry me, Vegeta, but I did think you would make a wonderful father to your son."_

Vegeta cursed softly, "Son…" he spoke softly. "I am going to have a son?" rubbed a hand over his tired features. He looked back at his open door, thinking back to the heart broken woman that was in his office just moments ago, "idiot woman…"

ooOoo

"Why did you get your hopes up? To think he would even be interested in having a part in his son's life." Bulma shook her head, "I knew it was too soon to approach him." Bulma winced feeling a pain in her heart. She was torn up by his reaction.

Bulma rushed to her car and pulled the door closed tightly. She placed her forehead on the steering wheel and gritted her teeth, "I will not cry, I will not cry. He isn't worth anymore of my tears. I must be strong for my child." Bulma closed her eyes and took in deep breaths as she chanted to herself.

It wasn't worth convincing a man to be a father. If a woman had to convince the father to be in the child's life it wasn't worth having him in the first place. She was going to be an excellent mother. Her father was there behind her, smiling and excited for his first grandchild. Her mother had been a shop-a-holic for the past three months. The wedding had been put off and her money was now going toward a baby shower, which she knew was inevitable.

This should be a happy time. She was going to be a mother. She was radiating with motherly love. Her son moved slightly in her womb. She placed a hand upon her swell and smiled, "It is alright little one. Your mother loves you. I will protect you. No doubt about that." She chuckled and looked down at her belly.

She had finally begun to show more than ever over the past few weeks, not to mention her breasts had jumped a whole cup size. She was already filling a 'D' no problem. Her body was changing and it was nothing compared to the first pregnancy, yet again she was not far along. Her body had changed so much. Her body was preparing for this child and so was she.

She would not approach him again. Vegeta was told about her pregnancy. He was aware of the child's existence. She was happy knowing that. No matter how much she loved the father of her child, she would not stress herself out to get him to acknowledge her baby. She needed to focus for her sake and her son's.

…

..

.

Over the next few weeks Bulma finally started to show up to work more often. It pleased her mother, but upset her father. She knew he wanted her to take it easy. She was pregnant, not broken. Her mind was still sharp and there was no reason to hide during this exciting time in her life.

The papers finally noticed the heiress' body changes and went wild with this information. She refused to speak to anyone regarding her pregnancy. They didn't even know her due date, thanks to her family OBGYN, the information was not released. She tried not to focus on anything other than her due date and the work she was provided at her father's company.

Even though she was keeping herself afloat with the happiness of her pregnancy, she couldn't help but think about her son's father. It hurt her knowing he knew and still did not approach her. She thought for a while he was just being cruel and fighting it because he had a hard time displaying his emotions at times, but after a few weeks with no contact or anything she was convinced he was telling the truth. He really didn't want anything to do with them.

She thought he was different. She thought that all that was an act, a cover to mask his inner pains. How could an individual who claimed to love a woman at one point and then completely shut her out in his life? He couldn't possibly have a heart? Was he playing with her the entire time? Why not make it work with his wife if all she had been was nothing but a piece of ass?

Bulma sighed and glanced over at Yamcha who was seated across from her, "You have been here every day for a week." Bulma blinked.

"I know, I worry about you, that is all. The father of your child isn't smart enough to know what he is missing, so I feel I have to take over." He pursed his lips.

Bulma chuckled, "I don't need to be looked after, like I have told you plenty of times over." She sighed and raised a brow, "You know what sounds good?" she asked.

Yamcha loosened his tie and raised his eyebrows, "Please don't make me go on another food run, Bulma, my feet hurt." He whined and reclined in his chair.

"Hey, I thought you were here to take care of me?" Bulma put down her pen and placed her hands on her belly, feeling around for where her child was resting at that moment.

"What sounds good?" Yamcha winced, scared to hear the answer.

"I haven't had anything from 'The Bean' in months. I want a piece of pie and maybe some hot chocolate." Bulma wiggled her eyebrows.

"How can you be hungry? You just ate at your father's brunch not too long ago." Yamcha leaned forward on his knees and chuckled softly seeing her eyes blaze with annoyance.

"I can't help it; this child is sucking the life right out of me. I have to keep fueling up." She pursed her lips and flipped her loose hair over her shoulder.

"Fine, we can go. I will drive." Yamcha said standing and straightening his aching body.

Bulma closed out of all her apps and signed off, grabbing her purse and a jacket, "Alright lets go."

As they exited, Bulma began to walk the opposite way of the parking garage. Yamcha stood staring in her direction with a confused look upon his features.

"You aren't walking two blocks in this busy city. Bulma?" He called after her, "I know you can hear me." He took off after her.

"Yes, I heard you, but it is also good to get some exercise when you are expecting. I think walking is alright, the child won't fall out." Bulma laughed out loud, grabbing his arm and yanking him along.

"You have been in the weirdest mood lately, did something happen?" Yamcha looked down at the smiling blue haired woman before staring out into the crowded sidewalks of downtown Tokyo.

"No, but I know you have been seeing my secretary." Bulma chuckled seeing his cheeks heat up.

"Bulma, I am not going there with you." He said with a huff.

The Heiress rolled her eyes and smiled, "It's alright, she talks about you all the time to me. She is smitten."

"Seriously?" Yamcha blinked and leaned in, "I mean…really?" he played it cool before looked out the corner of his eye down at her smirking features.

"Seriously," she mocked.

They entered 'The Bean' and Yamcha excused himself from the counter after ordering. He offered the cashier his credit card and headed to the bathroom. The smell of coffee was over powering and the sight of the pastries nearly causing her to lick the glass. Her stomach was protesting. She was constantly hungry. It was worse in her office. Her drawer was filled with snacks. Lucky for her she hadn't gained too much weight. She winced at the thought. Her mother had told her she had gained ninety pound with her, hearing that information nearly caused Bulma to hit the floor. She was not going to gain ninety pounds.

She waited near the pick-up, letting her eyes scan the magazines on display. They got a new rack to display each one and on one of the covers was a picture of Maron posing in another one of her Bikini shots. She chuckled and didn't give it another glance.

"Hot chocolate, Chai Latte, and a piece of cherry cheesecake," The woman from behind the counter called.

Bulma smiled and approached the counter. She nodded at the girl putting down a good tip after mouthing 'thank-you' before making the first trip with both her and Yamcha's drinks. She licked her lips and turned quickly. She slammed into a hard chest, both drinks fells to the floor in a large puddle. Her boots were coated with a mixture of the two drinks. Her lips were parted and in an instant her blue orbs lifted and were filled with fury.

"Um, are you not going to say anything at all? Both of my drinks are on the…floor…" she trailed off as the man dressed in designer clothing bent down and picked up both cups. He raised a brow watching her carefully. His blazing black eyes shot up to meet hers as his chiseled jaw clenched. She was lost for words.

"You clumsy woman, have you ever heard of being aware of your surroundings. Blaming it on someone else doesn't even come close to fixing it." He chuckled seeing her lips close tightly, "Plus I think we are finally even. If I remember correctly you spilt my drink?" He looked her over, allowing his eyes to scan down to her swollen belly.

Bulma bit her lower lip and nodded, "Yes, all over my shirt." She pursed her lips, holding back a grin as she remembered.

"Two drinks, huh?" He asked, looking around the coffee shop as the idiot Lawyer came out of the restroom and shot daggers at him, "I noticed your ex fiancé was with you."

Bulma turned to look over her shoulder seeing Yamcha walk away, giving them time to speak alone.

"Don't start with that, Vegeta." She said softly, looking at the workers who were watching the two who had started a big fuss in the coffee shop, "Sorry," she waved.

"Are you replacing me?" he asked, glancing seriously in Yamcha's direction.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma snapped, gripping his wrist and yanking him to a single table in the far corner, "Sit." She demanded.

"I am talking about that idiot," Vegeta nodded in Yamcha's direction, "Are you going let our child grow up believing that fool is his father?"

"I'm sorry the last time we spoke I was almost positive you wanted nothing to do with him." Bulma snapped, running a hand through her aqua locks.

Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry, speak up." She said louder, causing Vegeta to tense and look around at the staring faces.

"I said, I didn't mean it." Vegeta whispered to her, gritting his teeth.

"You're an idiot," Bulma shook her head.

"And you're a pain in my ass, woman." Vegeta's eyes grew as he leaned in, trying to keep his voice down.

"I'm a pain in your ass?" Bulma chuckled.

"Look, I have been trying to get the perfect opportunity to speak with you alone. I got tired of waiting and decided now would be the best time." Vegeta ran a hand through his onyx locks.

"How long have you been contemplating this?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Since the moment you left my office a few weeks back." He admitted.

Bulma stared at him, contemplating whether or not to smack him upside the head, "I am not doing this with you right now," she finally said.

Ouji growled low in his throat, "We are going to talk." He demanded, "Eight o'clock tonight, your place." Vegeta's face was very stern and serious as he spoke and his eyes roamed the coffee shop, shooting glares at anyone who dared to look.

"Is that a demand?" Bulma shook her head, "So like you, not even giving me a chance to say 'no'."

Vegeta grinned softly, "You wouldn't say 'no', you care too much to say 'no'." He glanced down at her, his eyes searching hers.

Bulma's lips pursed, "And what if I do refuse?"

She waited but he didn't respond. Bulma smirked and stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I have things to do, Vegeta."

As she tried to walk away, Vegeta gripped her wrist as he stood. He yanked her close and placed arm around her. His mouth descended toward her ear, his lips brush against the lobe teasing her. They brush against her cheek and hovered over her mouth.

"I won't allow you to say, 'no'." He whispered against her lips, "You are stuck with me, woman." He said brushed his lips back against her ear, "That is my son you carry, and we will make it work. I am not running. I understand I have wronged you in so many ways, but let me make it up to you. I may not be the best man for you, or the father of the year. Damn it, I will be there for you. I will do whatever it takes. Give me a chance to prove it…let's try it one last time." He demanded gritting his teeth and forcing himself to show some sort of emotion, for if he didn't he most likely would lose the only woman he had ever loved.

Yamcha watched the display and rolled his eyes, tilting his head to the side. "She isn't going to walk away," he whispered under his breath before smiling and exiting the coffee shop, allowing them to sort their differences without his watchful gaze. He glanced over his shoulder and through the window seeing a glint of amusement in his blue haired friend's eye.

Bulma looked up at him and blinked a few times, "Eight o'clock, huh?" She watched his features lighten a bit.

Vegeta pulled away from her, straightening his designer suit and looking away from her, "You better be there,"

"You better not dare to be late." She looked away, feeling her child kick wildly as if he could sense the closeness of his father.

As the Ouji Corporation Heir left the child was still. Bulma placed a hand on her swell and watched as Yamcha walked back in. The women behind the counter brought out two fresh drinks as well as her dessert, which made her smile.

"Thank you so much," the heiress said as she sat in front of her drink.

"I don't think that was a coincidence." Yamcha sat in front of her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No," Bulma shook her head.

"That man came to a coffee shop to tell you his intensions?" Yamcha watched as Vegeta stepped in the confines of the Ouji company car.

"He isn't like any man I know." Bulma took a drink of her hot chocolate.

"You can live with that?" Yamcha frowned.

Bulma shifted her gaze to the vehicle as it rolled away, "You don't know him like I do," she met his stare.

"I know," Yamcha nodded, "I just want you happy."

"Don't worry," Bulma glanced up at him and offered a smile of reassurance.

"You think it will work?" Yamcha asked, but noticed her negative reaction right away.

"We couldn't stay away from one another even after six years." Bulma took another sip. "I don't know if that means anything, but I feel that he is worth it."

Yamcha shrugged and took a drink of his latte, "You know better than anyone."

ooOoo

Bulma glanced up at the clock it was 7:45 PM. He would be there at any moment. She wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. She freshened up and put on a free flowing dress that covered her busting cleavage and arms. Her legs, on the other hand, were exposed and still quite nice even though she had gained ten pounds so far.

She sighed softly, running her hands through her hair. She was a mess, who was she kidding? She felt like she was a big as a house. How would he find her sexy in the least bit? She finally gave up and made her way into the dining room where she had the table set for a nice dinner, which she did indeed make. She paced the floor, waiting for him to show up.

The clock was ticking slowly and causing her anxiety level to rise. She paused as she heard a soft ding just outside in the hallway. Was he here? Bulma rushed to the door, peaking outside the peep hole and backed away. She couldn't see far enough down the hall. Moments later there was a knock at her door. She took in a deep breath, running her hands through her hair. Bulma reached for the door knob and pulled it open.

Vegeta stood before her, looking deliciously handsome in his designer attire. His eyes focused on her quickly, taking in her appearance with those smoldering eyes of his. She could hardly contain herself. What was wrong with her? She cleared her throat and offered the Ouji Heir a smile.

"Hi, you are a little early." She allowed him to step in, which he looked around and didn't respond right away.

"When I said I was coming I meant it, woman." He glanced over his shoulder, noticing how she pulled at her dress and looked down quite a bit. He raised a brow and walked to the table.

Bulma slipped into the kitchen to retrieve the dinner she prepared. She served up four different plates of food and allowed him to pick and choose what he wanted to start with. She offered him his own bowl of rice and poured him the drink of his choice. Vegeta ate quietly, stealing glances at her. Bulma could feel his hot gaze on her. His eyes seemed to linger on her large breasts. She couldn't blame him really. She was also quite amazed at her body's transformation. Going from a 'B' to barely fitting in a 'D' was quite a jump.

"I am glad I didn't refuse your offer," Bulma said after swallowing her food.

Vegeta glanced up briefly before serving himself a dish prepared with mostly noodles, "Hn," he grunted before placing a large bite between his lips.

Bulma began to frown. She was completely uncomfortable. This man, who wanted to work things out, seemed to be completely ignoring her. She knew she was being over sensitive, especially when it came to Vegeta, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to hear those words he spoke to her before. She wanted to feel his embrace. Why wasn't it happening? She huffed and placed a noodle between her lips.

_Men…_

Vegeta leaned back after finishing off his plate and pretty much anything else she didn't grab first. His black gaze shifted toward her, taking her in yet again. She didn't even look up. The power of his stare was too much and she knew if she looked up she would blush like a silly school girl. She was a grown woman; she refused to do such a thing.

Bulma put down her utensils and licked her lips, finally getting herself under control and glancing in his direction.

"I hope you liked it," she brushed her long hair behind her ear.

"Hn," he nodded quickly before standing up and stretching. He walked around her chair and leaned over her. She closed her eyes feeling his strong fingertip brush over her shoulders. They massaged over the soft skin with care. Bulma took in a deep breath. She felt him lean in, as he inhaled her scent.

"Vegeta…that feels really good," She moaned softly, licking her dry lips.

Vegeta yanked her up and pulled her toward him as he made his way toward her bedroom. The blue haired woman blinked. What was he doing? Bulma gripped his hand as she was lead straight toward her bed. Vegeta paused and turned around. She tried to speak, but before she could say another word Vegeta placed his hands on either said of her face and pressed his lips to hers, pressing his tongue against the seam. She immediately granted him access, allowing him to dip his tongue into her sweet mouth. She moaned softly, allowing him to deepen their kiss. He took what he wanted from her, but he was so tender and caring.

Vegeta pressed his forehead to hers as he broke the heated kiss. His hands slowly ran up and down her arms, pulling her as close as he could. He dropped his hands at his sides and opened his onyx eyes, glancing down at the swell of her abdomen. Vegeta hesitated a moment. He licked his lips and carefully guiding his hands to the hard flesh of her stomach. Bulma smiled softly and moan against his ear. She felt heat pool between her thighs. Nothing turned her on more than his acknowledgment that he indeed helped created the life she was carrying in her womb.

Vegeta groaned and slid his hands up her belly to the two heavy mounds. They were tender and swollen. She bit her lip, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She had just recently begun to leak and she didn't want him to be appalled. His thumbs brushed her tightening peaks as he leaned in and sucked softly at her pulse. She could feel his ridged member pressing against the swell of her stomach. Bulma tilted her head to the side and pulled him closer as he reached up her back to unzip her dress as he devoured her neck and earlobe.

"What is happening…?" Bulma whispered softly, looking up at him through lidded eyes.

"Shh," Vegeta whispered against her swelling lips, nipping them softly before sliding each strap of her dress off her shoulders and watching it pool at her feet.

Bulma gasped as she stood in just her bra and panties. She bit her lower lips and looked away, completely embarrassed by her constantly changing body. She covered her stomach with her hands, which Vegeta responded by grabbing her small hands within his and holding them away from her. He got a better look at her swell. Vegeta groaned softly and shook his head.

"Stop," she whispered, feeling her cheeks flush.

"Why?" He asked, leaning in and brushing soft kisses to each swollen breast.

"Because I am not as I was before. I have gained so much weight over the last 5 ½ months." Bulma chuckled, covering her face with her hands.

Vegeta frowned deeply and leaned in to kiss her lips lovingly, "That is my child you carry. There is nothing sexier than you heavy with my child." He lunged forward and gripped her rear, causing her to gasp out in surprise.

He carried her over to the edge of the bed and placed her carefully in the middle. Vegeta crawled over her, laying her back and pulled her upper back forward, carefully stripping her of her bra. Her nipples had become larger and darker since she had become pregnant, but the fullness had his cock twitching in anticipation. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep within her.

"God, woman, you drive me crazy." He said placing a kiss on each peaking breast, causing her to gasp out.

He trailed a hand down her swollen belly to the edge of her panties. The fabric was soaked already. He pushed the flimsy material aside and plunged his thick fingers into her molten depths. Bulma's hips arched up for more as he mouth dropped open and her eyes closed, showing him that she was in pure ecstasy.

Vegeta leaned in and brushed his lips against her ear. His fingers thrusting in and out of her weeping core, "Does that feel good?" he growled.

"Yes," she whispered breathlessly, reaching down to grip his muscular forearm.

Her breasts bounced with each thrust of his hand. Her juices coated his fingers generously. His thumb brushed against the swollen flesh of her clit, causing her hips to jerk and the pressure of her hand on his forearm to increase.

"Oh god," she panted, "I want…" Bulma whispered against his cheek.

"You want what, woman?" Vegeta nipped at her lips.

"I want," she whispered again.

Vegeta slowed his strokes, teasing her intensely with his thumb; "Tell me," he closed his eyes, keeping his body under control.

"I want to come, please. You're going to make me come, oh god." Bulma cried out and pressed her hips up, showing him how much she needed to have his fingers inside her as well as something else.

Vegeta grinned against her cheek and pressed a soft kiss. He quickened his pace and plucked at her clit, stroking her inner walls with his thick fingers and causing her walls to close around them hard, pulsing with desire each and every time. Vegeta growled, prying her legs apart and lowering his mouth to her glistening core, suckling her toward an intense orgasm. Her legs tightened around his head as she cried out, gripping her pillow and screaming his name over and over.

Bulma tried to catch her breath as he kissed and licked at her core as the pleasure slowly subsided. Her toes relaxed and her eyes opened, looking at him over her swollen belly. Vegeta peered up and grinned, as he reached down and unbuttoned his pants, sliding the zipper down. His hands gripped the bottom of his shirt as he lifted it up and over his head. The Ouji heir pulled her legs apart, looking down at her pink core.

"Do you want me deep inside you?" He asked lazily, placing a hand on the side of her belly.

"God, I can't take it anymore. I have to have you, now." Bulma growled and pushed herself up, gripping his pants and yanking them down.

She licked her pink lips seeing his 'V' that guided her to his swollen member. The tip of his cock glistened as pre-cum seeped out and slid down the underside of his member. His hips flexed as he felt her hot stare on him as if she wanted to engulf him with sweet mouth. Bulma in fact leaned in and took his head between her lips, licked off every bit of his essence.

"God woman, what have you done to me?" Vegeta's head rolled back and his eyes closed. His hips jerked forward with each stroke of her amazing tongue and lips. She rolled her tongue over his flesh and around the rim of his head, savoring his taste and the firmness of his member. Bulma pulled back and licked her lips. Vegeta pushed her back and roughly guided her to the side. He gripped her shapely thigh and exposed her core to the cool air as he guided the head of his cock toward her opening. His head dipped into her sweetness, coating just the tip. He moaned against her shoulder, nipping softly as he guided just a portion in before placing his hand on her hip and pressing up, meeting hip to rear. They both sighed and cried out in need. It had been months for them both, and it felt like it was the first time. Vegeta gritted his teeth. She fit him like a glove. He loved how her inner walls clenched him tightly, sucking him in deeper. He couldn't stand it any longer, he had to move. With that he tilted his hips and began to thrust forward, causing her to cry out with each stroke of his cock.

"Vegeta, I missed this. I needed you," She admitted, holding her bouncing breasts as his pace quickened after hearing her words.

"I will give you everything and anything you need. Feel how deep I am within you. Does it feel good?" He asked as he reached around and stroked her swollen clit.

Bulma moaned and rested her head against him, loving the way each thrust sent shockwaves throughout her body. Her nipples were hard and swollen. She stroked them massaged them with each thrust of his hips. The tingles were felt even in her core, causing her body to heat immediately.

Vegeta felt his balls tighten as he quickened his pace. His head and shaft swelled within her and after a few more thrusts and a quickening pace of his hand they both tumbled over the edge in an earth shattering climax. Bulma cried out once again as Vegeta bit and suckled at her shoulder.

"Fuck," he barked out as his thrusts began slower and his cocks twitched from release.

His hands tightened on her hip as he fell backward, keeping his throbbing member inside of her pulsing core. Bulma's breathing began to slowly as she turned, feeling his wet cock slide free from inside her. She turned over to watch him. Her belly brushed against his and he opened his eyes. He looked down, watching her carefully as stroked her tight flesh. She smiled beautifully as she pressed her hand against the swell.

"Why are you smiling?" Vegeta asked, lifting his head up to watch her, but made no move to touch her.

"He is moving," she whispered, "Do you want to feel?"

Vegeta swallowed hard and nodded, allowing her to place his hand on the hard pressure on her stomach. After a moment of nothing, something slid across the flesh and the mass that was once unmoving jerked and wiggled under his palm. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"He is moving," he smiled for the first time in a while, which caused her to giggle with happiness.

"Isn't it amazing? I love feeling him move. With each movement I love him all the more." Bulma whispered, letting her hand slide away from his.

Vegeta watched her belly and continued to feel for his son without her help. It amused her. He could tell by the way she watched his face. He glanced up and slid closer to her.

"I need you," he whispered against her neck, "I cannot let you go. I promise to be there for the boy always." Vegeta stroked her belly.

"I know you will," Bulma pressed a soft kiss against his lips, "I love you, you know that?"

Vegeta raised a brow and nodded quickly, "I will marry you," he finally said.

Bulma's eyes widened and just as she began to speak he covered her mouth with a kiss, "Don't say anything now. It won't be tomorrow, a week, or a month, but I will at some point." He finally said.

Bulma blinked a few times and grinned, laying her head against his chest listening to his heart beat strongly.

They were meant for one another. It didn't matter how much time passed, or what hardships they encountered, they were able to overcome them together and find their way back into each other's arms.

"I love you," she finally whispered as he stroked her hair and kept a hand protectively over her belly.

…

..

.

Fin

ooOoo

_Author's Note: Thank you all for your support during this time I spent creating this story. I had a lot of fun and I can't believe it is already come to a close. I truly hope to write more and go on pleasing my readers. I couldn't have finished this without you guys. I want to always give a special thanks to "PreciousJade" who has stuck with me and inspired me to write this story I couldn't have done it without her! :)_

_Updated after the post: If I get enough requests (mentioned by PreciousJade) I will write an epilogue. I wasn't going to, but I will. _


	17. Epilogue

_**I'll Remember**_

_Epilogue_

_Word Count:_

_Author's Note: You earned it, now you better enjoy it! XD_

_Listening To: "A Thousand Years" By: Christina Perri (Yes, I know what song this is, but I love it so much and it really inspired me to write them a happy ending. Listen to it!)_

ooOoo

He slowly turned, but kept his head buried in the sheets. Through a cracked eyelid he could see the rays of the golden sun beating down upon the top of the comforter. The woman had opened the shades when she got up. How long had he been sleeping? Taking in a deep breath he got a whiff of food cooking from the kitchen. His stomach gurgled, protesting already after just one wafting scent.

He groaned and rolled to his back. His muscular forearm strung over his eyes. It was Sunday, which meant both companies were closed, not to mention a very special day. Vegeta licked his dry lips and kept his eyes tightly closed. Just as he was on the verge of falling back to sleep he heard it, that small helpless cry from just down the hall.

His dark eyes cracked as he lifted his head, running a hand through his ruffled locks. Vegeta peaked around, listening for his blue haired woman to make her way down the hall toward the cries. Nothing. Vegeta finally slipped to the side of the bed and rubbed his face. A shadow was formed across his cheeks and jaw. As he brushed a thumb across his strong jaw, caressing the bristles, he stood quickly. In just his boxers and nothing else covering his strong formed body, he peaked out into the hallway.

"Bulma?" he called down the hall, taking in a deep breath. The smell of their cooking breakfast got stronger.

The Ouji Corp Heir frowned and shifted his gaze down the other end of the hall. The cries grew stronger and more persistent as he stepped from the master bedroom, feeling the cool tiles on his feet. Vegeta growled lowly. Tomorrow would be the day he would call to get heated tiles installed within that week. That is if the woman allowed anymore work done. She was happy with their new place, but he wanted more for his family. He guessed he just wanted the best for them no matter what the cost.

As he drew closer to the room where the sounds were echoing from, he paused and stood in the door way. The pastel green walls didn't seem nearly as bright with the shades drawn to keep out the light. Vegeta huffed; of course the woman didn't draw the boy's shades and blind him in the morning. He took a step in toward the dark crib that was heavily coated with the finest cushions and blankets for their son.

As he reached the crib he leaned in to look at his son, laying on his back and hiccupping each time he tried to cry. The boy's watering blue eyes blinked back the forming tears as he reached up a chubby hand and cracked a small grin.

"Da…," the one year old said, kicking his little feet in anticipation.

Vegeta turned his head away and chuckled softly before leaning in and resting his large hands on the side of the crib.

"Yeah, what do you need? You woke me from my sleep, damn kid." He cocked a brow, trying to play the seriously role while looking into his son's sky blue eyes.

_Just like his mother…_

"Da," the boy whispered in a cute manner before taking in a break and sighing softly as if to say, 'well, I can't really get out of here, you know'.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I am hungry too." Vegeta said in a bored tone, releasing the side rail and leaning down to take the boy into his arms.

He lifted him with ease, reaching up and pushing back his lavender cowlick. The child bounced in his arms; excited that he was finally released from his rooms and could be up and about. His curious blue gaze scanned everywhere as they made their way through the penthouse apartment.

"Ma…Ma...Ma," the child repeated over and over again as his chubby hands caressed and grabbed at his father's bare chest.

They made it to the kitchen just as Bulma was coming back in from the veranda. She had a soft smile on her lips as she gripped the housecoat tightly around her small form.

"Well, I am glad to see my two favorite men finally awake." She chuckled and opened her mouth, making a funny face and creeping up toward her son causing him to gurgle out a laugh.

The heiress took him into her arms, wrapping them around the baby, "If I remember correctly, it is someone's birthday today!" Bulma exclaimed, ticking her son's belly, "Huh, Trunksie, it is your birthday. Say, I am one years old today, yay!" She bounced him in her arms.

Vegeta leaned back against the dining room table and watched carefully as his woman made their child laugh and smile. He rubbed a finger under his nose as he quietly supervised. He couldn't believe that his son had turned one this very day. He remembered the day he was born like it was just yesterday. Bulma had only been in labor for twelve hours when the doctor told her she was fully dilated and they were ready for her to push.

She had refused any medication for the longest time, but by the time she was allowed to have the epidural she was screaming for it. Thankfully she never once took it out on him. She had held his hand and smiled, telling him how happy she was that he was in her life. He felt the same way even after many doubts about being a father. He loved her completely as well as that child that was just moments from being born. He held her leg, back and ready as the nurse told him to come close, allowing him the special moment to see his son slide free and enter the world. His heart clenched when he heard his son's cries for the first time. It was an unforgettable moment. Seeing his small little body sprawling across Bulma's naked chest as she cuddled him and cried tears of joy made him the happiest man alive. He had a family; he became a father just a year ago.

His small little body was wrapped into a blanket and passed to him. Bulma smiled brightly as he was finally able to hold his son for the first time. Vegeta couldn't believe how small he was. One hand held his tiny near as the over cradled his neck. He then got his very first look. Trunks Vegeta Ouji was the boy's name. He observed the soft wisps of lavender hair on his head and that small little button nose. The boy's small little mouth pursed and puckered as a small little tongue came pressing forward. He had just been nursing, which he had felt bad, but he so desperately wanted to hold him.

_His son…_

Vegeta couldn't help but grin. The boy was perfect. As he returned the boy for another round of feeding he had to lean in and whisper, "Thank you," to the only woman that mattered.

…

..

.

Bulma took the boy to the highchair and glanced over her shoulder, "Hey, are you alright?" she asked him, locking the tray into place, "You know our parents are coming over tonight for a family dinner, right?" She asked, tucking a strand of her short wavy hair behind her ear.

Vegeta snapped out of his daydream and blinked, followed by a grumble, "Are you sure that is a good idea? It seems to always fail each time our families are brought into the same area. Do you remember at the hospital when my father was there?" He walked into the kitchen and began to pour a cup of coffee, adding cream and sugar.

"Uh, how could I forget?" Bulma grumbled, "I think my mother almost clobbered him.

…

..

.

_Bulma took the Velcro tabs off the front of the diaper and grabbed a wipe as she held him tightly between her legs, ready to change the unhappy child._

_Vegeta senior leaned over the squalling child and grinned, looking toward his grandson, "Well, check out that third leg. You can definitely thank your grandpa for that, little guy." The old man chuckled. _

_Mrs. Briefs looked up from her magazine with a dropped jaw, "You are the biggest idiot around, Bulma, why did you invite this low life?"_

"_Well, mom, he is the grandfather…" Bulma blinked a few times, unable to really respond because she herself was taken back by his comment. _

"_What? He can't help it. He will be glad someday and so will the women." Vegeta Senior winked at Bulma just as his son swooped in. _

"_Eh, shut your mouth before I toss you out personally." Vegeta's nostrils flared, angered by his father's loose lips. _

…

_.._

_._

Bulma blinked a few times and shook her head, "Yeah, that wasn't a good day. My dad had to convince her to stay in the room with him, took her five months to be able to come near him after that. I am just glad that they all agreed for his birthday."

Vegeta grunted in response as he took a drink of his coffee.

"My father is an idiot, what can I say?" He shrugged, knowing there was really nothing they could do. They could always kick him out, but even that didn't work.

"Oh, Yamcha is coming too." Bulma placed some finger food in front of her child and turned, making eye contact with Vegeta.

"Bulma…," He tilted his head to the side.

"Vegeta, I am not going there with you. Yamcha is a good friend. Yeah, we were engaged at one point, but it really isn't anything to worry about. Plus," Bulma grinned happily, "Yamcha just got engaged." She chuckled softly.

Vegeta huffed, grinning against the rim of his cup, "Was it arranged?"

Bulma frowned deeper, "Shut up, that isn't funny. There is nothing wrong with him."

Vegeta turned away and rolled his eyes, "Of course not."

"Anyway, so he is bringing her tonight, so please be on your best behavior." She asked, grabbing two clean plates out and filling them up with items she had cooked for breakfast, "No eating in the living room. I want family time around the table." She narrowed her eyes at him as he snatched the plate and was just about to head to the television.

Vegeta slowly turned and headed to the table, placing his coffee cup just above his steaming plate. Bulma smiled happily and sat near her babbling son as he took pieces into his mouth and grinned as he watched his parents with interest.

"See, your daddy loves to be near us. He needs to enjoy this time together now before your crazy grandparents arrive later." Bulma chuckled nervously, taking a bite of her meal and smiling at Vegeta who was not enthused, "Seriously, I am not kidding. We have eight hours." She said as her smile disappeared.

…

..

.

..

…

The doorbell sounded as Bulma began to rush toward it. Her heels clicked across the tiles as she pulled down her designer dress. The house was decorated tastefully for the small get together. A cake was placed on the dining room table, decorated for a little boy's first birthday. It had been expensive, but she wanted the best for her little one. You only turned one, once.

Bulma pushed up her curled short hair and opened the door, smiling brightly as her mother looked up from the ground. She was on the phone as she walked by, giving her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek and headed toward the kitchen. Dr. Briefs grinned from under his mustache and winked at his beautiful daughter.

"Good evening, beautiful." Her father reached out and held her tightly, searching the room for his grandson.

His soft coos could be heard from the front door, "He is in the living room. He has been crawling everywhere. He can even stand up against the couch and chairs. I think he is going to walk soon." Bulma giggled childishly as she blinked seeing how many presents were setting outside the door, "Goodness." She said softly, reaching down to collect a few.

"Let me," her father offered, taking some from her and carrying them into the living room.

The blonde woman walked into the kitchen talking loud to the friend of hers on the other line. She placed her small bag on the counter and pulled her favorite bottle of wine free.

"Didn't know you were much of a drinker," a deep voice randomly said from behind her.

The blonde shrieked in fright, turning quickly and pressing her body to the countertop. Her eyes narrowed as she pursed her lips while clutching her phone, "Linda, I have to call you back." She hung up and raised a brow, "Bulma, you have a nasty homeless man in your kitchen." Bunny placed a hand to her chest, while shooting daggers at Vegeta Senior.

He gripped his glass and shook his head, "You know, you're a real bitch," he grumbled.

"And you're disgusting." Mrs. Briefs turned up her nose and continued with her bottle, roughly removing the cork and taking a drink from the bottle not even bothering with a glass.

"Mom," Bulma said rounding the corner and taking a good look at both out spoken grandparents in the same area before continuing, "Can you grab all the covered items in the fridge and put them on the table?"

"Bulma, mom is busy…" Bunny said, taking a drink from the bottle.

"Mom…" Bulma said in an irritated tone, "You better not think about getting drunk on my son's birthday." She whispered harshly, turning and looking over her shoulder as the doorbell rang once again, "Hurry up,"

Bunny grumbled and headed to the fridge and pulled the items free, glancing over her shoulder as Vegeta Senior walked from the kitchen and winked at her as he disappeared. Mrs. Briefs give him a look of pure disgust before shuddering and heading to the dining room.

"Yamcha, how are you? Oh, hello! Nice to see you, Hun." She hugged her secretary, placing a kiss on her cheek.

The young woman hugged her back with enthusiasm. The brilliant rock on the woman's finger caught the light and her attention. Bulma grinned, truly happy that Yamcha was able to find love with this woman. The woman was completely love struck by him and they were perfect for one another. Their wedding was in six months and she was asked to be one of the Brides Maids. Bulma was completely excited for the happy couple.

The couple came in and placed their large gift on top of the many others that the grandparents had brought over for the little guy. Yamcha walked over to the bouncing baby as he gripped onto the couch cushion and took baby steps back and forth along the side. His eyes brightened as he saw his 'uncle'. Trunks babbled softly, lifting a hand and opening and closing it as he wobbled.

"Hey there, birthday boy. I can't believe you're one today." Yamcha grinned, picking him up and attacking him with tickles.

The baby squealed in delight. Yamcha glanced to the side, noticing Vegeta closely observing him with his child. It was a look of pure hatred. He couldn't really blame the guy. Yamcha was Bulma's ex.

"Hey Vegeta," he nodded, giving him a cheesy grin and lifting a hand in acknowledgement.

Vegeta raised a brow and nodded, not saying a word to the man. He turned his gaze away and completely ignored him. Yamcha's smile faded as he took the baby into the dining room, watching as Bulma set up the supper table.

"Your husband still doesn't like me. He hates me." Yamcha whispered.

Bulma's eyes widened and shook her head as her mother came out of the kitchen. Bunny was completely oblivious to what Yamcha said and placed more plates on the tabletop. The blonde disappeared back into the kitchen with a word or question.

"Don't say that out loud," Bulma gritted her teeth and gave him the death stare.

"Are you kidding me?" Yamcha's dark eyes widened in shock, "You still haven't told your parents?"

"We are going to, tonight. We just didn't want to throw a huge wedding and if my mother knew she would have wanted it to be this extravagant event. We wanted a destination wedding. So, we had one, while we were on vacation." Bulma shrugged, "I just haven't had time."

Yamcha shook his head, "You're unbelievable. Your mother is going to break a vessel."

Bulma shook her head and took off the tin foil covering a dish, "Hush, and no he doesn't hate you." Bulma glanced over her shoulder noticing her Husband's watchful gaze, "He is just…him." She shrugged.

"Bulma, when he looks at me I feel he is killing me twenty different times in his mind." He whispered, while bouncing the baby and smiling down at him.

"Oh goodness," the blue haired woman chuckled out loud, turning and patting him on the shoulder, "You are nuts."

Yamcha's mouth dropped open as he blinked continuously.

"Dinner is ready everyone!" Bulma shouted out into the living room.

Dinner was served quickly as everyone sat around the table, talking quietly. The blonde and the Ouji owner had it out for one another, shooting insults back and forth as Bulma tried to direct the conversation elsewhere. Finally, after everyone had a few drinks in them, the conversation lightened and fun stories immerged, creating a slightly happy atmosphere.

"So, when are you going to have another baby?" Mrs. Briefs asked, placing a bite between her lips. Her cheeks were rosy thanks to the wine she was gulping down.

Vegeta inhaled and began to cough, gripping the table and shaking his head. Bulma gasped and began to pat his back hard, offering him a drink of water. Trunks found it all comical and began to squeal out in laughter, while clapping his hands.

"Interesting, the child laughs at other's pain, that a boy." Ouji Senior chuckled loudly, placing a hand on his chest. He too was rather buzzed.

Dr. Briefs sat with a grin on his lips, watching the group quietly as it all went down. Bunny's chewing slowed as she blinked in confusion.

"Mom, you're funny. We just had a child." Bulma waved a hand at her.

"I am not joking; I didn't mean to give him a scare." Mrs. Briefs shrugged, "I guess you do need to get married first."

Bulma took a drink just at that moment and swallowed to quick, causing the beverage to travel down the wrong tube. The blue haired woman leaned forward and she too began to have a cough attack. Yamcha burst out laughing, placing a hand on his mouth. Bunny was not amused. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows rose and her eyes narrowed.

"What?" she asked in a rude tone.

Bulma placed a hand over her throat and cleared it a moment before smiling nervously. Dr. Briefs grinned, knowing already what she was going to say.

"Well, momma, we already are. I was meaning to tell you…today…" She chuckled softly and shrugged.

Mrs. Briefs began to chew and offered her a disturbed smile, "Oh," she blinked, "Were you now?"

Ouji Senior shook his head, "Way to get her fired up," he raised his glass and nodded to his daughter-in-law, "Welcome to the family, darling." He winked and took a large drink.

"Thanks for inviting me." Mrs. Briefs began to sniffle, "What am I, chopped liver?"

"Mother, stop it. We didn't want to have a big wedding. We…well…it was sort of last minute." Bulma tried reassuring her.

"Sort of last minute?! You didn't even invite us." Bunny bit her lower lip, causing her husband to look away and roll his eyes.

"Don't tell me you knew about this." Bunny shifted her angry eyes toward her husband.

"Yes, I knew but she called me a day before. She wanted to get my approval." Dr. Briefs shrugged and took along drink from his alcoholic beverage, unable to handle his wife's dramatic nature.

"Oh my goodness," Bunny exclaimed, sobbing into a napkin.

"Mother," Bulma whined, glancing in Trunks' direction, who was watching his grandma with interest and looking to his own mother for reassurance.

"Gosh, mom if you want to throw us a reception party that is fine. I just didn't want a big ceremony." Bulma whined.

With that Mrs. Briefs cut her extreme sobs and glanced up. A smile had formed on her lips, "Would you allow your silly mother to do that for you?"

Vegeta snarled and crossed his arms over his chest, completely appalled by the woman's odd behavior. If it was his father he would have told him to shove it where the sun doesn't shine.

"Yes, I don't care just stop crying. You are pissing me off." Bulma frowned deeply, realizing her mother had been faking her tears.

"Oh you will not be disappointed." Bunny bounced in her chair and began to eat once again.

Bulma glanced in Vegeta's direction and grabbed his knee from under the table. She winked playfully. Vegeta showed no emotion in his facial expression. He lowered his hand and took hers softly with in his and gave it a soft squeeze. His blue haired wife leaned in and whispered softly.

"I love you," biting his ear lobe softly, causing him to inhale slowly.

"Hn," he chuckled, sliding his hand over farther and placing his fingertips on her most intimate spot, causing her eyes to widen. She turned her head away and blushed, wiggling her legs slightly, feeling his fingers brushing her panties.

"You know I do, woman." He said gruffly in her ear, before pulling away and leaving her hot and bothered.

"Wine anyone?" Bulma grabbed an open bottle.

ooOoo

Fin

This time I am serious. The story is finished! Haha

You all deserve this. :)

Mallie-3


End file.
